Carpe Noctem
by Nathalea
Summary: 14 décembre 2010. Harry Potter est Auror, Drago Malefoy un criminel recherché. Les deux hommes se retrouvent, s'affrontent, Malefoy meurt. Commence alors pour Harry une quête de vérité qui tourne vite à l'obsession. Qui était vraiment Drago Malefoy ? Au gré de journaux, de rencontres, d'indices laissés derrière lui, Harry apprend peu à peu à connaitre celui qu'il a tué de sa main.
1. Causa Mortis

Bonjour à tous =)

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur, et dont le concept j'espère vous plaira. Comme je le dis dès le résumé : Drago meurt dès le début de la fiction, et tout l'enjeu de cette histoire sera d'apprendre à le connaître, petit à petit, au gré des souvenirs qu'il a laissés derrière lui. C'est donc une relation posthume que je vais tenter d'établir entre nos deux personnages, Drago et Harry =)

Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ne sera pas tout noir, loin de là ^^ et j'espère que vous vous laisserez intriguer par cette approche un peu particulière.

Un grand merci à Enorae, sans qui je n'aurais pas eu cette idée, et dont les conversations sont une source sans borne d'inspiration 3

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =)

Nathalea

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je resserre les pans de ma cape autour de moi, en cette froide nuit de décembre, au plus noir du plus noir du quartier des Embrumes. Tout dans mon corps me crie de faire demi-tour. La moindre fibre de mon être se hérisse au contact des dizaines de regards que je sens se poser sur moi, tandis que je m'enfonce toujours plus loin dans les bas-fonds du monde : des regards indiscrets, scrutateurs, hostiles. Je ne suis qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée de plus au milieu de l'enfer, mais ce soir, mon instinct me laisse sans repos. Tous mes sens en alerte hurlent pour que je les entende : « Ne fais pas ça ! N'y va pas ! Fais demi-tour ! ». Mais je ne les écoute pas. Pourquoi ?

A cause de ce bout de parchemin froissé au creux de ma main. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le lâcher, depuis que je l'ai reçu. Je l'ai serré si fort que les ongles de mes doigts ont percé ma peau, diluant dans l'encre ma sueur et mon sang. Ce message était simple. Il disait :

« _Potter, il faut qu'on parle. Viens me rencontrer ce soir à une heure, au croisement de Northumberland et Mary's. Depuis le temps, je pense que tu sais qui je suis. Si tu le sais, alors tu sais aussi que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Viens seul_. »

Le cœur battant, je resserre un peu plus mes doigts autour du parchemin. Pas de signature. Mais l'écriture en elle-même est une signature. Cette écriture, elle a hanté mes rêves, elle a poursuivi mes jours et mes nuits, partout, sans relâche. Cela fait des années maintenant que je reçois des lettres telles que celles-ci. Elles me sont toujours adressées, à moi et à moi seul. Mais d'habitude, elles sont envoyées à mon bureau, au Ministère. C'est à ma qualité d'Auror qu'elles font appel. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette lettre m'est parvenue par la poste moldue londonienne, à mon adresse personnelle, dans la plus grande discrétion. Cette lettre, son auteur ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse la lire…

Relâchant ma respiration, je laisse mes pensées défiler. C'est une folie pour moi d'être venu ce soir… C'est une folie d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous… Parce que l'auteur de cette lettre est un meurtrier.

Cela fait bientôt dix ans qu'il sévit. La presse l'a surnommé « La Ronce ». Parce qu'il est une épine dans la société anglaise, pour le service des Aurors, et pour ses victimes… Parce qu'il a cette façon si particulière de tuer. A l'arme blanche. Jamais par magie. Ses meurtres devraient presque relever de la police moldue, mais… Il ne tue que des sorciers.

Je secoue la tête, tentant de rassembler tout ce que je sais. La Ronce est insaisissable. Insaisissable, car personne ne semble même parvenir à savoir si elle tue pour elle-même, ou sur contrat. Ses victimes sont presque toutes d'anciens Mangemorts. Des membres de la pègre. Des sympathisants des idées extrémistes véhiculées par les Sang-Purs. Pourtant, ses meurtres dénotent une cruauté, une rage et une sauvagerie qui ne correspondent pas à un simple exécutant de sang-froid. Non, ces meurtres sont personnels. La Ronce connait ses victimes. Et parfois, elle leur inflige pire que la mort. Elle les torture. Les mutile. Assassine leur famille. Non, la Ronce n'est pas un justicier… Elle sert ses intérêts : une folie meurtrière qui a plongé Londres dans un bain de sang depuis plus de dix ans…

Les Aurors la haïssent. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Dans l'opinion publique, la Ronce inspire des sentiments partagés : approbation pour les victimes qu'elle tue, horreur devant la façon dont elle le fait… Ses carnages sont tels que les Aurors en sont venus à douter qu'il s'agisse d'une seule et même personne. Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, « la Ronce » est presque devenu un nom de code. Un fantôme, une ombre, une malédiction qui plane au-dessus des anciens partisans de lord Voldemort, une force surnaturelle qui s'abat, inéluctable, aussi absolue que l'étreinte de la mort, sur tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'attirer son regard… Prononcer son nom, c'est comme l'invoquer. Susciter sa force et son pouvoir. L'attirer.

Je songe à tout cela tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, dans la nuit et le froid glacial. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la justice sorcière est cruelle. Le Baiser du Détraqueur n'est pas la marque d'une société clémente… Aussi, en d'autres circonstances, le service des Aurors aurait pu cautionner la Ronce. Ne pas la poursuivre. La laisser leur venir en aide en paix. Mais il y a eu les lettres.

Depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, la Ronce envoie des lettres, adressées d'abord au simple Auror que j'étais, et puis au directeur que je suis devenu. Ces lettres ne contiennent rien de personnel. Rien de rédigé. Seulement des listes. Des listes interminables de noms. De lieux. De dates. Des listes de révélations.

La première fois que nous avons analysé l'une de ces listes, nous avons découvert qu'elle recensait les noms de vingt-deux victimes de lord Voldemort. Vingt-deux personnes, sorciers ou moldus, qui avaient été portées disparues pendant la guerre, et dont les corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvés. La liste donnait leurs noms, la date de leur mort, et l'identité de ceux qui les avaient tués. Bellatrix Lestrange. Antonin Dolohov. Les frère et sœur Carrow. Lord Voldemort. La lettre ne contenait aucune autre explication, aucune signature. A la fin, une seule phrase disait simplement : « Potter, donne la paix à leurs familles ».

Au début, dans l'expectative, je me rappelle que le service n'avait pas donné suite. Et puis est arrivée la deuxième lettre. Celle-ci contenait une liste de lieux. Des endroits reculés, souvent perdus en pleine campagne. Par curiosité, Ron, deux autres collègues et moi, nous nous sommes rendus sur le premier site. L'auteur avait indiqué des coordonnées précises, au pied d'un vieux chêne. Nous avons creusé, et nous avons trouvé le premier corps de la première liste. Caroline Hayes. Une mère de famille Moldue de trente-et-un ans, disparue avec ses deux enfants en juin 1997. Les enfants étaient enterrés deux mètres plus loin.

A partir de ce jour-là, tout a changé. Les lettres arrivaient régulièrement, presque tous les mois. Et toutes délivraient le même lot d'horreurs. Des victimes par centaines. Des tombes par milliers. L'une d'elle nous conduisit un jour sur le site d'un ancien village moldu, qui avait été entièrement rasé par les Mangemorts de Voldemort. L'affaire avait défrayé la chronique moldue, sans jamais trouver d'explications. La lettre nous les a fournies. A quelques kilomètres du village, nous avons découvert une fosse, qui contenait les corps des deux-cent-douze victimes. Un véritable charnier à ciel ouvert, que des sortilèges avaient jusqu'alors dissimulé aux regards…

C'est à cet instant-là que le meurtrier a gagné son surnom de « Ronce ». La presse a immédiatement fait le lien entre les lettres de révélation et les meurtres vengeurs des anciens Mangemorts ayant échappé à la justice jusque-là. Il était évident que l'assassin et l'auteur de ces lettres n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Comme pour leur donner raison, les lettres se virent soudain adjoindre une signature : « la Ronce ». Et toujours, ces petites phrases finales : « Potter, rend les corps à leurs familles. Fais-en sorte qu'ils aient des funérailles dignes. Permets à ces gens de faire leur deuil ».

La haine des Aurors n'a pas tardé à s'enflammer. Parce que la Ronce les faisait passer pour des imbéciles. Parce qu'elle dénichait ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver depuis toutes ces années, parce qu'elle leur livrait des informations qui leur avait toujours échappé, et parce que le peuple, malgré lui, l'approuvait…

Pourtant, personne ne pouvait nier que la Ronce était un personnage ambigu. Un être capable de la violence la plus extrême, et qui tuait parfois des innocents : des femmes, des enfants… Son extrême connaissance de la guerre et des crimes des Mangemorts attestait qu'il avait dû en être un lui-même, ou du moins, fréquenter ce milieu, être un proche de Voldemort.

Ces raisons ont suffi à déclencher contre la Ronce une véritable chasse à l'homme. Le pourquoi de ses motivations est devenu secondaire. Il fallait l'arrêter. Et pourtant, moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de me poser cette question… Pourquoi s'être retourné contre les Mangemorts ? Si la Ronce était l'un d'entre eux pendant la guerre, pourquoi tous ces meurtres, pourquoi ces révélations ? Et pourquoi s'adresser à moi… ?

Petit à petit, dans mon esprit, s'est frayée une certitude évidente. La Ronce devait être un homme jeune et en bonne condition physique. Un homme qui par conséquent devait avoir mon âge pendant la grande guerre. Un homme qui avait subi les évènements, mais qui les avait suivis de près : dans l'entourage direct du mage noir. Un homme qui me connaissait, suffisamment pour s'adresser à moi et me tutoyer. Un homme qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé depuis...

Je ne connaissais qu'un seul homme susceptible de correspondre à cette description. Son nom figurait sur certaines des listes que nous avions reçues, dans la colonne des coupables. Drago Malefoy.

Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant que j'ai cette certitude. Je m'en suis ouvert à Ron et à Hermione, qui la partagent. Pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je ne l'ai jamais mentionné dans aucun de mes rapports… Tout comme j'ai toujours pris soin de me distancer par rapport à l'enquête. Je ne souhaite pas traquer la Ronce. Je ne veux pas pourchasser cet homme qui soulève dix fois plus de questions qu'il n'apporte de réponses. Surtout si c'est Drago Malefoy. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je ne veux pas être confronté à cette partie de mon passé…

Malefoy s'est enfui à la fin de la guerre, juste avant que les procès ne commencent. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, probablement. Il n'a jamais été arrêté. Ses parents, eux aussi, ont disparu dans la nature, comme bon nombre de leurs anciens amis avec eux… Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que Malefoy m'a envoyé une invitation. La Ronce veut me parler. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire…

Je pourrais perdre mon poste si on découvrait ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas parlé de la lettre, alors que j'aurais dû. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Ron. Il m'a traité de cinglé, il m'a hurlé que c'était un piège, que je devrais appeler du renfort et en profiter pour tendre une embuscade à la Ronce… Mais je lui ai fait promettre de tenir sa langue. La Ronce est Malefoy, je le sais. Et, comme il le dit dans sa lettre, il sait que je l'ai deviné. Que par conséquent, nous devons vraiment nous parler. Le lien qui nous unit lui et moi est trop ancien, trop profond, trop complexe, pour se solder par un simple guet-apens… Malefoy a raison : je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Du moins je veux le croire… Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que je revois l'adolescent d'il y a douze ans. Je revois l'adolescent qui tremblait et qui pleurait seul à l'idée de la tâche que Voldemort lui avait confiée. Je revois l'adolescent torturé, déchiré de terreur et de pressions contraires, baisser sa baguette devant Albus Dumbledore. S'il y a bien un ancien Mangemort désireux de faire payer ses pairs, ce doit être lui… Ce désir de repentance et de justice lui correspond. Même si le Malefoy que j'ai connu n'était pas un meurtrier… J'ai besoin de réponses.

Voilà pourquoi je m'enfonce dans le quartier des Embrumes aujourd'hui. Le brouillard qui se referme autour de moi reflète ma brume intérieure : je suis perdu, égaré, à la recherche de mon propre passé, et des fantômes qui l'habitent…

Il est minuit cinquante-huit lorsque j'arrive au croisement de Northumberland et Mary's. L'endroit est totalement désert. Il fait si froid que l'air lui-même semble s'être gelé, suspendu sur place. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit. Le carrefour aboutit à une impasse d'où je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir. Les taudis qui m'entourent me fixent de leurs fenêtres aveugles, d'où il serait facile de jeter un sort, ou une lame…

Soudain, je perçois un changement. Un instant j'étais seul, maintenant je ne le suis plus. Quelqu'un d'autre vient de briser l'atmosphère de ce monde figé. Il est là devant moi, dans l'obscurité et la brume. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Ses pas ne font pas le moindre bruit sur le sol glacé. Il est grand, plus grand que je ne l'aurais cru. Entièrement dissimulé sous une cape et un capuchon noir, lui aussi. Je ne vois pas son visage. Il ne dit rien. Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Désespérément, je cherche dans sa démarche, son attitude, sa posture, un détail qui me semblerait familier. Mais l'homme n'arbore devant moi qu'une façade. Ses gestes sont lents, précis et mesurés. Il sait exactement où se placer pour éviter l'éclat de la Lune et préserver les faveurs du brouillard. Ses mouvements sont ceux d'un félin capable de bondir à tout instant, mais qui prend son temps : gracieux, silencieux, mortel. Il jauge sa proie avant de l'approcher. Sa proie ce soir, c'est moi. Est-ce que je viens stupidement de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Une angoisse sans nom me saisit tout à coup : « Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si la Ronce n'était pas Malefoy ? Et si Ron avait raison ? Et si, pire que tout, la Ronce était bien Malefoy ? Que devrais-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ?! ».

L'homme s'avance tout à coup. Il n'enlève pas son capuchon, mais redresse la tête de façon à ce que la Lune l'éclaire. Un foulard noir dissimule son visage. Pourtant, à la seconde où je croise son regard, plus le moindre doute n'est possible. Je connais ces yeux gris. L'espace d'un instant, le choc me paralyse sur place, et deux images se superposent : mes souvenirs, et ce que je vois aujourd'hui. Ces pupilles d'acier, glaciales, translucides… Elles n'expriment pas la moindre émotion. Elles se contentent de me transpercer dans une sorte d'attente, comme pour me capturer, s'assurer que je ne m'enfuirai pas…

L'homme abaisse son foulard, et cette fois je le vois. Malefoy. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. L'avoir en face de moi après toutes ces années, si semblable et pourtant si différent… Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à concilier ces deux images : l'adolescent blond, chétif, plein de morgue, et cet homme grand et fort, imperturbable, au regard si dur et si froid…

Ses traits ont conservé la finesse qui les caractérisait. Ses cheveux mi-longs semblent être noués sous son capuchon, dégageant plus que jamais ses yeux pâles. Il a le teint de l'hiver, comme s'il passait ses journées et ses nuits dans ce monde glacé, dévoré de fatigue… Malgré cela, il exhale une indubitable aura de menace et de force. Ce soir, la menace est-elle tournée contre moi ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les souvenirs que je conserve de Malefoy remontent à loin et sont presque tous teintés de haine. J'ai méprisé l'avorton arrogant qu'il était alors. Mais j'ai aussi eu pitié de lui. Par certains aspects, j'ai compris la situation terrible dans laquelle il se trouvait, sans la moindre issue, tout comme moi… Et malgré tous ses crimes, je crois que je comprends la Ronce. Je comprends pourquoi elle a envoyé toutes ces lettres et dénoncé tous ces crimes. Ce que je ne comprends pas, ce sont les meurtres. Les victimes innocentes… Cet enchaînement étrange d'évènements qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui, moi, Harry Potter, directeur du service des Aurors, je me retrouve à le traquer lui, Drago Malefoy, tueur en série et ennemi public numéro un…

Je veux comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Je veux comprendre pourquoi nous nous retrouvons face à face aujourd'hui, en pleine neige, en pleine nuit, séparés par une barrière invisible… Qu'est-ce qui a fait de lui un criminel et de moi un Auror ? Comment en est-on arrivés là ?

Il s'anime tout à coup, et je sais qu'il va parler. Je le sens. Je vais avoir des réponses, enfin… Mais c'est un mouvement qui semble attirer son attention. Tout à coup, nous ne sommes plus seuls dans la ruelle. Deux autres silhouettes émergent des ombres : deux capuchons, et ceux-là sont armés.

Le piège se referme trop vite pour que j'aie le temps de réagir : je ne ressens qu'une insurmontable trahison, un coup de poignard si intense qu'il me crucifie sur place et manque de me faire tomber à genoux :

\- Tu m'as trahi ! je crie à travers toute la ruelle. Tu m'as menti ! C'était un piège !

Il recule, à peine. C'est de la peur que je lis sur ses traits. De la peur ? Mais tu as gagné ! Tu m'as dit de venir et je suis venu ! Tu m'as piégé ! Ron avait raison ! Maintenant, tu vas m'assassiner ici dans le caniveau, dans la neige et le froid, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire…

Malefoy esquisse soudain un geste vif. Dans ses mains, deux lames viennent capturer l'éclat de la Lune, l'espace d'une seconde. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y croire, tout va trop vite, je dois réagir : je lève ma baguette et Malefoy lance les lames, droit devant lui, droit vers moi. Je veux me jeter à terre, me protéger le visage, mais il est trop tard… Mon sortilège est parti. J'ai préféré attaquer plutôt que de me défendre, et je vais en payer le prix… Mais les secondes s'écoulent, et trois corps s'effondrent dans la neige.

Je me retourne, stupéfait. Les deux capuchons qui me prenaient en tenaille derrière moi se sont écroulés, tués nets, une dague plantée en pleine tête. Malefoy git devant moi. Dans la précipitation, je ne sais même plus quel sortilège je lui ai jeté… Mes réflexes d'Aurors ont dû reprendre le dessus, et j'ai dû le stupéfixé… Mais non.

Je vois le sang dans la neige. Sous la lumière très pure, il apparait presque noir. Je vois Malefoy étendu juste-là. Bizarrement, le temps semble s'étirer. Chaque seconde dure une éternité. L'éternité me file entre les doigts…

Mon esprit est devenu blanc, je ne peux me focaliser sur rien. Je ne vois que des détails. Sa main qui se referme compulsivement sur la neige. Le sang qui goutte de sa bouche. Sa respiration rauque.

Je ne l'ai pas stupéfixé. Je lui ai jeté un Sectumsempra. Tout à ma terreur, ma panique exacerbée, la fureur d'avoir été trahi, je suis revenu aux premiers instincts de mon combat contre Malefoy, de mon combat contre mon ennemi… Je lui ai jeté un Sectumsempra.

Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas comme dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'observer les blessures pour le savoir. Malefoy et moi ne sommes plus des adolescents de seize ans en train d'affuter leurs premières armes. Je suis un Auror. Mes sortilèges sont puissants, et frappent toujours leur cible…

Etourdi, comme hors de moi-même, je m'agenouille auprès de la silhouette tressautant dans la neige. Malefoy a perdu son capuchon. Ses cheveux libérés se répandent autour de lui comme une couronne d'ange. Son regard écarquillé se pose partout et nulle part, ébahi, comme surpris lui-même de se trouver là… Il y a de la douleur dans ce regard. Et je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

Que s'est-il passé… ? Malefoy a… Il a tué ces hommes. Il a tué ces hommes que je croyais être ses alliés… Qui étaient-ils, que voulaient-ils ? Malefoy les connaissait. Il les a tués, et moi j'ai…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

La poigne de Malefoy m'agrippe tout à coup. Dans un effort désespéré pour rester lucide, je le vois braquer son regard sur moi et m'obliger à le dévisager. Il ne parle pas. Il n'en a plus la force. Tous ses traits, tous ses membres se contractent en un seul et ultime effort : un à un, ses doigts desserrent les miens et y glissent quelque chose. C'est petit et lourd. Réchauffé par le contact de sa paume. Une clé.

Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts, incrédule, mais Malefoy me secoue à nouveau : il me transperce du regard, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait avant. Juste assez pour m'infliger une blessure, une entaille profonde qui ne me tuera pas, mais qui ne guérira jamais… Par ce seul regard, Malefoy s'infiltre en moi. Je le sens. Sa vie s'échappe de lui avec le sang qui se répand dans la neige. Impossible à rattraper, impossible à retenir, comme le sable s'écoulant lentement dans un sablier… Je sais que ces instants ne me quitteront plus jamais : la ruelle, le froid, sa chaleur, sa main dans la mienne, son regard qui pénètre au plus profond de moi, qui me supplie, qui se raccroche à chaque parcelle de moi…

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je sens son souffle une dernière fois, et puis plus rien. Son âme me possède à l'instant même où elle quitte son corps. Car Malefoy me hante désormais, je le sais, il est inscrit dans ma chair.

Incapable de bouger, je reste là, dévoré par le froid de minute en minute, sans réaction. Je suis dévasté. Bouleversé au-delà de toute émotion, sans raison valable, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Parce que Malefoy est mort et que c'est trop absurde. Parce que tout est arrivé si vite, que rien n'a plus le moindre sens. Il se tenait là, et la seconde d'après il n'y est plus… Il est mort. Il n'y a plus rien dans ses yeux grands ouverts. Rien que la douleur. Et cette supplique, ce dernier regard qu'il a planté en moi…

Qui étais-tu, Malefoy ? Que s'est-il passé dans cette ruelle ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour que l'un de nous deux finisse par devoir tuer l'autre ? Je ne comprends pas, et j'ai peur de comprendre…

Hébété, je regarde la clé. C'est une petite clé en métal, du genre de celles que l'on faisait au siècle dernier. Très épaisse et très lourde. Aucune marque, aucune inscription. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ouvre, ni de pourquoi Malefoy me l'a confiée. Cela devait être important pour lui, pour qu'il y consacre ses dernières forces… Etait-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous ici ?

Un froid immense s'abat soudain à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je regarde mes mains, et je voudrais me les couper. Je regarde ma baguette, et je la jette dans la neige. Malefoy ne m'a pas parlé. Au final, il n'aura pas eu le temps de prononcer une seule parole, un seul mot. Je n'entendrai plus jamais le son de sa voix. Même en souvenir, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'il était venu me confier dans cette ruelle. Je ne saurai jamais s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à me dire, ou s'il comptait me piéger… Mais je réalise avec horreur qu'il m'a sans doute sauvé la vie cette nuit. Et moi, je la lui ai prise…

Frissonnant extérieurement et au plus profond de moi-même, je me rends compte que je devrais bouger. La procédure exigerait que je prévienne les autres Aurors, que l'on boucle le quartier, que l'on analyse la scène du crime… J'imagine déjà les gros titres du lendemain. La mort de Malefoy va défrayer la chronique, et j'en suis déjà malade… D'autant qu'on me célèbrera encore pour cet « exploit »…

Non, je ne veux pas songer au lendemain, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas quitter le chevet de Malefoy dont le corps refroidit déjà lentement sous la neige… Malgré moi, mes doigts effleurent sa main, sa cape, la tunique noire qu'il porte en-dessous… Ses vêtements sont un véritable arsenal d'armes blanches. Je découvre de multiples poches contenant des lames aussi petites que des pointes de flèches. Deux stylets dissimulés dans ses manches. Un ensemble complexe de lanières et de baudriers qui retiennent autant de poignards dont j'ignore même les noms. Si après cela on doute encore qu'il était bien la Ronce…

Dans une de ses poches intérieures, juste au-dessus de son cœur, je trouve néanmoins quelque chose de plus petit et de plus doux. Un carnet. Je l'ouvre à la dernière page marquée :

« _14 décembre 2010_ »

C'est la date d'aujourd'hui.

« _Jour fatidique. J'ai donné rendez-vous à P. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il sait qui je suis. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, je l'espère. J'espère ne pas avoir correspondu avec lui pendant toutes ces années sans qu'il sache qui j'étais… Cela rendrait une partie de mes actes vides de sens. Mais après tout, j'ai accepté depuis longtemps l'idée que mes espérances envers P. ne soient pas partagées._ »

Je fronce les sourcils. J'interromps ma lecture aussitôt, comme si le carnet m'avait brûlé. C'est un journal. Un journal intime. Et ce que je viens de lire, Malefoy l'a écrit aujourd'hui…

Un horrible conflit me tiraille. Ce journal est une preuve. Quoi qu'il arrive, dès que les Aurors rappliqueront, il sera décortiqué et analysé pour la postérité. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, j'éprouve une culpabilité indicible à le lire. Peut-être parce que j'ai le corps de Malefoy là, à côté de moi, littéralement sous mes doigts…

Je le dévisage à nouveau, même si je dois m'y forcer, même si cela me met le cœur au bord des lèvres… Ces lignes… C'est lui qui les a écrites. Cet inconnu que j'ai connu étant jeune, si peu… Ces pensées, ce sont les siennes. Et je dois comprendre. J'ai besoin de comprendre…

Dans ce journal, Malefoy a peut-être écrit les raisons de son rendez-vous. Cela me décide. Sans plus hésiter une seconde, je reprends ma lecture :

« _J'espère qu'il me fera confiance. Il n'a aucune raison, après tout, mais c'est P. J'espère qu'il me fera confiance. Je suis dans l'impasse cette fois. Je dois lui confier le coffret. On m'a trahi, je ne peux pas le transporter moi-même au risque d'être pris… Je ne peux pas envoyer une simple missive à P. contenant une adresse et les instructions : mes lettres pourraient être interceptées… Non, je dois le voir en personne. Le rendez-vous en soi est risqué. S'ils interceptent mon message avec le point de rendez-vous… Ou si P. ramène tout le service des Aurors pour m'arrêter… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai personne d'autre sur qui compter. Personne en qui je fasse davantage confiance. Je dois confier le coffret à P. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen._ »

L'entrée s'arrête là. Je caresse la moitié de la page restée vierge, comme en attente de plus, tel un voyageur terrassé par la soif… Il n'y a aucune réponse là-dedans. Seulement plus de questions. Malgré moi, je tourne les pages à rebours, parcourant les entrées des jours précédents… Malefoy s'exprime brièvement, dans un style clair et direct. Je suis frappé par cette écriture si familière, élégante et penchée, qui tremble au détour de certaines pages… Le papier est froissé. A certains endroits, on sent qu'il a été mouillé, atteint par l'humidité ou la pluie. Malefoy l'avait sur lui. Il est probable qu'il l'emportait partout…

Agenouillé à même le sol, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je tiens d'une main le journal, de l'autre la clé. Je sais à présent que cette dernière ouvre sans doute le coffret que Malefoy tenait tant à me confier… Mais qu'y avait-il dans ce coffret ?

Plus que jamais, je me découvre atteint d'une soif dévorante de savoir. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer cette nuit. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi Malefoy git étendu mort tué de ma main dans la neige. J'ai besoin de comprendre quand tout ceci a basculé, pour lui comme pour moi… Quand les évènements sont-ils devenus inéluctables ? Quand l'issue que j'ai sous les yeux aujourd'hui est-elle devenue la seule issue possible ?

Mais surtout, j'ai besoin de savoir si Malefoy était bien le monstre que les Aurors décrivent. J'ai besoin de comprendre les choix qu'il a fait, et pourquoi il les a faits. Autrement, je crois bien que je pourrais y perdre l'esprit… Parce que cette nuit est trop absurde. Parce que cette mort n'a aucun sens. J'ai tué un homme que j'ai connu autrefois, qui a été enfant avec moi, qui a connu la guerre avec moi, un homme qui m'a sauvé comme je l'ai sauvé…

Malefoy…

Qui étais-tu ?


	2. Post-Mortem

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rejoint le premier cercle de l'Enfer de Dante. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, et je suis prisonnier de l'horreur, condamné à revivre en boucle la même scène, le même instant, jusqu'à en mourir.

Le monde autour de moi est devenu fou. Les Aurors bourdonnent comme une armée d'abeilles en colère. Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre pourtant : je suis Auror moi aussi. Je connais les procédures. A peine les ai-je prévenus qu'ils ont tous débarqué, pour faire leur travail d'Auror : analyser la scène de crime, relever les indices, enlever les corps.

Enlever les corps…

Instinctivement, je regarde à nouveau autour de moi, mais je ne suis plus dans la ruelle, et Malefoy n'est plus là depuis longtemps. Ron était en tête lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés. Normal : c'est lui que j'ai contacté. J'avais besoin de voir un visage familier auquel me raccrocher, je suppose…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron m'a traité comme n'importe quel témoin. Avec un professionnalisme qui sur le coup m'a paru surréaliste, absurde. J'avais envie de le frapper. J'avais envie de le ramener à la réalité de la situation, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je venais de tuer Drago Malefoy, bordel de merde ! Un type que nous avions connu depuis l'enfance !

Mais Ron ne semblait pas comprendre cela. Il ne semblait pas frappé par le choc de cette disparition, le choc de cette rencontre avortée… Pour lui, la mort de Malefoy n'était qu'une victoire de plus contre un criminel notoire. Comme tout le reste du service des Aurors, il avait haï l'ancien Mangemort pour s'être fait justicier, pour avoir prétendu aider le service des Aurors en les prenant de cours…

En plus de cela, Ron soupçonnait que Malefoy était la Ronce. Alors se tenir devant son cadavre aujourd'hui, c'est une victoire personnelle de plus. Pour lui, c'est tout ce que l'évènement signifiait.

Aussi, devant mon mutisme, alors qu'il me répétait ses questions futiles et stéréotypées, Ron a-t-il estimé que j'étais en état de choc, et contre mon gré, il m'a expédié à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai été examiné sous toutes les coutures par un Médicomage qui a estimé que je souffrais d'une hypothermie légère. Un sortilège et deux ou trois thés plus tard, j'étais libre de déambuler ou bon me semblait dans l'hôpital. Ron et deux autres Aurors n'ont pas tardé à me tomber dessus pour prendre ma déposition…

Malgré ma fatigue, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour raconter la scène dans les moindres détails, telle que je l'ai ressentie : depuis le message tenu secret jusqu'au moment où j'ai lancé le Sectumsempra. Dans mon esprit, il me semblait être un devoir de dire la vérité. Je le devais à Malefoy. Parce qu'il n'a pas tenté de me tuer ce soir-là, j'en suis sûr… Il m'a sauvé…

J'ai tenté de m'en ouvrir à Ron et aux hommes du Ministère, mais mes arguments ont été balayés comme un fétu de paille. Après une rapide identification, on s'est vite rendus compte que les deux individus abattus par Malefoy étaient de petits criminels notoires, au service de gros poissons bien plus importants… Les Aurors en ont immédiatement conclu qu'ils étaient d'anciens partenaires de Malefoy, et que la scène à laquelle j'ai assistée n'était qu'un règlement de compte… Ce qui est en totale contradiction avec ce que l'on sait de la Ronce. La Ronce tuait les criminels, elle ne s'acoquinait pas avec eux.

Mais j'ai eu beau faire valoir ces arguments à Ron et à ses hommes, aucun d'eux n'a voulu m'écouter. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que pour eux, l'explication de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là était secondaire. Tout le monde se fout de savoir pourquoi deux petites frappes sont mortes dans une ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes en pleine nuit. Tout le monde se fout de savoir si Drago Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie ou non. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que la Ronce soit morte. Et en ce qui concerne cette mort, mieux vaut privilégier la solution la plus simple…

Le dégoût qui m'a saisi lorsque je suis parvenu à cette conclusion toute simple m'a pris à la gorge. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel sentiment envers des collègues, et encore moins envers Ron… A l'heure qu'il est, plus que des incapables, ils m'apparaissent comme des hypocrites, presque des ripoux. C'est leur devoir de découvrir la vérité, même concernant la mort de Malefoy…

Mais non. Le dossier va être classé, le corps de Malefoy sera autopsié… Point barre. La mort de la Ronce sera annoncée en grande pompe dans les journaux du lendemain.

Je n'ai fait aucun commentaire concernant la mention de mon nom dans les journaux : je sais qu'on ne m'écoutera pas. En revanche, devant la réaction de Ron et de ses collègues, j'ai gardé pour moi le seul et dernier secret que Malefoy m'a confié avant de mourir. Il est trop tard pour le journal : je leur en ai déjà parlé et ils me l'ont confisqué. Mais je détiens toujours la clé. La clé, je l'ai gardée. C'est à moi que Malefoy souhaitait la léguer, et à moi seul. Je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance en la livrant à des hommes qui le méprisent…

Je soupire et regarde à nouveau autour de moi. Je suis de nouveau seul à présent. Ron est parti, excédé par mon agressivité et par mon manque d'enthousiasme au vu de notre brillant « succès ». Moi-même, je reste incertain face à ma soudaine loyauté envers Malefoy. Ce désir absolu de comprendre… De garder un secret entre lui et moi… Comme un dialogue silencieux qui nous unirait, qui me permettrait de me raccrocher à lui, de nier sa mort et ce que je lui ai fait, comme s'il pouvait toujours me parler, toujours respirer…

Je repense au journal, et je me maudis de l'avoir cédé. J'ai eu beau insisté auprès de Ron pour le garder et prendre part à l'enquête, cela m'a été strictement interdit. Je suis un témoin à présent. C'est la procédure : je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter sur un crime dont j'ai été la victime… Tu parles d'une victime…

Les yeux fermés, allongé sur le lit de ma petite chambre d'hôpital, je songe à Malefoy étendu dans la neige. Je songe à ce qu'il s'est passé et à l'absurdité du monde autour de moi. La rapidité de ma réaction, au-delà du réflexe, au-delà de l'instinct… Si seulement j'avais pris quelques secondes de plus pour aviser la situation… Si seulement je n'avais pas été autant sur mes gardes… Si seulement je lui avais fait confiance…

Mais pourquoi aurais-je dû lui faire confiance ?

Eperdu, je tente de rassembler mes pensées éparses en petit tas bien net. Il m'est « facile » aujourd'hui de juger les évènements après les avoir vécus. Facile d'estimer avoir eu tort maintenant que j'ai la conviction que Malefoy voulait me sauver. Mais sur le moment… Je ne savais rien de lui. Il n'était que le criminel sans visage qui tuait en toute impunité depuis des années. Pourquoi aurais-je dû lui faire confiance… ?

Parce que je le connaissais. Parce que nous avions vécu des choses fortes, lui et moi. Parce que nous avions un passé commun. J'aurais dû lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Comme lui a douté devant Dumbledore. Comme lui a douté devant sa tante Bellatrix, quand elle lui demandait de m'identifier. Le monde sorcier serait probablement sous le joug de lord Voldemort aujourd'hui, si Malefoy avait réagi comme je l'ai fait cette nuit… Sans douter. Sans hésiter. De sang-froid.

Je frissonne, seul dans mon lit, plus que jamais terrassé par ce que j'ai fait. Je revois les yeux de Malefoy posés sur moi. Je sens à nouveau ses doigts froids sous la neige qui tombe sans bruit. Et ce silence horrifiant, comme si le monde lui-même était abominé par ce que j'ai fait…

Les quelques lignes que j'ai vues du journal reviennent me hanter. A défaut de mots, c'est tout ce qui me reste des paroles que Malefoy voulait m'adresser. Ce n'est pas assez. J'ai besoin de comprendre… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi en est-on arrivés là ? Où es-tu Malefoy, à présent… ?

Je frissonne de plus belle en songeant à l'autopsie qui l'attend. D'ici quelques heures, des mains étrangères, inconnues, hostiles, viendront retirer sa cape, découper ses vêtements, le dépouiller de ses armes et de sa dignité pour lui ouvrir la chair, briser ses os, prélever son sang… La médecine légale n'a rien de respectueux, même dans le monde sorcier. Je sais très bien ce que les Aurors spécialisés font aux cadavres pour les faire parler.

Les faire parler…

Brusquement, je me redresse dans mon lit. Quelle heure est-il ? Huit heures du matin. Je suis à Sainte-Mangouste. Le plus grand hôpital de Londres. La plus grande morgue de Londres, également, et la plus proche de l'Allée des Embrumes. Malefoy s'y trouve forcément…

Sans perdre une seconde, je me lève d'un bond et renfile mes vêtements. Je me précipite dans les couloirs en bousculant les infirmières, priant pour que mon statut d'Auror suffise à me faire pénétrer dans les niveaux inférieurs sans que l'on m'interroge… Personne n'est censé savoir que je suis démis de l'enquête, après tout…

Enfin arrivé devant les portes de la morgue, à bout de souffle, les cheveux ébouriffés, je fais une pause le temps de rajuster mes lunettes sur mon nez. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, en vérité. Je sens l'odeur de la mort exhaler par-delà les portes fermées. Pas une odeur de pourriture, non. L'odeur de la mort. L'absence. Le vide. Un grand froid noir et austère, où rien ne peut survivre, absolument rien, si ce n'est la sensation de se noyer, de se débattre, en vain. Je côtoie cette sensation depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai même choisi d'en faire mon métier, en fait, comme si j'y étais accro. Comme si elle m'était devenue une compagne trop familière pour que je m'en sépare…

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais fuir. Tout plutôt que de contempler à nouveau le cadavre de Malefoy étendu sans vie, de mon propre fait… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il me faut des réponses. Et des réponses, Malefoy en a peut-être sur lui.

Je pousse les portes de la morgue.

A l'intérieur, le médecin légiste vient d'arriver. C'est un jeune Médicomage pas encore suffisamment blasé par son travail pour se permettre d'en rire ou d'opérer en musique. Il contemple encore les corps avec un respect mêlé d'effroi, mais pour l'avoir déjà vu pratiquer, je sais que sa main est ferme lorsque le moment est venu. Je lui fais confiance :

\- Docteur Drake, je lance, tâchant de me donner un air professionnel malgré ma tenue débraillée.

\- Monsieur Potter, sourit-il, toujours timidement.

\- C'est vous qui avez le corps de Drago Malefoy ?

\- Effectivement, acquiesce-t-il.

\- Quand est prévue l'autopsie ?

L'homme consulte ses notes :

\- Cet après-midi, dit-il. Les Aurors sont assez pressés. La Ronce, vous imaginez ? Beau travail sur ce coup-là !

\- Faites-là tout de suite, j'ordonne.

Le médecin me regarde, bouche bée :

\- Je vous demande pardon…

\- Faites-la tout de suite. Je veux y assister.

L'homme hésite quelques instants, regarde son papier, hésite à nouveau. Son regard s'attarde sur ma cicatrice, et je sais que j'ai gagné. Il y a des moments où s'appeler Harry Potter marche à tous les coups.

\- Très bien, capitule le jeune homme.

Me faisant signe de m'écarter, il tire à lui un long casier qui dégage en s'ouvrant une atmosphère réfrigérée. Je résiste à la tentation de fermer les yeux, redoutant ce que je vais voir…

C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais. Parce que Malefoy est là. Et parce qu'il est mort. C'est toujours lui, il n'a pas encore subi les outrages du temps : il ne dégage aucune odeur, aucun miasme, rien que cette pâleur qui ne peut pas appartenir à la vie… Mais ce n'est plus lui. Rien sur cette Terre ne pourrait davantage être étranger à Drago Malefoy que cette boule de chair froide que l'on présente devant moi.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour m'arracher à la contemplation de son visage, si dur, même dans la mort. Comme si ses tourments le hantaient toujours. Comme s'il restait encore tant de secrets à révéler… Je crois que je deviendrais fou si je ne les devinais jamais. Je le sais à cet instant. Jamais mon besoin vital n'a été aussi fort : savoir qui était cet homme aujourd'hui mort devant moi, savoir pourquoi il est mort, et ce qu'il était vraiment…

Je n'arrive pas à croire à la version de Ron et des journaux. Je n'arrive pas à croire à la version que moi, en tant que directeur du service des Aurors, j'ai été contraint de vendre et de défendre pendant toutes les années où nous avons traqué la Ronce…

Parce que j'ai connu un adolescent de seize ans qui avait peur, comme moi. Qui a été enfant, comme moi. Qui lui aussi a subi l'horreur de la guerre, mais du mauvais côté de… Je ne peux pas croire que tout ce qu'il était se résume à ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle, et à ce corps sans vie devant moi… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas…

Conscient que le jeune médecin m'observe, perturbé par mon silence, je lui fais signe de commencer. Je n'ai aucune intention de rester jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ce qu'il se passera lorsque Drake lui brisera les côtes et lui écartera la cage thoracique. Je ne veux pas tenir le cœur de Malefoy entre mes mains. Non, je veux juste une chance de le voir une dernière fois, je crois… Peut-être que je me suis trouvé un prétexte pour lui faire mes adieux. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de ce face-à-face dont je nous ai privés… Et s'il y a le moindre indice concernant ce que je désire savoir, alors je veux le trouver. Même si c'est un supplice…

Délicatement, Drake commence par retirer la cape. Il l'examine, la tourne dans tous les sens, recherche la présence de poches, puis la plie et passe aux vêtements suivants. Muni d'un ciseau, il découpe la tunique de Malefoy en partant du bas, défaisant les baudriers qui retiennent les armes au fur et à mesure. Chaque objet est soigneusement inventorié dans un rapport, puis étiqueté et mis de côté. Je jette un coup d'œil à tout, avant que ces preuves ne soient scellées pour toujours…

Malefoy portait un nombre impressionnant de vêtements. Des vêtements chauds, propres, mais tous anciens et usés. Le noir était sa couleur de prédilection.

\- Ce type était un véritable arsenal, commente Drake au bout de la sixième dague.

Je hoche la tête pour la forme. Nous approchons du plus délicat. Un dernier coup de ciseau, et la peau de Malefoy se révèle à nu, terriblement pâle et froide, translucide sous la lumière crue des tubes cathodiques. Je retiens ma respiration malgré moi. Je me sens horriblement mal. Je me sens comme un profanateur de tombe, un meurtrier qui manque de respect à sa propre victime, un voyeur sans le moindre scrupule...

J'en ai pourtant, des scrupules. Ce que je fais me semble sans honneur. Sacrilège. Impur. Je voudrais me crever les yeux pour ne plus voir, mais ma curiosité me pousse en avant, encore et toujours. Je me maudis pour cela.

Délicatement, le médecin légiste soulève le corps de Malefoy pour libérer le vêtement, et alors, tous les deux, nous restons silencieux.

De l'abdomen aux épaules, Malefoy porte un nombre incalculables de cicatrices. Des cicatrices profondes, blanches, saillantes, certaines plus anciennes que d'autres, certaines plus importantes. Les ravages du Sectumsempra luisent d'un éclat rouge sang sous la lueur impitoyable des néons. Je n'y tiens plus, je détourne le regard. C'est moi qui ai fait ça… C'est moi…

Toutefois, je suis forcé de revenir au corps de Malefoy, car ce ne sont pas seulement les cicatrices qui ont retenu notre attention. Non. Partout sur le corps de Malefoy, s'enroule un tatouage complexe qui recouvre chacun de ses membres. Un réseau de filigranes entrecroisés, une alternance de pleins et de courbes fluides, comme autant de serpents se resserrant autour du corps de leur porteur, refermant boucles, spirales, nœuds et contre-nœuds, avec une grâce magistrale. Il y a quelque chose de presque… végétal, dans ce motif. Comme un rinceau de ronces dissimulant leurs épines. Une ronce… C'est délicat, poétique et pourtant si fort, puissant, presque… clanique.

\- Très impressionnant…, murmure Drake.

Son objectivité de base a laissé la place à un enthousiasme frénétique : il a l'air d'un enfant sur le point d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël :

\- Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant…, poursuit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande, fasciné malgré moi, résistant à la tentation de toucher le tatouage du bout des doigts…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Passez-moi la lampe à UV.

J'obtempère, ignorant à quoi m'attendre. Drake éteint la lumière, et alors, le monde entier change. Le tatouage révèle un second niveau de lecture. Une nuée de petits symboles prisonniers du rinceau, et surtout, une continuation du tatouage qui part à l'assaut du visage, des traits, de la personne entière de Malefoy. Il en est recouvert, littéralement. Et sur sa poitrine, pile au niveau du cœur, apparaissent les mots suivants : « _Carpe Noctem_ ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je répète, abasourdi.

\- C'est une armure, répond Drake, le souffle court. Un sortilège destiné à repousser les attaques malveillantes. J'en ai déjà entendu parler pendant mes études : c'était une pratique courante chez les guerriers maoris. Ils se faisaient tatouer le corps entier de ces entrelacs qui protègent instinctivement le corps lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger. C'est une magie ancienne, puissante… Très rare de nos jours.

\- Comment ça marche ?

\- Oh, c'est très simple. Le sortilège s'active lorsque l'esprit ou le corps perçoivent une menace. Il dévie les attaques, lorsque celles-ci ne sont pas trop puissantes. Ça ne tient pas devant un ennemi vraiment déterminé… Mais ça évite de se faire tuer pendant une bataille à cause d'un sort perdu.

Je secoue la tête :

\- Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec moi ? Pourquoi le sortilège ne l'a-t-il pas défendu ?

Drake hausse les épaules :

\- Peut-être qu'il ne vous considérait pas comme une menace, dit-il.

A son ton, je devine qu'il n'y croit pas vraiment, mais pour moi, cela sonne comme une sentence. Malefoy ne me voyait pas comme une menace. Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie. Et moi je l'ai tué.

J'ai brusquement envie de vomir, à nouveau. Je dissimule mon malaise du mieux que je peux, forcé de me cramponner à la table. Alors sous mes yeux, le tatouage change :

\- Merde alors ! s'exclame Drake, plus que jamais captivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! je m'exclame en retirant ma main.

\- Refaites-le.

Timidement, j'approche à nouveau ma main du corps de Malefoy. Je n'ose pas le toucher. Je tremble. Et le phénomène se reproduit à nouveau : sous mes doigts, l'étau des ronces se desserre, disparait, pour révéler la peau nue.

\- Incroyable…, s'extasie Drake.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ?! je crie presque.

Le médecin perçoit mon impatience :

\- Le sortilège a été conçu pour se désactiver en présence d'une personne amie, répond-il calmement. Il a été conçu pour se désactiver devant vous.

Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Instinctivement, je retire ma main. Les ronces reprennent leur place, plantant jalousement leurs épines dans la chair de Malefoy.

\- Je ne comprends pas…, je murmure.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ce sera consigné au rapport.

Je me braque aussitôt :

\- Ne mentionnez pas ma présence dans le rapport.

Drake ne cache pas sa surprise :

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

Je soupire. Je suis contraint de lui avouer une demi-vérité :

\- Je suis impliqué dans l'affaire, je lance. Je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter, normalement. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là.

Le médecin reste circonspect quelques instants. Alors j'ajoute :

\- Mais j'avais besoin de suivre le cas jusqu'au bout, vous comprenez ?

Drake contemple un instant le corps de Malefoy, puis hoche la tête :

\- Moi aussi j'aurais fait la même chose, si j'avais pu mettre la main sur cet enfoiré, conclut-il.

Je ne fais aucun commentaire. A la place, je repasse la lampe à UV au-dessus du cœur de Malefoy, là où se révèlent les mots en écriture gothique :

\- « _Carpe Noctem_ », je relève. C'est du latin. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Le jeune homme m'adresse à peine un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes :

\- « Cueille la nuit », dit-il.

\- Oui je sais, mais qu'est-ce que ça _signifie_ ?

\- Ça doit être le nom du sortilège. « Cueille la nuit ». Ce tatouage est comme une toile d'araignée chargée d'attraper toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'y prennent. Elle « cueille la nuit ».

« Cueille la nuit »…

Achevant de rédiger ses notes, je vois Drake reposer son stylo et s'attaquer à la ceinture de Malefoy. En quelques minutes, il l'a entièrement déshabillé, ne révélant rien d'autre que quelques dagues supplémentaires, et le reste du tatouage.

En voyant Malefoy étendu nu devant moi, je me sens plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. C'est à cause de moi s'il est là… Malgré moi, mon esprit poursuit les mêmes raisonnements en boucle, il remarque tous les petits détails : ses grains de beauté, ses mains, ses cheveux, et je me demande : quelles femmes ses mains ont-elles touchées ? Quelles lèvres a-t-il embrassées ? Qu'aimait-il faire, dans la vie ? Quelles sensations ce corps ressentait-il, inspirait-il ? Tout cela, je le lui ai pris. Et tellement plus…

Il faut qu'il y ait une raison. Seigneur, il faut qu'il y ait une raison…

Je fuis le laboratoire des horreurs, lorsque je vois Drake se munir de son écarteur.

 **XXX**

De retour chez moi, je reste plusieurs jours à réfléchir, sans rien faire. Obsédé par ce que j'ai vu. Obsédé par ce que j'ai fait. Plus j'en apprends sur Malefoy, moins je le comprends. Plus je désire en apprendre… J'en ai appris si peu, jusqu'ici…

Ron m'a forcé à prendre un congé payé. Hermione abonde dans son sens, bien sûr. Elle a tenté de me faire parler de ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais qu'elle répètera tout à Ron, et cela m'empêche de me confier. Ginny me harcèle déjà pour qu'on se voie…

Le monde ne tourne plus rond. Le monde est devenu fou. Comment le monde peut-il continuer ainsi après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment les choses, les gens, peuvent-ils paraitre aussi… normaux, vains et absurdes à la fois ? Cela me donne envie de hurler, de tout éclater contre les murs, de briser les os de Malefoy en deux pour en extraire la vérité s'il le faut…

J'ai accroché la clé à une petite chaine en or, que je porte autour de mon cou désormais. Je ne m'en sépare pas. J'ai demandé à Drake de me transmettre les analyses de sang de Malefoy une fois les tests terminés : ils sont revenus négatifs pour la drogue, l'alcool, et toutes les maladies imaginables. Malefoy semblait mener une vie relativement saine. Une vie rude, malgré tout. J'ai vu son corps, je le revois toutes les nuits dans mes cauchemars… Il était fort. Entraîné physiquement. Habitué aux rigueurs de l'hiver… Les cicatrices sur son torse étaient pour la plupart dues à des armes blanches ou à des sortilèges. Son corps portait les sévices d'une exposition prolongée à l'Endoloris, ainsi que plusieurs fractures anciennes…

Je n'ose pas imaginer ce à quoi cela renvoie. Je me sens comme un archéologue en désarroi devant les ruines d'une civilisation massacrée. Le seul vestige qu'il me reste, c'est le corps de Malefoy : une enveloppe vide martyrisée par un passé à jamais perdu. Ses cicatrices me racontent une histoire que je ne peux pas percer, et que j'ai peur de percer, en vérité, car elle ne peut pas être heureuse…

Et pourtant, ma soif est toujours là. Ma soif de savoir. Mon besoin de savoir…

Mentalement, je repasse l'extrait du journal de Malefoy dans ma tête. Je le connais par cœur. J'ignorais jusqu'alors que Malefoy tenait un journal…

Brusquement inspiré tout à coup, je me lève et quitte mon appartement. J'accède au Ministère par l'entrée du public, pour éviter que l'on ne me repère. Faisant comme si j'avais parfaitement le droit d'être là, je descends jusqu'à la salle des scellés. Là, l'employé de service, Mitch, m'adresse un sourire jovial :

\- Comment ça va patron ? lance-t-il. Je croyais que vous étiez en congé ?

\- Pas de repos pour les braves, Mitch, je souris à mon tour.

Le gardien m'affiche un air compréhensif :

\- Il pourrait vous accorder un peu de répit quand même. Après que vous ayez descendu ce salopard…

Je me crispe sans rien dire. Comme prévu, la mort de la Ronce a défrayé la chronique.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui, patron ? enchaine Mitch.

Je me racle la gorge :

\- Je voudrais consulter les journaux de Drago Malefoy, je lance, sûr de moi.

Mitch consulte rapidement son registre :

\- C'est l'Auror Weasley qui est en charge de l'enquête monsieur, désolé. Le journal est sous scellé.

\- Pas ce journal-là, je balaye, impatient. Je veux que vous regardiez si des journaux ont été saisis lorsque le Ministère a confisqué les biens de la famille Malefoy après la guerre.

Mitch fronce les sourcils, puis, agitant sa baguette, il exhume un registre plus ancien de ses archives :

\- Voyons voyons, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. Saisie du Manoir Malefoy…

Pendant un temps qui me semble interminable, il fait défiler les pages, inventoriant des dizaines et des dizaines de meubles, d'œuvres d'art, de vêtements, de bibelots, tous confisqués à la famille Malefoy après qu'ils se soient enfuis juste avant leur procès.

\- Ah,voilà ! s'exclame soudain Mitch. Un lot de cinq journaux entrés au registre le 21 juillet 1998. On les a tous. Lequel vous voulez ?

\- Je les veux tous, je réponds.

J'ai du mal à maîtriser les battements de mon cœur. Le sang bout dans mes veines, plus vite qu'il ne l'a fait depuis cette nuit d'hiver qui nous a été fatale à tous les deux :

\- Vous avez un motif ? demande Mitch, le tampon levé au-dessus de son formulaire.

\- Ce ne sont que de vieux journaux, Mitch, je réponds. Tout le monde s'en fout de qui les consulte.

\- Très bien, dit-il en estampillant bruyamment la feuille. Je vais vous chercher ça. N'oubliez pas de me les ramener, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Ça va de soi.

Mitch part dans ses rayonnages en grommelant. Mon impatience est à son comble. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient enfin. Il tient dans les mains cinq petits carnets ouvragés, semblables à celui que Malefoy portait sur lui au moment de mourir. J'ai du mal à contenir mes tremblements lorsque je m'en saisis. Plus qu'à n'importe quelle autopsie, j'ai l'impression de tenir le cœur de Malefoy entre mes mains, véritablement. Le cœur du mystère…

\- Merci, Mitch, je conclus avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, patron.

Je m'éclipse, jubilant de mon forfait, terriblement excité, angoissé et anxieux à l'idée de ce que je viens de faire, et de ce que je pourrais découvrir… Ron me tuerait s'il apprenait ce que j'ai fait. Mais je me félicite, mon intuition était juste : si Malefoy tenait un journal à trente ans, il est probable qu'il en tenait un depuis longtemps. Depuis l'enfance peut-être…

De retour chez moi, je m'assois à mon bureau, j'inspire profondément, et je dépose les journaux devant moi. Les carnets me contemplent comme dotés d'une vie propre. C'est toute une âme qu'ils renferment. Toute une vie. La vérité franche et nue, vue à travers les yeux de celui que je n'ai jamais pu connaître…

Je me penche et entame ma lecture.

 _« 5 juin 1991._

 _Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, et j'ai onze ans._

 _C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. C'est un jour important. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. »_

 **XXX**

A suivre… ;)


	3. Ante-Mortem

Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le verrez ce chapitre est très long et m'a demandé beaucoup, beaucoup de travail, notamment au niveau de la concordance des évènements et des dates. Du coup, si vous remarquez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ;D

Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai essayé de rester fidèle en priorité aux livres. Toutefois, comme je n'ai pas parfaitement tous les tomes d'Harry Potter en tête à la ligne près, il est possible que j'ai préféré la version des films à certains moments. Dans tous les cas, si vous remarquez des erreurs, encore une fois, dites-le moi ;D

Mais j'espère avant tout que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

 _«_ _ **5 juin 1991.**_

 _Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, et j'ai onze ans._

 _C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. C'est un jour important. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard._

 _J'ai décidé de commencer ce journal, pour que si un jour, des gens veulent écrire l'histoire de ma vie, ils puissent la trouver dans ces pages. Je serai un grand un jour, je le sais. Je suis un Malefoy. Et des gens voudront tout connaitre de moi, écrire sur moi. On enseignera ma biographie à Poudlard, et j'aurai mon propre chapitre dans « L'Histoire de la Magie » de Battilda Tourdesac !_

 _Je me couvrirai de gloire, et même Père sera fier de moi. Il dira que j'ai bien travaillé, que je suis un grand sorcier, que je suis digne de porter son nom et d'être son fils. Peut-être même qu'il me serrera la main, comme un homme. Peut-être qu'il me fera un compliment. Peut-être qu'il dira que je n'ai plus besoin d'aller dans la chambre noire… Oui, je vais travailler dur, et dans sept ans, Père me serrera dans ses bras, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas : peut-être que je ne devrais pas souhaiter ça, les câlins c'est pour les faibles._

 _Je serai fort pour Père. J'ai tellement hâte ! J'ai tellement hâte… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **31 juillet 1991**_ _._

 _Aujourd'hui, Mère m'a emmené au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes fournitures pour Poudlard. Le temps passe tellement vite ! Mais la rentrée n'est toujours pas là._

 _Nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'acheter les livres : je les ai déjà tous et Père me les a fait lire trois fois depuis que je sais lire. Il fallait seulement m'acheter un bel uniforme, pour que tout le monde voie que je suis le fils de Lucius Malefoy et que les Malefoy sont une grande famille._

 _J'aime beaucoup aller au Chemin de Traverse : Mère m'achète toujours ces pommes d'amour souriantes que j'aime bien, et parfois elle me laisse regarder la vitrine de Pirouette et Badin, la boutique de farces, même si elle sait que Père n'aime pas ça. On a vu la boutique de Quidditch aussi ! Le Nimbus 2000 est tellement beau ! J'ai hâte d'avoir l'âge d'entrer dans l'équipe… Je gagnerai tous les matchs, j'en suis sûr ! Et Père sera fier…_

 _Je suis quand même content que nous n'ayons eu que l'uniforme à acheter : Père me fait beaucoup travailler depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre, et je suis un peu fatigué. En plus, je ne suis pas assez doué ni assez concentré, alors j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans la chambre noire la semaine dernière. Mère a dû me donner trois fois la potion qui fait mal et qui guérit. Je sens toujours son goût dans ma bouche quand je mange de la soupe…_

 _Mais je sais que c'est ma faute : je dois devenir plus fort et travailler plus dur. Père a raison. Un jour il me regardera et il sera content. Un jour il me serrera la main._

 _PS : chez Madame Guipure, j'ai rencontré un autre garçon qui va entrer à Poudlard lui aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amis ! »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1991**_ _._

 _J'ai fait ma rentrée à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Le Poudlard Express était tellement grand ! Il y avait tellement de monde et il faisait tellement de bruit ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'écrire ça, mais je vais l'écrire quand même parce que c'est mon journal : j'avais un peu peur ce matin, avant de partir. Je sais, un Malefoy ne devrait jamais avoir peur, et Père m'enfermerait une semaine dans la chambre noire s'il l'apprenait, mais… J'avais un peu peur. Mais je me suis conduit comme un grand je crois : je ne l'ai pas montré ! Père en tout cas ne s'en est pas aperçu. Je n'ai même pas fait de câlin à Mère avant de partir._

 _J'ai quand même dû aller aux toilettes pour pleurer un peu, mais pas trop longtemps, parce que Crabbe et Goyle attendaient. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà parlé de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils sont gros et bêtes comme leurs pieds, mais Père dit que je dois toujours les garder avec moi, parce que ce sont mes « vassaux ». Père m'a expliqué ce que voulait dire « vassaux » quand j'avais six ans, et je connais bien ce mot maintenant (même si je sais que les autres enfants de onze ans eux ne le connaissent pas). « Vassaux », ça veut dire que les familles de Crabbe et Goyle sont soumises à la mienne. Parce que je suis un Malefoy, ils me doivent loyauté et obéissance. Et donc (c'est là que ça devient vraiment cool !) ce sont mes serviteurs._

 _Ils m'ennuient un peu, parce qu'ils me regardent bêtement d'un air vide dès que j'essaye de discuter. Ils ne savent pas ce que veut dire « vassaux », eux. Mais au moins ils sont grands et forts, alors peut-être qu'ils me serviront de gardes du corps. Je suis sûr qu'aucun autre élève à Poudlard n'aura de gardes du corps !_

 _Le reste du trajet aurait pu bien se passer, si je n'étais pas retombé sur le garçon de chez Madame Guipure. En fait j'ai appris que ce garçon n'était pas juste un garçon qui allait à Poudlard comme les autres. C'était Harry Potter !_

 _Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de dire qui est Harry Potter. Le Garçon qui a Survécu… Je sais tout de lui, au moins autant que sur les vassaux et sur tous les livres que Père me fait étudier. Je sais tout de lui parce que Père parle de lui sans arrêt. Je crois qu'il me parlait déjà de lui avant même que j'apprenne à lire (et j'ai appris à lire à cinq ans !)._

 _Harry Potter, c'est le garçon qui a vaincu le Maître quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé, et c'est à cause de lui si le Maître n'est plus là aujourd'hui. J'ai un peu peur en écrivant sur le Maître… Père l'appelle « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres », et même si je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je me le suis toujours imaginé comme un homme grand, laid et sombre, avec de grands ongles et de grandes dents, un peu comme le monstre dont j'avais peur quand j'étais plus petit (mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Père m'a bien appris comme un Malefoy ne devait jamais avoir peur, même quand on l'emmène dans la chambre noire et qu'il va avoir mal….)._

 _Ma famille sert le Maître, et c'est pour ça que Père déteste Harry Potter et parle de lui sans arrêt. Il dit que c'est sa faute si « notre famille et ses idéaux sont sur le déclin ». Je sais de quels idéaux il parle (je connais le mot « idéaux » aussi). Père et la famille Malefoy se battent pour préserver la pureté du sang sorcier. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se mélanger aux Moldus : ils sont sales et impurs, à peine plus que des animaux, et ils affaiblissent nos pouvoirs. Nous sommes presque uniques en Angleterre maintenant, Père, Mère et moi. Nous sommes 100% purs ! Crabbe et Goyle aussi, mais franchement ça ne se voit pas._

 _J'ai aussi croisé un autre Sang-Pur aujourd'hui : Ron Weasley. Mais lui ne mérite pas d'être un Sang-Pur. Père m'a bien parlé de sa famille : ils vénèrent les Moldus, alors ce sont des Traitres à leur sang. Mais qui trainait avec Ron Weasley dans le train, comme par hasard ? Harry Potter. Je crois qu'il y avait une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi avec eux._

 _Père m'a raconté que Potter n'était même pas un Sang-Pur : sa mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe elle aussi ! Et pourtant, il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça…_

 _Père en parle tout le temps en tout cas, alors ça m'a mis en colère quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était lui dans le train. Ça m'a rendu jaloux, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'aurais aimé avoir autant d'importance aux yeux de Père que lui semble en avoir… Père ne l'a jamais rencontré, et pourtant, il occupe toutes ses pensées._

 _Il occupe toutes mes pensées à moi aussi maintenant, et ça me met en colère. Moi je voulais juste un autre garçon avec lequel j'aurais pu être ami. Mais non, il a fallu que ce soit Harry Potter. Dans le train, je lui ai quand même proposé d'être mon ami, je lui ai même proposé de me serrer la main ! Je pensais que Père serait fier si je me rapprochais de Potter, qu'il me regarderait moi aussi un peu plus peut-être… Mais Potter et ses amis m'ont ri au nez ! A moi ! Drago Malefoy !_

 _Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai été aussi rejeté, je crois…_

 _J'étais très en colère sur le moment, mais je crois qu'en fait, j'étais triste. J'aimais bien le petit garçon de chez Madame Guipure, moi. Je crois qu'en fait, je voulais juste qu'on soit amis. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **2 septembre 1991**_ _._

 _Les cours ont commencé aujourd'hui. En cours de Potions, Rogue (mon parrain) a bien humilié Potter. C'était amusant de le voir enfin se faire rabattre le caquet. Ensuite en cours de Quidditch, j'ai eu envie de le bousculer un peu moi aussi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû et que c'était stupide, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Depuis hier, à chaque fois que je vois ou que je pense à Potter, ça me met tellement, tellement en colère… Je devais lui faire payer l'affront qu'il m'a fait. Je devais lui faire payer d'occuper toutes mes pensées…_

 _Alors j'ai piqué le Rapeltout de ce gros lourdaud de Londubat, et j'ai mis Potter au défi de venir le chercher. Ça a bien marché, au début. Il a mordu direct à l'hameçon. Il m'a poursuivi, et j'ai pu lui montrer à quel point j'étais doué sur un balai : enfin, il allait voir ce que je valais, enfin, j'allais le forcer à me regarder à nouveau ! Je ne veux pas qu'il reste sur cette seule image de moi rouge de honte dans le train…_

 _Mais là-dessus, McGonagall l'a vu attrapé ce stupide Rapeltout, et maintenant elle l'a recruté comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

 _Attrapeur ! C'est tellement injuste ! Ça fait seulement deux jours que nous sommes là, et Potter est déjà Attrapeur, et il a plein d'amis, et tout le monde l'aime !_

 _Moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Une humiliation dans le train, et Crabbe et Goyle qui me suivent à la trace._

 _Je ne suis pas bien ici. Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer à la maison et voir Mère, mais la maison me fait trop peur. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **novembre 1991**_ _._

 _Un troll est entré dans le château hier soir ! Tout le monde a paniqué, et j'ai eu tellement, tellement peur ! Comme quand Père m'emmène dans la chambre noire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi peur, je crois que j'avais perdu l'habitude… Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, et j'ai honte maintenant. Père serait tellement en colère contre moi… Un Malefoy ne devrait pas avoir peur, jamais._

 _En plus, pour couronner le tout, ce sont Potter et ses amis qui ont arrêté le troll ! Tous seuls, à eux trois !_

 _Je me sens définitivement mal, vraiment. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Potter aille à Poudlard en même temps que moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de le voir tous les jours, en train d'afficher tout ce que je n'ai pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive même pas à l'arracher de ma tête ?_

 _Ce n'est pas juste. Je sais qu'il me déteste. Et que lui ne pense jamais à moi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **25 novembre 1991**_ _._

 _Ce n'est même pas une surprise, mais je vais l'écrire quand même : Potter a gagné le match contre Serpentard aujourd'hui. Il a avalé le Vif d'Or ! Je suis super en colère rien que pour avoir pensé ça, mais c'était sacrément cool…_

 _McGonagall lui avait offert un Nimbus 2000 pour le match ! Ce même Nimbus 2000 que j'avais vu avec Mère sur le Chemin de Traverse… J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait de voler sur un Nimbus 2000… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **17 décembre 1991**_ _._

 _Demain, je rentre à la maison pour les fêtes de Noël. Je ne verrai pas Potter pendant deux semaines, et peut-être que ça me fera du bien. Mais j'ai quand même peur de rentrer à la maison. Je sais que Père serait furieux s'il lisait tout ce que j'écris. Qu'un Malefoy ne devrait pas avoir peur, surtout pas de son père. Mais je sais aussi qu'il me fera travailler très dur pour voir si j'ai tout bien appris, et qu'il me demandera si j'ai pu me rapprocher de Potter. Je sais déjà que je l'ai déçu, et je ne veux pas voir ça sur son visage… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **4 janvier 1992**_ _._

 _Je suis de retour à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant les vacances, parce que mes mains me faisaient trop mal et que Mère m'a dit que je ne devais pas trop bouger les doigts pendant que la potion agissait._

 _J'ai eu plein de cadeaux, bien sûr. Mais pas de Nimbus 2000. Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose de ce que je voulais en fait : seulement des trucs chers que Père m'a demandé de ramener à Poudlard, pour que tout le monde les voie._

 _Père était très déçu que je n'ai pas réussi à me rapprocher de Potter. Il a dit que si je n'étais même pas capable de faire ça, je ne servais à rien dans cette famille. Je suis sûr qu'il le pensait, et Mère n'a rien dit. Même moi je le pense. Je ne suis rien pour personne. Pas même pour Potter._

 _Lui a passé Noël à Poudlard avec Weasley. Je l'ai vu ce matin dans la Grande Salle : il avait l'air très heureux. Comme d'habitude._

 _Je sais que Potter n'a plus ses parents, et je pense que ça doit le rendre triste parfois. Je me demande si moi, ça me rendrait triste. Mais je ne devrais pas penser ça._

 _Je crois en tout cas que j'aurais bien aimé passer Noël à Poudlard moi aussi cette année. Il n'y a presque personne dans le château à cette période de l'année. Alors, peut-être que Potter et moi on aurait pu discuter, pour de vrai. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **24 avril 1992**_ _._

 _J'ai surpris Potter et ses amis dans les couloirs hier soir. Je les ai suivis, jusqu'à la cabane de ce gros balourd de Hagrid. Je n'aime pas Hagrid. Il est pataud et stupide, il me rappelle Crabbe et Goyle. Et puis, Potter le considère comme son ami, alors que moi, il me déteste…_

 _Bref. J'ai surpris cette bande d'idiots en train de faire éclore un œuf de dragon (de dragon !). Bon, sur le moment, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je suis directement allé les dénoncer à leur directrice, McGonagall. Quel autre choix j'avais ? Je tenais enfin une chance de forcer Potter à me regarder. A me considérer, pour une fois._

 _J'ai jubilé quand j'ai entendu McGonagall donner une retenue à ces trois idiots. Et puis elle m'a mis en retenue moi aussi. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cette vieille bique serait forcément du côté de Potter…_

 _Enfin bref, on nous a annoncé que la retenue se déroulerait dans la Forêt Interdite ! La Forêt Interdite ! Mais ils sont malades ou quoi ?! Et évidemment, c'est ce gros crétin de Hagrid qui était chargé de nous emmener…_

 _Avant même d'entrer dans la forêt, j'étais terrifié. Je sentais ce sentiment familier qui montait par vagues en moi : une peur atroce. Et je m'en voulais d'avoir aussi peur…_

 _La seule pointe de chaleur que j'ai ressentie, c'est quand Hagrid nous a mis ensemble pour explorer la forêt, Potter et moi. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit : « Sois courageux. Ne montre pas à Potter que tu as peur. Vous êtes enfin seuls lui et toi ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui parler. De lui montrer qui tu es vraiment. De changer la fausse image qu'il a de toi ». Alors on a commencé à marcher (j'ai tenu à emmener Crockdur avec nous), mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me sentais bête et maladroit, et je me haïssais pour ça, et je haïssais Potter pour ça. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me fasse perdre tous mes moyens ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rate toujours tout avec lui ?_

 _Mais au bout d'un moment, on est tombés sur quelque chose de bizarre. On a trouvé la licorne qu'Hagrid nous avait demandé de chercher. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec elle._

 _Je ne saurais pas exactement décrire ce que c'était. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Plus qu'en entrant dans la forêt, plus que lorsque mes os éclatent et que je supplie Père d'arrêter et qu'il n'arrête pas…_

 _C'était comme une lame froide et pointue, tout près de mon cœur. Quelque chose qui rentrait en moi pour me faire du mal. Tout le reste a disparu à ce moment-là : il ne restait plus que moi, tout petit et minable…_

 _Mon esprit a disparu, mon corps a pris le dessus, et je me suis enfui en hurlant dans la forêt. En laissant Potter._

 _C'est terminé maintenant. Je suis sorti de la forêt essoufflé, en pleurant, et maintenant je suis au chaud dans mon lit à Serpentard. Je sais que Potter aussi s'en est tiré. Mais je l'ai laissé. Et j'ai tellement honte…_

 _Moi qui voulais changer mon image auprès de lui… Moi qui voulais avoir une chance de lui parler, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'on pouvait encore être amis… Je l'ai laissé. Je l'ai abandonné à la mort, face à cette créature monstrueuse…_

 _Et s'il était mort cette nuit-là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi maintenant ?_

 _J'ai peur de fermer les yeux, parce que je sais que je reverrai cette chose immonde dans mes rêves. Je pouvais presque l'entendre quand je sentais son regard braqué sur moi. C'était comme si elle me disait : « Un jour, Drago, tu seras à moi »._

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **25 mai 1992.**_

 _Des choses horribles sont arrivées hier. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer tellement personne n'en revient encore… Mais Potter a failli mourir._

 _Apparemment, lui, Weasley et Granger se sont battus contre le professeur Quirell la nuit dernière. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il y avait aussi le Maître…_

 _Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Je ne sais pas comment Potter et ses amis ont su pour Quirell, ni pourquoi ils sont allés l'affronter tous seuls, ni ce qu'il s'est passé exactement…_

 _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Maître est réel. Il existe, ce n'est pas seulement un monstre de conte de fées. Et il essaye de revenir… Et il veut tuer Potter…_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que toute cette année, j'ai été aveugle. Pendant que Potter enquêtait sur Quirell, tout ce que je voyais c'était ma jalousie envers lui, et je ne savais rien…_

 _Aujourd'hui il a encore sauvé le monde. Il est encore devenu le héros de toute l'école. Et moi, je ne compte pour rien… Pas même à ses yeux._

 _Je crois que j'aurais voulu l'aider, que j'aurais pu l'aider. Et puis je me rappelle comment je l'ai laissé dans la Forêt Interdite… Je ne vaux vraiment rien du tout. Et même en tant que Malefoy, je ne vaux rien du tout. Si Père apprenait que j'aurais aimé aider Potter contre le Maître…_

 _Ce n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Potter est mon ennemi. Je devrais être heureux des efforts du Maître pour refaire surface…_

 _Mais j'aime toujours le petit garçon de chez Madame Guipure. Et je sais que je ne me sens exister que quand Potter pose les yeux sur moi, même si c'est pour m'insulter. Le Maître, en revanche… Je sais que c'était lui dans la forêt à présent. Et je ne veux plus jamais croiser son regard… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **26 juin 1992**_ _._

 _Gryffondor a gagné la coupe ! C'est tellement injuste ! C'était nous, Serpentards, qui étions censés gagner ! Nous avions travaillé dur pour ça toute l'année ! Mais Dumbledore, ce sale fourbe de Dumbledore, il a favorisé les Gryffondors, comme toujours ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous déteste ? Pourquoi nos efforts ne devraient-ils pas être récompensés comme ils le méritent, pour une fois ?_

 _J'ai vu Potter et ses amis rire et s'embrasser… Ils ne savent pas ce que cette défaite signifie pour moi… Ils ne savent pas que j'ai travaillé très dur pour faire gagner des points à ma maison toute l'année, et que si je rentre vaincu, mon Père me massacrera… Déjà qu'il doit être furieux que Potter ait vaincu le Maître, encore… Furieux que je n'aie pas amadoué Potter…_

 _Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **18 juillet 1992**_ _._

 _Les vacances ne passent pas assez vite. Je suis épuisé à force de revoir encore et encore les leçons que Père veut me voir travailler. J'avais déjà englouti le programme de deuxième année avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais à présent, Père veut me voir apprendre la magie plus sombre. Il dit que les livres d'histoire ne nous apprennent pas la vérité sur les Moldus et la nécessité du Sang-Pur, alors il me fait lire des livres de sa propre bibliothèque, et je dois les lui réciter par cœur. Je vais dans la chambre noire si je me trompe._

 _Mère ne fait rien, comme d'habitude. Même quand je craque et que je pleure devant elle, elle me caresse les cheveux et me dit de me taire. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, et moi aussi je l'aime. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme elle le devrait ?_

 _Je suis un Malefoy, c'est normal d'avoir une enfance différente de celle des autres. Mais je sais que les autres enfants, même Crabbe et Goyle, même Potter, ne boivent pas la potion qui répare les os toutes les nuits. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas torturés par leurs parents. Je sais que, rien qu'une fois, ils n'ont pas honte d'avoir envie qu'on les prenne dans leurs bras._

 _Je suis tellement seul… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **août 1992**_ _._

 _J'ai revu Potter aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cela a fait comme un éclair dans ma vie ? Je me déteste pour ça, et je le déteste lui aussi._

 _Le pire, c'est que je crois que j'espérais le revoir, lorsque Père m'a dit qu'il m'emmenait au Chemin de Traverse. J'espérais le croiser par hasard, lui et ses lunettes débraillées, et son sourire permanant… Et je l'ai croisé. Chez Fleury & Bott. Je l'ai à peine vu qu'il m'énervait déjà : il paradait devant les journalistes avec cet imbécile de Gilderoy Lockhart. Toujours souriant. Toujours heureux. Toujours le centre de l'attention._

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : il a fallu que j'aille le provoquer. J'ai eu envie de me traiter de tous les noms à l'instant même où j'ouvrais la bouche. Mais comme d'habitude devant lui, je perds tous mes moyens. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas capable de lui dire autre chose que des méchancetés…_

 _En plus, la fille Weasley a pris sa défense, et je lui aurais bien mis une baffe à celle-la… Pour qui elle se prend pour défendre Potter ? Je doute que Potter ait besoin de qui que ce soit, et certainement pas d'une Traitresse comme elle…_

 _Je m'emporte. Je suis sûr que Potter n'aimerait pas ce que j'écris hahaha… Mais il ne lira jamais ceci, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Sur ce, Père est arrivé lui aussi. Il a remis Weasley père à sa place comme il convenait, et puis nous sommes partis. Père est préoccupé en ce moment. Je crois qu'il a un nouveau plan pour permettre au Maître de revenir. De revenir dans ses bonnes grâces peut-être… En tout cas, en rentrant à la maison, il avait l'air satisfait, et j'ai eu le droit d'aller jouer cet après-midi-là. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **2 septembre 1992**_ _._

 _Potter et Weasley se sont encore fait remarquer. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de débarquer à Poudlard en voiture volante tout en massacrant le Saule Cogneur. Je crois que si je ne trouvais pas ça pitoyable, ça pourrait presque être drôle…_

 _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il fait est-il toujours aussi… rocambolesque ? Comme s'il était le héros d'une série d'aventures, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Vue de l'extérieur, sa vie a l'air tellement palpitante, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte, non pire : il ne le fait même pas exprès. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça me met autant en rage… Parce que je l'envie… Lui et ses aventures ridicules avec ses amis… Potter n'a peut-être pas de vraie famille, mais il a bien plus d'êtres chers autour de lui que je n'en aurai jamais._

 _Même mon existence semble avoir retrouvé des couleurs maintenant qu'il a à nouveau débarqué dedans en fanfare dans sa voiture volante._

 _Je suis soulagé d'être rentré. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **13 octobre 1992.**_

 _Ma première confrontation avec Potter a eu lieu ce matin. J'ai presque envie de dire « enfin »._

 _J'avais entendu dire que les Gryffondors comptaient s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch aujourd'hui, alors j'ai demandé à Rogue de nous donner une dérogation spéciale. Je viens d'être recruté en tant qu'Attrapeur après tout. Père s'en est bien assuré._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je cherchais la confrontation, et comme d'habitude, Potter, tu y as répondu. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Même si je déteste la façon dont tu me regardes, et à quel point je veux ce regard, malgré tout… J'aurais tout donné pour que cela dure plus longtemps. Mais Granger et Weasley s'en sont mêlés._

 _Il a fallu que Granger touche un point sensible, en fait. Elle m'a dit : « Aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe. On les a choisis pour leur talent »._

 _Et si j'ai réagi, je crois, c'est parce qu'elle a vu juste. Elle n'a fait qu'exprimer tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas, et c'était insupportable…_

 _Je suis bon au Quidditch, mais pas aussi bon que Potter. Et je sais que Père ne m'a fait entrer dans l'équipe que pour mettre son nom de famille sur le devant de la scène, et entretenir ma rivalité avec Potter… Je dois l'avouer, je suis pressé de l'affronter sur le terrain de Quidditch, rien que lui et moi… Puisque l'affrontement semble être mon seul moyen de communiquer avec lui, eh bien soit._

 _Mais j'ai vu rouge à cause de Granger, et je l'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe…_

 _Même si je connais ce mot depuis très longtemps, c'était la première fois que je l'utilisais en vrai. Même à moi, ça m'a fait mal, parce que c'est extrêmement grossier. J'ai eu honte de moi, d'utiliser un tel mot devant Potter… Je sais que je suis tombé encore plus bas dans son estime que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer._

 _Là-dessus Weasley s'est encore couvert de ridicule : il s'est jeté un sort à lui-même en voulant venger sa copine. Il s'est mis à dégueuler des limaces partout sur la pelouse… Et Potter a accouru vers lui, bien sûr. Vers le rouquin simplet et traitre à son sang. Et moi, dans tout ça ?_

 _Moi, je suis toujours le connard. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **31 octobre 1992.**_

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange ce soir. Dumbledore, Rusard et la moitié de l'école ont intercepté Potter et ses amis devant une inscription faite sur le mur avec du sang. Ça disait : « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ». Et suspendue à une torchère, il y avait la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne, pétrifiée._

 _Bien sûr, Potter s'en est tiré avec une pirouette, et les professeurs ont envoyé les élèves retourner à leurs petites vies comme si de rien n'était. Mais moi je sais ce que ça signifie. Père ne me fait pas étudier l'histoire des Serpentards pour rien. Et je crois que j'ai peur, à l'instant même où j'écris ces mots, de ce que ça signifie…_

 _Père m'a déjà parlé de la Chambre des Secrets. Je sais qu'elle a été ouverte du temps où le Maître était à l'école, et qu'elle contenait un monstre qui a tué une Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette légende est comme un conte de Noël, dans notre famille. Le triomphe des Serpentards et des Sangs-Purs appliquant leur loi…_

 _Mais moi, j'ai très peur. Comme d'habitude. Je tremble à chaque fois que je sens le Maître se rapprocher de moi, devenir plus concret, plus réel. Je tremble devant chaque élément qui me force à me rendre compte que tout ce que mon père raconte est vrai. Que nos vies sont condamnées à être liées à tout ceci... »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **16 novembre 1992**_ _._

 _On a perdu le match contre Gryffondor. Sans surprise. J'ai perdu le match contre Potter. Je crois que j'ai perdu ce match depuis longtemps : depuis que je l'ai rencontré chez Madame Guipure. Je me suis blessé pendant l'affrontement : devant Père, et devant tout le public… J'ai pu sentir son regard désapprobateur depuis le haut des gradins._

 _Potter a été blessé lui aussi. Cet imbécile de Lockhart lui a littéralement dissout les os du bras. C'est bien plus grave que moi, et je le plains à l'avance, parce que je sais quelle potion on va lui donner et je sais qu'il aura mal toute la nuit. Quelque part, ça a quelque chose de réconfortant… De savoir qu'il va partager une expérience commune avec moi, sans même s'en rendre compte…_

 _En tout cas, il a gagné quand même. J'ai essayé de jouer la comédie pour rester plus longtemps à l'infirmerie avec lui, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je suis sûr que je me suis juste rendu pathétique._

 _PS : il y a une fille de Serpentard qui me tourne sans arrêt autour depuis que je suis entré dans l'équipe. Elle s'appelle Pansy Parkinson, et elle commence légèrement à me taper sur les nerfs. Mais je la supporte, parce que Père dit que c'est une vassale, et que je pourrai en profiter un jour. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a voulu dire par là. Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est elle qui profite de moi : elle ne reste avec moi que parce que je m'appelle Malefoy, et qu'elle espère en tirer quelque chose. Je me demande si Potter ressent ça lui aussi parfois. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **17 novembre 1992**_ _._

 _Colin Crivey a été retrouvé pétrifié lui aussi. Je ne peux pas vraiment le plaindre, il était insupportable. Mais je sens que les choses dégénèrent. Est-ce que Potter va encore se retrouver mêler à tout ça ? Le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste les bras croisés._

 _J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai fini par écrire à Père pour lui demander ce qu'il sait de la Chambre et de ce qu'il se passe ici, et de qui peut bien être le fameux héritier. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, et il m'a dit que je serai puni pour l'avoir dérangé. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **2 décembre 1992**_ _._

 _Lockhart a eu une idée révolutionnaire : monter un club de duels pour entraîner les élèves à se défendre contre « l'héritier de Serpentard ». Pour une fois, j'avoue qu'il a peut-être été inspiré…_

 _Ce qui était moins inspiré en revanche, c'était son duel contre Rogue : une farce ! Si qui que ce soit doutait encore que ce type est un incapable…_

 _En tout cas, je crois que Rogue a lu dans mes pensées après ça, parce qu'il m'a désigné comme volontaire pour inaugurer le club. Contre qui ? Contre Potter. Evidemment. Parfois j'ai l'impression que la vie nous fracasse l'un contre l'autre comme des silex pour obtenir une étincelle…_

 _Je me connais, je sais que je vais déconner, encore, alors je ne me retiens pas. Je l'ai envoyé valdinguer dans les airs, hahaha… La tête qu'il a fait n'avait pas de prix. J'avais enfin son attention, enfin…_

 _Il a répliqué : il m'a fait mal, j'ai volé moi aussi… Mais ça m'a presque fait plaisir au final. Ça me donnait une raison de le haïr, d'alimenter ma colère. A défaut de pouvoir être son ami, je peux bien être un adversaire à sa taille, non ?_

 _Je voulais un beau duel. Lui montrer qui était vraiment Drago Malefoy, et comment il peut se battre : tout ce que mon père m'a appris…_

 _J'ai jeté un Serpentsortia, et c'est là que ça a dégénéré. Potter a parlé au serpent. Il a_ parlé _au serpent. Un truc que même moi je ne peux pas faire. Qu'aucun Serpentard ne peut faire… J'ai regardé les élèves autour de moi, et j'ai vu ce qu'ils pensaient tous. La rumeur s'est déjà répandue dans toute l'école désormais. Tout le monde croit que Potter est l'héritier de Serpentard. Et c'est ridicule ! Complètement ridicule !_

 _Il vous a sauvés l'année dernière contre Vous-Savez-Qui, bande d'imbéciles ! Et vous, vous l'accusez ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il a essayé de tuer Crivey ? Il est ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, bon sang de merde ! Ami avec Weasley !_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que les gens sont-ils toujours aussi cons ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **14 décembre 1992**_ _._

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme, ont été retrouvés pétrifiés. Encore une fois, Potter a été retrouvé pile au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… La rumeur grossit. Comme d'habitude, ça me met en rage. Mais c'est assez amusant de voir que Potter sollicite encore toute l'attention générale, mais cette fois, dans le mauvais sens…_

 _Je me serais attendu à ce que ce soit moi que l'on soupçonne, hahaha._

 _Qui sait. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que la prochaine fois, ce sera Granger ? Et que ce sera pour de bon ? Je sais que c'est stupide. Je sais que ce n'est pas avec de telles pensées que Potter aura une meilleure image de moi. Mais est-ce que c'est si mal que ça de vouloir voler un petit peu de l'importance qu'elle a pour lui ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **17 décembre 1992**_ _._

 _Crabbe et Goyle se sont comportés bizarrement aujourd'hui. Goyle a fait une remarque intelligente ! Il a dit que Potter était peut-être la pire chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard, avant même Dumbledore…_

 _Une chose est sûre : il est sans doute la pire chose qui me soit arrivée à moi._

 _Les vacances de Noël arrivent : je rentre à la maison demain.»_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **4 janvier 1993**_ _._

 _Enfin de retour à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas très envie d'écrire sur ces vacances. Père tient toujours ses promesses. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **18 mars 1993**_ _._

 _Ça y est. C'est arrivé. Je sais que je l'ai souhaité, mais… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est réel. Heureusement, elle n'est pas morte… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'écris cela… Mais je crois que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si elle était vraiment morte… Quelque part, je crois que cela m'aurait fermé Potter à tout jamais. Même si je n'ai rien à me reprocher…_

 _Granger a été retrouvée pétrifiée aujourd'hui._

 _Comment vas-tu, Potter ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir te parler. J'aimerais être ce qu'est Weasley pour toi : un compagnon de tous les instants, un partenaire d'aventure… Et un ami sur lequel t'appuyer, peut-être, en ce moment…_

 _J'aimerais que tu me parles de Granger. Que tu me dises pourquoi elle est une si bonne amie pour toi. Et comment c'est d'être ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment fréquenté, en fait. Evidemment, mon père me tuerait s'il me voyait faire ça… Mais de temps en temps je me dis que ses mots ne sont que des mots, et que je n'ai aucune preuve de tout ce qu'il m'apprend._

 _Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça. Ça ne m'a jamais aidé de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Je suis un Malefoy, et je sais très exactement ce qui m'attend quand je rentrerai à la maison, aux prochaines vacances, et encore aux prochaines, et toujours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Parfois, je me sens prisonnier de mon nom. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **mai 1993**_ _._

 _Ils ont arrêté ce gros balourd de Hagrid et l'ont envoyé à Azkaban. Non mais est-ce qu'ils sont sérieux ? Le pire, c'est que je sais que c'est Père qui a orchestré cela. Ça et la « démission » de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, mais je n'aime pas ça._

 _Père est venu à Poudlard en personne, et il ne m'a même pas rendu visite. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **16 juin 1993**_ _._

 _Potter a sauvé le monde. Encore. Et moi, une fois encore, je reste tétanisé, pétrifié par tout ce que j'ai manqué cette année, par à quel point j'ai été aveugle… Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Mon père est directement impliqué. Je sais désormais que c'est mon père qui est responsable de tout cela…_

 _Il n'y a pas de preuve, mais je le sens. Cette histoire de vieux journal ayant appartenu au Maître… Combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas vu dans notre bibliothèque, au milieu de toutes les reliques que Père conserve ?_

 _Père est responsable de tout ceci : il a directement tenté de faire revenir le Maître, mais surtout, il aurait pu tuer Crivey, Granger, tous les autres, et il aurait pu tuer Potter… Il le ferait s'il se trouvait seul dans une pièce avec lui, j'en suis sûr…_

 _J'en tremble rien que d'y penser. Parce que je sais ce que Père pourrait lui faire. Oui, je le sais…_

 _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la clé de tout ceci était Ginny Weasley. Cette petite sotte de Weasley… Potter l'a sauvée, bien sûr, et maintenant il est son héros, plus que jamais… Heureusement qu'il semble aussi indifférent envers elle qu'il l'est envers moi… Il n'y a que lui pour ne pas voir la façon dont elle le regarde._

 _Bref._

 _J'ai eu treize ans il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. J'ai eu droit aux cadeaux très chers, bien sûr. Au défilé des sous-fifres : Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens déjà aussi fatigué ? Je suis censé prêter allégeance au Maître et à ma famille, à Père, et pourtant je suis soulagé que Potter s'en soit tiré. Je suis fatigué de ne pas savoir où je suis. Et bientôt, il faudra rentrer… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **30 juin 1993**_ _._

 _C'est le dernier jour à Poudlard. Tous les pétrifiés ont été guéris. Potter et Granger se sont fait un énorme câlin au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Je ne m'imaginerais jamais enlacer Crabbe, Goyle ou Pansy comme ça…_

 _Hagrid est revenu, et il a eu droit à sa standing ovation… C'était à vomir, vraiment. Potter a même réussi à faire libérer notre elfe de maison, Dobby. Sur ce coup-là, j'avoue que ça m'a fait un peu rire. J'imagine la tête de Père lorsqu'il a compris qu'il s'était fait avoir…_

 _En tout cas, grâce à Potter, tout est bien qui finit bien. Encore. Sauf pour moi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **31 août 1993**_ _._

 _Je n'ai pas écrit pendant ces vacances. Je l'avais fait, au début. Mais j'ai arraché toutes les pages. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de raconter ce qu'il m'arrive ici. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien raconter ? Faire la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai mal ? De toutes les connaissances que l'on bourre de force dans mon crâne pour que je sois le meilleur, en tout ?_

 _Alors que ça ne sert à rien… Je n'ai jamais réussi à battre Granger, et je sais que je n'y arriverai pas davantage cette année… Et que je serai puni pour cela… Je te hais, Granger, si tu savais à quel point… Si tu savais ce que tes bonnes notes m'infligent… Père ne supporte pas que son précieux fils Sang-Pur se fasse battre à plate couture par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? A force de me répéter sans arrêt que je ne suis bon à rien, je finis par le croire…_

 _Ces vacances ont été un cauchemar en tous points, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Au début, je pensais que tout épancher sur le papier me permettrait de me faire du bien. Mais je crois que ça revient seulement à pleurnicher, alors… vivement demain._

 _Je suis pressé de revoir Potter._

 _PS : il y a quelques semaines, Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Je sais qu'il est censé avoir été un partisan du Maître pendant la guerre, mais je trouve cela étrange, parce que Père n'en parle jamais. Il n'a pas l'air de le considérer comme l'un des nôtres. Je commence en tout cas à me demander si je pourrai passer ne serait-ce qu'une année à Poudlard sans l'ombre du Maître sur le dos… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1993**_ _._

 _Cette histoire d'évasion est plus sérieuse que je ne le pensais. Le Ministère a carrément envoyé des Détraqueurs fouiller le train. Je hais ces créatures (à peu près comme tout le monde). Quand elles s'approchent de moi, je vois mon père. Je vois la crypte dans laquelle il me laisse moisir pendant des heures depuis que je suis tout petit quand je fais quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas (et que j'appelais la chambre noire, parce que « crypte » c'était trop effrayant). Je vois toute la déception et le dégoût qu'il ressent pour moi. La crainte que je ressens pour lui. Je vois ma mère qui ne fait rien, ce qui revient à approuver. Je vois Potter qui ne me regarde pas, ne me parle pas, ne m'insulte même pas : Potter qui ignore tout simplement mon existence. Je vois le Maître qui m'attend dans l'ombre, et à quel point je suis seul et lâche._

 _J'ai entendu dire que Potter s'était évanoui devant le Détraqueur dans le train. Je me demande ce que lui voit lorsque le Détraqueur s'approche de lui. Je me suis moqué de lui pendant le festin, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Après tout ce temps, il fallait que je lui parle… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **4 septembre 1993**_ _._

 _Dumbledore a nommé ce gros lourdaud de Hagrid professeur ! Professeur !_

 _Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête. Je veux dire, je comprends que certains (comme Potter) puissent le trouver sympathique, avec son molosse, son parapluie rose et sa cabane en pain d'épices… Mais c'est un incapable ! C'est évident qu'il n'est pas fait pour être professeur !_

 _Et le premier cours m'a donné raison…_

 _Comme d'habitude, Potter a fait des siennes. Qui a réussi à dompter l'hypogriffe et à faire un petit tour sur son dos ? Potter._

 _Bon, évidemment, avec Crabbe et Goyle, je n'ai pas résisté à lui refaire le coup des Détraqueurs dans le train… Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais. A chaque fois, je me dis ça : « je n'aurais pas dû »… Et je le fais quand même. Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais que ça marcherait. Je savais qu'il me regarderait et qu'il réagirait. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bref. Comme le coup du poulet géant m'avait bien énervé, j'ai essayé de me faire remarquer moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'espérais vraiment être blessé en fonçant vers cette bestiole à toute allure… Mais j'ai réussi mon coup en tout cas. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai vu une lueur de surprise, une lueur d'inquiétude, dans les yeux de Potter._

 _C'est son complexe du héros qui parle, je le sais. Mais c'est déjà ça._

 _Maintenant que je suis à l'infirmerie, je me dis : « Est-ce que c'est ça ma vie ? Est-ce que je suis devenu masochiste au point de me blesser volontairement pour attirer son attention ? Oui. Je n'ai rien d'autre dans ma vie après tout. »_

 _PS : j'ai raconté à tout le monde que je ne pouvais pas écrire, mais de toute évidence, c'est faux. J'en ai assez de trimer comme un malade pour me faire de toute façon tabasser à la maison. Je crois que je vais m'offrir quelques petites vacances. Père avait raison sur un point : Pansy peut servir à quelque chose. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **10 septembre 1993.**_

 _Père est furieux. Il a intenté une action en justice pour que l'hypogriffe qui m'a blessé soit décapité. Je sais bien qu'il ne le fait pas pour moi, bien sûr que non. Il faudrait plus qu'une entaille au bras pour l'inquiéter, et lui-même m'a déjà fait bien pire… Non, ce qu'il veut, c'est laver l'honneur de son nom. Comme d'habitude, il estime que je l'ai déshonoré. Un Malefoy qui se laisse blesser par un poulet géant, alors que le grand Harry Potter, lui, l'a maîtrisé…_

 _Potter, je te hais vraiment dans ces instants…_

 _Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne se finira pas bien. Et que j'ai eu tort de provoquer cet animal. Ça pourrait bien signer la fin entre Potter et moi, si tant est qu'il y ait eu un début… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **19 octobre 1993**_ _._

 _Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le château. Il a lacéré le tableau d'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors. Evidemment, le premier nom qui vient sur toutes les lèvres est Sirius Black…_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir en danger ou pas, ou m'inquiéter pour Potter… Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis l'incident avec Buck. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **5 novembre 1993**_ _._

 _Poufsouffle a battu Gryffondor au Quidditch. En temps normal, ce serait tellement ahurissant que ça mériterait effectivement de figurer dans les annales de l'histoire…_

 _Mais ce n'était pas une victoire à la loyale. Des Détraqueurs sont entrés sur le terrain, et Potter s'est encore évanoui au beau milieu de la partie…_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Potter ?_

 _Et pourquoi mon cœur est-il resté suspendu quand je t'ai vu t'écraser vers le sol, inéluctablement, de plus en plus vite ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a sauvé la vie ?_

 _Tu es en vie. C'est tout ce qui importe. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **3 décembre 1993**_ _._

 _Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. J'étais tombé par hasard sur Weasley et Granger, et je crois que j'étais frustré de ne pas voir Potter avec eux (Potter n'a pas l'autorisation de sortie pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard). Du coup j'ai commencé à m'en prendre à eux, devant la Cabane Hurlante, et là, quelque chose… m'a fait tomber et m'a tiré dans la neige._

 _Sur le moment, j'ai eu très peur. Weasley et Granger riaient à gorge déployée, bien sûr, mais ils ne savent pas ce qui peut se cacher dans des maisons telles que celle-ci. Ils n'ont jamais dû descendre dans la crypte, ou affronter la nuit et le froid pendant des heures…_

 _Je sais par expérience qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les monstres et les fantômes. Pourtant, celui qui s'en est pris à moi aujourd'hui avait quelque chose de familier. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **10 janvier 1994**_ _._

 _Comme pour cet été, ne parlons pas de ces vacances, d'accord ? Mon père a obtenu gain de cause pour l'hypogriffe. Il sera exécuté bientôt. Et c'est ma faute…_

 _J'ai beau n'en avoir rien à faire de cet animal, je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose pour Potter, et qu'il me tiendra à tout jamais pour responsable de ce qui va se passer… Est-ce que ça va être ça désormais ? Est-ce que je suis condamné à être associé à l'exécution de ce stupide oiseau ?_

 _Si seulement j'avais fait marche arrière… Au lieu de ça, tous les jours je me pavane dans les couloirs en faisant tout mon possible pour lui rappeler que mon père a gagné… Parce que je suis un connard, et que je ne sais pas comment lui parler autrement… Il est trop tard de toute façon._

 _Je suis fasciné par ma capacité à m'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans les ennuis, à aggraver encore un peu plus mon cas, même si mon esprit me crie le contraire… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **20 mars 1994**_ _._

 _J'ai surpris Potter pendant notre nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Evidemment, je l'ai dénoncé à Rogue. L'opportunité était bien trop belle. L'opportunité de faire quelque chose qui aura une influence sur sa vie…_

 _Je suis vraiment atteint, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bref, en tout cas je ne crois pas que ça ait servi à quelque chose : Rogue ne l'a même pas puni. Il me semble que Lupin est intervenu… Un coup pour rien. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **6 juin 1994.**_

 _J'ai eu une altercation avec Granger aujourd'hui. Potter et Weasley étaient présents. Pour coller à mon image de Malefoy Serpentard infect, j'avais amené Crabbe et Goyle près de la cabane de Hagrid, pour voir l'exécution de l'hypogriffe (et parce que je savais que Potter viendrait sûrement…)._

 _Ça n'a pas manqué. Mais l'explosion n'est pas venue de là où je l'attendais. Granger m'a surpris sur ce coup-là, je dois l'admettre. Elle a du cran, cette fille. En d'autres circonstances, je crois que j'aurais aimé être son ami. Elle est jolie, intelligente. Bien plus intelligente que Pansy…_

 _Mais bon, si je devais faire la liste de ce que je souhaiterais pouvoir changer, on n'en finirait pas._

 _Granger m'a donc menacé de sa baguette. Et puis Weasley a lâché les mots qui tuent : « Il n'en vaut pas la peine ». Bien vu, Weasley. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Je n'en vaux pas la peine._

 _Alors Granger a baissé sa baguette, et au lieu de me jeter un sort, elle m'a balancé un coup de poing en plein visage. Littéralement._

 _Je l'ai vu venir, en vérité. J'ai pris suffisamment de coups dans ma vie pour savoir les anticiper. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais être frappé, peut-être. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, il y a quelque chose qui savait que je le méritais. J'aurais voulu que Potter me frappe… Mais non, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'importance pour ça pour Potter._

 _PS : l'hypogriffe s'est échappé. Il faut croire qu'il y a peut-être une puissance supérieure qui me veut du bien finalement. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **7 juin 1994**_ _._

 _Cette école est un vrai bordel. Sirius Black a été capturé, puis s'est échappé à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que Potter est mêlé à tout ceci ? Je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à le voir partout. Il occupe toutes mes pensées, après tout. »_

 _PS : J'ai fêté mes quatorze ans il y a deux jours. Joyeux anniversaire Drago. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **31 juillet 1994**_ _._

 _J'ai couché avec Pansy aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait. Peut-être parce qu'elle me harcelait depuis tellement longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'elle était offerte et facile. Peut-être parce qu'à défaut d'autre chose, profiter de mon statut de Malefoy est tout ce qu'il me reste. Peut-être parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Potter…_

 _Je comprends maintenant ce que Père voulait dire quand il disait que je pourrais profiter d'elle un jour. Au final, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça m'a fait, si ça m'a fait quelque chose. C'était agréable, comme on me l'a toujours dit. Et vide. Je crois que je hais Pansy encore plus qu'avant._

 _Mais bon, Père a consenti à ce que je passe la majeure partie des vacances chez elle cette année (pour resserrer nos liens avec nos vassaux, je pense), et c'est toujours mieux qu'être à la maison. Je crois que cette fois, Père ne sera pas déçu de mon travail._

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **22 août 1994**_ _._

 _Père m'a emmené à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Heureusement, il n'a pas emmené Pansy. Bien évidemment, nous avions les meilleures places, dans la loge du ministre lui-même : monsieur Cornelius Fudge…_

 _Et pourtant moi, je gardais les yeux fixés vers le bas, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Potter…_

 _Un fan de Quidditch tel que lui… Il allait forcément venir, non ? Et en effet, il est venu. Toute la fratrie Weasley était là, et aussi Granger. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les narguer, évidemment. Mais l'instinct qui criait en moi était satisfait. Je l'ai vu. Je me suis nourri de son image, abreuvé de son image… Je vais peut-être pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la rentrée maintenant. Ce sera moins dur que l'été dernier où j'étais totalement privé de lui…_

 _Que penserait-il à propos de moi et Pansy ? Rien, probablement. Du dégoût peut-être. Moi aussi je me dégoûte._

 _Mais bref, ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Un incident s'est produit pendant la Coupe du Monde. Quelqu'un a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. La marque de Voldemort… Est-ce un signe de rébellion de ma part, d'écrire enfin son nom en toutes lettres ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne doit pas plaisanter avec ces choses-là pourtant…_

 _Des Mangemorts s'en sont également pris aux gens pendant que tout le monde s'enfuyait. J'ai perdu Père pendant que je courais dans la forêt. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il faisait partie de ces créatures munies de masques qui tiraient sur tout le monde… Même si au fond de moi, je le sais déjà. Tout comme je sais que les choses changent. Cette marque n'était pas là par hasard. C'est un appel. Et bientôt, Père me demandera de porter l'un de ces masques, moi aussi._

 _Combien de temps avant que nous ne soyons forcés de nous retrouver face à face, Potter ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1994**_ _._

 _Ça y est, la grande nouvelle est tombée. Grâce à Père, j'étais déjà au courant, bien sûr. Poudlard va accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin un peu de distraction dans cette école… Même si j'ai peur que Père n'en profite encore pour planifier quelque chose… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **31 octobre 1994.**_

 _Les délégations sont arrivées hier. Et aujourd'hui, les champions ont été tirés. Devinez-quoi ? Surprise ! Il y a un quatrième invité non convié à la fête… Et cet invité, évidemment, c'est Potter._

 _Potter… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi ? Pourquoi dois-tu systématiquement te retrouver au centre de l'attention, alors que ça me torture ? Et voilà qu'à présent, pendant toute cette année, je vais être condamné à te regarder risquer ta vie dans des tâches toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, alors que le monde est en train de sombrer dans le chaos là-dehors, et que mon père en est responsable…_

 _Je suis fatigué, je suis fatigué… Je ne supporte plus Pansy. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir cette année…_

 _Je crois que tu comprends ce que je ressens, Potter. Comme en deuxième année, te voilà de nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs, mais dans le mauvais sens. Tout le monde croit que tu as triché et t'insulte déjà derrière ton dos. Moi je n'en crois rien. On se connait mieux que ça, pas vrai, toi et moi ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **10 novembre 1994.**_

 _Potter a fait la une de la Gazette la semaine dernière. Pour le coup, je le plains sincèrement. Je préfèrerais affronter un dragon à moi seul qu'une interview avec Rita Skeeter. Et c'est quoi ce délire sur Granger ? Même moi je peux voir qu'elle est dingue de la belette (personne n'est parfait)._

 _Bref. Heureusement, on peut dire qu'il n'a pas été le seul à avoir été tourné en ridicule aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande gueule, comme d'habitude. En moi-même, je voulais parler à Potter. Si j'avais été l'ami que je voudrais être, je l'aurais épaulé, rassuré, consolé si nécessaire. Maintenant que ce salopard de Weasley l'a lâché… J'aurais voulu lui dire que je suis présent pour lui, et j'aurais essayé de le tirer deux secondes de toutes ces pensées qui l'absorbent, et de tous ces gens qui se moquent de lui…_

 _Mais non. Je suis Drago Malefoy, après tout. Alors j'ai fait ce que je sais faire de mieux : je m'en suis pris à lui. Je me suis moqué de lui, comme tous les autres minables autour de moi, juste pour qu'il me regarde. En moi-même, je pensais que peut-être, une bonne vieille dispute avec son vieil ennemi Malefoy, ça lui ferait du bien ?_

 _Malheureusement, Maugrey était là. Ce sale enfoiré… De quel droit est-ce qu'il est venu s'interposer entre Potter et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il connait de notre passé ? Absolument rien !_

 _Cet enfoiré m'a métamorphosé en fouine, et je crois bien que j'ai touché le fond du ridicule, cette fois… Enfin, au point où j'en suis… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **25 novembre 1994**_ _._

 _La première tâche a eu lieu hier. Quand je repense à mes notes, je trouve assez amusant d'avoir prophétisé le tête-à-tête avec un dragon…_

 _Potter nous en a encore mis plein les yeux, évidemment. Je dois reconnaitre que c'était bien joué. Bien joué, Potter. Evidemment, à la surface du monde, je porte un badge qui soutient Krum. Mais si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées, j'aimerais que tu voies que je te soutiens._

 _PS : Rita Skeeter ne cesse de m'amuser avec ses spéculations matrimoniales. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **25 décembre 1994**_ _._

 _Hier, nous avons eu droit au Bal de Noël. Une tradition ridicule s'il en est… Mais je suppose que je peux remercier le Tournoi, qui me donne un prétexte pour ne pas rentrer chez moi…_

 _C'était mon premier Noël à Poudlard, et, par extension, mon premier Noël avec Potter (profites-en bien Drago, car ce sera sûrement le dernier…)._

 _Potter a invité Parvati Patil au bal. Et son copain Weasley a invité Padma Patil, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas le cran d'inviter Granger, ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas venant de lui (je me sais pas s'ils se rendent compte d'à quel point c'est de mauvais goût, d'inviter ainsi les deux sœurs jumelles…). Granger quant à elle est sortie avec Victor Krum. Comme quoi, Skeeter n'avait pas totalement tort !_

 _Soit dit entre nous, je crois que Potter aurait préféré inviter la petite Chang. Une jolie friandise, celle-là, mais dommage : Diggory est déjà passé par-là… Quant à Ginny Weasley, ma foi, je crois que ça me rassure de voir quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que moi quant il s'agit de Potter… Rien que pour être invitée à la fête, elle a consenti à y aller avec Londubat ! Londubat, quoi ! Et tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Potter ne lui a même pas jeté un regard…_

 _Quant à moi, n'en parlons pas. Je suis allé au bal avec Pansy, mais je crois que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai rompu au beau milieu de la soirée. Après ça, j'ai sérieusement bu, et je crois que j'ai décidé d'enfin aller explorer cette mystérieuse attirance que je ressens pour Potter…_

 _Cette question m'a toujours perturbé, je crois. Même quand j'avais onze ans. Même quand j'étais trop jeune pour poser des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Aujourd'hui, j'arrive à l'âge où j'ai besoin de poser des certitudes sur ce genre de choses…_

 _J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Blaise Zabini. Peut-être parce que je sais qu'il est déjà sorti avec d'autres garçons, et qu'il me trouve à son goût. Blaise non plus est très loin d'être laid : sa mère n'est pas devenue célèbre pour sa beauté pour rien…_

 _Bref. L'alcool aidant, ça n'a pas été très difficile d'obtenir gain de cause. J'ai donc fini la soirée dans un autre lit que le mien… Et j'ai couché avec Blaise._

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails. Disons simplement que comme avec Pansy, c'était agréable. Excitant, car il y avait ce petit côté de mystère et d'interdit… Non je ne vais pas le nier, c'était délicieux. Et j'ai peur de ce que j'ai réveillé en moi désormais. Je sais que je suis loin d'être la personne la plus stable qui soit, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Et sombrer dans tous les travers possibles ne m'aidera pas, même si j'en ai terriblement envie…_

 _En tout cas, j'ai peur parce que je sais désormais ce que je pourrais faire à Potter. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour lui est plus que de la jalousie, de la haine, du dégoût, de l'admiration, de l'affection… J'ai envie de lui. Et je viens de donner matière à nourrir mes démons. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **24 février 1995**_ _._

 _La deuxième tâche a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Potter a fini dernier, mais pour sa soi-disant « force morale », Dumbledore l'a promu à la seconde place. Non mais quelle hypocrisie…_

 _Est-ce qu'il aurait agi de la même façon, pour moi ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que l'on célèbre pour sa force morale. A vrai dire, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de plonger dans les eaux de ce lac… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **14 avril 1995**_ _._

 _Il m'est de plus en plus douloureux de penser à Potter. De le désirer et de le haïr en même temps. De vouloir à la fois sa victoire et sa perte… Je souffre avec lui, je jubile avec lui… Et en même temps, ses souffrances me nourrissent. Sa haine envers moi me donne le sentiment d'exister. Quelle genre de malédiction est-ce là ? Comme si j'en avais besoin… Mais en même temps, je sais que si je n'avais pas Potter dans ma vie, ça ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus là._

 _Je continue à voir Blaise. Et d'autres garçons, parfois. Et Pansy. Je suis définitivement tombé au plus bas, même pour moi. Mais c'est toujours à Potter que je pense. A chaque fois. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **24 mai 1995**_ _._

 _Barty Croupton est mort. Personne n'a l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce foutu château. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Et évidemment, Potter est encore sur le devant de la scène… »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **25 juin 1995**_ _._

 _Mes pires craintes se sont confirmées. Toute cette affaire, ce Tournoi, toute cette année, n'auront été qu'un prétexte pour permettre au plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'accomplir, et à présent, il est revenu…_

 _Voldemort est revenu…_

 _Etrange, comme de simples mots peuvent faire basculer tout un monde… J'aimerais pouvoir les effacer. Remettre l'encre dans la plume et faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé… Mais je ne peux pas._

 _Potter a participé à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers hier soir. Il est entré dans le labyrinthe avec Cedric Diggory, et seulement l'un d'eux en est ressorti vivant…_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus malade. Que Maugrey Fol-Œil n'ait été qu'un imposteur tout au long de cette année. Que je me sois tenu auprès de lui, ce Mangemort, sans même me rendre compte de rien. Que Père ne m'ait rien dit de tout ceci, alors que je_ sais _qu'il y a participé. Que Voldemort soit revenu… Et qu'il s'en soit pris à Potter…_

 _Je n'ai qu'une idée assez vague de ce qui s'est passé pendant cette troisième tâche. Je sais juste que dès que Potter est revenu, le corps inanimé de Diggory dans les bras, mon père s'est matérialisé auprès de moi et m'a attiré à l'écart, pour me dire très exactement ce que je devrais dire…_

 _Que Potter était un menteur. Qu'aucune de ces allégations n'étaient vraies. Que le Maître n'était pas de retour et que les Malefoy n'avaient absolument rien à se reprocher. Tout cela me crie que mon père est coupable. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Potter a subi cette nuit-là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses hurlements étaient vraiment inhumains…_

 _Le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré chez Madame Guipure est mort cette nuit-là. Comme moi, il a été brisé, il est devenu autre chose. Et j'en veux à mort à celui qui a brisé une chose aussi belle…_

 _J'ai peur pour Potter désormais. Comme toujours, je ne peux pas lui apporter mon soutien. Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Et parce que j'ai peur pour moi…_

 _Tout va changer à présent. C'est inéluctable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus un mythe : c'est une réalité. Et je sens que très bientôt, il deviendra_ ma _réalité. L'enfance est belle et bien finie à présent. Si j'en ai eu une un jour. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **26 juillet 1995**_ _._

 _C'est pire que tout ce que j'imaginais. Lorsque j'ai dit que ma vie allait changer désormais, j'avais tort. Je n'ai plus de vie. Elle est totalement détruite. La mienne, et celle de tant d'autres à venir…_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, le Maître, n'est plus un monstre de fiction. Je l'ai vu, en chair et en os. Je suis sans doute l'une des seules personnes de ce pays à pouvoir affirmer que Potter ne ment pas…_

 _Je sens que la situation m'échappe, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment retrouver le contrôle. Pas quand on fréquente un monstre d'aussi près… Je crois que pour l'instant, la seule solution qui s'impose à moi, c'est de garder la face._

 _Garder la face, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Au moins, je peux remercier mon père de m'avoir appris cela. Je suis un expert en la matière, grâce à lui._

 _Je ne sais pas de quoi cette année sera faite. Je ne suis pas dans le secret du Diable. Je sais juste que je me maintiendrai à flots comme je le pourrai… En surveillant Potter de loin…_

 _Potter, j'espère que tu vas bien…_

 _Je crois qu'il est temps que je commence un nouveau journal, et que je le cache. Je ne peux pas risquer que quelqu'un lise ces pages. Ce n'est plus un jeu désormais, ça ne l'a jamais été… Je ne mettrai plus de noms, plus rien : seulement des initiales… La solution la plus sûre serait encore d'arrêter d'écrire, tout simplement. Mais j'ai besoin de cet unique espace où m'exprimer. Où je peux être moi-même. Où je peux traduire ce que je ressens…_

 _Une guerre se prépare, c'est inéluctable. Potter, je suis sûr que toi et moi sommes quasiment les seuls à le percevoir. Alors, nous allons bientôt mourir, pas vrai ? Nous allons nous affronter. Donc, puisqu'on en est là… Autant ne plus avoir peur. Autant tout envoyer se faire foutre. Je vais l'écrire, rien qu'une fois, une bonne fois pour toutes, avant qu'on ne me force à devenir un monstre._

 _Je t'aime, Harry Potter. »_


	4. Animus Meminisse Horret

Je tourne la dernière page du dernier carnet. Plus rien. Pendant de longues secondes, je reste prostré, incapable de bouger, tout simplement incapable, en vérité, de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est trop difficile. Trop intense, et trop déstabilisant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Malgré moi, mes doigts effleurent les tous derniers mots que Malefoy a écrit : « Je t'aime, Harry Potter »… Et cet aveu me hante comme un fantôme, à travers la mort et le temps. Toutes ces lignes que Malefoy a tracées au fil des années, tout ce ressenti dont je n'ai jamais eu connaissance, dont je n'ai même jamais soupçonné l'existence…

J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle aujourd'hui, à travers ces journaux. Il aura fallu tout ce temps pour que nous communiquions enfin, pour que nous commencions enfin à nous comprendre… Il aura fallu attendre qu'il soit trop tard.

La gorge serrée, je ne peux lutter contre l'amertume qui m'envahit et qui détruit tout le reste. Je me sens horriblement mal. Choqué, coupable, décontenancé, aveugle et stupide… Lire ces pensées alors que Malefoy est mort, alors que la certitude de cette mort est ancrée dans mon crâne, donne à ces mots une résonnance particulièrement, horriblement dramatique, désespérée, et fatale…

Savoir que je ne pourrai jamais lui répondre… Savoir qu'il est mort en croyant que je le haïssais…

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière… Je voudrais prendre l'adolescent de quatorze ans qui a écrit le dernier carnet et le secouer par les épaules de toutes mes forces, pour lui dire : « Parle-moi ! N'abandonne pas avant même d'avoir essayé : insiste ! Je pourrais te comprendre ! Je pourrais comprendre… »

Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je relis les carnets, presque malgré moi, motivé par une étrange pulsion d'automutilation, motivé par l'appel de cette voix qui n'existe plus, pas même dans mes souvenirs…

Nombreux sont les passages qui me font écho. Qui m'interpellent, véritablement. Qui s'adressent à moi comme s'ils pouvaient me parler par-delà les pages…

Le petit garçon de onze ans que je découvre au début me bouleverse, au-delà de toute expression. Il a encore ce style direct, simple et naïf propre à l'enfance et à ses espérances. Oui, le petit garçon de onze ans espère encore, tellement fort. Il espère avoir l'attention et la reconnaissance de son père. Il espère devenir un grand sorcier pour le rendre fier. Il espère avoir un Nimbus 2000 pour Noël. Mais, surtout, il espère ne plus aller dans la « chambre noire ». A cet âge, et sans doute parce qu'il a connu cela toute sa vie, il ne questionne pas encore les mauvais traitements qu'on lui inflige. Il pense qu'il les mérite. Il pense que c'est normal. Il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre.

Je revois le visage de Lucius Malefoy en pensée, et mes poings se serrent instinctivement. Ce sale enfoiré de fils de pute…

Jamais je n'avais soupçonné que Malefoy était victime de maltraitance. Jamais je n'avais deviné chez lui cette crainte de son père, cette souffrance… C'est à mon tour de me sentir aveugle, complètement aveugle… Hélas, Lucius Malefoy a disparu dans la nature en même temps que sa femme et son fils, et je ne peux pas lui faire payer ses crimes aujourd'hui…

« _Chez Madame Guipure, j'ai rencontré un autre garçon qui va entrer à Poudlard lui aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amis !_ »

Je souris tristement, passe à nouveau mon doigt sur les lignes… Je me souviens de cette rencontre. Je me souviens que sur le moment, Malefoy m'avait fait une très mauvaise impression. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais choisi de me tenir le plus loin possible de lui…

« _Il occupe toutes mes pensées à moi aussi maintenant, et ça me met en colère. Moi je voulais juste un autre garçon avec lequel j'aurais pu être ami. Mais non, il a fallu que ce soit Harry Potter. Dans le train, je lui ai quand même proposé d'être mon ami, je lui ai même proposé de me serrer la main ! Je pensais que Père serait fier si je me rapprochais de Potter, qu'il me regarderait moi aussi un peu plus peut-être… Mais Potter et ses amis m'ont ri au nez ! A moi ! Drago Malefoy !_

 _Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai été aussi rejeté, je crois…_

 _J'étais très en colère sur le moment, mais je crois qu'en fait, j'étais triste. J'aimais bien le petit garçon de chez Madame Guipure, moi. Je crois qu'en fait, je voulais juste qu'on soit amis._ »

Le regret m'étreint à mesure que je lis ces lignes. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière, tellement… Comprendre Malefoy sous cet éclairage différent. Comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant maltraité, seul et fanatisé, entretenu dans sa haine et sa jalousie par tout son entourage, y compris moi-même, entretenu dans sa mauvaise estime de lui…

« _Je crois en tout cas que j'aurais bien aimé passer Noël à Poudlard moi aussi cette année. Il n'y a presque personne dans le château à cette période de l'année. Alors, peut-être que Potter et moi on aurait pu discuter, pour de vrai._ »

Est-ce que les choses auraient pu être différentes, si nous avions parlé ? Est-ce que l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque aurait été capable de comprendre la complexité des nœuds qui se dissimulaient en Malefoy, et de les accepter ?

 _« Moi qui voulais changer mon image auprès de lui… Moi qui voulais avoir une chance de lui parler, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'on pouvait encore être amis… Je l'ai laissé. Je l'ai abandonné à la mort, face à cette créature monstrueuse…_

 _Et s'il était mort cette nuit-là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi maintenant ?_

 _J'ai peur de fermer les yeux, parce que je sais que je reverrai cette chose immonde dans mes rêves. Je pouvais presque l'entendre quand je sentais son regard braqué sur moi. C'était comme si elle me disait : « Un jour, Drago, tu seras à moi. »_

Je tremble tellement je me rends compte à quel point ces paroles sont prophétiques. Je tremble quand je vois combien, déjà à l'époque, l'ombre de Voldemort planait non seulement au-dessus de moi, mais aussi au-dessus de Drago, condamnant nos destins avant même que nous ne le sachions…

Plus que jamais, l'injustice me frappe. L'injustice et l'incompréhension qui nous ont toujours liés… Drago, je ne t'en ai pas voulu de m'avoir laissé cette nuit-là. A vrai dire, je n'y ai même jamais vraiment pensé. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tu n'existais pas pour moi… Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… J'aurais aimé te donner l'importance à laquelle tu aspirais. Si seulement j'avais su…

Au fil des pages et des années, je sens la menace de Voldemort devenir de plus en plus palpable, plus concrète, plus lourde. Malefoy aussi le sentait… Dès la deuxième année, l'innocence de l'enfance cède place à une horrible forme de résignation. Résignation envers ce qu'il croit être – un moins que rien – et ce qui l'attend… Il devient cynique, et cette étrange dépendance vis-à-vis de moi, cette dépendance que je n'avais jamais vraiment comprise jusqu'à présent, qui devient plus forte…

Plus forte à mesure qu'il sombre dans le désespoir…

« _J'ai revu Potter aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cela a fait comme un éclair dans ma vie ? Je me déteste pour ça, et je le déteste lui aussi._ »

« _Je m'emporte. Je suis sûr que Potter n'aimerait pas ce que j'écris hahaha… Mais il ne lira jamais ceci, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Si, Drago, je te lis. Je te lis et tu as raison, je n'aime pas ce que tu écris. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines. Je n'aime pas ce que tu écris, parce qu'à travers ton journal, ce sont les paroles d'un enfant terrifié, torturé, résigné, et seul, que j'entends. Les paroles d'un enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir à souffrir en silence tout ce qu'on lui a infligé.

« _Je tremble à chaque fois que je sens le Maître se rapprocher de moi, devenir plus concret, plus réel. Je tremble devant chaque élément qui me force à me rendre compte que tout ce que mon père raconte est vrai. Que nos vies sont condamnées à être liées à tout ceci... »_

Moi aussi je tremblais… A l'époque, je crois que je ne saisissais pas encore très bien le caractère inéluctable de notre situation… Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte, je n'avais pas encore accepté le fait de devoir affronter Voldemort un jour, quoi qu'il arrive, que je le veuille ou non. Toi, Drago, à seulement douze ans, tu l'avais déjà compris… Tu savais ce qui t'attendait, et pendant toutes ces années, tu as marché seul vers l'échafaud sans personne pour te venir en aide…

« _Qui sait. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que la prochaine fois, ce sera Granger ? Et que ce sera pour de bon ? Je sais que c'est stupide. Je sais que ce n'est pas avec de telles pensées que Potter aura une meilleure image de moi. Mais est-ce que c'est si mal que ça de vouloir voler un petit peu de l'importance qu'elle a pour lui ?_ »

Je me souviens de cette remarque. Malefoy l'avait répétée devant Ron et moi, lorsqu'il nous prenait pour Crabbe et Goyle. Je me souviens de la colère qui était montée en moi à cet instant, et de comment j'avais dû retenir Ron… Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends. Je comprends avec l'indulgence d'un adulte pour un enfant malaimé et assoiffé d'attention. Je comprends, et ça me brise le cœur. Parce qu'il est trop tard.

« _Comment vas-tu, Potter ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir te parler. J'aimerais être ce qu'est Weasley pour toi : un compagnon de tous les instants, un partenaire d'aventure… Et un ami sur lequel t'appuyer, peut-être, en ce moment…_

 _J'aimerais que tu me parles de Granger. Que tu me dises pourquoi elle est une si bonne amie pour toi. Et comment c'est d'être ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment fréquenté, en fait. Evidemment, mon père me tuerait s'il me voyait faire ça… Mais de temps en temps je me dis que ses mots ne sont que des mots, et que je n'ai aucune preuve de tout ce qu'il m'apprend. »_

Ce changement de ton, cette interrogation directe, me font sursauter pendant ma lecture, exactement comme la première fois. Je voudrais pouvoir te répondre, Drago. Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé. Te demander de me pardonner… Pour ce que je t'ai fait, et pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas su te comprendre… Pour toutes les fois où je me suis plongé dans ma haine tête baissée, sans rien voir d'autre en toi qu'un nom à haïr… Tu as raison, moi aussi, je me sens prisonnier de mon nom parfois. J'ai l'impression que nos noms de famille ont agi comme deux entités opposées, dénuées d'esprit, dont la seule vocation était de nous fracasser l'un contre l'autre…

Ta curiosité à propos d'Hermione me touche… Jamais je n'avais deviné en toi un désir de la connaitre. Ou cette forme de respect que tu lui témoignes parfois, cette légère attirance même… Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi. Tu ne cesses de me démontrer à quel point j'avais tort.

« _J'ai entendu dire que Potter s'était évanoui devant le Détraqueur dans le train. Je me demande ce que lui voit lorsque le Détraqueur s'approche de lui. Je me suis moqué de lui pendant le festin, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Après tout ce temps, il fallait que je lui parle…_ »

Je vois la mort de ma mère, Drago. J'entends le dernier hurlement qu'elle a poussé en me protégeant… Mais le plus triste dans tout ceci, c'est toi. Toi et le fait que tu estimais ne pas avoir d'autre moyen de me parler qu'en me provoquant. Même si tu savais que cela me ferait te haïr… Tu en avais tellement, tellement besoin… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait te sentir aussi pathétique…

 _« Est-ce que c'est ça ma vie ? Est-ce que je suis devenu masochiste au point de me blesser volontairement pour attirer son attention ? Oui. Je n'ai rien d'autre dans ma vie après tout. »_

Tu aurais mérité tellement plus… Tu étais prisonnier du monde qui t'a forgé. Un monde qui t'a privé de toutes autres perspectives d'avenir, de tout espoir, de tout rêve… Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être là pour toi. J'aurais aimé avoir compris… J'aurais aimé pouvoir te soutenir alors que tu en avais infiniment plus besoin que moi. Si seulement tu m'avais laissé voir en toi…

« _Je suis fasciné par ma capacité à m'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans les ennuis, à aggraver encore un peu plus mon cas, même si mon esprit me crie le contraire…_ »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela… L'ironie de ces pages me bouleverse… Parce qu'au bout du compte, je réalise que toute notre relation se résume à cela : un énorme malentendu, parti de rien, et qui s'est envenimé au fil des années, un peu plus à chaque dispute, sans jamais le moindre espoir de paix…

Et à nouveau cette question lancinante : quand notre destin est-il devenu inéluctable ? Quand a-t-il été définitivement trop tard ?

« _J'ai couché avec Pansy aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait. Peut-être parce qu'elle me harcelait depuis tellement longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'elle était offerte et facile. Peut-être parce qu'à défaut d'autre chose, profiter de mon statut de Malefoy est tout ce qu'il me reste. Peut-être parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Potter…_ »

Tu as une façon si décontractée de parler du sexe… Comme si ça ne te touchait pas… Comme si ça ne t'atteignait en rien… Je sais que je lis un journal intime, et que c'est moi qui suis en faute, mais la franchise de ces confessions me déstabilise. Il y a quelque chose d'horriblement triste et malsain dans cette plongée dans la sexualité à un si jeune âge… Comme si tu avais un besoin vital de détourner tes souffrances avec autre chose… Comme si tu avais déjà un besoin vital de te détruire…

 _« Je sais que les choses changent. Cette marque n'était pas là par hasard. C'est un appel. Et bientôt, Père me demandera de porter l'un de ces masques, moi aussi._

 _Combien de temps avant que nous ne soyons forcés de nous retrouver face à face, Potter ? »_

Combien de temps ? J'aimerais ne pas connaitre la réponse à cette question… Mais je t'ai vu, Malefoy, j'ai vu ton cadavre étendu dans la neige, et mis à nu dans la froideur de la morgue… Je sais désormais que notre destin à tous les deux te sera fatal. Un 14 décembre, dans la nuit et le silence…

« _Potter… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi ? Pourquoi dois-tu systématiquement te retrouver au centre de l'attention, alors que ça me torture ? Et voilà qu'à présent, pendant toute cette année, je vais être condamné à te regarder risquer ta vie dans des tâches toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, alors que le monde est en train de sombrer dans le chaos là-dehors, et que mon père en est responsable…_ »

Je ne sais pas, Malefoy… A cette époque, moi aussi j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas toujours moi… J'aurais aimé être au courant de ce que je t'infligeais. Je ne me suis jamais aperçu de ce que je représentais pour toi, et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je sais que c'est encore pire… Parce que nous ne pourrons jamais régler ces malentendus qui nous ont séparés. Nous ne pourrons jamais découvrir si nous aurions pu être autre chose…

« _J'ai couché avec Blaise._

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails. Disons simplement que comme avec Pansy, c'était agréable. Excitant, car il y avait ce petit côté de mystère et d'interdit… Non je ne vais pas le nier, c'était délicieux. Et j'ai peur de ce que j'ai réveillé en moi désormais. Je sais que je suis loin d'être la personne la plus stable qui soit, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Et sombrer dans tous les travers possibles ne m'aidera pas, même si j'en ai terriblement envie…_

 _En tout cas, j'ai peur parce que je sais désormais ce que je pourrais faire à Potter. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour lui est plus que de la jalousie, de la haine, du dégoût, de l'admiration, de l'affection… J'ai envie de lui. Et je viens de donner matière à nourrir mes démons._ »

Plus encore qu'avec Pansy, ces révélations me gênent, frottent mon esprit au papier de verre. Parce qu'elles me concernent. Parce que je n'ai jamais soupçonné que Drago était bisexuel. A l'époque, je me doutais qu'il sortait avec Pansy, mais le reste de sa vie privée était bien gardé, et honnêtement, je m'en foutais… Drago… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu ressentais pour moi…

Et je comprends ton désespoir. Je comprends que de ton point de vue, il semblait impossible que quoi que ce soit arrive entre nous un jour, et impensable d'essayer de m'en parler… Tu étais peut-être trop mature pour ton âge, mais moi, je ne l'étais pas assez. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me questionner sur mes penchants et mes attirances. Et encore, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois mis devant le fait accompli, comme toujours…

Je me suis remis avec Ginny après la guerre. Nous avions tellement souffert et étions tellement assoiffés de guérison que nous nous sommes mariés, à tout juste dix-sept ans. Sans doute la pire erreur que nous ayons jamais faite. Nous étions trop jeunes pour une telle alliance. Trop détruits aussi. Nous avons cherché à construire un couple sur les ruines du désespoir, et c'est sans doute cela, plus que la guerre en elle-même, qui nous a trahis. Nous nous sommes séparés moins d'un an plus tard. Mais nous sommes restés amis. Encore aujourd'hui, Ginny est l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir me comprendre intimement. Parce qu'elle sait ce que j'ai vécu. Parce qu'elle l'a vécu avec moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis resté proche d'elle et de sa famille. Je me suis rapproché de George en particulier. L'âme la plus en peine qui soit au sein du Terrier. George n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait été, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : incapable de vivre, incapable de mourir… Il n'avait plus de désir pour rien, et en cela, nous étions pareils, lui et moi.

Peut-être que nous nous sommes trouvés parce que nous comblions les blessures de l'autre. Parce qu'au travers de nos discussions, alors que le reste de la maisonnée dormait, nous avons trouvé une compréhension qu'aucune autre personne au monde ne nous prodiguait. George et moi nous sommes offerts notre soutien, notre amitié et notre chaleur mutuelle. Et un jour, une de nos étreintes est devenue plus qu'une étreinte. Un jour, cette complicité insidieuse, chaude et intime qui s'était établie entre nous nous a guidés l'un vers l'autre. Nous nous sommes embrassés ce soir-là, et nous nous sommes aimés, sans nous poser de questions.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que les questions sont arrivées. J'ai lu dans le cœur de George tout comme dans le mien que nous ne voulions pas renier ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous avions déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers… Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de nous perdre l'un l'autre, alors que nous étions devenus tant l'un pour l'autre…

Aussi, je crois que ma bisexualité est venue comme un fait, sur lequel je n'ai jamais pris le temps de m'attarder depuis. C'était là, tout simplement, parce que c'était George, et non parce que c'était un homme. Au fil de mes aventures futures, j'ai toujours raisonné ainsi : je tombe amoureux d'individus, et non d'un genre. Et même si avec George, au final, le deuil a fait que ça n'a pas marché, nous sommes quand même restés proches nous aussi, et j'aime à penser que nous nous sommes un peu entraidés, à une époque où tout espoir semblait avoir disparu…

George est marié à Angelina aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux pour lui. Mon unique regret, c'est que je sais que Ron n'a jamais vraiment digéré notre relation. Je m'en rendais moins compte étant adolescent, mais c'est très clair maintenant que nous sommes adultes : Ron a une série de sujets qui sont pour lui tabous ou le mettent mal à l'aise, et l'homosexualité en fait partie. Alors, que je sois sorti avec son frère…

Nous n'en parlons plus aujourd'hui. Même s'il sait que l'amour de ma vie a été un homme.

Drago, pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte tout ceci ? Je ne crois pas que l'adolescent que j'étais à l'époque aurait pu comprendre tes sentiments aussi complexes… Je n'étais pas aussi sage et mature que toi.

« _Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Potter a subi cette nuit-là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses hurlements étaient vraiment inhumains…_

 _Le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré chez Madame Guipure est mort cette nuit-là. Comme moi, il a été brisé, il est devenu autre chose. Et j'en veux à mort à celui qui a brisé une chose aussi belle…_

 _J'ai peur pour Potter désormais. Comme toujours, je ne peux pas lui apporter mon soutien. Parce que je suis trop lâche pour cela. Et parce que j'ai peur pour moi…_

 _Tout va changer à présent. C'est inéluctable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus un mythe : c'est une réalité. Et je sens que très bientôt, il deviendra_ ma _réalité. L'enfance est belle et bien finie à présent. Si j'en ai eu une un jour._ »

Les souvenirs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers défilent dans ma tête, horribles, douloureux. Ils sont loin derrière moi désormais, mais je crois qu'ils marquent bel et bien la brisure… A l'instant où il a écrit ces lignes, Drago se tenait au seuil, juste au seuil de devenir un Mangemort…

Qu'aurais-je pu faire alors pour l'aider ?

 _« Une guerre se prépare, c'est inéluctable. Potter, je suis sûr que toi et moi sommes quasiment les seuls à le percevoir. Alors, nous allons bientôt mourir, pas vrai ? Nous allons nous affronter._ »

Oui. Nous allons nous affronter. Et tu vas mourir…

« _Je t'aime, Harry Potter._ »

Drago… Je crois que j'aurais pu t'aimer moi aussi.

 **X**

Je referme les carnets, encore plus hébété qu'à ma première lecture. Où es la suite ? Je désespère de lire la suite…

Echevelé, j'écris à Mitch pour lui demander de vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'autres journaux. La réponse arrive une demi-heure plus tard : « _Désolé, chef. J'ai vérifié deux fois : ce sont les seuls qu'on a_ ».

Pourtant, je sais qu'il y en a d'autres. Drago y fait clairement mention dans sa dernière entrée. Et il dit aussi qu'il devra les cacher…

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je ne prends pas le temps de me questionner. Me questionner reviendrait à hésiter. J'attrape ma baguette et transplane au Manoir Malefoy.

 **X**

La propriété est abandonnée depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis que les Malefoy ont fui. Le Ministère a quand même donné lieu à un procès par contumace, au terme duquel tous les biens des Malefoy ont été saisis, y compris le Manoir. Il est donc la propriété du Ministère désormais… Mais le Ministère n'a rien osé en faire…

Circonspect, je m'approche de la grille vermoulue et des sortilèges qui la protègent, tout en présentant ma baguette. En tant que directeur du service des Aurors, je devrais être autorisé à entrer… Je le suis. J'entre.

L'allée de graviers est envahie par la végétation. Tout autour, les haies de buis ont poussé comme dotées d'une vie propre. Mais rien n'est pire que la façade de la maison. En ruine, décrépite. Des ardoises tombées du toit jonchent le sol. Toutes les fenêtres sont cassées, et la porte d'entrée git, entrouverte, comme la supplique d'une gueule édentée.

Malgré moi, il me faut rassembler mon courage pour monter les marches du perron. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que je suis venu ici. Ron, Hermione et moi avions été fait prisonniers par des Rafleurs. Drago, tu m'avais sauvé la vie ce jour-là… Tu aurais pu me dénoncer, mais tu ne l'as pas fait… Ça a toujours été un mystère pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'entendre de ta bouche…

J'écarte un peu plus la porte, qui cède avec un craquement d'os. De la poussière tombe des murs, saluant mon entrée… Le papier peint part en lambeau. Le hall baigne dans une clarté lugubre, depuis que le toit s'est effondré, rongé par les mites. Un mélange de terre et de feuilles mortes tapisse le sol. Il ne reste plus rien de la grandeur passée des Malefoy… Grandeur qui n'était qu'illusion…

Regardant autour de moi, je décide de ne pas m'attarder. Je sais à peu près où devait se trouver la chambre de Drago. Montant à l'étage, j'ignore les enfilades de pièces vides jusqu'à trouver celle qui m'intéresse.

Elle donne plein Sud, et même si le Ministère l'a littéralement vidée de sa substance, elle baigne à l'heure actuelle dans une lumière chaude et dorée. Le papier peint est blanc, très sobre. Le parquet gris clair. On devine encore l'emplacement des meubles, là où leurs pieds ont marqué le plancher…

Qu'est-ce que je cherche exactement ?

Rien ne me dit que les journaux se trouvent dans cette chambre, mais si j'avais été à la place de Drago, c'est là que je les aurais cachés. Même si c'est un endroit prévisible, ça reste une cachette proche, et discrète si on sait bien la choisir…

Mais que reste-t-il ici ? Tous les meubles ont disparu, et la pièce n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que Drago a connu. Je persiste malgré tout et commence à sonder les lattes du parquet une par une. Je procède de même avec les murs, cherchant la moindre cavité, la moindre aspérité… Il n'y a rien. Rien, à part un minuscule détail. Une gravure, profondément incrustée dans le lambris de la porte qui mène à la salle de bain. Elle est tellement minuscule que je n'aurais jamais pu la remarquer si je n'avais pas passé chaque centimètre carré du mur au peigne fin…

Cette gravure, elle représente un lion.

Je recule, émerveillé malgré moi, et ignorant quoi en penser. Ça pourrait ne rien vouloir dire. Ça pourrait tout dire… Ça pourrait être une mention de moi, ou la mention des journaux… Ou rien de tout cela.

Saisissant à nouveau ma baguette, je tente de révéler une cache, un secret, un sortilège, mais rien ne se produit. Je caresse la gravure du bout des doigts… J'imagine sans peine un Drago Malefoy de quinze ans, se tenant là où je me tiens en ce moment, en train de graver ce lion… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Toutes mes compétences d'Auror ne me permettent pas de le savoir…

De retour au centre de la pièce, je regarde autour de moi. Je sors dans le couloir et parcourt seul les salles silencieuses, poussiéreuses, remplies de toiles d'araignée. Il fait très froid dans le Manoir. La pierre exhale son haleine glacée, au plus fort de l'hiver. Le moindre de mes pas se répercute sur les voûtes en berceau, et j'ai l'impression qu'une armée de fantômes me suit à la trace…

Cette maison n'est pas chaleureuse. Quelques heures passées entre ses murs pourraient me convaincre d'en faire des cauchemars. Alors y vivre…

J'imagine le jeune Drago déambulant dans ces mêmes corridors. J'imagine Drago enfant, complètement seul à la merci de son père, sous le regard soumis de sa mère… Lui a vécu ici… Comment a-t-il pu survivre pendant tout ce temps ?

Je suis pris d'une soudaine inspiration lorsque, de retour à l'extérieur, je décide de m'enfoncer dans le parc. Je me rappelle avoir lu les rapports d'inquisition du Manoir Malefoy durant mes années d'études au Ministère. Je me rappelle de la mention d'une sorte de cimetière familial, quelque part à la lisière des bois…

J'enjambe les herbes mortes qui craquent sous le gel, et le cimetière se dresse devant moi. A défaut d'un cimetière, c'est plutôt un mausolée. Le mausolée de la famille Malefoy…

Une fois encore, les grilles ne sont pas fermées, et je pénètre à l'intérieur.

Ici aussi, il fait très froid. Deux rangées de cercueils de pierre se surplombent de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Au fond, une gigantesque statue de marbre représente la Mort, sous la forme d'un squelette vêtu de noir, égorgeant de sa main nue un Moldu pour en offrir le sang au nom des Malefoy…

J'ai trouvé la chambre noire. J'ai trouvé la crypte.

Au centre de la pièce, il y a un autel qui mesure peut-être un mètre sur un mètre. Cet autel est mal aligné avec le reste. En poussant, il n'est pas difficile de me rendre compte qu'il est amovible, et qu'il donne sur un ossuaire. Un minuscule espace deux mètres plus bas, jonchés d'ossements en désordre…

J'inspire à fond. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir, mais j'ai besoin de le vivre…

Je saute au cœur de l'ossuaire et me recueille pesamment sur mes jambes. Les os réduits en poussière craquent sous l'impact dans un bruit immonde. Je regarde autour de moi. Il fait très sombre, et le noir doit être total une fois l'autel remis en place…

\- Lumos, j'articule.

La lumière ne fait que me révéler les horreurs que je devine déjà. Des crânes et des corps desséchés partout. Une odeur de terre et de vieille mort. Et de minuscules traces de sang, là où un jeune garçon a tenté d'escalader les parois avec ses ongles…

Je n'y tiens plus. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et éclate en sanglots. C'est plus violent, plus soudain, plus fort que tout ce que j'aurais jamais pu anticiper. Mais je suis saisi d'une telle compassion, d'une telle horreur et d'une telle injustice que tout cela me submerge d'un seul coup tout en même temps. J'entends à nouveau les lignes du journal. Je vois le petit garçon prostré et seul dans le noir au milieu des cadavres, ses blessures livrées aux rats…

Jamais je n'ai ressenti une haine aussi forte envers quelqu'un : Lucius Malefoy… Pas même envers Voldemort…

Toute ma colère cristallise la résolution en moi. Agrippant ma baguette, je quitte l'ossuaire et retourne au Ministère.

 **X**

Mitch semble surpris de me revoir à une heure aussi avancée. Mais il ne fait aucune protestation :

\- Je voudrais voir les photos du Manoir Malefoy prises pendant la saisie des biens, j'exige sans le moindre préambule.

\- Toujours obsédé par cette affaire Malefoy, chef ?

\- Je veux aider.

Mitch ne fait aucun commentaire, mais je peux lire ses pensées comme dans un livre : je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter. Il revient néanmoins avec le dossier complet. Impatient, je fais défiler les photos. J'arrive enfin à celles concernant la chambre de Malefoy.

La pièce était déjà sobre à l'époque : un grand lit à baldaquin à la courtepointe gris-vert, un bureau en ébène et marqueterie fine, une commode et une grande bibliothèque. C'est la bibliothèque qui se trouvait à côté du signe gravé dans le lambris…

Je pointe la bibliothèque du doigt :

\- Je voudrais la voir.

Mitch me reprend le dossier, consulte les photos et les fiches associées à chaque objet. Il finit par en extirper un numéro, puis un registre, qui décrète l'information suivante :

\- Elle a été vendue.

Encore une fois, je tombe des nues :

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a été vendue, répète Mitch en haussant les épaules. Il y a eu une grande vente aux enchères environ deux ans après la saisie des biens. Le Ministère n'avait pas la place de conserver tout ce fatras, alors mieux valait chercher à s'en faire de l'argent. La bibliothèque a été vendue avec le reste du mobilier de la chambre.

\- Je peux savoir à qui ?

Mitch replonge dans le registre :

\- Perséphone Arcadia, dit-il enfin. Une vieille folle de la haute.

\- Sympathisante des Mangemorts ?

\- Oh, non. Sympathisante des goûts de luxe et du mobilier hors de prix.

\- Merci, Mitch. Tu as son adresse ?

Mitch me regarde d'un air désapprobateur :

\- Dans quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous fourrer, chef…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Dis-moi juste où je peux trouver cette Arcadia.

 **X**

Perspéhone Arcadia est effectivement une vieille femme de la haute. Elle vit dans l'un des plus vieux quartiers de Londres, et aussi l'un des plus cotés. Lorsque je sonne à sa porte, je ne suis pas sûr de l'accueil qui me sera réservé.

\- Oui ? ouvre une domestique qui ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

\- Bonjour, j'ai écrit à Mme Arcadia au sujet d'une bibliothèque.

\- Ah, oui, elle vous attend. Elle a dit que ça avait l'air assez urgent…

\- C'est très gentil à elle de me recevoir.

Perséphone Arcadia m'attend dans le salon, debout malgré son grand âge, parée de multiples atours dignes du siècle dernier. Il est évident qu'elle cherche à m'impressionner, et moi, je fais tout pour lui plaire :

\- Pardonnez-moi, madame, je commence. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me recevoir si vite.

Moins d'un jour s'est écoulé depuis ma visite à Mitch, en vérité. Et je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine… Parce que j'espère toucher au but. Si je ne détiens pas la solution aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de voir tous mes espoirs tomber au plus bas…

Parce que comme Drago avait faim de moi autrefois, j'ai faim de lui désormais. J'ai faim de découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé, et comment lui a vécu de l'intérieur tout ce que nous avons partagé… Seulement, la vie de Drago ressemble de plus en plus à une goutte d'encre qui se dilue dans l'océan, écartelée aux quatre vents, impossible à rassembler, impossible à saisir…

\- La bibliothèque est par là, m'indique Perséphone en me conduisant dans une pièce annexe.

Et en effet, c'est bien elle. Le même ébène noir, la même marqueterie hors de prix…

\- Avez-vous aussi acheté les livres ? je demande, plein d'espoir.

\- Non, répond-elle aussitôt. J'avais déjà bien assez de livres comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'il me fallait une nouvelle bibliothèque.

\- Son origine ne vous dérangeait pas ?

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Les Malefoy ont eu la chute qu'ils méritaient. Une fin fulgurante pour un destin fulgurant.

Je ne commente pas. A la place, je contemple le meuble, priant pour que Drago n'ait pas dissimulé ses journaux parmi les livres de sa bibliothèque. Car alors, je devrai éplucher le registre de Mitch ouvrage par ouvrage… Mais ça me parait trop simple.

Lentement, je me dirige vers le bord droit du meuble. Deuxième étagère, celle qui était directement mitoyenne du lambris. Avec délicatesse, je retire les livres, et je teste le fond du rayonnage, son socle, et enfin ses côtés. La paroi du meuble rend un son différent.

Triomphant, je pointe ma baguette jusque dans le recoin le plus obscur de l'étagère. Et là, je le vois, un minuscule lion gravé, parfait. Comme une invitation qui m'appelle, depuis toutes ces années…

Sans hésiter, je presse la gravure. Le panneau s'enfonce aussitôt. Je glisse ma main à l'intérieur, et je sens un, deux… Deux carnets. Deux journaux. Ça ne peut être que des journaux…

Remettant le panneau en place, je ne m'accorde qu'un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier devant Perséphone si j'ai bien trouvé ce que je cherchais : et oui, l'écriture de Malefoy s'étale au grand jour, élégante, parfaite…

Je prends congé de Perséphone sans plus m'attarder. Elle gardera de moi le souvenir d'un Auror un peu allumé peut-être… Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai la mémoire de Malefoy entre mes mains. Son esprit, ses pensées…

De retour chez moi, j'ouvre aussitôt le premier carnet à la première page :

« _**5 août 1995.**_

 _Je n'arrête pas de lire des articles sur P. dans la presse, et c'est une torture. J'ai entendu Père raconter comment le Ministère a envoyé des Détraqueurs contre lui… Des Détraqueurs ! Dans quelques jours, il sera jugé…_ »

* * *

A suivre ;D


	5. Aut Agere Aut Mori

« _**5 août 1995.**_

 _Je n'arrête pas de lire des articles sur P. dans la presse, et c'est une torture. J'ai entendu Père raconter comment le Ministère a envoyé des Détraqueurs contre lui… Des Détraqueurs ! Dans quelques jours, il sera jugé…_

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ceci. Je me sens piégé. Chaque jour, je perçois la menace qui grossit, qui grandit. Je sais qu'une guerre se prépare, et que ni Potter ni moi ne pourrons y échapper. Père nous y a déjà entraînés. Et nous ne nous battrons pas du même côté de la barrière, Potter et moi…_

 _Que ferons-nous lorsque nous serons contraints de nous affronter ? Que ferai-je… ?_

 _J'aime P. et je déteste ma vie, et pourtant, je ne veux pas mourir. Curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Comme un insecte peut vouloir s'accrocher à sa misérable existence… Je ne veux pas mourir, et dans le même temps, je redoute ce que l'on me demandera de faire pour survivre. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **20 août 1995**_ _._

 _Je dois écrire tout ceci avant que les détails ne s'effacent de ma mémoire. Avant de ne plus en avoir la force… Je dois écrire tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, même si mon discours est flou et incohérent, même si je passe pour un fou furieux, un criminel, une ordure… Je dois écrire tout ce qu'il vient de se passer… Parce que c'était inhumain. Parce que c'était trop horrible pour le conserver en moi une seule seconde de plus. Parce que ça me dévore déjà, je le sais, je le sens… La postérité doit savoir. Quelqu'un doit savoir, même si ce n'est qu'entre ces pages… Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui est trop abominable pour demeurer dans l'ombre, le silence et l'oubli. Et même s'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire une telle horreur… Il faut que je les trouve._

 _V. est venu au Manoir aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas seul. Ceux de ses Mangemorts qui ne sont pas à Azkaban sont venus aussi. Avec Père, ils avaient prévu une réunion à laquelle je n'étais pas censé être convié. V. en a décidé autrement. Il a insisté pour que je fasse partie de la confidence, il a dit à Père qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre clairement position, de rejoindre leurs rangs, de défendre ce pour quoi j'avais été élevé toute ma vie…_

 _V. a dû sentir la réticence de Père. Et ma propre réticence. Je suppose qu'il y a vu l'occasion de s'amuser, plus qu'autre chose. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu… Il a glissé quelques mots à l'oreille d'un des hommes qui étaient présents : G. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se préparait. J'aurais dû me méfier dès que j'ai vu G. transplaner, pour revenir aussitôt en compagnie d'une de ses filles, A. Je connais vaguement les filles G. Elles sont à Serpentard toutes les deux. D. a mon âge, A. a deux ans de moins. Ce sont de jolies filles. Discrètes. De parfaites Sang-Purs._

 _G. a attiré sa fille au milieu de la salle à manger. Elle avait peur, ça se voyait, mais elle écoutait son père. Il lui a dit de s'asseoir sur la table. Tous les autres se sont écartés. Alors, V. m'a regardé :_

 _« Drago », a-t-il dit._

 _Je déteste sa voix. Je l'entends encore me susurrer à l'oreille, comme un cobra sur mon épaule…_

 _« Je ne te sens pas encore très dévoué à notre cause. Je crois savoir d'où vient le problème. Tu as besoin de devenir un homme, Drago. »_

 _J'ai compris où il voulait en venir, avant même qu'il n'en dise plus. A. aussi l'a compris. Je l'ai vu au regard qu'elle a lancé à son père : un regard de déni, de désespoir pur, mais il l'a ignorée._

 _Je me suis senti piégé. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'aurais pu vomir là, sur place. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Comment sauver la situation ? Comment m'échapper ?_

 _« Je n'en ai pas besoin », j'ai dit. « Je l'ai déjà fait. »_

 _« Tu parles de cette petite chienne de Pansy Parkinson », m'a-t-il répondu._

 _Le père de Pansy était là, dans l'assemblée, mais il n'a pas frémi._

 _« Mais ça ce n'est pas digne de toi, ça, mon petit Drago », a repris V. « Ce n'est que du menu fretin pour les gens comme toi et moi. Tu as pris la fille Parkinson parce que tu le voulais, et tu as bien fait. Ces gens-là sont faits pour nous servir. Pour combler nos moindres désirs. Mais une vraie Sang-Pur… Une vraie Sang-Pur, c'est autre chose… »_

 _Il s'est tourné vers A. Il lui a dit : « Déshabille-toi, ma chérie. »_

 _La fille a tremblé de tous ses membres. Quand V. a vu qu'elle ne ferait rien, il a levé sa baguette, et ses vêtements sont partis en lambeaux. Elle a hurlé. Elle pleurait vraiment à présent. Elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se prendre dans ses bras, assise toute seule au milieu de la salle comme un trophée funèbre, comme une victime vouée au sacrifice._

 _« Arrêtez ! », j'ai crié. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vous prouver que je suis dévoué à votre cause ! »_

 _« Au contraire », m'a dit V. avec son sourire qui me glace le sang, ce sourire doucereux, écœurant. « Voilà ce que je te demande pour prouver ton allégeance. C'est peu de chose. Ce n'est pas difficile. Et je ne souffrirai pas que tu refuses. »_

 _Il m'a fait un clin d'œil :_

 _« Tu sais qu'il y a un accord entre sa famille et la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour prochain, vous serez mariés elle et toi. Alors quelle différence ? Autant commencer à vous connaitre dès maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »_

 _A. m'a regardé. Par respect pour elle, je crois que je vais écrire son nom en toutes lettres, rien qu'une fois. Parce qu'elle est une victime. Et parce que le nom des victimes ne devrait jamais tomber dans l'oubli, jamais. Astoria._

 _Je l'ai regardée, et un univers de culpabilité et de souffrance s'est ouvert dans mon esprit. Mon monde entier s'est dissolu, pour se réduire à cet unique choix : « le faire, ou ne pas le faire ». Vivre au prix d'un crime horrible, ou mourir. Je me suis tourné vers V., et j'ai dit : « Je ne toucherai pas cette fille »._

 _Quelque part au fond de moi, je me suis senti soulagé. Soulagé de voir que je n'avais pas ça en moi. Que je n'étais pas pathétique, misérable et lâche au point de vendre mon âme au Diable, de souiller une innocente…_

 _Mais V. avait prévu ma réaction, bien sûr. Il ne m'a pas torturé. Il n'a même pas levé sa baguette sur moi. Il l'a pointée sur A. Et il a haussé les épaules, en disant : « Tu vas le faire. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je la tue. Et tu auras sa mort sur la conscience. Pour moi, ce ne sera qu'une fille de Sang-Pur qui aura failli à son devoir. Il y en a des dizaines d'autres. Et tu peux être sûr que je les amènerai toutes, une par une, devant toi, jusqu'à ce que tu obéisses. Alors, tu choisis. Prends cette fille. Ou tue-la. »_

 _J'ai regardé mon père. Plus que jamais, dans ma vie entière, j'ai tenté de l'appeler à l'aide. J'ai oublié toutes les cruautés, toutes les insultes, toutes les fois où il m'a blessé ou abandonné dans le noir, j'ai tout oublié pour qu'à cet instant précis, il redevienne mon père, pour qu'il réalise la folie de tout ceci et y mette un terme. Mais tout ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, c'était la peur. Une peur terrible. Jamais encore je n'avais vu mon père avoir peur… C'était la même peur qui palpitait en moi…_

 _V. a levé sa baguette, et A. s'est mise à hurler. Il l'a torturée jusqu'à ce que je me jette sur la table, devant lui : « Arrêtez ! », j'ai hurlé à nouveau._

 _Je regardais autour de moi. Je priais pour que rien de tout ceci ne soit réel. Pour que quelqu'un reprenne ses esprits et intervienne, pour qu'on mette fin à ce cauchemar…_

 _Mais tous ces hommes et ces femmes regardaient, en silence. Approuvaient. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce d'initiation que tous avaient eux-mêmes subie un jour, et qu'ils trouvaient normale de nous faire subir à notre tour._

 _V. m'a contourné. Il a pointé sa baguette sur la tête de la fille : « C'est maintenant ou jamais, Drago », a-t-il dit. « Sinon je la tue »._

 _A. a cessé de pleurer. Elle le dévisageait, totalement immobile, les yeux fixés sur ce monstre et cette baguette qui risquaient de lui prendre sa vie. Elle avait compris ce qui était en jeu, elle aussi. Quand elle m'a regardé, j'ai vu une telle terreur dans ses yeux que j'ai voulu m'enfuir en courant. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Comme si toutes mes émotions voulaient s'échapper par tous les pores de ma peau… Mais elle me regardait, sans ciller, sans bouger. Avec une abominable forme de résignation. Elle avait accepté ce à quoi je ne pouvais pas encore me résoudre._

 _J'ai dit : « Je suis désolé »._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Nous étions tous les deux pris au piège d'une mise en scène épouvantable, mais le pire était pour elle. Parce qu'elle était nue et seule, livrée en pâture dans une pièce pleine de monde, sous les yeux de son père qui ne faisait rien…_

 _« Je suis désolé », j'ai répété, et je me suis rendu compte que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. J'ai affronté son regard en me forçant à ne pas ciller. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas comme tous ces gens qui nous faisaient du mal, en ce moment même. Que j'étais forcé moi aussi. Que j'étais une victime, comme elle. Que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… A défaut de pouvoir la sauver, je voulais être là pour elle, tout le temps que cela durerait, pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule, pour ne pas qu'elle endure ce supplice dans l'indifférence générale…_

 _Je savais bien que je devais être le dernier soutien dont elle voulait. Mais j'étais tout ce qu'elle avait. Alors, j'ai essayé de ne pas la laisser tomber. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai choisi d'ignorer tout ce monde autour de nous, pour faire comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Elle a tremblé à mon contact. Sans me repousser. Sans dénouer ses membres. Elle a juste attendu là, suffocante, haletante, au bord de l'hystérie._

 _J'ai tenté de l'apaiser. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille : « Je ne te ferai pas mal. Je ferai vite. Pense à autre chose. Ce sera vite fini »._

 _J'ai caressé ses cheveux, j'ai murmuré encore et encore. Quel âge avait-elle ? Treize ans ? Pendant tout ce temps, ces secondes interminables où je la rassurais pour mieux repousser l'échéance, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que j'allais devoir faire. A ce que cela signifierait de moi. A l'empreinte que cela laisserait en moi. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai senti l'impatience gronder dans les rangs. Au bout d'un moment, monsieur G. a crié : « Ecarte les jambes, Astoria ! »._

 _C'était d'un tel mauvais goût que j'aurais pu le tuer sur place. Une seconde, j'ai songé à le faire. Ce père qui sacrifiait sa fille sans même se préoccuper une seconde du mal que cela lui faisait… Mon père qui faisait la même chose… Qui étaient-ils, ces parents qui ne méritent pas de vivre ? Oui, j'aurais voulu tout envoyer au diable et me jeter sur V., pour qu'il me tue directement…_

 _Mais je ne pouvais pas. V. avait trouvé le parfait ressort pour me maitriser totalement. Il y avait A. Je ne pouvais pas jouer sa vie en abandonnant la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas désobéir en sachant que je la condamnerais à un sort dix fois pire, quoi qu'il arrive… Je n'avais pas le choix. Véritablement pas le choix. Pitié, si vous me lisez un jour, comprenez que je n'avais pas le choix…_

 _J'ai guidé A. pour qu'elle s'étende sur la table froide. J'ai tenté de lui faire un rempart de mon corps pour que ces salauds en voient le moins possible. Je tremblais, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pleurer. Je devais être fort, pour elle. J'ai caressé son visage, continué à la rassurer. Je me suis forcé à la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas la laisser seule, même si je savais que ça me hanterait. Et alors oui, je l'ai prise. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu y arriver. L'instinct de survie nous fait tout abandonner…_

 _Elle a crié, elle pleurait, et c'était affreux… J'ai tout fait pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais la douleur physique n'avait aucune importance, comparé à ce que nous subissions elle et moi, à cet instant… Une brûlure au fer rouge… Une marque dans ma mémoire et dans mon âme, qui ne s'effacera jamais. A tout jamais, je serai hanté par cet instant…_

 _J'ai fait vite, comme je le lui avais promis, en larmes et sans le moindre plaisir. C'était comme violer un cadavre… Je l'ai laissée tranquille dès que ça a été fini, en lui laissant ma cape pour se couvrir. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence une seule seconde de plus. Ni supporter la présence de mon père, de V. et de tous ces gens aussi coupables que moi. Je me suis enfui dans ma chambre, où je rédige ces lignes dès à présent._

 _Parce que c'est mon devoir. Parce qu'une telle horreur ne doit pas être oubliée. Ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai fait, je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait…_

 _Lorsque j'ai commencé ces journaux il y a des années, je me souviens avoir eu le désir naïf de passer à la postérité. J'avais encore des espoirs, à l'époque. Des rêves. Je pensais que je deviendrai un grand sorcier et qu'on écrirait des livres sur ma vie._

 _Quand je repense à cela aujourd'hui, cela me donne délicieusement envie de rire… Je ne suis rien. Rien qu'un criminel de plus dans un repère de criminels qui ne méritent pas de vivre. Et ce journal, c'est un témoignage. Pour qu'aucune des horreurs de cette guerre ne soit épargnée. Pour qu'Astoria soit vengée. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1995.**_

 _Il y a une nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Il est évident qu'elle est envoyée par le Ministère et qu'elle se voile la face, comme Fudge, comme tous les autres. Je la hais. Ce sont des gens comme ça qui permettent à V. de préparer son retour en force._

 _J'ai revu P., mais j'ose à peine le regarder depuis ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. Je ne m'en sens plus le droit. Je me sens sale. Tous les jours, je me douche matin et soir jusqu'à ce que ma peau devienne écarlate. Rien à faire. C'est une saleté intérieure. Ça ne part pas. Ça ne partira jamais._

 _Je fais des cauchemars, du coup je dors à peine. J'ai trouvé un gars à Serpentard qui a accepté de me vendre des trucs, pour que je tienne le coup. Je sens que la vie sera un peu plus supportable avec ça. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 3 septembre 1995.**_

 _O., la nouvelle prof, est encore plus timbrée que je ne le pensais. Elle a littéralement le mot « propagande » écrit sur le front. Elle doit prendre des trucs elle aussi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _«_ _ **10 septembre 1995.**_

 _Pa. n'arrête pas de me harceler pour qu'on couche ensemble. B. aussi. Je les ai tous envoyés bouler. Hors de question de repenser au sexe après ce qui s'est passé. Je crois que je ne serai plus jamais pareil… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 28 septembre 1995.**_

 _Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Les pilules de ce gars marchent vraiment bien. La réalité perd tout de sa substance, elle devient un mélange informe qui ne signifie rien, qui n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai même pas entièrement conscience de ce que j'écris ou de si je l'écris, et c'est merveilleux… L'absence de conscience… L'absence de conséquence…_

 _Je me moque de tout à présent. Je me moque de vivre ou de mourir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ça finisse et vite. Si je provoque la mauvaise personne, si je déclenche ce conflit une bonne fois pour toutes, ce sera fini, non ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 16 octobre 1995.**_

 _J'ai tellement honte de moi-même… Tellement honte… Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que j'ai fait, Seigneur… Je vous en prie, quelqu'un, aidez-moi…_

 _Il faut que je reprenne des pilules. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 27 octobre 1995.**_

 _Je ne suis pas le seul à être seul (merveilleux jeu de mots…). P. aussi est seul. Personne ne le croit et tout le monde le prend pour un cinglé._

 _Je te crois, P. Je sais que tu n'en as rien à foutre, mais je te crois. Même défoncé jusqu'à l'os, je continuerais à te croire. Parce que tu es bien la dernière chose en laquelle je crois encore. Est-ce que tu sens ma douleur, P. ? Est-ce que tu peux la voir ?_

 _Je me demande ce que tu penserais de moi, si tu savais ce que j'ai fait… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 novembre 1995.**_

 _J'ai revu A. aujourd'hui. Je crois bien que c'était la seule chose capable de me tirer de ma brume perpétuelle. La seule chose pour laquelle je me dois d'être conscient, présent, alerte. Même si c'est une torture. Je lui dois au moins ça._

 _Je crois que je redoutais de la croiser depuis le début de l'année, mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'éviter. Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression de la fuir comme une pestiférée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à endurer cette image d'elle-même… Mais je crois que c'est elle qui m'a évité, jusqu'à présent, parce que je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la rentrée. Même si nous sommes dans la même maison._

 _Bref, c'est le hasard qui nous a réunis au détour d'un couloir, tout simplement. Je crois que ça m'a fait comme un coup de fouet. J'ai aussitôt retrouvé tous mes sens : j'étais lucide, plus lucide que je ne l'ai été depuis…_

 _Ça m'a fait mal, bien sûr. Même si je suis celui qui a fait souffrir A., je commence seulement à comprendre à quel point, d'une certaine façon, elle m'a fait du mal elle aussi, et à quel point elle continue à m'en faire… Son souvenir. Sa souffrance. Sa seule présence… Autant d'épines qui enfoncent la culpabilité en moi…_

 _Lorsque je l'ai croisée, j'ai voulu détourner le regard, mais je me suis forcé. Je suis resté là sans bouger, en lui donnant le choix de me maudire ou non…_

 _Nous étions seuls tous les deux. Alors, je lui ai dit ce qui brûlait tout au fond de moi, depuis ce terrible jour d'août, je crois bien… Je lui ai dit : « Je suis désolé, A. Tellement désolé… »._

 _Elle a mis du temps à me répondre. Elle aussi, elle avait du mal à me regarder. Au final, elle a seulement hoché la tête : « Je sais », a-t-elle dit. Et elle est partie._

 _Je prends soin de consigner notre rencontre, avant que mes pilules ne m'aident à l'oublier. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 12 novembre 1995.**_

 _C. et G. ont remarqué que j'étais légèrement devenu accro, aussi m'ont-ils proposé quelque chose de plus fort. Ça s'injecte, et effectivement, c'est merveilleux. Comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir des serviteurs. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 18 novembre 1995.**_

 _A. est revenue me voir aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait possiblement me vouloir. C'est terrible à dire, mais je préfèrerais qu'elle m'ignore, qu'elle me haïsse, qu'elle m'enterre dans un coin de son esprit… C'est ce qu'elle devrait faire, non ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je la vois, je tremble de terreur et les souvenirs ressurgissent… Même la drogue ne parvient pas à me faire oublier… A me guérir de moi-même… De tout ce dégoût que je ressens…_

 _Mais je ne peux pas dire non à A. Elle est sans doute la seule personne sur Terre à qui je ne peux absolument rien refuser. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. Alors, je l'ai suivie dans une salle de classe vide, et j'ai accepté de l'écouter. Elle n'a rien dit, en fait. Elle a pleuré. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai osé m'approcher d'elle pour essayer de la consoler. Elle m'a laissé faire, deux secondes peut-être. Après elle s'est enfuie._

 _Les deux secondes les plus étranges de ma vie. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 22 novembre 1995.**_

 _A. est revenue me voir. Cette fois, elle n'a rien dit. On s'est compris, sans avoir besoin de parler. On est retournés dans la salle de classe, et elle a pleuré un peu. Après, on est restés longtemps sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne me gêne pas. Ça ne me gêne plus d'être avec elle. Au moins, je peux voir si elle va bien. Ou pas. Elle a maigri, et sa peau et ses cheveux se sont décolorés (elle est presque aussi blonde que moi maintenant…). Je vois bien qu'elle aussi ne dort pas. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé lui proposer la drogue de C. et G., mais Dieu merci, je me suis rappelé que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée._

 _Elle continue de me ramener brutalement à moi. A moi et à cette journée d'août. Comme si elle avait le pouvoir de retirer toutes les drogues de mon corps. A. est devenue mon Enfer personnel sur Terre, en quelque sorte. La pénitence que je suis forcé d'affronter jour après jour, pour ce que je lui ai fait. Mais elle ne me blâme pas. Juste avant qu'on ne parte, elle m'a dit : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ont fait ça, Drago ? ». J'ai répondu : « Parce que tu t'appelles G., et que je m'appelle Malefoy »._

 _Ça a eu l'air de lui suffire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir en face de moi quelqu'un qui me comprenait. Quelqu'un qui avait vécu exactement les mêmes souffrances, pressions et situations que moi. Mais surtout, j'ai eu un très bref, un très beau moment de chaleur. Parce qu'elle avait dit : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils_ nous _ont fait ça ? ». « Nous ». Elle et moi._

 _Malgré son jeune âge, A. a compris que moi aussi, je suis une victime. C'est toute l'absolution qu'il me fallait. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 décembre 1995.**_

 _Je reste toujours avec A. Nous nous voyons tous les jours à présent. Etrange, la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements… La victime et le bourreau qui deviennent amis… Quel genre d'amitié pourrait être plus improbable ? P. et moi, peut-être…_

 _Je veille à ce qu'elle mange un peu. Je la laisse parler et pleurer autant qu'elle veut. Nous avons nos endroits secrets, elle et moi. La dernière chose que je souhaite est d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Je refuse qu'on se rende compte qu'elle est proche de moi, et qu'on la fasse payer à nouveau pour cela…_

 _Mais je suis forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle me fait du bien, je crois. Elle sait que je suis drogué, mais elle ne me juge pas. Elle sait que ma situation est terrible. Que je serai forcé de faire d'autres choses terribles, très bientôt. Mais elle est là pour moi. Elle a compris qu'elle et moi, nous étions embarqués là-dedans. Nous nous soutiendrons l'un l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle est mon pilier. Mon ilot de stabilité au milieu de la folie de ce monde. Elle est la seule personne avec qui je peux être moi-même._

 _V. m'a donné une amie._

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 11 décembre 1995.**_

 _Cette tarée d'O. a créé une Brigade Inquisitoriale. J'ai aussitôt reçu un mot de Père pour me dire de la rejoindre, alors je l'ai rejointe. Je ne me pose plus de questions maintenant. On souffre moins ainsi. Et puis de toute façon, cette brigade revient plus ou moins à jouer aux gorilles en se couvrant de ridicule, alors ce n'est pas très différent de ce que je faisais déjà…_

 _Ça place davantage P. sur ma route, peut-être… Il m'a manqué… Je me rends compte d'à quel point je me suis senti seul toute cette année, encore plus que d'habitude, parce que j'ai essayé de le chasser de ma vie…_

 _Quelle illusion. Je sais bien que nous finirons projetés l'un contre l'autre. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas digne de lui. Heureusement, pour le prince des Serpentards, la drogue coule à flot…_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 décembre 1995.**_

 _P. et ses amis trament quelque chose, c'est évident. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte au début de l'année parce que j'étais trop défoncé, mais maintenant que la Brigade doit enquêter sur eux, je suis forcé de m'en rendre compte… Ce ne sont que murmures, rires et messes basses au clan des Gryffondors… Ces imbéciles trouvent encore le moyen de s'amuser de ce qui se passe…_

 _Je t'en supplie, P. Quoi que tu trames, ne te mets pas en danger. Et couvre davantage tes traces, si tu ne veux pas que j'aie à te dénoncer. S'il te plait, épargne-moi ça… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 19 décembre 1995.**_

 _Les vacances approchent à grands pas. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je peux vraiment dire que je suis terrifié à l'idée de rentrer. Avec les années, je m'étais habitué à ce qui m'attendait, à mon père, à la crypte et à tout le reste… Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'ai vécu l'été dernier… Je ne pourrai pas le revivre, pas encore une fois… J'en mourrai je crois… Peu importe ce que ça coûte, peu importe les conséquences… Plutôt mourir que de recommencer… Mais je ne veux pas mourir…_

 _A. aussi a peur. Je la comprends. Si je tenais son salopard de père entre mes doigts, je lui briserais la nuque._

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 20 décembre 1995.**_

 _Il y a eu un incident pendant la nuit. A. W. a été blessé alors qu'il montait la garde au Département des Mystères. Il a été attaqué par cet abominable serpent…_

 _Joyeuses fêtes de Noël Drago !_

 _Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui se prépare… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 3 janvier 1996.**_

 _V. ne s'est pas montré pendant ces vacances. Père aussi a été occupé et distant. Mère était plus nerveuse, plus possessive que jamais… Ces fêtes de fin d'année ont été bien trop tranquilles, et j'ai peur de voir s'accomplir le résultat de tout ceci…_

 _PS : j'ai vu P. trainer avec cette fille, C., à la rentrée. Ça fait un petit moment que je les vois ensemble, mais cette fois ça y est, je crois que c'est officiel. P. a une copine. Bonne année Drago._

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 15 janvier 1996.**_

 _Je vais me répéter, et ça pourrait presque en devenir drôle, mais… C'est pire que tout ce que j'imaginais. Ce plan, ce plan auquel V. voulait m'initier et pour lequel Père a perdu le sommeil, ce plan vient de s'accomplir. Je sais de quoi il s'agissait, à présent._

 _Les Mangemorts. Azkaban. Les Mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban._

 _Parmi eux bien sûr, il y a les pires de tous. Ma folle de tante, B. Les frère et sœur C. Tous ces gens qui sont emprisonnés depuis presque aussi longtemps que je respire, et dont je n'ai entendu parler que dans les journaux, les cours d'histoire et les histoires de famille, tous plus terribles les uns que les autres, tous des monstres dans le sillage du Maître qui terrorisait mon enfance…_

 _Quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt les rencontrer. Je le sens. Et quelque chose me dit que V. ne les a pas libérés pour leur faire prendre l'air._

 _F. et le Ministère ont déjà tout mis sur le dos de S.B., bien sûr… Si ce n'est pas ridicule… Jusqu'où la mauvaise foi de ces gens peut-elle aller ? A ce niveau-là, ça devient criminel._

 _PS : il n'y a qu'un seul avantage à tout ceci. Tous ces crétins croient P., à présent. Je suppose qu'il n'a plus à se sentir aussi seul… ça fait au moins l'un de nous deux. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 février 1996.**_

 _J'ai aperçu P. à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, avec cette cruche de C. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très à l'aise…_

 _Ça m'a quand même foutu le moral bien à zéro, parce que je suis un imbécile qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de se préoccuper de lui… J'ai décidé de me confier à A. Je lui ai tout dit de mon amour pour P., depuis le début. Elle compatit. Mais que pourrait-elle faire pour moi ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé cet été, je sais qu'elle n'ose même plus songer aux garçons, à l'amour, et encore moins à tout le reste. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû lui parler de tout ça. Peut-être que ça lui a fait du mal. Mais bon, fidèle à moi-même, je suis égoïste… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 26 mars 1996.**_

 _Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote !_

 _M.E, la meilleure amie de cette crétine de C., a trahi P. Ils se sont tous faits prendre, et je sais ce qu'ils mijotaient à présent : un club de défense contre les forces du mal. L'Armée de Dumbledore. L'Armée de Dumbledore : ils n'auraient pas pu trouver un nom plus explicite ?! Ils ont donné à F. exactement le prétexte qu'il attendait ! D. est parti maintenant ! Il est parti, et Poudlard est sans défense ! Non mais, à quoi pensaient-ils ? P., à quoi pensais-tu ?!_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 22 avril 1996.**_

 _Je reconnais à peine le château. Il est triste et vide. Les séances de torture – pardon, les retenues – avec O. se multiplient. Plus personne n'est autorisé à faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf nous, bien sûr, à la Brigade. Et ça me rend malade. Parce que j'ai l'impression que ce qui se joue à Poudlard cette année, c'est une guerre en miniature. La version édulcorée de ce qui nous attend d'ici quelques mois. Et déjà, je joue le rôle du collabo. Déjà, je suis du mauvais côté de la barrière…_

 _Je déteste ce masque que je porte tous les jours, ce rôle que je suis contraint de jouer, mais que je pourrais briser si j'avais ne serait-ce que la moitié du courage de P…_

 _Non, je ne pourrais pas, en fait. Les conséquences seraient terribles. Je perdrais tout, bien plus que ma vie. Je perdrais ma famille. Je perdrais A. Je ne veux pas affronter le destin que V. me réserverait si je venais à le trahir…_

 _Mais il n'empêche que je déteste cette façon qu'ont les autres élèves de me regarder. Avec cette haine, ce mépris, cette rancœur… Ils voient à quel point je suis laid et petit… Ils ont compris à présent dans quelle direction notre monde se profilait, et comment ce serait de vivre sous le joug de V… Constamment sous le joug de personnes comme moi… Ils me haïssent, et moi aussi je les hais, je me hais… Je suis plus éloigné de P. que je ne l'ai jamais été…_

 _PS : unique bonne nouvelle, car il faut bien qu'il y en ait une : P. a rompu avec C. Ça démontre bien qu'il n'encaisse pas les trahisons. Et que par conséquent, nous n'avons décidément aucune chance, lui et moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle, finalement. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 juin 1996.**_

 _Nous étions censés passer notre première épreuve de BUSE aujourd'hui (comme si j'avais ça en tête…) mais les jumeaux W. ont joué un de leurs tours. Ils ont fait ce que je rêve de faire depuis des années. Ils ont tout envoyé valser et ont littéralement fait exploser la Grande Salle._

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'applaudir, intérieurement. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'estime pour la belette, mais l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai ressenti de l'admiration pour ses frères. Ils ont apporté un peu de rire dans mon cœur. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais encore rire. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 3 juin 1996.**_

 _Encore une fois, je n'ai rien vu venir. Ça devient vraiment comique, pas vrai ? J'ai l'impression que mon rôle se résume à cela, dans cette guerre. Assister en spectateur impuissant à toutes les horribles choses qui se déroulent, et toujours m'en rendre compte lorsqu'il est trop tard._

 _En bon petit membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale drogué jusqu'à l'os, j'avais intercepté ces crétins de N.L. et G.W. dans les couloirs en train de préparer un truc louche, en compagnie de cette fille bizarre de Serdaigle, L.L. Je les ai amenés chez O., tout ça pour découvrir qu'elle tenait déjà P., W. et G. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais ça ne pouvait pas être bon… Cette salope d'O. a même menacé de torturer P. à coups d'Endoloris pour le faire parler…_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle était passée à l'acte… Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment pu regarder cette femme affreuse torturer celui que j'aimais, sans rien dire, sans rien faire ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu tomber aussi bas ? Je crois que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir eu à répondre à cette question…_

 _G. a balancé un mensonge gros comme mon bras à O., et cette dernière l'a emmenée avec P. Dieu sait où… Je suis resté avec W. et les autres crétins, et à cause de C. et G. qui ne pensent qu'avec leur estomac au lieu de penser avec leur tête, ils se sont échappés…_

 _A partir de là, j'ai perdu le fil. Je sais seulement ce qui a été rapporté par les journaux. P. s'est rendu au Ministère de la Magie avec ses amis, dans la salle des Prophéties. Là, ils se sont faits attaquer par les Mangemorts, dont mon père, bien évidemment. L'Ordre du Phénix est intervenu. D. est intervenu. V. lui-même est intervenu…_

 _Seulement voilà, au final, ça a été un véritable fiasco, comme toujours. P. a failli se faire tuer. V. est apparu en chair et en os aux yeux de tous, le Ministre F. aux premières loges. Mon père et tous les autres Mangemorts se sont fait arrêter, sauf ma tante B., évidemment. Et S.B. est mort…_

 _B. l'a tué. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état se trouve P. à présent…_

 _En fait, je ne sais même pas laquelle de mes émotions doit prédominer. Le soulagement qu'il soit toujours en vie. La stupéfaction face à tout ce qui est arrivé – sans moi, comme toujours. La jubilation malsaine de voir mon père enfin emprisonné comme il le mérite. La crainte de ce que ça signifie pour ma famille, et pour ma mère et moi qui sommes livrés à V…_

 _Le besoin de parler à P., comme toujours. De savoir comment il va. De le consoler…_

 _L'été va arriver, et je sais que ce sera dur, pour lui comme pour moi. Peut-être le plus dur de tous. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 juillet 1996.**_

 _V. n'a pas attendu pour faire pleuvoir sa vengeance sur moi. Au moins je peux dire que cette fois, j'étais préparé. Après ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier, je crois que je suis presque blasé. C'est terrible à dire, pas vrai ? Mais comme toujours, V. a trouvé un moyen particulièrement inventif et cruel de me faire payer l'échec de mon père, la disgrâce de ma famille, et moi, je me suis coupé de tout._

 _J'ai compris que c'était le seul moyen de survivre. Compartimenter. Ne plus rien ressentir. Si ce n'est la douleur, bien sûr. La douleur physique. Mais ne plus le laisser atteindre ma psyché…_

 _En l'absence de mon père, V. a confié la suite de mon « éducation » à ma tante B. Voilà le châtiment qu'il a trouvé. Me livrer à cette folle de B.L._

 _Bien entendu, Mère ne dit rien, pour changer. B. est sa sœur. Et je crois que secrètement, elle a toujours eu peur d'elle…_

 _B. a une conception bien à elle de l'éducation. Au lieu de me faire étudier et de vérifier si j'ai bien appris toutes les conneries qu'on veut me faire rentrer dans la tête, elle m'abrutit à coups d'Endoloris. C'est sa grande passion, je crois. Elle me torture à longueur de journée. Parfois même à longueur de nuit. Elle se glisse dans ma chambre et me réveille de cette façon si particulière. Pour que je ne me sente en sécurité nulle part. A aucun moment. Pour que je sois constamment sur mes gardes, telle une souris qui sursaute au moindre bruit…_

 _Au bout de deux mois à ce régime, je crois bien que je risque de devenir fou._

 _Mais le pire…_

 _Le pire, c'est ce que j'ai peur de raconter dans ce journal. Parce que j'ai trop honte. Parce que jamais je n'aurais cru vivre pire que ce qu'on m'a fait avec A._

 _Ma tante B. a entendu parler de cette aventure, bien sûr. Ça lui a beaucoup plu. Elle a apprécié l'idée de faire de son jeune neveu de seize ans un homme. Et bien évidemment, elle a très vite inventé sa propre version de cette éducation._

 _B. m'abrutit à coups d'Endoloris. Elle me torture jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de force dans les membres, jusqu'à ce que je tremble de tout mon corps, jusqu'à ce que je gise en sueur et à peine conscient à même le sol, incapable de me rappeler mon nom. Après, elle s'approche de moi. Elle se glisse au-dessus de moi, et elle murmure : « Allons, petit Drago… Fais plaisir à ta tante »._

 _Je n'ai pas le choix. A chaque fois, je n'ai plus la force physique ou morale pour lui résister. Les quelques fois où j'ai tenté de refuser, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me briser tous les os du corps. Alors je me retranche dans un coin de mon esprit, loin, très loin. Un coin de mon esprit où je suis avec P. et où rien ne peut me faire de mal. Et je laisse B. faire ce qu'elle veut avec moi. Le lendemain, avec un peu de chance, j'ai pris suffisamment de drogue pour ne plus m'en souvenir._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour A. J'espère qu'elle ne subit pas ce que je suis en train de subir en ce moment. J'espère que je survivrai à cet été, pour revoir P. au moins une dernière fois… Et si ce n'est pas le cas… Ou si je craque parce que c'est trop dur, et que je décide d'y mettre fin moi-même…_

 _Harry, mes dernières pensées seront pour toi. »_

 **XXX**

Je referme le carnet dans un silence de mort. Je tremble de tout mon corps. De colère, de chagrin, de dégoût… J'ouvre le second carnet. Le contenu du premier était si abominable que j'ai presque peur d'en lire la suite… Mais je sais que Drago a survécu à tout ceci. Je sais qu'il s'en est sorti au-delà de cet enfer. Je dois m'accrocher à cet espoir, et endurer avec lui cette sixième année qui pour lui, je le sais à présent, a dû être terrible…

J'ouvre le second carnet. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. La date de la première entrée : « _3 juillet 1997_ », se déroule presque un an après celle que je viens de lire… La première phrase dit : « _Nous avons dû nous enfuir. Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emmener mon journal. Alors je commence celui-ci…_ ».

Tout s'éclaire dans mon esprit. Le 3 juillet 1997… Trois jours après la mort de Dumbledore. La précipitation à laquelle Drago fait allusion, c'est son départ de Poudlard avec les autres Mangemorts, après que Rogue ait tué Dumbledore…

Il me manque un journal. Celui de la sixième année. Drago l'a laissé à Poudlard…

Et pour autant que je sache, il s'y trouve toujours.

Je dois aller à Poudlard.


	6. Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae

Un grand merci à ceux qui aiment cette histoire ! =)

Vraiment, je dois avouer que j'avais très peur en la commençant ^^ - peur que ça ne plaise pas, peur que ça rebute trop de gens, etc. Mais vous m'avez donné de très bons retours, et je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise, et qu'écrire une suite en vaille le coup.

J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire donc ^^. De votre côté, continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;D

Bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Renversé sur ma chaise, je m'accorde quelques secondes pour fermer les yeux, quelques secondes pour digérer l'horreur de tout ce que je viens de lire. Cela dépasse tout ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais avoir atteint le summum en découvrant les maltraitances dont était victime Malefoy étant enfant, mais tout ceci est pire. Malefoy a été violé. A plusieurs reprises, et par sa propre tante, avec le consentement de ses parents. Il a été torturé. Et cette initiation horrible, avec Astoria Greengrass… C'était aussi du viol. Pour lui comme pour elle. En public, en plus. Quels dégâts cela a-t-il pu faire sur la psyché de deux adolescents aussi jeunes ? Soumis à de telles pressions, à un si jeune âge…

Le seul soulagement à retirer de tout ceci, c'est que Drago semble avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'accepter, avec le temps, que lui aussi était une victime. Je n'ose pas imaginer le réseau dantesque d'émotions tentaculaires qu'il a dû ressentir… La culpabilité, la honte, le dégoût de soi et des autres, la colère, la haine, l'auto-apitoiement… J'ignore comment on peut se relever d'autant d'épreuves. Une seule suffirait déjà à détruire un homme, alors autant d'horreurs, alors qu'on n'est encore qu'un enfant…

Je ne peux retenir les deux larmes qui me brûlent les yeux. Elles tombent sur le papier du dernier journal, se mélangent aux mots que Drago a tracés, sans les brouiller. Son encre et mes larmes, réunies, en une étrange alchimie…

C'est à mon tour de m'en vouloir. Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu. En cinquième année, je me rappelle que Drago me paraissait déchaîné, presque comme une caricature de lui-même : plus arrogant, mesquin, et en un sens plus ridicule que jamais, à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas non plus une bonne année pour moi. Avec le retour de Voldemort, avec la Coupe de Feu et ce qui était arrivé à Cédric, et toutes ces rumeurs derrière mon dos… Je n'ai pas été capable de voir plus loin. Mes propres problèmes m'accaparaient. Mes rêves, mes visions, ma connexion avec Voldemort, et cet horrible pressentiment du désastre qui se rapprochait… J'ai bien failli me couper de tous ceux qui m'étaient proches, cette année-là. Je nageais dans une brume perpétuelle, un écran fait de colère et de rage aveugle. Par conséquent, il ne m'a pas été bien difficile de jeter un jugement rapide sur Drago… Je l'ai trouvé plus petit que jamais, plus oubliable que jamais. A quel point j'avais tort… J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il se droguait. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que son comportement n'avait rien de sain ni de normal, pas même pour lui. J'aurais dû…

Je rouvre les yeux, assailli par mes actes manqués et toutes ces possibilités à jamais avortées. Je songe à ce que j'aurais fait à la place de Malefoy… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu. Le monde aime célébrer les souffrances que j'ai dû endurer tout au long de mon adolescence. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était rien. Que d'autres, à l'époque, souffraient dix fois plus que moi. Même de l'autre côté de la barrière. Mais c'est moi que l'on encense, et c'est Malefoy que l'on démolit, une fois de plus, même par-delà la mort…

Je serre les poings. Mais soudain, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte :

\- Harry ? fait la voix d'Hermione, hésitante.

Je me traine pour lui ouvrir. Même cela semble au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'ai envie de voir personne, et je lui en veux de me prendre de court : je n'ai pas encore décidé si je pouvais lui parler des journaux ou non…

Pourtant son visage m'interpelle dès que je lui ouvre le battant. Elle a pleuré, c'est évident. Elle se retient très fort pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Pendant deux secondes, nous restons stupidement ainsi, sans rien dire, trop choqués l'un par l'autre, et puis soudain, la vérité éclate :

\- Ron m'a dit, déclare-t-elle en laissant échapper deux larmes sur ses joues.

Je répugne à la laisser raviver mon chagrin qui cherche lui aussi à sortir, par tous les pores de ma peau… Aussi je réponds :

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Pour Malefoy…

Elle secoue la tête :

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolée…

J'ai presque envie de reculer pour fuir sa compassion. J'adore Hermione. Elle est et restera toujours ma meilleure amie. Mais sur le moment, elle n'est qu'un rappel puissant de ma douleur et de ma culpabilité, et je retourne à l'intérieur pour pouvoir lui tourner le dos, ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes :

\- Entre, je lance laconiquement.

Je me rends dans la cuisine le temps de nous servir à tous les deux un verre d'eau. Mes mains tremblent au-dessus de l'évier… Finalement, au bout du compte, je n'en peux plus :

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer…, je murmure tout bas, sans me retourner, si bas que je crains qu'elle ne m'entende pas.

\- Je sais, répond Hermione.

Je sens sa main se refermer timidement sur mon épaule :

\- Je sais…

Mes larmes reviennent, incontrôlables :

\- Si seulement j'avais attendu une seconde de plus… Si seulement j'avais réfléchi avant d'agir…

Elle secoue la tête :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-elle. Tu as réagi à l'instinct, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse…

Je me retourne enfin. Hermione me regarde, les yeux baignés de larmes à nouveau. Sa réaction intense, même si je ne la comprends pas, me frappe de plein fouet et déchire l'abcès de culpabilité en moi :

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, Hermione ! je m'exclame sans parvenir à contenir mes sanglots. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et moi je l'ai tué ! Il est mort ! Ce n'est pas une conséquence que l'on peut excuser…

Je renverse mon verre sur le plan de travail, totalement bouleversé :

\- Et maintenant, tous ces salopards de la Gazette et du Ministère lui mettent tous les crimes possibles sur le dos et le massacrent sans même un procès… Sans qu'il puisse se défendre…

Hermione retire doucement sa main :

\- Ron a dit qu'il était bien la Ronce, murmure-t-elle très doucement, comme si elle pressentait le danger de ses paroles.

Je hausse les épaules. Le regard dans le vide, je réalise que cette révélation ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid :

\- La Ronce tuait des Mangemorts, je réponds, atone.

\- Pas seulement. Tu le sais.

Je secoue la tête :

\- On n'a aucune preuve. Les épouses, oui. Mais nous n'avons jamais retrouvé les enfants.

\- Quand bien même. Il était quand même coupable, et tu le sais. Même si ce face-à-face s'était déroulé différemment, tu aurais dû l'arrêter, et il aurait probablement été condamné.

\- Mais il serait encore en vie…

\- Pour un ancien Mangemort ? Je crois que le Baiser de Détraqueur aurait fait son retour, exceptionnellement…

Je refuse de la regarder. Hermione travaille au Ministère, elle sait ce qu'elle dit. Pourtant, je me risque à avouer devant elle ce que je n'ose pas m'avouer à moi-même :

\- J'aurais peut-être pu le laisser partir…

Elle ne dit rien. Je l'observe à nouveau en silence, troublé par son visage en pleurs, ses yeux remplis de compassion, et cette façon très particulière qu'elle a de me regarder, comme si elle était sincèrement désolée, comme si nous avions perdu plus qu'un vieil ennemi, mais bien un être cher, au-delà de ma compréhension…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'affecte autant ? je demande, plus que jamais mal à l'aise devant cet air navré qu'elle me tend.

Elle avale sa salive :

\- Parce que…, hésite-t-elle, …nous le connaissions depuis longtemps. Nous avions un passé, tous ensemble.

\- Oui, mais nous n'étions pas proches. Vous vous haïssiez.

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Les gens changent. J'ai grandi. Je suppose que Malefoy aussi.

L'espace d'une seconde, je songe à lui parler des carnets. Je veux lui hurler la vérité, je veux lui dire que c'est nous qui avions tort, et que depuis le début, Malefoy était bien plus âgé que nous, dans son cœur et dans son âme… Mais je ne peux pas. La pensée de Ron s'impose spontanément à mon esprit. Ron a toujours haï la Ronce – et Malefoy, par extension – au-delà de toute imagination. Déjà le jour de notre face-à-face, il avait tenté de me dissuader d'y aller, hurlant à mes oreilles que c'était un piège… Quelque part, sa paranoïa a dû prendre le contrôle de mes gestes, ce soir-là… Je ne peux pas confier l'histoire des journaux à Ron. C'est lui qui a hérité de l'enquête, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il en ferait… Et si je parle à Hermione, par devoir, elle s'en ouvrira à Ron… Je le sais, c'est une certitude. Ron est Auror, tout comme moi. Et Hermione est droite comme la justice. Elle devra le lui dire. Alors, je garde le silence, la laissant regarder autour d'elle dans mon appartement vide :

\- Où est Gabrielle ? finit-elle par demander.

\- En France, je soupire. Avec ses parents, et Bill et Fleur. Elle rentre la semaine prochaine.

Hermione m'adresse à nouveau un regard désolé :

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour toi tout seul, d'ici là ?

Je détourne les yeux :

\- Je ne sais pas…, je réponds. Je suppose qu'il faudra bien.

Je sors avec Gabrielle Delacour, la jeune sœur de Fleur, depuis six mois maintenant. Même si je l'ai connue étant enfant, notre différence d'âge ne se ressent plus tant que ça à présent. Du moins de l'extérieur…

J'expire tandis que je tente de toutes mes forces de l'expulser de mon esprit. Gabrielle est à des milliers de kilomètres de ce à quoi je désire penser en ce moment…

Comme sa sœur, elle est belle à en mourir. Toutes les têtes se retournent lorsqu'elle traverse la rue : elle le sait et n'en retire rien d'autre qu'une joie innocente, sans orgueil. Ces seuls mots suffiraient à la définir : joyeuse. Innocente. Sans orgueil. C'est peut-être pour cela que je l'ai choisie…

Je suis partisan de la théorie qui veut que l'on ait plusieurs amours, dans notre vie. Certains plus intenses que d'autres, certains plus vrais, d'autres plus durables… En ce qui me concerne, à trente ans révolus, je suis convaincu d'avoir vécu au moins trois amours profonds, sincères, qui m'ont brûlé et façonné pour faire de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Gabrielle n'en fait pas partie.

D'abord, il y a eu Ginny, le premier véritable amour de ma vie. Puis George, qui m'a aidé à me reconstruire. Et enfin Noah, le pire de tous, celui qui a traversé mon cœur comme un météore et n'en a laissé que des cendres. A côté de cela, la douce et jolie Gabrielle ne fait pas le poids…

Je l'aime beaucoup. Je l'ai vu grandir au fil des années, au gré des réunions de famille. Je l'ai vue devenir une jeune femme gracieuse et épanouie, coqueluche de la mode et des podiums sorciers. Lorsque je l'ai vue timidement me tourner au tour, je lui ai répondu. Sans trop de sérieux tout d'abord, mais avec cette excuse magique : « Pourquoi pas ? ».

Avec le temps, j'ai largement eu le temps d'être blessé et blasé en amour. J'ai aimé une fois de toute la force de mes os, et je ne m'attends plus à aimer aussi profondément un jour, je ne pense pas même me le permettre. Mais je ne m'interdis pas d'aimer simplement. Même si ce n'est pas aussi fort. Même si ce n'est pas mon âme sœur.

Alors, Gabrielle et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés et dans un premier temps, j'ai apprécié le courant d'air frais qu'elle semblait m'apporter. Gabrielle est plus jeune que moi : vingt-quatre ans. Autrement dit, elle possède encore cette vivacité propre aux oisillons qui viennent de prendre leur envol : cette spontanéité, cette foi en l'avenir, cette assurance qui croit pouvoir jeter à bas des montagnes et conquérir le monde…

A côté d'elle, je suis vieux. J'ai aimé retrouver en elle tout ce que je n'étais plus. J'ai envié sa confiance, son idéalisme, son bonheur pur et simple de tous les instants, juste du fait d'être en vie…

Je pensais qu'en sortant avec elle, elle pourrait ranimer un peu de tout cela en moi. Qu'elle contrebalancerait ma tendance au pessimisme et au cynisme, toutes ces pensées résignées et systématiquement sombres, qui me tirent vers le bas…

Ça n'a pas été le cas. Très vite, sa jeunesse et sa jovialité sont devenues pour moi des défauts. Je me suis rendu compte que ce que je percevais derrière sa bonne humeur constante, c'était un manque de profondeur affreux. Et quoi de plus logique ? Gabrielle a eu une enfance heureuse. Elle n'a pas connu la guerre, elle n'a encore jamais été écorchée par la pointe de la vie… Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de n'être que le produit de ce qu'elle a vécu : une enfance non ternie par les horreurs du monde…

Mais avec elle, je me sens seul. Je ne peux pas lui parler de ce que nous n'avons jamais partagé. Je ne peux pas lui faire comprendre la tristesse et l'obscurité ancrées en moi, et qui ne partiront jamais. Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi je souris aussi peu, pourquoi il est si difficile de voir la lumière pour moi, et pourquoi je me réveille parfois en pleine nuit, à cause des cauchemars… Avec Ginny, je peux en parler. Avec George, je le pouvais aussi. Avec Noah… Noah était probablement l'être le plus détruit que j'aie jamais rencontré.

Alors à côté d'eux, ce frêle et joli papillon que j'ai apprivoisé m'apparait soudain bien transparent… Et je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là tandis que je découvre les affres du passé de Malefoy. Je n'aurais ni l'envie ni la patience de lui décrire tous les bouleversements que sa mort suscite en moi, ni les journaux, ni ma culpabilité… Je sais que j'aurais beau essayer, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle tenterait dans un premier temps de me consoler, de me faire positiver. Je lui en voudrais, et elle finirait par se lasser de ma mentalité vieille et triste, qui l'empêche de s'envoler…

Je ne crois plus que ça durera très longtemps, elle et moi. Mais ma vie sentimentale est le cadet de mes soucis pour l'instant.

\- Ron m'a aussi dit autre chose, reprend soudain Hermione, me tirant de ma rêverie. Si tu le souhaites, il consent à ce que tu ailles voir le corps de Malefoy à la morgue. Mais il faut que tu fasses vite, parce qu'ils comptent l'emmener dès la fin de la semaine.

\- L'emmener ? je répète, méfiant. Où ça ?

Hermione se mord les lèvres :

\- Personne n'a réclamé le corps, dit-elle. Et pour autant qu'on le sache, Malefoy n'a plus de famille connue, alors… il aura un enterrement public.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Hermione prend son temps pour répondre, comme si elle savait déjà que ses mots ne me plairont pas :

\- Le Ministère ne peut pas se permettre de payer pour l'enterrement de Drago Malefoy, dit-elle finalement. Et ils ne veulent pas d'un enterrement qui tournerait au pugilat. Donc… ils vont le mettre dans une fosse commune.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour :

\- Une fosse commune ? je répète, spontanément hors de moi.

\- Oui…

Frénétique, je me passe la main sur le visage pour contenir toute ma rage :

\- Jusqu'où est-ce qu'ils vont aller ?! je m'exclame. Jusqu'à quel point est-ce qu'ils vont être capables de déshonorer son corps et sa mémoire ?!

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- C'est inadmissible ! Je ne laisserai pas faire ça, c'est impossible.

Inspirant à fond, je prends ma décision à l'instant même où je la formule :

\- Je vais m'en occuper, je déclare.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Dis à Drake de préparer le corps, je paierai pour tout.

\- Mais Harry…

Hermione me dévisage, désemparée. Je sais à son visage qu'elle est déchirée entre deux opinions : elle pense que j'ai raison, mais elle sait aussi que le Ministère n'acceptera jamais qu'Harry Potter paye pour les funérailles de Drago Malefoy.

\- Je me fous de ce que dit Shacklebolt, je décrète, plus sûr de moi que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis des années. Il n'a qu'à éviter de faire fuiter l'information. Ce sera un enterrement confidentiel : pas de journalistes, pas d'imbéciles haineux pour venir cracher sur sa tombe…

\- Mais où est-ce que tu comptes l'enterrer ? demande Hermione d'une petite voix.

A nouveau, sa question me plonge dans la confusion. La réponse est évidente, pourtant :

\- A Godric's Hollow, je réponds.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il sera tranquille là-bas. Il sera bien.

Plus j'y songe, plus cela me procure un semblant de chaleur au fond du cœur… Oui. Drago reposera à Godric's Hollow. Auprès de mon père et de ma mère, à un endroit où je pourrai le visiter souvent. Il ne sera pas tout seul. Il ne sera pas entouré par des inconnus ou des gens qui le haïssent. Je peux au moins faire cela pour lui…

Plus sérieux que jamais, je me précipite dans mon bureau pour rédiger rapidement une missive, que je fais envoyer au légiste :

\- Si Drake fait des histoires, insiste en mon nom, j'ordonne à Hermione tout en commençant à rédiger une autre lettre. Dis-lui que je paierai tout ce qu'il faudra.

Hermione me regarde à nouveau de cet air désolé qui me donne envie de lui fendre le crâne en deux pour lire ses pensées… Mais elle ne proteste plus :

\- A qui tu écris ? demande-t-elle simplement.

\- A McGonagall, je réponds, évasif. J'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, je crois… Poudlard me fera du bien.

Hermione esquisse un semblant de sourire :

\- C'est une bonne idée, oui… Je m'inquièterai moins pour toi en te sachant aussi entouré.

Je fais oui de la tête. Alors, Hermione se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Son baiser, comme ses larmes, me semble empreint d'une signification que je ne comprends pas… Mais elle transplane avant que j'aie le temps de lui demander une réponse.

 **XXX**

McGonagall ne fait pas d'histoires quant à ma requête de venir passer quelques jours à Poudlard. Lorsque je la retrouve dans son bureau de Directrice, je vois bien qu'elle aussi est émue par les derniers évènements, et par tout ce que la presse en raconte… S'il y a une chose que j'ai toujours apprécié et estimé chez Minerva McGonagall, c'est son équité. McGonagall s'est toujours montrée juste et impartiale envers tous – c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une directrice de maison redoutée, d'ailleurs… Mais respectée. Et profondément aimée, quoi que l'on en dise.

Comme moi, elle a connu Malefoy, et tandis que je lui serre la main dans son bureau, je n'ai besoin que d'un seul regard pour sentir à quel point elle aussi est désolée de tout ce qui lui est arrivé, du destin posthume qui lui est réservé, et d'à quel point les gens se trompent sur son compte… Elle aussi a connu l'adolescent blond et terrifié durant sa sixième année. Elle sait que quels que soient ses actes, Malefoy n'était pas seulement un Mangemort et un assassin, mauvais par définition. C'était un être humain complexe, avec ses zones d'ombres et ses nuances, mais un être humain avant tout. Un enfant qu'on a jeté en pâture dans l'arène…

Sans s'attarder trop longtemps sur la nostalgie, McGonagall me libère et m'invite à me promener librement dans les couloirs du château. C'est une sensation étrange. Me voilà revenu presque quinze ans en arrière…

Le château n'a pas changé. Son ambiance magique est toujours là, elle suscite les mêmes émotions qu'à ma première arrivée ici, familières, complices : l'émerveillement, l'euphorie, et cette sensation de chaleur intime que seul procure le lieu que l'on considère comme chez soi…

Ce que la guerre a détruit, la paix l'a reconstruit. Les nouveaux élèves s'arrêtent devant moi dans les couloirs, me saluent ou murmurent entre eux. Tous me reconnaissent. Tous ont dû lire dans la Gazette ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours…

Je leur souris poliment, mais mon regard les dissuade de s'approcher plus près. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer les héros, aujourd'hui…

Confusément, je repense aux années que j'ai vécues ici. A chaque coin de couloir, je me revois affronter Malefoy : par un regard, une remarque, une bagarre, une simple manière d'être… Notre relation a toujours été un affrontement, sous toutes ces formes. Même en cet instant, je cherche à affronter sa mort pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de lui, à travers ces couloirs…

Le flot des souvenirs me fait mal. Tout est trop familier. Tout est douloureux. Les odeurs, les murs, les sons… Ce sont les mêmes. Mais il leur manque quelque chose à présent. La magie de mon enfance, bien sûr. Mon innocence. Et mon meilleur ennemi, qui, même si je ne le remarquais pas, donnait du relief à mon existence… Combien de fois Malefoy m'a-t-il servi d'exutoire à ma propre colère ? Combien de fois a-t-il été le coupable parfait à blâmer, pour tout ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais aussi bien affronté cette guerre sans Malefoy, en vérité… Il m'apportait le contrepoint nécessaire pour survivre… Quelque part, il était autant un repère que ces murs que je retrouve aujourd'hui.

J'inspire en me retenant de fermer les yeux. Quel gâchis…

Je erre sans but pendant encore une heure ou deux, à la fois heureux et triste de me trouver là, ce mélange doux-amer si parfait que seul le passé nous procure… Enfin, lorsque j'en ai assez, je me résous à tourner de nouveau mes pensées vers Malefoy. J'imagine l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il a été. Je le revois durant notre sixième année, belliqueux et terrifié, tremblant dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage… Mes souvenirs fuient l'affrontement qui s'en est suivi. Au lieu de cela, je pense au journal. Le journal de sa sixième année. Où Malefoy a-t-il bien pu le laisser ?

Je pense d'abord à son dortoir à Serpentard, et je descends dans les profondeurs du château, tout en bas, jusqu'aux cachots… Je patiente quelques minutes devant le mur qui en dissimule l'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève obligeant ne m'apprenne le mot de passe. Alors, je retrouve la salle commune, exactement telle que dans mon souvenir. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce… A l'époque, j'avais pris l'apparence de Goyle.

Le canapé est toujours le même. Je revois encore Malefoy enfant s'y asseoir, et se livrer malgré lui sur la Chambre des Secrets… Notre entrevue n'avait pas été très productive, ce jour-là. Mais j'avais pu sentir, à la façon dont il toisait ses deux acolytes, à quel point il les méprisait et se sentait seul… Si seulement j'avais eu l'âge de comprendre, à l'époque… Mais j'étais obnubilé par mon plan, et Malefoy, lui, n'a jamais été du genre à montrer ses faiblesses…

Je salue les quelques élèves de Serpentard qui sont réunis là en pleine journée. Tous me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Même si les mentalités ont changé, il reste surréaliste de voir Harry Potter débarquer au beau milieu de la salle commune des verts et argents…

\- On peut vous aider, monsieur Potter ? me demande timidement l'un d'entre eux.

\- Non, je réponds avec un sourire. Je suis passé voir une vieille connaissance, c'est tout.

Regardant autour de moi, je cherche en vain le chemin des dortoirs :

\- A la réflexion, j'aimerais beaucoup voir vos dortoirs, je reprends l'air de rien.

Je vois à leurs visages qu'ils redoutent une inspection de ma part. Ils se disent : encore un Auror qui nourrit une méfiance sans borne envers la maison de Salazar… Quand ces préjugés cesseront-ils ? Alors, je les rassure :

\- Je veux juste voir l'ancien dortoir de Drago Malefoy, j'avoue, certain qu'ils comprendront.

Leurs mines se ternissent à ces mots. Peut-être qu'eux aussi sont enclins à un jugement plus indulgent envers leur ancien camarade… Il est étrange de songer qu'aujourd'hui, et dans ce cas précis, ce sont sans doute les Serpentards qui sont les plus ouverts d'esprit…

\- C'est par là, m'indique l'élève poli en m'entraînant vers un escalier dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Vous êtes en train d'enquêter ?

\- On peut dire ça, je réponds, évasif.

Il me conduit jusqu'à un corridor percé de multiples portes, chacune donnant sur une chambre commune. Celle de Malefoy était la première, sur la droite :

\- Son lit est celui du centre, m'indique l'élève. On l'a laissé libre depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne ne veut le prendre.

Je hoche la tête. Je vois brusquement sur les épaules du garçon tout le poids que l'héritage des Serpentards fait peser sur lui. Tous ces jeunes gens savent que la plupart de leurs prédécesseurs ont joué un rôle terrible, dans les deux guerres qui se sont succédées… Ils savent que Voldemort et ses disciples ont vécu ici entre leurs murs… Ces fantômes ne doivent pas être faciles à assumer.

En remerciement, je lui adresse donc une poignée de main franche, puis j'entre seul dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

La pièce est circulaire, souterraine. Les murs presque noirs m'évoquent de la pierre volcanique. Je peux percevoir le clapotement discret du lac au-dessus de ma tête, et je songe à cette mélodie que Malefoy a dû entendre, nuit après nuit, berçant ses songes… La trouvait-il apaisante ?

Il y a quatre lits dans la pièce, disposés de manière rayonnante contre les murs arrondis. Celui de Malefoy, comme je pouvais m'y attendre, fait directement face à la porte. En bon héritier princier… Je m'approche, intimidé, avec encore une fois la sensation de profaner un lieu, un souvenir, une tombe, quelque chose que je n'étais pas supposé toucher… Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Rien ne distingue le lit des trois autres qui l'accompagnent. A part le fait que personne n'y a dormi depuis plus de quatorze ans…

Les rideaux sont tendus, la courtepointe verte et argent rabattue sur un édredon rembourré. Je vois la fine couche de poussière que personne ne s'est soucié – ou n'a osé enlever. Je passe ma main sur le tissu malgré moi, et alors, sans réfléchir, je m'allonge sur le lit.

Je reste là quelques instants, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, à contempler le plafond du baldaquin peuplé d'araignées. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à me dire que j'ai là la même vue que celle que Malefoy a eue, pendant les six années de son adolescence…

Il s'est allongé sur ce lit, lui aussi. Il y a dormi, rêvé, aimé peut-être. Il y a fait des cauchemars aussi, sans doute. Pleuré. Tremblé…

Je frissonne brusquement. J'aimerais percevoir sa présence, son odeur, quelque chose. Mais il n'y a plus rien. Rien que de la poussière et du vide… Le fantôme que je cherche désespérément à retrouver ne vient pas. Malgré tous mes efforts, Malefoy est allé dans le seul endroit où je ne peux pas le suivre… Je ne parviendrai jamais à établir un lien avec lui…

Mes larmes reviennent – je les sèche brutalement. Il faut que je m'active. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour oublier tout ceci… Je suis venu ici avec un but. Fébrilement, je me relève et me met à examiner le lit sous toutes ses coutures. Je démonte d'abord les draps, les oreillers, le matelas, mais cela aurait été trop facile : ces couvertures ont été mises au propre et dressées il y a longtemps, par des gens qui n'étaient pas Malefoy…

Alors, je passe au meuble en lui-même. C'est un très beau lit à baldaquin, en bois d'ébène et à colonnes torsadées. Ces circonvolutions m'évoquent des reptiles, dressés à l'affut pour défendre le Serpentard endormi… Souriant vaguement de ma propre imagination, je m'incline pour examiner le cadre, les montants, et enfin le baldaquin lui-même. Bien évidemment, il n'y a rien. Je soupire en songeant que j'aurais pu déduire cela dès le début. Drago n'aurait jamais dissimulé son journal dans un dortoir qu'il devait partager avec trois autres élèves. Jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de rédiger ses entrées – voire même de laisser savoir qu'il les rédigeait – alors qu'il était entouré de sympathisants de Voldemort qui auraient pu le dénoncer…

Non, Malefoy devait avoir trouvé un autre endroit. Un endroit sûr, secret, où n'importe quoi pourrait rester caché…

Encore une fois, la réponse me semble évidente. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps et je remonte à la surface du château, pour emprunter un chemin qui ne m'est que trop familier…

La Salle sur Demande s'ouvre devant moi, obligeante, au bout de mon troisième passage. Je retrouve la pièce remplie d'objets où Voldemort avait dissimulé le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle… Et alors, une angoisse terrible me saisit. Le feu. Le Feudeymon jeté par Crabbe tandis qu'il me poursuivait, et qui a réduit toute la salle en cendres…

Les objets que je contemple ont été accumulés depuis. Mais ce ne sont plus les objets d'origine… La mort dans l'âme, je réalise que le journal a probablement dû bruler lui aussi, perdu pour toujours… En désespoir de cause, je jette un « Actio journal ! ». Mais seul le silence me répond.

Alors, brusquement vidé de mes forces, frustré de voir tous mes espoirs anéantis, je m'agenouille sur le sol et enfouit ma tête entre mes mains. Je reste là longtemps, insensible au froid et à l'âpreté des dalles sous mes pieds. L'une d'elles bouge, tandis que je tente de me relever…

Incrédule, je crois presque sentir les battements de mon cœur s'arrêter tandis que j'insiste, délogeant la dalle encore plus. Et alors, je songe : « La Salle sur Demande. La salle qui nous procure exactement tout ce dont nous avons besoin… ».

Sans oser y croire, je soulève la dalle et découvre un minuscule carnet rabougri, bruni par la chaleur du feu, mais intact… C'est un véritable miracle. J'en pleurerais presque de joie, si toutes mes larmes n'avaient pas déjà servi ma peine…

Délicatement, tentant de contenir mon impatience pour ne pas endommager le papier, j'ouvre le carnet à la première page. Le soulagement s'échappe littéralement de mon corps. C'est l'écriture de Malefoy, aucun doute. Conservée sur ce parchemin qui craque, séché par le feu… Je jette aussitôt un sort pour le consolider. Et puis, sans plus attendre, j'entame ma lecture.

 **X**

 _« 10 juillet 1996._

 _Ça y est, c'est arrivé. V. l'a fait. Je suis officiellement devenu un Mangemort. »_


	7. De Profundis Clamo A Te Domine

Et voilà enfin la 6e année ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)

Si certains d'entre vous se sont précipités sur le dernier chapitre dès sa parution la semaine dernière, il est possible que vous ayez vu la mention d'un certain Julian. C'était une erreur de ma part, en fait le prénom aurait dû être "Noah", comme dans le reste du chapitre (c'est mon cerveau qui fait des noeuds avec les prénoms quand il hésite ^^). Bref, l'erreur a été rectifiée, donc inutile de s'y attarder plus longtemps =)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de très bonnes fêtes ;D

Nat'

* * *

 _ **« 10 juillet 1996.**_

 _Ça y est, c'est arrivé. V. l'a fait. Je suis officiellement devenu un Mangemort. C'était une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de ma tête depuis longtemps, j'en avais conscience, mais… Cette fois, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Le Mal est ancré dans ma chair, sous ma peau. Je peux sentir la Marque me brûler la nuit, elle me réveille au beau milieu de mes cauchemars, en me faisant pousser des hurlements…_

 _J'avais peur d'avoir de nouveau droit à une petite initiation pour fêter l'occasion, mais non. V. a trouvé autre chose. Quelque chose qui l'amuse encore plus, sans doute… Il m'a confié une mission. Il veut que je tue D._

 _Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux : je sais qu'il ne s'attend absolument pas à ce que je réussisse. Non, ce qu'il veut, comme toujours, c'est me torturer. Me confier une mission qui, il le sait, me déchirera, et que je n'arriverai pas à mener à bien. C'est sa punition pour l'échec de mon père au Ministère. C'est sa punition envers ma famille toute entière. Il fait passer cette mission pour un honneur, mais c'est une condamnation à mort, et tout le monde le sait. Alors ça y est. Cette année, je vais mourir…_

 _Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Tout en moi le refuse. A l'heure même où j'écris ces lignes, je tremble de peur, et je m'en veux d'avoir peur…_

 _V. m'a confié une autre mission. Il veut que je trouve un moyen de faire entrer ses Mangemorts à Poudlard. Mère a déjà une idée pour cela, et j'avoue qu'elle est ingénieuse. Mais je crains le pire… La guerre est déclarée désormais, ça y est. Personne n'en est encore conscient, mais c'est moi le pion qu'on envoie en première ligne, pour engager le combat sans que personne ne s'en doute…_

 _Je suis devenu le traître. Le ver dans la pomme. Celui que P. devrait arrêter…_

 _P… Tout va nous séparer cette année. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement… Je suis fatigué de tout ceci… J'aimerais l'espace d'une seule minute être un adolescent comme les autres, venir vers toi tout maladroit et rougissant, et te dire ce que je ressens, sans en avoir peur ou honte. J'aimerais ne pas avoir vécu toutes ces saloperies qui me salissent. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir me réfugier dans tes bras et pleurer longtemps._

 _J'aimerais tellement… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 12 juillet 1996.**_

 _Des Mangemorts ont détruit le Millenium Bridge aujourd'hui. Comme je le redoutais, ils deviennent de plus en plus audacieux et dangereux. De plus en plus visibles, aussi… Les Moldus commencent à se douter que quelque chose gronde, sous la surface. Rufus Scrimgeour a été nommé Premier Ministre, mais même s'il est d'une autre trempe que Fudge, je doute qu'il puisse quoi que ce soit contre la tempête qui s'annonce. Une tempête dont je suis l'avant-garde… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 31 juillet 1996.**_

 _Bon anniversaire, P. Où es-tu, en ce moment ? Comment vas-tu ? Je maudis B. tous les jours pour ce qu'elle a fait à ton parrain. Je la maudis tous les jours pour ce qu'elle continue à me faire. Je crois que toi et moi avons enfin trouvé un terrain commun : notre haine pour elle. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 4 août 1996.**_

 _Mère et moi sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, chez B. &.B., et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir épié… Je suppose que c'est un sentiment auquel je vais devoir m'habituer, cette année… _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Mère disait qu'il était temps de commencer à mettre en branle le plan du Maître. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis l'arrestation de Père. Elle vit dans la terreur de V. et de sa propre sœur. Elle sait que son statut et son nom ne suffiront pas à la protéger de la disgrâce dont V. l'a frappée, loin de là. Elle sait que ce qu'il m'a fait est une punition, et qu'il m'a promis à la mort… Pour cette raison, je crois qu'étonnamment, V. a perdu son allégeance._

 _C'est étrange pour moi de penser cela, et j'ai même du mal à l'écrire, mais… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois avoir distingué un sursaut d'instinct maternel, chez ma mère. Comme si elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Comme si elle venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce dans quoi mon père et elle m'ont embarqué, et de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir pendant toutes ces années…_

 _Surtout, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle aussi, elle est confrontée à la perspective de me perdre. Elle sait que cette année sera sans doute la dernière pour moi. Que je ne survivrai pas à la tâche qui m'a été confiée. Alors, elle s'aveugle en échafaudant des plans, et c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a traîné chez B. &.B. aujourd'hui…_

 _Son idée est simple, en fait. Elle pourrait marcher. Il y a chez B. &.B. un objet très particulier : une Armoire à Disparaître. Cette armoire a une sœur, à Poudlard, je sais exactement où. Il serait facile d'introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école par ce procédé. A un souci près… L'armoire de Poudlard est cassée. Peu importe ce que l'on introduit dans l'armoire des Embrumes, le passage ne s'opère pas._

 _Quelque part, j'en suis presque soulagé. Il y a quelque chose d'horrifiant à participer à de telles exactions, à les planifier… Je n'ai aucune envie de voir des Mangemorts envahir l'école, et encore moins envie d'en être responsable… Pour l'heure donc, c'est impossible. Mais mon avenir est clair. Je vais devoir réparer l'armoire. Ou alors, je n'aurai plus d'avenir du tout._

 _C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? De s'accrocher à mon existence, alors que tout dans mon être me crie qu'elle est d'ores et déjà perdue… Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne veux pas mourir…_

 _Est-ce si mal de ma part de vouloir ça ?_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 août 1996.**_

 _A. me manque. Je n'ai pas demandé à la voir cet été, parce que je veux la maintenir autant que possible en dehors de tout ceci. Je sais qu'elle a demandé après moi, elle m'a littéralement inondé de lettres… Je n'ai répondu qu'une seule fois, pour lui dire de rester à l'écart. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour elle. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1996.**_

 _J'ai revu P., dans le train. Dieu merci, j'ai revu P…_

 _A la seconde où je l'ai revu, je me suis dit : « Profites-en, Drago. Savoure l'instant. Parce qu'à présent, chaque instant peut être le dernier. Tu ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu le reverras. Tu ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances. Tu ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il devra lever sa baguette sur toi. Et quand tu devras en faire autant… »._

 _Alors je crois bien que le désespoir m'a pris à la gorge. Le désespoir, vraiment… Je sais bien que j'ai l'habitude de pleurer sur mon sort dans ces pages, mais là… J'ai bien cru que j'allais étouffer. J'ai voulu hurler contre l'injustice de ce monde qui non seulement nous séparait, mais nous plaçait aussi face à face, en adversaires…_

 _Je voudrais tellement me révolter contre tout ceci… Me dire : « puisque je vais mourir, autant tout envoyer se faire foutre et rejoindre Potter, rejoindre la lumière, rejoindre le bon côté de la barrière… ». Mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'il y a cette créature pitoyable et lâche en moi qui espère toujours vivre. Qui veut vivre. Alors que je sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas supporter une telle vie. Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans un miroir un jour, si V. gagne et tue P., et si j'ai contribué à tout cela ?_

 _Je suis dans une impasse. Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Pitié, je n'ai personne à qui parler…_

 _Le plus ironique dans tout ceci, c'est que j'ai surpris P. en train de m'épier sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Et j'ai jubilé à la seule idée d'occuper à ce point ses pensées… Seulement, j'ai réagi comme je l'ai toujours fait. Comme la vie semble nous avoir destinés à le faire. Je l'ai paralysé, tabassé et abandonné. Dans le coup que je lui ai porté, il y avait comme de la résignation, l'acceptation de cet avenir violent que l'on nous promet, à l'un et à l'autre, l'un contre l'autre… Mais je crois qu'il y avait aussi, d'une certaine façon, une déclaration d'amour. Une déclaration d'adieux. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 septembre 1996.**_

 _J'ai retrouvé Pa., Bl, C. et G. Ils me tapent déjà tous sur le système. Tous me regardent avec ce mélange de crainte et de pitié, qui me fait comprendre qu'ils savent. Ils savent que je suis un cadavre en suspens. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 12 septembre 1996.**_

 _P. s'est distingué en Potions aujourd'hui. Incroyable ! Ce crétin de H.S. est déjà à ses pieds. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus cette année…_

 _Les Potions ont toujours été ma matière préférée. La matière où j'excelle. Assez éloignée de la magie brute et primitive, en fin de compte… Plus subtile, plus raffinée, plus exigeante… Loin de la violence… Même si elle peut être aussi redoutable qu'une baguette._

 _Enfin bref, je divague. Mais je sais que j'envie déjà P. en tout. Je lui envie ses amis, sa tranquillité d'esprit, son courage… Je lui suis tellement inférieur… Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me démontre une fois de plus à quel point il me surpasse. Et certainement pas en Potions. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 22 septembre 1996.**_

 _J'ai revu A. aujourd'hui. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter depuis la rentrée, mais je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver : nous sommes dans la même maison après tout…_

 _Malgré moi, je dois avouer que j'ai été soulagé de la revoir. Sa simple vision, son simple regard, son sourire doux… suffisent à me faire oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, dans quel monde de merde on vit. A quel point ma vie est cauchemardesque. Voir qu'il existe encore des gens comme A. sur cette Terre – des gens qui ont été touchés par le Mal, mais qui y ont survécu, sans se laisser détruire – me donne envie de garder encore un peu foi en l'humanité, et en cette existence._

 _J'ai eu tort de vouloir me couper d'elle. Je ne pourrai pas survivre sans elle, pas cette année. Pas avec ce que V. m'a confié… Elle est déjà là, je le sens : la pression sur mes épaules, et cette culpabilité hideuse et noire, ce limon infect dans lequel mon cœur s'est englué, et qui contraint chaque battement… Je vais m'y noyer. La tourbière de mes ténèbres m'aspire et me perd chaque jour un peu plus. Je vais m'y noyer… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 octobre 1996.**_

 _Je suis allé voir l'Armoire à Disparaître aujourd'hui. Elle est dans la Salle sur Demande, au milieu d'un fatras d'autres choses absolument indescriptible. Elle est dans un sale état… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de par où commencer pour la réparer. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours été excellent en sortilège…_

 _J'ai repoussé l'échéance autant que je l'ai pu, mais je ne peux plus à présent. Mère s'angoisse, V. exige des résultats… Et malgré moi, même si ça me met le cœur au bord des lèvres, je sais que mon esprit travaille déjà à la résolution du mécanisme._

 _PS : D. a commencé à donner des leçons privées à P. Je ne sais pas en quoi cela consiste, mais tout le monde spécule déjà sur le fait que P. serait l'Elu. Encore une fois, il faut que tu te retrouves sous les projecteurs… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 16 octobre 1996.**_

 _La saison de Quidditch ne démarre pas très bien. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon jeu. Comment est-ce que je le pourrais, en même temps ? Tout le monde semble uniquement se préoccuper de poursuivre ce stupide Vif d'Or, alors que moi, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu… Je n'ose même pas imaginer affronter P. Ça me semblerait être une farce odieuse de ce qui nous attend d'ici très peu de temps. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 3 novembre 1996.**_

 _Je l'ai fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait, Seigneur, mais je l'ai fait._

 _J'ai reçu une lettre inquiétante de Mère il y a quelques jours. V. lui a fait des menaces. Ouvertement. Il trouve que ma mission concernant D. n'avance pas, et il s'impatiente. En réalité, je pense qu'il s'amuse simplement à arracher les pattes de la fourmi que je suis, l'une après l'autre…_

 _J'ai donc décidé de faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne veux pas tuer D. ! C'est sans doute le plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire de la Magie, bordel de merde ! Et moi, je ne suis rien ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier…_

 _En plus, quelque part, la présence de D. constitue un rempart rassurant pour moi. Je me dis qu'il est presque ma seule chance de salut… Parce que tant qu'il est là, V. ne peut pas triompher. Tant qu'il est là, il y a un bouclier entre lui et le Mal qui veut envahir Poudlard, et nos vies entières…_

 _Je ne sais pas si D. montrerait une quelconque indulgence envers le Mangemort que je suis. Mais je crois au moins que le sort qu'il me réserverait serait moins pire que celui que me destine V._

 _C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le choix… Je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois faire quelque chose, juste pour le satisfaire un petit moment, juste pour qu'il me laisse un peu plus de temps…_

 _J'ai eu une idée. Je me mortifie déjà rien que pour l'avoir eue. Jamais encore je n'ai dû planifier la mort de quelqu'un, réellement… J'ai acheté le très vieux collier de chez B. &.B., celui qui est ensorcelé. Il provoque une mort affreuse chez quiconque le touche… D'ici les prochains jours, je vais devoir me débrouiller pour qu'il trouve le chemin de D. En espérant qu'il décèlera mon plan. En espérant qu'il n'y succombera pas. Je vous en supplie, D… Montrez-vous à la hauteur de votre réputation…_

 _Mais si j'échoue… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 13 novembre 1996.**_

 _J'ai échoué._

 _J'ai confié le collier à K.B., pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je lui ai jeté un Imperium pour qu'elle aille le remettre à D. en mains propres. Mon premier Impardonnable…_

 _Mais K. a touché le collier, et tout a été foutu… P. était là, bien sûr, avec ses deux acolytes… Parce qu'il est toujours là où il ne faut pas être, évidemment… Ce gros balourd de Ha. a emmené K. à l'infirmerie, et à présent, il y a des risques qu'elle me reconnaisse, que je me fasse prendre…_

 _Une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, ce serait une bonne chose. Me faire arrêter maintenant. Que quelqu'un m'empêche de nuire, par pitié… Mais je sais que V. trouverait le moyen de m'atteindre, même à Azkaban. Et puis, il y a ma mère…_

 _Je suis soulagé que K. s'en soit sortie. J'ai beau n'en avoir jamais eu grand-chose à faire d'elle… Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier. Je m'en veux déjà terriblement pour ce que je lui ai fait, et pour ce que j'aurais pu lui faire…_

 _Je t'en prie, K… On ne se connait pas, mais… pardonne-moi…_

 _PS : inutile de préciser l'horreur que je ressens à l'idée que tout ceci s'est déroulé sous les yeux de P. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 28 novembre 1996.**_

 _P. n'arrête pas de me surveiller depuis l'incident avec K. Il me soupçonne, je le sens. Jamais je n'ai autant eu conscience de son regard sur moi. Je crois que jamais je n'ai autant occupé ses pensées… Mais étrangement, je n'en retire pas le moindre plaisir. J'ai honte de moi. A chaque instant, je voudrais pouvoir me cacher de son regard, et tout lui expliquer, et lui dire : « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix… »._

 _Seulement voilà, je ne peux pas. Je dois endurer les regards lourds de P., l'homme que j'aime et qui me méprise chaque jour un peu plus, parce qu'il sait que je suis un Mangemort, et que j'ai failli tuer une fille… J'ai tellement honte… Je me sens tellement coupable… Je ne me supporte déjà plus moi-même, alors je ne sais pas comment je pourrai tenir jusqu'au bout. Et j'ai tellement, tellement peur…_

 _Plus que dans ma vie entière, je suis seul. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 13 décembre 1996.**_

 _On a perdu contre Gryffondor. Sans surprise. Je me suis senti à peine conscient pendant le match. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était me tenir le plus loin possible de P., parce que l'affronter me faisait trop mal. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que lui, au contraire, me cherchait avec une agressivité et une hargne que je ne lui avais encore jamais vues._

 _PS : W. a commencé à sortir avec cette pouffe de L.B. Non pas que la vie sentimentale de la belette m'intéresse d'une quelconque façon, mais j'ai de la peine pour G. Comment W. peut-il à ce point avoir de la merde dans les yeux ? Tu me diras, G. aussi a de la merde dans les yeux, à sa façon. Elle devrait se rendre compte qu'elle mérite cent fois mieux que lui. Mais je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour parler de relations amoureuses…_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 20 décembre 1996.**_

 _Les résultats sur l'Armoire ne sont pas concluants. La tâche s'avère beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'avais soupçonné, et même si je tente de le repousser de toutes mes forces au fond de moi, je suis forcé de l'écrire ici… Je commence à paniquer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. V. trouve chaque jour de nouvelles manières de me faire comprendre qu'il s'impatiente. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire à ma mère…_

 _D'ici quelques jours, je devrai rentrer au Manoir pour les fêtes de Noël, et je redoute le moment où V. me demandera des comptes… Je sens déjà que B. s'en donnera à cœur joie… Elle est probablement en train de perfectionner ses Endoloris, à l'heure qu'il est…_

 _PS : je me suis fait chopper à la fête de cet abruti de H. S., en revenant de la Salle sur Demande. P. et G. étaient là, ainsi que tous les chouchous de ce vieux fou, c'était à vomir… Bref. R. m'a tiré d'affaire. Mais ensuite, il s'est mis à me poser des questions, il s'est mêlé de mes affaires, et je… J'ai ressenti une peur indescriptible._

 _Peur parce que R. est un agent de V., et qu'en dépit de cela, je l'apprécie, et j'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait… Peur parce qu'il m'a avoué avoir fait le Serment Inviolable pour me protéger. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de R. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui dire ou non. A défaut, j'ai choisi de lui dissimuler mes pensées. Avec V., c'est bien la seule chose qui me sauve. J'ai fait comme si j'étais effectivement honoré de cette mission, comme si je voulais en retirer toute la gloire… C'est le rôle que tous sont habitués à me voir jouer après tout : le petit prince arrogant… Mais je crois bien que R. n'y a pas cru. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 26 décembre 1996.**_

 _V. n'a donc plus de respect pour rien ! Même une trêve pour Noël, il ne peut donc pas la lui accorder ?!_

 _V. a envoyé des Mangemorts au Terrier hier soir. Là où P. passe les fêtes, avec G. et la famille de W… Cette folle de B. était présente, et j'ai appris qu'elle s'était faite une joie de tout incendier… Un jour, je lui arracherai la tête à celle-là… J'y songe à chaque fois qu'elle pose la main sur moi. A chaque fois qu'elle me torture, ou pire._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude et plus que tout, je songe à P. Je suis tellement désolé, P… Tellement soulagé que tu n'aies rien… Et tellement désolé… Chaque parcelle de bonheur que tu possèdes, faut-il donc que moi et mes semblables, nous venions te la gâcher ?_

 _Je me déteste. Je les déteste tous. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je meurs, finalement. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 11 janvier 1997.**_

 _Je suis de retour à Poudlard. Et j'ai craqué. J'ai recommencé à prendre de la drogue. Je m'étais sevré en début d'année, dans la crainte de la tâche qui m'attendait, mais… Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **février 1997.**_

 _A. m'a fait tout avouer. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le début de l'année, et pas seulement comme la dernière fois : pas seulement la drogue et les abus, mais quelque chose de bien plus grave…_

 _Ça me fait rire d'écrire ça. Dans quel monde de fous est-ce que je vis, pour considérer que la drogue et le viol sont des ennuis secondaires ?_

 _Enfin bref. Je lui ai dit pour la Marque, je la lui ai même montrée. Je lui ai dit pour la drogue, et surtout, je lui ai dit pour ma mission. Les deux missions._

 _Elle a pleuré. Pour moi, pas pour elle, ce qui est peut-être encore pire. Je regrette déjà de lui avoir parlé. Elle a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de rajouter ce poids sur ses épaules… Surtout que A. est intelligente. Par conséquent, elle sait comme moi que cette situation est sans issue. Que quoi qu'il arrive, je détruirai soit mon avenir, soit ma conscience. Qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de fin heureuse pour moi… Elle ne discerne pas de solution dans tout ceci._

 _Heureusement, comme d'habitude – et c'est ce que je chéris le plus en elle – elle ne me juge pas. Elle se contente de me soutenir, d'être là pour moi. J'ai résolu de ne plus rien lui confier des manipulations futures que je serai forcé de faire : je ne veux pas la rendre complice. Mais avec elle à mes côtés, peut-être que je tiendrai un tout petit peu plus longtemps. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 7 février 1997.**_

 _J'ai un nouveau plan. Je vais empoisonner une bouteille et la faire parvenir à H.S. Lui et D. sont très amis, il y a de grandes chances qu'il lui en propose un verre… Je ne peux pas envoyer la bouteille à D. directement, il se méfierait…_

 _Et d'un autre côté, j'espère secrètement que S. débouchera la bouteille pour lui seul et s'étouffera avec. Mieux vaut lui que D. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 15 février 1997.**_

 _Encore une fois, mes plans semblent dépasser d'eux-mêmes ma pensée. Ce n'est pas D. qui a bu le vin empoisonné. Ce n'est même pas S. C'est ce crétin de W. Et en présence de P., en plus…_

 _Et si ça avait été P. ? Cette question me hante, jour et nuit… On m'a raconté que c'est P. qui a su quoi faire pour sauver W. Sans son intervention, S. n'aurait rien fait, et j'aurais eu le sang de W. sur les mains. Alors, que ce serait-il passé si P. avait bu le premier ?_

 _J'aurais tué l'homme que j'aimais… J'aurais tué l'homme que j'aimais…_

 _J'en tremble rien que de l'écrire. Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus… Je refuse de voir venir le jour où nous devrons nous affronter tous les deux… Je n'en serai pas capable… Je le laisserai me tirer dessus, je crois…_

 _P., pardonne-moi… Même toi, W. Toi aussi, pardonne-moi. Pardonnez-moi tous. Délivrez-moi… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 26 février 1997.**_

 _Gros progrès aujourd'hui. Heureusement ou malheureusement, qui peut le dire ? Moi je n'en suis plus capable. Entre ma vie et mon âme, j'ai choisi ma vie. Même si je sais qu'au sortir de cette guerre, je n'en voudrai plus._

 _Mais assez d'énigmes. Assez de philosophie. L'Armoire à Disparaître marche, et il est trop tard maintenant. Tout est perdu. Il ne me reste plus que mes larmes. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 12 mars 1997.**_

 _Le pire est arrivé aujourd'hui. Le pire jour de ma vie. Et, quand on connait ma vie, ça ne représente pas rien._

 _J'écris depuis l'infirmerie. Je vais mieux à présent, les plaies se sont refermées. Les plaies de ma chair. Pour le reste, je crains que ce soit une cause perdue…_

 _J'ai pris l'habitude de me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, depuis le début de l'année. Elles sont communément connues sous le nom de « toilettes de Mimi Geignarde », aussi personne n'y va jamais. Puisque je suis constamment entouré par les miens au dortoir des Serpentards, c'est le seul endroit où je peux me retrouver seul, et être moi-même, en plus de la Salle sur Demande. Le plus souvent je m'y rends quand je sens que je suis sur le point de craquer. Pour pleurer, me droguer, ou les deux. Pour parler à Mimi, qui étonnamment m'écoute et me console du mieux qu'elle peut._

 _Cette fille est étrange. Je crois que je lui plais, et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'écoute. Mais ce soutien vaut mieux que rien d'autre…_

 _Enfin bref. K.B. est revenue à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vue dans la Grande Salle, j'ai vu P. en train de lui parler, et j'ai eu peur… J'ai paniqué. Brusquement, j'ai cru que toutes mes conneries allaient enfin me péter à la figure… Je me suis enfui jusque dans les toilettes, et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais P. m'a suivi._

 _Il m'a VU pleurer. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi faible de toute ma vie. Aussi pathétique, pitoyable, aussi vulnérable, et en plus devant lui ! Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir comme ça…_

 _Ne t'approche pas de moi P., par pitié, surtout ne regarde pas en moi, tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu verrais…_

 _Du coup, j'ai attaqué le premier. Il a riposté, bien évidemment. On s'est battus comme si on était nés pour ça. Quelques fois, je me demande s'il n'existe pas également une prophétie, juste pour P. et moi… Mais au final, c'est P. qui m'a eu. Est-ce que je l'ai laissé faire ? Peut-être… J'ai appris à ne plus répondre à ce genre de questions. Parce que je n'aime pas les réponses._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a jeté un sortilège que je ne connaissais pas, et j'ai su à la seconde où j'ai senti mes chairs se déchirer que ce n'était pas un sortilège ordinaire. Ce n'était pas un banal Stupéfix, Experlliarmus, ou ces sorts gentillets dont P. est familier. Non, ça c'était un vrai sort. Un sort de magie noire. Le genre que l'on lance à son pire ennemi, avec l'intention de le tuer._

 _J'ai ressenti tout cela lorsque le sortilège m'a percuté. La colère, la haine, la brûlure de toute cette rancœur que P. a accumulée contre moi depuis toutes ces années… Quelque part, je devrais en être satisfait. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné que P. avait des sentiments aussi puissants pour moi…_

 _Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en souffrir également, comme toujours. Même maintenant, dans mon lit à l'infirmerie, je pleure comme une fillette sur les pages de ce journal… Parce que P. a voulu me tuer. Moi je l'aime, et pourtant lui, il ne rêve que d'inscrire des blessures dans ma chair…_

 _Il a regretté après coup. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'il ne réalisait pas bien la portée de ce sort, heureusement que R. est apparu comme par enchantement et lui a sauvé la mise (à moi aussi, par la même occasion). Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que P. a regretté de m'avoir blessé uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Ce n'était pas par rapport à moi. Mais uniquement par rapport à lui. Il s'est dit : « Mon Dieu non, je ne veux pas être un meurtrier, je ne veux pas vivre avec ce sang sur les mains et cette tâche sur la conscience ! ». Mais il ne s'est pas dit : « C'était Drago Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas tuer Malefoy… »._

 _Pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu crois, P. ? C'est la suite logique. C'est ce qui nous attend. Cet affrontement n'a-t-il pas sonné comme une prémonition, à tes yeux ?_

 _Moi je ne veux plus dormir la nuit. Je ne peux plus. Pas avec tout ce que je sais, pas avec ce qui se prépare, et pas avec la haine et l'indifférence que tu ressens pour moi…_

 _Je me dis que peut-être, finalement, ça aurait été bien que tu me tues. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 18 avril 1997.**_

 _Gryffondor a encore gagné un match. Et P. a commencé à sortir avec G.W. Que dire de plus ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 25 mai 1997.**_

 _J'ai couché avec A. Je ne sais pas très bien comment ça s'est fait. Quand je pense au passif que nous avons elle et moi, ça parait presque surréaliste. Et pourtant, sur le moment, c'était tellement naturel…_

 _Je crois que ça a été une accumulation de petits riens, en fait. Peut-être parce que P. sort avec G.W. Peut-être parce je sais que la fin est proche, et que je vais bientôt mourir. Peut-être parce que A. le sait aussi. Peut-être parce que nous avons pris l'habitude d'être tout l'un pour l'autre : un soutien indéfectible, sans faille, un lien que nous avons forgé malgré tout le mal et la douleur qu'on nous a fait, malgré V., malgré tous les autres, un amour que nous avons construit sur une terre que tout désignait comme stérile, et qui a survécu…_

 _J'aime A. Je ne sais pas exactement de quelle façon – c'est tellement différent de ce que je ressens pour P. – et pourtant, ce n'est pas qu'une simple amitié… Mes sentiments pour P. sont comme un volcan en éruption : incontrôlables, brûlants, imprévisibles, et à terme… dévastateurs. Avec A., ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est plus doux. Plus tendre. Infiniment triste, délicat et posé. Comme le reflet de notre innocence brisée… Comme le reflet de A., en fait. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle comme ça juste pour une nuit : j'ai fait l'amour avec elle. C'était la première fois que j'envisageais ce genre de rapport comme davantage qu'un plaisir ou une torture. La première fois que j'avais une relation normale, peut-être bien… Inutile de dire que c'était très différent de notre premier contact forcé._

 _Pour A. aussi, je pense que ça a dû être étrange. Elle ne m'a jamais caché qu'elle m'aimait : même si elle ne me le disait pas, tout dans son être le criait. Elle l'a toujours affiché avec cette étrange réserve qui la caractérise, et que j'aime chez elle. J'aime sa pureté, sa fragilité, l'innocence qu'elle a su préserver… J'aime la lumière, l'espoir et l'oxygène qu'elle m'apporte… La confiance, et le sentiment des épreuves partagées…_

 _Je l'aime, et même si rien entre nous n'aurait dû permettre que cela arrive, elle m'aime aussi. Peut-être que je devrais me réjouir que nous ayons réussi à développer de tels sentiments après ce que nous avons partagé…_

 _Mais je redoute le pire. Ce moment si proche maintenant où nous ne pourrons plus nous aveugler, où la réalité nous rattrapera, et où je devrai mourir ou vendre mon âme… Je ne veux pas faire de mal à A. Pas plus que je ne lui en ai déjà fait… Mais je sens qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 30 juin 1997.**_

 _Tout est organisé. Tout est fin prêt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui suis responsable de ce qui est sur le point de se produire… Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon nom que l'on citera dans les livres d'histoire, lorsqu'on se demandera où est-ce que tout cela a commencé, et comment cela a été rendu possible…_

 _L'Armoire à Disparaître marche à la perfection. Et c'est le dernier jour de l'année. Ce soir, je devrai agir. Je devrai tuer D., ou alors… Je mourrai._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire… Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne l'ai jamais été… Je ne veux pas tuer D… Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir, par pitié, quelqu'un, faites quelque chose ! Que tout cela ne repose pas uniquement sur mes épaules !_

 _Je dois me reprendre. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il n'y a pas que ma vie qui est en jeu : il y a ma mère, il y a A… Et il y a P…_

 _P., est-ce que j'aurai le temps de te revoir, ce soir ? Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Dieu sait ce qu'ils te feraient. Et en même temps, je sais que d'ici quelques heures, si j'agis comme prévu, tu voudras me tuer… J'aurai perdu la moindre lueur d'espoir qui aurait pu subsister entre nous. J'aurai tout perdu. Peut-être ma vie, peut-être mon âme…_

 _Mon amour pour toi, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Même si je ne le mérite pas. Même si je n'ai pas le droit de le ressentir. Je l'emporterai avec moi, quelle que soit l'issue de ce soir. C'est la seule chose qu'ils ne m'enlèveront jamais. Mon amour pour toi. »_


	8. Graviora Manent

Je referme le carnet, lentement. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. J'ose à peine respirer, et mon cœur bat si vite dans ma poitrine que j'ai peur de perdre connaissance… Pourtant, je suis immobile comme une statue à même le sol, agenouillé, depuis plus d'une heure. L'effort est mental. Emotionnel. Harassant.

La douleur qui me déchire la poitrine me paralyse, m'écartèle, me transperce lentement, comme une lame chauffée à blanc, sans tout à fait me laisser mourir… Mourir, ce serait trop miséricordieux. Mourir, pour que lui puisse vivre…

Malefoy… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi et non moi ? Nuit et jour, cette question me hante, depuis que je t'ai tué… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la vie nous oppose en tous points de cette façon, depuis notre enfance ?

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé cette injustice jusqu'à présent, mais en lisant ton journal… Elle me frappe moi aussi, à retardement. Et c'est encore pire, parce que je sais qu'elle gagne… L'injustice gagne. Au final, il n'y aura rien eu à faire, rien que toi ou moi puissions tenter pour lui échapper… Comme si le destin avait apposé sa main sur nous – et pourtant, je ne crois pas au destin.

Effondré, je ferme les yeux quelques instants, dans le vague espoir de me couper du monde. Mais c'est encore pire. Les phrases de Malefoy me poursuivent, et tout ce qu'elles évoquent…

« _Ça y est, c'est arrivé. V. l'a fait. Je suis officiellement devenu un Mangemort. »_

Je savais en entamant le récit de cette sixième année que cela n'avait pas été une année facile pour Malefoy. Je me rappelle de ma paranoïa à son égard. De tous les soupçons que je nourrissais contre lui. Mais je me rappelle aussi l'avoir vu lentement dépérir sous mes yeux, semaine après semaine…

Malefoy avait beaucoup maigri cette année-là. Ses cernes s'étaient creusés, sa peau décolorée pour prendre la teinte grise de l'angoisse et de la maladie qui rode… Je le sentais plus nerveux, apeuré, irritable, comme un animal mis en cage et qui sentait sa fin proche, qui se cognait contre les barreaux dans un vain espoir de s'échapper…

A l'époque, ça ne m'inspirait rien d'autre que de la méfiance et un mépris profond à son égard. Je sentais dans mes tripes que Malefoy était un Mangemort, et je pensais qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il méritait. Ça s'arrêtait là. Seigneur, que j'étais stupide…

Comment ai-je pu oublier un seul instant que Malefoy n'était qu'un adolescent de seize ans, comme moi ? Avec ses problèmes, sa famille, ses doutes et ses tourments, comme moi ? Qu'il était pris dans une guerre, comme moi… Au plus près de la guerre…

Mais non, je n'ai rien vu, ou je n'ai rien voulu voir. Pour moi, la sixième année a été relativement plaisante et tranquille, à l'exception de ce dernier jour où Dumbledore a trouvé la mort… Pour moi, je crois que ça a été l'année la plus « adolescente » de ma vie. Le château baignait dans une sorte d'euphorie folle et bienheureuse. Comme si tous ses habitants étaient conscients de leur chute prochaine, que nous nous tenions tous au seuil de la guerre, et qu'il fallait profiter de notre innocence avant qu'on ne nous la retire pour nous écorcher à vif…

Aussi, pour moi, la sixième année a été le temps de l'amour et de l'amitié. C'est l'année où je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Ginny, et où Ginny m'a aimé. C'est l'année où j'ai partagé une complicité inégalée avec Ron et Hermione et le reste de mes camarades Gryffondors. On s'amusait bien, mine de rien… Nos hormones étaient en ébullition… Même les déboires de Ron, Lavande et Hermione avaient quelque chose de léger, amusant…

Bien sûr en parallèle, Dumbledore ne me laissait pas oublier l'ombre qui rôdait. Il y avait toutes ces histoires avec Slughorn, et les souvenirs de Voldemort… Mais quelque part en moi, je crois que je repoussais cette vérité. Je voulais m'en détacher tant qu'il m'était encore permis de le faire. Je voulais pouvoir vivre une année avec l'insouciance et la désinvolture d'un adolescent, et je l'ai fait… Quand j'y repense, il n'y avait quasiment que Malefoy pour me ramener à mes idées noires…

 _« V. m'a confié une mission. »_

 _« Il fait passer cette mission pour un honneur, mais c'est une condamnation à mort, et tout le monde le sait. Alors ça y est. Cette année, je vais mourir… »_

Non, Drago, tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu mourras quatorze ans plus tard, dans la neige et le froid, de ma main… Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends les dilemmes qui te déchiraient… Je comprends toutes les horreurs que tu as vécues… Je comprends à quel point ma vision de toi était faussée, et manichéenne…

 _« Je suis devenu le traître. Le ver dans la pomme. Celui que P. devrait arrêter… »_

Tu n'as pas eu le choix.

 _« Je suis tellement désolé, tellement… »_

Je suis désolé que la vie nous ait forcés à tenir ces rôles.

 _« J'aimerais l'espace d'une seule minute être un adolescent comme les autres, venir vers toi tout maladroit et rougissant, et te dire ce que je ressens, sans en avoir peur ou honte. J'aimerais ne pas avoir vécu toutes ces saloperies qui me salissent. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir me réfugier dans tes bras et pleurer longtemps. »_

J'aimerais que tu puisses le faire. Je ne te jugerais pas, je ne te mépriserais pas. Au contraire, je te pardonnerais. Je te consolerais, je t'aimerais. J'aimerais que tu aies osé le faire quand nous avions seize ans… Je ne sais pas si le moi de cette époque aurait compris… Mais cela aurait pu changer tellement de choses…

 _« J'aimerais tellement… »_

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je t'aime.

 **XXX**

Je me relève avant de succomber totalement à ma douleur. Je ne peux plus rester ici. Pas une seconde de plus. La présence – et l'absence – de Malefoy me remplissent tout entier et m'étouffent… Je fais savoir à McGonagall que je pars, et j'emprunte sa cheminée pour me rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Mais c'est encore trop douloureux… Je transplane à Londres.

Dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, mon dialogue intérieur continue, presque malgré moi. Le journal dans les mains, des phrases m'interpellent, s'adressent à moi par-delà la mort…

« _Bon anniversaire, P. Où es-tu, en ce moment ? Comment vas-tu ? Je maudis B. tous les jours pour ce qu'elle a fait à ton parrain. Je la maudis tous les jours pour ce qu'elle continue à me faire. Je crois que toi et moi avons enfin trouvé un terrain commun : notre haine pour elle. »_

Tu as raison, j'ai haï cette femme comme je n'ai jamais haï personne d'autre… Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne ce que t'as fait subir ton père.

« _Mère et moi sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, chez B. &.B., et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir épié… »_

C'était moi, Drago. Et dire que c'était moi…

« _Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois avoir distingué un sursaut d'instinct maternel, chez ma mère. Comme si elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Comme si elle venait tout juste de prendre conscience de ce dans quoi mon père et elle m'ont embarqué, et de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir pendant toutes ces années…_

 _Surtout, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle aussi, elle est confrontée à la perspective de me perdre. »_

Ta mère t'aimait, Drago… Je sais que c'est dur à croire au vu de l'inaction qu'elle a toujours manifestée dans ton journal. Mais elle t'aimait, à sa façon. C'est son amour pour toi qui m'a sauvé, dans la Forêt Interdite, lorsqu'elle a choisi de mentir à Voldemort en échange de l'assurance que tu allais bien. De cette façon, et de tellement d'autres façons, je te dois la vie…

« _C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? De s'accrocher à mon existence, alors que tout dans mon être me crie qu'elle est d'ores et déjà perdue… Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne veux pas mourir…_

 _Est-ce si mal de ma part de vouloir ça ? »_

Non, Drago, ce n'est pas mal. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Je ne sais pas comment quiconque aurait pu tenir dans une situation comme la tienne, surtout avec tout ce qui pesait déjà sur tes épaules… Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu à ce dilemme, à ce cas de conscience… Je regrette d'avoir été si dur et aveugle avec toi… Non, ce n'était pas mal de vouloir vivre. Tu méritais de vivre…

« _Je voudrais tellement me révolter contre tout ceci… Me dire : « puisque je vais mourir, autant tout envoyer se faire foutre et rejoindre P., rejoindre la lumière, rejoindre le bon côté de la barrière… ». Mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'il y a cette créature pitoyable et lâche en moi qui espère toujours vivre. Qui veut vivre. Alors que je sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas supporter une telle vie. Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans un miroir un jour, si V. gagne et tue P., et si j'ai contribué à tout cela ?_

 _Je suis dans une impasse. Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Pitié, je n'ai personne à qui parler… »_

Ces appels à l'aide venus du passé me déchirent… Drago, tu aurais tellement dû venir… Tu aurais dû venir me parler et tout m'expliquer… L'Ordre aurait pu te protéger, nous aurions pu… Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions pu. Mais tout plutôt que de te laisser souffrir en silence ainsi… Tu n'étais pas lâche, tu n'étais pas pitoyable… Ça s'est passé il y a plus de quatorze ans, et je ne supporte quand même pas de t'entendre dire ça…

« _J'envie déjà P. en tout. Je lui envie ses amis, sa tranquillité d'esprit, son courage… Je lui suis tellement inférieur… Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me démontre une fois de plus à quel point il me surpasse. Et certainement pas en Potions. »_

Je suis tellement désolé… J'ai conscience aujourd'hui de l'influence immense que j'ai eue sur ta vie et sur ta manière de te percevoir. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ressentir tout ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes méprisé et inférieur au point de me haïr autant que tu m'aimais, au point d'être incapable de communiquer avec moi autrement qu'en me frappant, au point d'être incapable d'appeler à l'aide… Tu n'aurais pas dû te débattre seul au milieu de tout ceci.

« _Elle est déjà là, je le sens : la pression sur mes épaules, et cette culpabilité hideuse et noire, ce limon infect dans lequel mon cœur s'est englué, et qui contraint chaque battement… Je vais m'y noyer. La tourbière de mes ténèbres m'aspire et me perd chaque jour un peu plus. Je vais m'y noyer… »_

C'est la mort que tu décris, Drago… C'est l'impression que cela me fait… La mort, la culpabilité, le dégoût de soi… J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tu ne vas pas t'y noyer. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je vais revenir quatorze ans en arrière et te sauver, que tu ne seras plus jamais seul, jamais…

Mais c'est impossible. A cause de moi… Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais me noyer.

« _Je l'ai fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait, Seigneur, mais je l'ai fait. »_

 _« J'ai confié le collier à K.B., pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je lui ai jeté un Imperium pour qu'elle aille le remettre à D. en mains propres. Mon premier Impardonnable… »_

J'ai toujours su que tu l'avais fait. Je t'ai soupçonné dès la première seconde. Mais sur le moment, je n'y ai vu que ta mesquinerie habituelle. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas cherché à voir plus loin ? Un collier ensorcelé, ça dépasse quand même toutes les crasses que nous avions pu nous faire par le passé… Et je voyais bien que tu ne jubilais pas.

« _Une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, ce serait une bonne chose. Me faire arrêter maintenant. Que quelqu'un m'empêche de nuire, par pitié… »_

C'est tellement triste d'en être réduit à penser cela… Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Drago… Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait empêcher de nuire, mais qu'il fallait protéger et chérir. Je le sais aujourd'hui…

« _Inutile de préciser l'horreur que je ressens à l'idée que tout ceci s'est déroulé sous les yeux de P. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi… »_

Je te vois, aujourd'hui. Et je t'accepte. Si seulement tu m'avais parlé…

« _P. n'arrête pas de me surveiller depuis l'incident avec K. Il me soupçonne, je le sens. Jamais je n'ai autant eu conscience de son regard sur moi. Je crois que jamais je n'ai autant occupé ses pensées… Mais étrangement, je n'en retire pas le moindre plaisir. J'ai honte de moi. A chaque instant, je voudrais pouvoir me cacher de son regard, et tout lui expliquer, et lui dire : « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix… »._

 _Seulement voilà, je ne peux pas. Je dois endurer les regards lourds de P., l'homme que j'aime et qui me méprise chaque jour un peu plus, parce qu'il sait que je suis un Mangemort, et que j'ai failli tuer une fille… J'ai tellement honte… Je me sens tellement coupable… Je ne me supporte déjà plus moi-même, alors je ne sais pas comment je pourrai tenir jusqu'au bout. Et j'ai tellement, tellement peur…_

 _Plus que dans ma vie entière, je suis seul. »_

Rageusement, j'écrase une larme et je ferme mon esprit, en vain. Une boule de remords et de chagrin dur s'est formé tout au fond de ma gorge. Chaque phrase est un poignard qui m'assassine, mais que je retourne contre moi, encore et encore… Les mots de Malefoy me tuent à petit feu. Parce qu'ils me font aimer un homme que j'ai éliminé sans même lui laisser prononcer une parole… Parce qu'ils me font aimer un homme que je ne pourrai plus jamais revoir… Chaque page m'envoie de nouveaux regrets à la figure, de nouvelles fautes pour lesquelles je ne pourrai jamais m'amender. Et c'est tellement…

Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Frustration n'est pas assez fort, révoltant n'est pas assez fort. Ça me donne envie de hurler, tout simplement. De hurler et de me haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Au final, c'est peut-être ça ta revanche, Drago… Tu me fais t'aimer alors que je ne peux plus te toucher… Tu me fais te rejoindre au moment précis où je ne peux plus t'atteindre… Tu me fais souffrir, autant que tu as souffert…

 _« Je me suis fait chopper à la fête de cet abruti de H. S., en revenant de la Salle sur Demande. P. et G. étaient là, ainsi que tous les chouchous de ce vieux fou, c'était à vomir… Bref. R. m'a tiré d'affaire. Mais ensuite, il s'est mis à me poser des questions, il s'est mêlé de mes affaires, et je… J'ai ressenti une peur indescriptible._

 _Peur parce que R. est un agent de V., et qu'en dépit de cela, je l'apprécie, et j'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait… Peur parce qu'il m'a avoué avoir fait le Serment Inviolable pour me protéger. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de R. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui dire ou non. A défaut, j'ai choisi de lui dissimuler mes pensées. Avec V., c'est bien la seule chose qui me sauve. »_

R… Ça me fait bizarre de repenser à Rogue. Encore un fantôme surgi du passé… Comme Malefoy, je crois que mes sentiments sont ambigus à son sujet. Je n'ai découvert l'homme qu'il était vraiment qu'au moment de sa mort. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire tout ce que nous aurions dû échanger… Je n'ai jamais pu l'apprécier pour celui qu'il était vraiment… Encore un regret inachevé.

« _V. n'a donc plus de respect pour rien ! Même une trêve pour Noël, il ne peut donc pas la lui accorder ?! »_

« _Je suis tellement désolé, P… Tellement soulagé que tu n'aies rien… Et tellement désolé… Chaque parcelle de bonheur que tu possèdes, faut-il donc que moi et mes semblables, nous venions te la gâcher ?_

 _Je me déteste. Je les déteste tous. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je meurs, finalement. »_

Non, Drago… Je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ça… Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point ces paroles sont horribles à lire, pour moi… A quel point elles sont prémonitoires… Tu n'as pas gâché toutes mes parcelles de bonheur. Tu n'as rien gâché pour personne. Tu n'étais qu'un jeune garçon terrifié et perdu, abandonné de tous, avec une pression énorme sur les épaules… Faisant désespérément de son mieux pour survivre au milieu de psychopathes en puissance, sans y perdre son âme… Tu étais extraordinaire, et tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à part toi.

 _« A. m'a fait tout avouer. »_

« _Heureusement, comme d'habitude – et c'est ce que je chéris le plus en elle – elle ne me juge pas. Elle se contente de me soutenir, d'être là pour moi. J'ai résolu de ne plus rien lui confier des manipulations futures que je serai forcé de faire : je ne veux pas la rendre complice. Mais avec elle à mes côtés, peut-être que je tiendrai un tout petit peu plus longtemps. »_

Astoria… Je suis heureux que tu aies eu quelqu'un à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Quelque part, cela me dédouane un tout petit peu de cette culpabilité affreuse que je ressens… Savoir que tu n'étais pas complètement seul. Que quelqu'un était là pour toi, quelqu'un qui te comprenait, à qui tu pouvais parler… J'aurais aimé que cette personne, ce soit moi.

« _Encore une fois, mes plans semblent dépasser d'eux-mêmes ma pensée. Ce n'est pas D. qui a bu le vin empoisonné. Ce n'est même pas S. C'est ce crétin de W. Et en présence de P., en plus…_

 _Et si ça avait été P. ? Cette question me hante, jour et nuit… On m'a raconté que c'est P. qui a su quoi faire pour sauver W. Sans son intervention, S. n'aurait rien fait, et j'aurais eu le sang de W. sur les mains. Alors, que ce serait-il passé si P. avait bu le premier ?_

 _J'aurais tué l'homme que j'aimais… J'aurais tué l'homme que j'aimais…_

 _J'en tremble rien que de l'écrire. Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus… Je refuse de voir venir le jour où nous devrons nous affronter tous les deux… Je n'en serai pas capable… Je le laisserai me tirer dessus, je crois… »_

Est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé, Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu m'as laissé te tirer dessus ? Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça… Tu te tortures à l'idée de m'empoisonner par mégarde, à l'idée de devoir m'affronter et me tuer… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'ai tué. C'est moi qui t'ai affronté, et qui t'ai volé ta vie… Et tout comme toi, je ne peux pas le supporter…

« _Le pire est arrivé aujourd'hui. Le pire jour de ma vie. Et, quand on connait ma vie, ça ne représente pas rien. »_

Non, pitié, pas ce souvenir-là…

 _« Je me suis enfui jusque dans les toilettes, et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais P. m'a suivi._

 _Il m'a VU pleurer. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi faible de toute ma vie. Aussi pathétique, pitoyable, aussi vulnérable, et en plus devant lui ! Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir comme ça…_

 _Ne t'approche pas de moi P., par pitié, surtout ne regarde pas en moi, tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu verrais… »_

Je te regarde, Drago. Je te regarde, et j'aime ce que je vois, je t'assure. Il n'y a rien de repoussant en toi…

 _« Du coup, j'ai attaqué le premier. Il a riposté, bien évidemment. On s'est battus comme si on était nés pour ça. Quelques fois, je me demande s'il n'existe pas également une prophétie, juste pour P. et moi… Mais au final, c'est P. qui m'a eu. Est-ce que je l'ai laissé faire ? Peut-être… J'ai appris à ne plus répondre à ce genre de questions. Parce que je n'aime pas les réponses. »_

Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ce jour-là. Pas plus que ce 14 décembre dernier, dans la neige…

« _Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a jeté un sortilège que je ne connaissais pas, et j'ai su à la seconde où j'ai senti mes chairs se déchirer que ce n'était pas un sortilège ordinaire. »_

 _« Non, ça c'était un vrai sort. Un sort de magie noire. Le genre que l'on lance à son pire ennemi, avec l'intention de le tuer._

 _J'ai ressenti tout cela lorsque le sortilège m'a percuté. La colère, la haine, la brûlure de toute cette rancœur que P. a accumulée contre moi depuis toutes ces années… Quelque part, je devrais en être satisfait. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné que P. avait des sentiments aussi puissants pour moi…_

 _Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en souffrir également, comme toujours. Même maintenant, dans mon lit à l'infirmerie, je pleure comme une fillette sur les pages de ce journal… Parce que P. a voulu me tuer. Moi je l'aime, et pourtant lui, il ne rêve que d'inscrire des blessures dans ma chair… »_

Doucement, je caresse les pages du journal. Les larmes de Malefoy y ont laissé des traces, là où il a pleuré… C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui aujourd'hui. De l'encre, et des larmes…

Immobile au milieu de la rue, je relis la description de ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a été frappé par le Sectumsempra, et je sens ses blessures s'imprimer dans mon cœur…

C'est terrible. C'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu lire jusqu'à présent. Parce que ce sortilège, le Sectumsempra… Je sais que c'est celui que je lui lancerai quatorze ans plus tard, et qui lui sera fatal. Je sais que toute cette douleur, toutes ces émotions, il les ressentira encore, en mille fois pire. Je sais que de ce sortilège, de ma main, il en mourra… C'est comme si je le tuais une deuxième fois… Dans notre passé à tous les deux. Dans l'avenir de cet adolescent de seize ans dont je lis les pensées les plus intimes…

Je ne supporte plus cette ironie dramatique. Je ne supporte plus de lire toutes les souffrances que j'ai infligées à cet être que je ne peux plus sauver… Mais malgré moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parce que ce salopard, il m'a conduit à l'aimer…

« _Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que P. a regretté de m'avoir blessé uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir ça sur la conscience. Ce n'était pas par rapport à moi. Mais uniquement par rapport à lui. Il s'est dit : « Mon Dieu non, je ne veux pas être un meurtrier, je ne veux pas vivre avec ce sang sur les mains et cette tâche sur la conscience ! ». Mais il ne s'est pas dit : « C'était Drago Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas tuer Malefoy… »._

Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il a raison… A cet instant, je n'avais peur que pour ma conscience… Mais bordel de Dieu, ce n'était pas ma faute ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu imaginer toute cette profondeur, sous ce masque ?

Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'était pas ma faute… Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'être pardonné…

« _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, P. ? C'est la suite logique. C'est ce qui nous attend. Cet affrontement n'a-t-il pas sonné comme une prémonition, à tes yeux ? »_

Si. Terriblement. C'est toi qui as toujours eu raison, tu as toujours été le plus lucide de nous deux…

« _Je me dis que peut-être, finalement, ça aurait été bien que tu me tues. »_

Je t'ai tué… Je t'ai tué… Seigneur, comment as-tu pu souhaiter cela ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour dans ta vie ? Comment as-tu pu croire que cela ne me ferait rien ? Je t'ai tué, et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur !

« _P. a commencé à sortir avec G.W. Que dire de plus ? »_

Je sais ce que tu as pu ressentir. Je sais ce que c'est que de regarder de loin une personne qui n'a même pas conscience de toi… Encore une fois, je ne sais plus comment le dire, mais je suis désolé…

« _J'ai couché avec A. Je ne sais pas très bien comment ça s'est fait. Quand je pense au passif que nous avons elle et moi, ça parait presque surréaliste. Et pourtant, sur le moment, c'était tellement naturel… »_

Que dire de plus ? A part que je suis heureux qu'il y ait eu une part de lumière au milieu de tout ceci… Qu'Astoria ait été là pour te l'apporter, puisque moi je n'étais pas à la hauteur… Que je suis furieux parce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit moi… Que je suis jaloux alors que tu es mort…

« _Tout est organisé. Tout est fin prêt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui suis responsable de ce qui est sur le point de se produire… Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon nom que l'on citera dans les livres d'histoire, lorsqu'on se demandera où est-ce que tout cela a commencé, et comment cela a été rendu possible… »_

Encore une fois, je suis amer, parce que tout cela sonne tellement vrai… Tu avais décidément tout prévu, Drago… Toutes les retombées de tes actes, tu les avais envisagées. Quelque part, c'est encore pire. C'est comme si tu avais vu ton avenir avant de le vivre. Comme si tu avais décidé d'endurer ton présent malgré tout. Pour être contraint de vivre effectivement ton avenir ensuite…

C'est presque un double châtiment.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire… Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne l'ai jamais été… Je ne veux pas tuer D… Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir, par pitié, quelqu'un, faites quelque chose ! Que tout cela ne repose pas uniquement sur mes épaules ! »_

Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le tuer. Je sais que tu étais perdu. Mais tu as baissé ta baguette, Drago…

« _P., est-ce que j'aurai le temps de te revoir, ce soir ? Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Dieu sait ce qu'ils te feraient. Et en même temps, je sais que d'ici quelques heures, si j'agis comme prévu, tu voudras me tuer… »_

Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer. C'est ça le pire, je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer…

« _J'aurai perdu la moindre lueur d'espoir qui aurait pu subsister entre nous. J'aurai tout perdu. Peut-être ma vie, peut-être mon âme…_

 _Mon amour pour toi, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Même si je ne le mérite pas. Même si je n'ai pas le droit de le ressentir. »_

Tu le méritais. Tu méritais tout l'amour possible.

« _Je l'emporterai avec moi, quelle que soit l'issue de ce soir. C'est la seule chose qu'ils ne m'enlèveront jamais. »_

J'aurais voulu pouvoir te le rendre…

« _Mon amour pour toi. »_

Je m'arrête. Je dois m'arrêter, je n'en peux plus. La douleur est trop forte. Je regarde autour de moi, et je réalise qu'inconsciemment, j'ai quitté le Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre le Londres Moldu. Je suis perdu quelque part devant le London Bridge, et je regarde bêtement la Tamise, sans y trouver la moindre idée ni réconfort. Je poursuis ma route, à défaut. Un cadavre en suspens, comme l'a si bien dit Drago…

L'horreur de cette sixième année me poursuit, parasitée par l'insouciance qu'elle représentait jusqu'à présent pour moi. Le décalage continue de me rattraper, et de m'ébahir. J'ai envie de me traiter d'imbécile. J'ai envie d'attraper le jeune moi par les épaules et de le secouer en hurlant : « Réveille-toi ! Vois-le pour ce qu'il est réellement ! Aide-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! ». Mais je ne peux pas faire tout ça… Les Retourneurs de temps ne peuvent pas m'emmener aussi loin… Et même s'ils le pouvaient, je ne pourrais pas parler à celui que j'étais à l'époque pour le convaincre, c'est interdit…

Je me perds dans mes conjectures et je soupire. Il me faut un certain temps pour me rendre compte que j'ai marché tout l'après-midi, et que la nuit est tombée. Les ruelles sont silencieuses. Je suis dans un bas quartier du Londres Moldu, et un frisson me hérisse la nuque.

Je reconnaitrais cette sensation entre mille. Une sirène d'alarme. Danger…

Lentement, je remonte la ruelle, m'engouffre dans une autre. Je tente vainement de me repérer au milieu des maisons en briques. J'entends des éclats de voix à l'autre bout de la rue et cherche à les contourner, mais ce n'est qu'une impasse…

Alors, je les aperçois. C'est un groupe de jeunes hommes, d'environ 20 – 25 ans. Tous sont vêtus comme s'ils vivaient dans la rue. Tous ont l'air de junkies ou de gangsters à la petite semaine. Ils sont rassemblés autour d'une silhouette adossée contre un mur, qui doit être leur dealer. Ils ne m'ont pas encore repéré, mais avec ma baguette, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage du dealer.

D'un seul coup, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Mon cœur bondit, m'électrise, et je me retrouve glacé des pieds à la tête, une bombe au creux de l'estomac, du feu dans la poitrine. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. En l'espace d'une seconde, tout mon souvenir de Drago s'échappe pour être remplacé par un autre, plus dévastateur, plus puissant, parce que vécu, concret, éprouvé… C'est lui, mon Dieu, c'est lui…

Son prénom franchit mes lèvres malgré moi :

\- Noah…

Un prénom d'outre-tombe, un prénom auquel je m'interdis de penser pour ne pas qu'il me consume…

Mais je le redis plus fort :

\- Noah !

Tous les hommes se retournent. Ils me voient fixer le dealer et quelques-uns ricanent, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Ils peuvent me battre, me planter, je n'en ai rien à foutre, il faut que je m'approche. Parce que c'est lui…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je le vois : lui et ses yeux bleus acérés, faits pour mépriser, lui et son sourire cruel que j'adorais détester, lui et son nez taillé à la serpe, ses cheveux bruns… Noah, c'est toi, c'est bien toi, et tout mon corps veut mourir… Je suis mort chaque seconde passée loin de toi… Et je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque sept ans, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Je suis mort chaque seconde…

Mon esprit, mon âme, tout, tout veut s'abreuver de toi, et je vois dans tes yeux que tu me reconnais…

Je la vois, cette demi-seconde où tu réalises enfin qui je suis. Où tu te figes, tes paupières lourdes se soulèvent, et puis soudain…

La fuite. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour l'encaisser : je te vois bousculer tes amis, lâcher ta marchandise à terre, et courir, courir, courir comme si ta vie en dépendait…

J'ai le souffle coupé. Stupidement, je hurle :

\- NOAH !

Et puis je réalise que je vais te perdre, que tu vas disparaitre, encore, que d'un instant à l'autre tu ne seras plus là…

Et moi aussi je cours. Je cours en maudissant le quartier Moldu qui m'interdit de transplaner. Je cours sans cesser de hurler ton nom, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, ton visage, ta vision remplissant et détruisant tout…

Je n'ai pas le loisir de m'interroger ou de comprendre. Pourquoi tu me fuis, pourquoi tu me fuis encore… Pourquoi tu sembles avoir si peur de moi. Tu m'as laissé, tu m'as détruit, mais jamais je ne te ferais de mal… J'avais juste besoin de savoir que tu étais en vie… J'ai juste besoin de t'entendre parler et respirer, je t'en prie… Je ne supporterai pas d'autres retrouvailles avortées…

Je cours comme un dératé, je cours à m'en rompre les côtes, mais tu disparais au prochain carrefour. Je m'arrête sur place et je hurle. Je hurle tout l'air de mes poumons. Des fenêtres s'ouvrent et des passants me crient de me taire, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, pour la deuxième fois, et aussi stupidement… J'ai tout perdu…

Il me faut longtemps avant de pouvoir me redresser et contenir mes larmes. Comme un mort-vivant, je déambule dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche d'un fantôme ayant tantôt le visage de Noah, tantôt celui de Malefoy… Les deux histoires se mélangent dans mon esprit… Les deux tragédies… Noah parlait toujours très peu de son passé, mais du peu que j'avais pu lui soutirer, il était aussi sordide que celui de Malefoy… Cela avait laissé des traces en lui. Des démons qu'il ne maitrisait pas toujours parfois. Mais je l'ai aimé en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait souffert. Lorsque l'on aime vraiment, on se rend compte que les souffrances de l'autre sont aussi un cadeau. Tout comme ses qualités, ou ses vertus. Cela forme un tout. Et il est si rare de tout posséder d'une personne, en lui offrant tout en retour…

Les démons de Noah jouaient bien avec les miens. Je l'ai aimé plus profondément qu'il n'est possible d'aimer pour un être humain. Je l'ai aimé à en mourir. Et plus rien n'a jamais été pareil quand il est parti…

Rageur, j'assiste au lever du jour en essuyant mes larmes. Je suis totalement bouleversé. Le journal de Malefoy, Noah… C'en est trop. Trop d'émotions et de culpabilité d'un seul coup. Trop d'opportunités gâchées…

Rassemblant les dernières forces que mes regrets ont épargnées, je rejoins un endroit tranquille et transplane dans mon appartement. Le sommeil tend vers moi ses bras drapés de fantômes. Je refuse de m'y abandonner… Si je leur cède ce soir, je crois bien que je ne me relèverai pas…

Je me sens seul. Mais je ne veux voir personne. L'absence de Noah s'est réveillée comme une blessure à vif dans mon esprit, comme s'il m'avait quitté la veille… Et d'un seul coup, je me rappelle la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres, son cynisme et sa noirceur, son intelligence, sa fragilité, et à quel point c'était irritant, exaltant et merveilleux de vivre avec lui…

Je me rappelle tout ceci et je vois son regard dans cette ruelle, terrifié et repoussé par moi, au point de me fuir…

C'est un coup de poignard pire que tous les autres. Voir l'homme que j'aime me fuir… Je l'ai retrouvé une seconde seulement pour le perdre aussitôt… C'est le fiasco de Malefoy qui s'est rejoué sous mes yeux… Si seulement je l'avais observé de loin en attendant le bon moment… Si seulement je l'avais rattrapé…

Epuisé, je dépose machinalement le sixième carnet sur mon bureau et effleure le septième. Je ne devrais pas. Je sais que je tombe de sommeil et que mes idées sont en vrac. Mon cœur, mon esprit, plus rien ne tient la route. Mais tant pis. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec moi-même, et Drago, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste… En ces heures si sombres, tu me fais du mal et du bien, tout à la fois… Alors fais-moi oublier, Drago… Fais-moi oublier, et fais-moi mal, parce que je le mérite. Ouvre-moi les yeux sur tout ce que je n'ai pas su voir… Fais-moi t'aimer à chaque ligne un peu plus, puisque, comme Noah, je t'ai déjà perdu.


	9. Tempora Heroica

Et voilà la 7e année =)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;D

* * *

 _«_ _ **3 juillet 1997.**_

 _Nous avons dû nous enfuir. Dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emmener mon journal. Alors je commence celui-ci…_

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout est allé si vite, et tout est tellement confus dans mon esprit…_

 _Mais ça y est, je l'ai fait. Le plan a marché. Seigneur, le plan a marché…_

 _Il y a trois jours, j'ai fait pénétrer des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Voilà, je l'ai écrit noir sur blanc. Que quelqu'un vienne m'arrêter maintenant, ce sont mes aveux…_

 _Mais personne ne viendra m'arrêter. Plus personne ne viendra. Parce que D. est mort…_

 _Je n'arrive pas à affronter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il le faut. Il y a trois jours, je suis monté au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie pour trouver D. et le tuer. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, lui et moi… Mais au moment d'agir enfin, je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas pu le regarder dans les yeux et le tuer de sang-froid, lui le plus grand sorcier du monde, lui le seul espoir de contrer V… Je suis resté paralysé, écorché sur la pointe de l'indécision. Une voix hurlait dans ma tête en boucle : « Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier ! Et certainement pas pour V. ! Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort, devenir réellement un Mangemort… »._

 _Et D. a lu en moi, et il m'a parlé. Il a décelé toutes mes hésitations, mes souffrances, mes doutes des derniers mois écoulés, il a vu le dilemme qui me possédait, et à quel point il m'était impossible d'en réchapper… Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi compris qu'à cet instant précis. Et cela faisait un bien infini… J'ai baissé ma baguette, je crois bien. Mais à ce moment-là, B. est arrivée… Elle n'était pas seule. Tous les autres étaient avec elle. En me voyant devant D., elle m'a embrassé sur la joue en me disant « Bien joué, Drago ». J'ai frémi d'horreur. Je crois bien que D. l'a vu… Tout comme il a vu que la situation venait de basculer. Moi aussi, je l'ai senti. Je venais de perdre mon unique chance de me rallier à lui et d'échapper à tout ceci… Mais il était trop tard maintenant que B. et les autres étaient là. Elle m'a dit : « Fais-le, Drago. Tue-le ». Mais je ne pouvais pas. Les autres ont commencé à s'impatienter, mes pires craintes étaient en train de se réaliser au grand-jour : tous savaient depuis le début que je n'en serais pas capable, que je n'avais pas ça en moi, et j'étais en train de le leur démontrer, en sachant ce que cela me coûterait…_

 _Là-dessus, R. est arrivé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis senti soulagé. Peut-être parce que R. m'a toujours sorti des mauvaises situations ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait promis de me protéger, même si j'ai toujours repoussé son aide ?_

 _D. aussi lui a demandé de l'aider, ce soir-là. Il lui a demandé de l'aider, et R. l'a tué._

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je crois que quelque part au fond de moi, j'ai toujours voulu donner crédit aux rumeurs qui prétendaient que R. était un agent double à la solde de D. Mais son crime me force à admettre le contraire… Et je me sens vide. Pire que ça même : je me sens coupable à l'idée d'avoir un jour éprouvé de l'affection pour lui… Je suis en deuil, comme si je venais de perdre un de mes rares êtres chers. J'ai perdu plus que cela en vérité : j'ai perdu un mentor, un soutien, quelqu'un que j'estimais et que je respectais… R. n'est rien d'autre qu'un Mangemort de plus au service de V., en fin de compte. Et D. l'a payé de sa vie…_

 _D… Je suis tellement désolé… Mais vous n'auriez pas dû mourir ! Vous n'auriez pas dû accorder votre confiance à R. ! C'est votre faute ! Comment pouvez-vous nous laisser maintenant ? Comment pouvez-vous mourir et laisser le champ libre à V. ?_

 _Tout est perdu. Tout est perdu…_

 _Plus rien ne se tient sur le chemin de V., désormais. Après la mort de D., B. a tracé la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Puis nous nous sommes tous enfuis. C'est là que j'ai vu P._

 _Je crois bien que cette vision m'a achevé… S'il y avait bien un visage que je ne souhaitais pas voir ce soir-là, c'était le sien… Je courais dans un brouillard aveugle, tout entier abandonné à ma confusion, à ma terreur, à mon désespoir sans nom… Et P. a surgi. Il a tenté de s'en prendre à R. B. a voulu lui régler son compte, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle l'avait tenté… Mais R. l'en a dissuadée. Il a dit que P. appartenait à V., et nous sommes tous partis. Je ne me suis pas retourné. Comment aurais-je pu ? Comment aurais-je pu affronter le regard de P., après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Par ma faute…_

 _Plus jamais je ne pourrai le regarder dans les yeux. Plus jamais je ne pourrai le regarder. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **15 juillet 1997.**_

 _V. n'a pas perdu de temps. Une de ses premières actions après la mort de D. a été de faire évader tous ses Mangemorts prisonniers d'Azkaban, ce qui inclut mon père… Depuis, nous sommes tous retranchés au Manoir, qui semble être devenu son QG officiel. Et depuis, c'est le défilé…_

 _J'ose à peine l'écrire, tant les mots me manquent pour décrire de telles horreurs. Dire que j'ai rendu tout cela possible… Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner… Mais comme toujours, je suis trop lâche pour mettre un terme à ma vie._

 _Depuis la mort de D., V. a consolidé son pouvoir et commencé à placer tous ses pions dans les hautes sphères du monde sorcier. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que le Ministère ne tombe à présent. Scrimgeour, malgré sa volonté de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il tiendra le coup, ne fera pas le poids. V. prépare une attaque massive, et ce sera pour très bientôt._

 _En attendant, il a donné carte blanche à ses Mangemorts et à tous ses chiens, pour répandre la terreur dans la population. Maintenant que D. est mort, il n'y a plus aucun danger, aucune mesure, aucune restriction. Des familles Moldues sont tuées pour le seul plaisir de les tuer, et de leur rappeler leur place dans la hiérarchie de l'existence…_

 _Mais surtout, quand je parle de défilé, c'est le défilé des victimes que V. accumule sous mon propre toit…_

 _Pour ces victimes-là, il prend son temps. Ce sont des invités de marque, après tout. Des gens importants. Des gens qui s'opposent à lui depuis le tout début, ou qui ont des renseignements. Des gens dont la mort est symbolique pour sa cause…_

 _Aujourd'hui, je connaissais la victime que V. a assassinée juste sous mes yeux. Elle s'appelait Charity Burbage. Et c'était l'une de mes professeurs. Je la connaissais, je l'ai vu me reconnaitre, et reconnaitre R., et nous supplier… Mais nous n'avons rien fait. R. parce qu'il ne vaut guère mieux qu'un serpent froid, et moi… Moi, simplement par lâcheté. Je suis resté assis là sans oser la regarder, sans même avoir la décence d'affronter son regard… Et j'ai laissé V. la tuer._

 _Par moment, ma conscience me souffle : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire, de toute façon ? Tout seul contre lui, contre eux tous ? Tu serais mort, et il l'aurait tuée ensuite de toute façon. En vérité, tu sais très bien qu'il n'attend que ça : que tu te rebelles, que tu lui offres une occasion de te descendre… »_

 _Mais ces arguments sonnent faux à mes oreilles. Je suis un lâche, c'est tout. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive, je mérite ce que j'endure, je mérite d'être ici. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour me rendre un peu moins coupable, c'est de me rappeler de cette femme, et d'écrire son nom : Charity Burbage… A partir de maintenant, j'écrirai leurs noms à tous. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **21 juillet 1997.**_

 _Il est devenu extrêmement risqué pour moi de tenir ce journal. Mais je le ferai quand même. Ce sera mon unique acte de bravoure dans cette guerre… Et même celui-là, il est égoïste : je suis tout simplement incapable de vivre sans coucher tout ce qu'il m'arrive sur le papier…_

 _V. prépare un plan pour capturer P. avant son dix-septième anniversaire. C'est dans dix jours. Après, la Trace ne le protègera plus. Nous savons que pour cette occasion, l'Ordre tentera probablement de transférer P. dans une maison sûre. Mais il y a encore des doutes quant à la date à laquelle aura lieu ce transfert. V. penche pour les informations de R. : le 27 juillet._

 _Moi, tout ce que j'espère, c'est ne pas devoir y prendre part… C'est que leur plan échouera… P., tu dois t'enfuir, je t'en supplie. Je compte sur tes amis pour te protéger. Puisque moi, je ne peux pas le faire… »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **28 juillet 1997.**_

 _Le plan a échoué. Dois-je écrire que je suis réjoui ? Oui, je suis réjoui. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'occasions de l'être ces temps-ci, alors autant les savourer lorsqu'elles se présentent…_

 _Je n'ai pas fait partie du commando envoyé par V. pour intercepter P. Quelque part, peut-être que j'aurais aimé en faire partie : ça aurait été un bon prétexte pour me faire tuer sans avoir à me tuer moi-même… Et je serais peut-être mort de la main que celui que j'aime : y a-t-il une plus belle façon de mourir ?_

 _Mais non, je n'aurais pas supporté d'ignorer le sort de P. Je dois résister à cette guerre aussi longtemps que possible, ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer qu'il reste en vie…_

 _J'ai pris une résolution ce soir, je crois. R. n'était pas un agent double, mais moi je peux l'être. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai coupé tous liens avec A. pour ne pas la mettre en danger, donc je n'ai plus personne. Je n'ai aucun avenir dans ce nouveau monde que V. est en train de façonner : je n'en veux pas. Alors, lorsque le destin nous confrontera P. et moi, et je sais qu'il le fera… Je le protègerai. Je mourrai en protégeant P. Voilà la résolution que j'ai prise. C'est le plus grand affront que je puisse faire à V., la plus belle mort que je puisse m'offrir, et l'unique moyen de laver mon honneur…_

 _PS : Il va de soi que V. était fou furieux d'avoir laissé échapper P., mais il est trop préoccupé par l'attaque du Ministère pour s'y attarder. En plus, pendant le raid, Maugrey Fol Œil a été tué. J'ajoute son nom à la liste des victimes. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **2 août 1997.**_

 _Le Ministère est tombé. Encore une fois, j'ai assisté aux évènements de loin. Cela vaut sans doute mieux pour ma conscience, mais je crois que cette inaction commence à me rendre fou. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à regarder à travers le trou d'une serrure. Sans avoir le courage ou l'influence nécessaire pour modifier ce que je voyais, ou ne serait-ce que pour y prendre part. Non, la seule fois où j'ai osé agir, c'était pour permettre à toutes ces horreurs d'arriver…_

 _V. a tué Rufus Scrimgeour et placé son pantin à sa place : Pius Thicknesse. Autant dire que c'est V. qui est aux commandes… Dès demain, il promulguera les lois qui rendront légale la chasse aux Nés-Moldus. Un nouveau régime est sur le point de naître…_

 _Fort de son succès, V. en a profité pour lancer une attaque sur le Terrier, la maison de W., où P. était supposé se cacher. De ce qui m'en a été rapporté, les Mangemorts ont débarqué au beau milieu du mariage du frère de W., mais tout le monde s'était déjà enfui…_

 _P. et ses amis sont dans la nature. La guerre est belle et bien déclarée à présent. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **13 août 1997.**_

 _V. a capturé Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir, mais il le torture sans arrêt. Ma cave est devenue la maison des hurlements et des horreurs… »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **septembre 1997.**_

 _V. a nommé R. directeur de Poudlard. Deux autres de ses Mangemorts ont obtenu des postes de professeurs : les frère et sœur C. La sœur enseigne l'étude des Moldus. Non mais quelle blague…_

 _C'est la première fois que je ne prends pas le Poudlard Express cette année. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité le prendre… Même si j'y ai immensément souffert l'année dernière, ce château a toujours été pour moi une protection, un refuge à l'abri de V. et sous la protection de D., et surtout, une maison, bien plus que tout ce que le Manoir a jamais représenté pour moi… A Poudlard, j'étais loin de mon père et de ses coups. J'étais loin de V., loin de la guerre (aussi loin que je pouvais l'être). A présent, je suis en plein dedans…_

 _Mais je suis réaliste. Je sais très bien que la vie à Poudlard serait un enfer pour moi, comme en cinquième année. Je serais le Mangemort triomphant que tout le monde déteste. Je ne supporterais pas d'arpenter les couloirs en sachant que tous les regards me crucifient et m'accusent de la mort de D. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **10 septembre 1997.**_

 _P., ton visage est partout : à la une des journaux, des affiches, placardé dans toutes les rues… Impossible de faire un pas sans te croiser, sans croiser ton regard naïf et vaguement perdu, comme si tu te demandais toi-même toujours ce que tu faisais là, au milieu de cette guerre…_

 _C'est une torture de t'apercevoir comme cela sans arrêt alors que ce n'est pas vraiment toi, et en même temps, c'est un soulagement… Tous les jours, je vis dans l'angoisse qu'ils ne t'arrêtent, que V. et ses sbires te retrouvent, qu'ils te raflent et te conduisent devant moi pour te tuer… Et à chaque nouveau jour qui passe sans nouvelle de toi, je suis soulagé. Survis, Harry. C'est ce que tu sais faire le mieux, après tout, pas vrai ? Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… Survis encore une fois pour moi, s'il-te-plait. Survis. C'est le pire affront que tu puisses lui faire. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **2 novembre 1997.**_

 _Il y a eu un incident au Ministère aujourd'hui. P., tu es vraiment un inconscient…_

 _Tu t'es montré au grand jour en plein cœur du Ministère, avec ces crétins de W. et G. ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour agresser cette imbécile de D.O. ?_

 _Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Je ne comprends pas quel était ton but en faisant cela, même si je suppose que c'était important…_

 _Harry, tu dois être plus prudent, d'accord ? Autrement, il te retrouvera, je te le garantis…_

 _Y. a déjà fait son rapport. Il a vu l'endroit où vous vous cachiez lorsque G. vous a fait transplaner : le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Vous vous en êtes sortis de justesse cette fois, il n'y aura sans doute pas de seconde chance…_

 _Où que vous soyez, j'espère que vous êtes bien cachés. »_

 _ **XXX**_

 _«_ _ **8 novembre 1997.**_

 _V. a voyagé en Europe de l'Est ces derniers jours. Je sais qu'il est à la recherche de Gregorovitch, le plus grand fabricant de baguettes d'Europe. Le mystère s'épaissit… J'ai l'impression que P. et V. sont tous les deux devenus fous. Je ne supporte pas d'être spectateur d'évènements que je ne comprends pas. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **21 novembre 1997.**_

 _Jason et Allison Dunbright. Bella, Jake, Charlie et Madge Fowly. Joe Lawry. Elliot et June Masterson. Naomie Hotchkeith. Timothy, Juliet et David Chields. Tuck Davison. Ethan Smith. George Ducatis. Toby et Olivia Leaves. Jacob et Milly Erland. William et Brian Gallagher. Alba Philips. Elsie Valentine Shroeder. Jennifer Winston. George Youth. Scarlett Charles._

 _Je les écrirai tous, tous leurs noms, même si je n'ai plus d'encre et que je dois écrire les derniers avec mon propre sang._

 _Je les écrirai tous. Parce que je leur dois bien ça. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour eux. Ne pas les oublier. Ecrire que leur mort compte… »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **24 décembre 1997.**_

 _Joyeux Noël, Harry. Où es-tu ?_

 _J'ai de plus en plus de mal à t'appeler P. dans ce journal. Peut-être parce que je sais que c'est bientôt la fin, et que j'en ai marre de prétendre… Et qu'est-ce que cela peut faire si on lit ton nom dans mon journal, après tout ? Son contenu à lui seul suffirait à me condamner sur le champ. Ce n'est pas quelques initiales qui me protègeront. Toi aussi, tu es une victime… Tu mérites d'avoir ton nom tracé en toutes lettres en haut de la liste._

 _Harry, c'est le réveillon de Noël, et je songe à ce Noël ensemble que nous avons eu pendant notre quatrième année. Ça ne t'a rien fait de particulier bien sûr, et tu ne l'as sans doute même pas remarqué, mais… Moi, ça m'a marqué. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, quand nous n'étions encore que des enfants qui se haïssaient comme des enfants. Libres de se haïr sans que cela fasse partie d'une guerre… Libres de se réconcilier aussi…_

 _J'aimerais tellement être avec toi en ce moment-même. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère que tu es avec quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que je t'aime. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **4 janvier 1998.**_

 _Des gens continuent encore à se dresser contre V., et ils en payent le prix… Mais cette fois je dois dire, le prix est particulièrement dur…_

 _Cela fait des mois que Xenophilius Lovegood reçoit des avertissements concernant les articles qu'il publie dans son torchon, le Chicaneur. Mais il n'a jamais donné suite. Alors, V. est passé à l'étape supérieure…_

 _Lorsque Luna est rentrée à Poudlard à la fin des vacances de Noël, les frère et sœur C. l'ont enlevée et amenée au Manoir._

 _La cave des Malefoy se remplit de plus en plus…_

 _Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Cette fois, je la connais. Elle est allée à Poudlard avec moi. Nous avons le même âge. Je l'ai vue soutenir P. dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, je l'ai vue rire avec lui dans la Grande Salle, je l'ai vue à ses côtés dans toutes ses épreuves… Cette fille, ce n'est pas juste n'importe quelle fille. C'est une amie de P., une de ses plus proches amies. Et je la retiens en otage…_

 _Seigneur, je suis définitivement un monstre… Qu'est-ce que je ferai si V. la torture ? S'il la tue ? Si j'avais un tant soit peu de courage, j'essaierai de la faire s'échapper… Ta vie contre la mienne, Luna…_

 _Je t'en prie, il faut que tu te battes. Je ne veux pas avoir à ajouter ton nom à ma liste. Je ne veux pas endurer le regard de P. si je te laisse mourir sous mes yeux… »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **9 février 1998.**_

 _J'ai essayé de faire entendre raison à Père aujourd'hui. Depuis sa libération d'Azkaban et tout ce que V. lui a fait subir : la disgrâce, les humiliations, il vit dans la terreur de son maître et ne lui obéit que pour épargner nos vies. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de relâcher Luna Lovegood, en faisant passer cela pour un accident, mais… Tel père, tel fils. Lui non plus n'en a pas le courage. Il craint trop les conséquences que cela aurait pour nous._

 _Quand je le regarde à présent, passer ses journées le regard dans le vide, à scruter sa Marque en redoutant qu'elle ne le brûle… Je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir un jour peur de cet homme. Je me demande comment j'ai pu le laisser gagner une telle influence sur ma vie. C'est ça, mon père ? Cette créature informe, infect, qui se traîne et se complait dans sa propre lâcheté ? Quand je le regarde à présent, j'ai honte. J'ai tellement honte d'être un Malefoy… »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **19 mars 1998.**_

 _V. voyage à nouveau. Il est allé dénicher Grindelwald, dans sa prison du bout du monde… Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui veut… Mais c'est Grindelwald : ça ne peut pas être bon. Plus le temps passe et plus je sens la catastrophe se profiler… »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **22 mars 1998.**_

 _Le pire est arrivé. Tout ce que je redoutais, le pire est arrivé._

 _P. et ses amis ont été capturés par des Rafleurs._

 _Enfin, plus précisément… Des Rafleurs ont capturé un adolescent qu'ils ont suspecté d'être Harry Potter. Dans le doute, ils l'ont conduit au Manoir Malefoy avec ses deux autres amis. Et dans le doute, c'est à moi qu'ils l'ont présenté, pour que je tranche. Pour que je leur dise s'il s'agissait bien de Potter ou non._

 _Quand je suis entré dans la pièce… Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Il avait reçu un sortilège en pleine figure, mais c'était lui, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. D'ailleurs, G. et W. étaient là. Je suis sûr que ce sortilège était un coup de génie de G…_

 _Ma tante B. m'a forcé à m'approcher. A m'approcher vraiment. Je t'ai vu, Harry. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je t'ai vu, j'ai croisé ton regard. J'ai senti toute ta peur, et ta colère… Et aussi la supplique. Je t'ai vu me supplier de ne pas te dénoncer. J'ai vu ta terreur à l'idée que je le fasse…_

 _Evidemment que tu étais terrifié… Tu n'avais aucune raison de me faire confiance. Aucune raison de croire que je mentirais pour toi… Pour toi, je n'ai jamais été qu'un Mangemort qui a tenté d'assassiner D._

 _Pourtant, je n'ai pas parlé. Je me souviendrai de ce moment jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Chaque battement de cœur est gravé dans ma mémoire, chacun de tes traits déformés, chaque seconde…_

 _Mon père penché sur moi, à me murmurer à l'oreille : « Tout sera pardonné, Drago… ». Sur l'instant, j'ai eu envie de vomir. Ma cinglée de tante qui tentait de me cajoler… Et toi, bien vivant devant moi… Pris au piège… Ta vie suspendue à la mienne…_

 _Je n'étais pas prêt, Harry. Pas prêt pour un tel renversement de nos situations. Depuis le temps que j'anticipais notre affrontement, je n'étais pas prêt. J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait toi qui serais en position de force. Que je n'aurais aucune chance, que je mourrais vite. Pourquoi es-tu apparu devant moi, faible et désarmé ? A ma merci… Pourquoi ?_

 _Je ne t'aurais jamais dénoncé, tu sais. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec B. ensuite m'en a empêché. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'en capturant P. et ses amis, un des Rafleurs avait récupéré un objet qui n'aurait pas dû être en leur possession. Un objet qui aurait dû être caché dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor._

 _C'est encore un élément qui s'ajoute à la longue liste des choses que je ne comprends pas. Vue la réaction de B., l'épée et le coffre doivent être extrêmement importants. Suffisamment importants pour relayer P. et W. à la cave…_

 _C'est là que les choses ont vraiment mal tourné. B. a commencé à torturer G…_

 _Hermione. Je peux écrire ton nom dans mon carnet, maintenant… Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. Tu es une fille bien. Intelligente, belle, courageuse. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je t'ai enviée et admirée. Combien je t'ai détestée pour ça… Pour ton amitié avec Harry, pour ta droiture, ta force morale… Combien j'aurais aimé mieux te connaitre…_

 _Ce que B. t'a fait, je le vengerai, crois-moi. Cette femme est le pire être vivant qui ait jamais foulé cette Terre. Et un jour, elle le paiera. Je l'emporterai avec moi avant de mourir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione…_

 _Tu as pu t'échapper avec P., W. Luna et Ollivander, et même avec ce gobelin que nous gardions depuis des mois… Et tout ça grâce à notre ancien elfe de maison, si ce n'est pas ironique…_

 _Quelque part, mes soucis de conscience s'envolent avec toi : Luna est libre, P. s'en est encore et toujours sorti… J'espère que vous allez bien. Je me moque du châtiment que V. nous infligera pour vous avoir laissé vous échapper. J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _PS : Pettigrow est mort. Et j'ai eu le droit à un des Expelliarmus de P. Entre nous, c'est quasiment un baiser… »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **14 avril 1998.**_

 _Plus aucune nouvelle de toi Harry. V. en devient fou. Et moi aussi…_

 _Je sais que dans ces circonstances, je devrais me réjouir de ne pas entendre parler de toi. Mais c'est impossible. Toutes les nuits je risque ma vie en écoutant les stations de radio clandestines. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **mai 1998.**_

 _P., W. et G. ont cambriolé la banque de Gringotts aujourd'hui._

 _P., tu es complètement fou !_

 _Moi-même en me relisant, j'ai du mal à y croire… Tu as cambriolé la chambre forte de B., et tu t'es enfui à dos de dragon…_

 _Un dragon… Il n'y a décidément que toi pour faire des choses pareilles…_

 _Mais tout ceci ne me dit rien qui vaille. V. était fou de rage en apprenant la nouvelle. Je me doute bien que cette effraction a un rapport avec le coup de sang de B. lorsqu'elle a vu l'épée, lorsqu'elle a cru que G. s'était introduite dans son coffre… Que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre dans ce coffre ? Quelle est cette chose si précieuse que V. a confiée à B. pour l'abriter dans le lieu le plus inviolable de tous ? Serait-ce une arme ?_

 _Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que ce soit une arme. Ou un moyen de détruire V. Ou n'importe quoi qui puisse renverser la vapeur de cette guerre. P., je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Etant donné leurs réactions, tu les as bien eus aujourd'hui. Continue… J'aimerais te dire d'être prudent, mais… Je te connais. Tu n'es pas lâche comme moi. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **3 mai 1998.**_

 _L'Apocalypse a eu lieu. Comment décrire l'Apocalypse ?_

 _L'Apocalypse, c'est la bataille de Poudlard, qui s'est déroulée hier. C'est cet affrontement ultime que j'ai redouté toute ma vie, et qui m'a finalement rattrapé… Voldemort est mort._

 _Il faut que je l'écrive, avant de raconter quoi que ce soit d'autre, parce que je n'arrive pas à y croire : Voldemort est mort ! Et je suis toujours en vie…_

 _Le 2 mai 1998 restera sans conteste dans les mémoires comme une date historique. Le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu pour la deuxième fois, et cette fois pour toujours. Le jour où le bien a triomphé du mal, le jour où Harry Potter a accompli la prophétie qui lui était destinée, et où il nous a tous sauvés, tous, une fois de plus…_

 _Harry, je suis bouleversé par les derniers évènements, ébranlé, épuisé, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni ressentir, et j'ignore totalement de quoi sera fait l'avenir… Mais à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, de retour chez moi dans ma chambre – une scène surréaliste – je suis fondamentalement heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma courte et misérable vie. Je suis heureux grâce à toi, Harry. Parce que tu es en vie. Parce que je n'ai jamais cru à une issue positive pour ce conflit, et pourtant, tu as réussi… Comme toujours, tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances, tu les as transcendées… Comme toujours, je t'aime à la folie, et je voudrais t'embrasser contre mon cœur et serrer très fort… Caresser chaque parcelle de ton corps pour m'assurer que tu n'as rien… Te guérir de tout ce mal que tu as dû endurer…_

 _Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a des centaines de témoins, mais c'est important pour la postérité…_

 _Le 2 mai 1998, sans nous en expliquer la raison, Voldemort nous a déclaré que Potter était à Poudlard, et qu'il était temps de livrer notre dernière bataille. Mon ventre s'est noué à cet instant. Tout mon être, en vérité… Je me suis dit : « Ça y est, Drago. Prépare-toi à mourir. Essaye juste de le revoir, peut-être, une dernière fois… »._

 _Tous nos alliés ont transplané, mais à la dernière minute, Voldemort m'a retenu. Il avait une mission spéciale pour moi. « Pas tuer Potter », j'ai pensé. « Par pitié, pas tuer Potter… »._

 _Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il voulait que je me rende dans la Salle sur Demande pour y récupérer un diadème qui y était caché, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas osé poser de questions. Mais lorsque le bouclier du château est tombé, lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans l'enceinte… J'ai compris._

 _Toutes ces heures où Père m'a forcé à étudier la magie noire ne m'ont pas servi à rien. Des objets symboliques pour Voldemort ? Des objets puissants, qu'il souhaitait protéger à tout prix ? J'ai à peine osé formuler l'idée dans mon esprit, mais elle était bien là. Horcruxes._

 _Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce cela que Potter et ses amis avaient compris bien avant moi, cela qu'ils tentaient désespérément d'obtenir depuis le début ? Voldemort avait créé un, voire des Horcruxes, et ils cherchaient à les retrouver et à les détruire ?_

 _Une fois encore, je me suis senti aveugle. Et en panique. Je suis entré dans la Salle sur Demande, Crabbe et Goyle avec moi, mais Potter était déjà là. Il avait déjà trouvé le diadème. De toute façon, si je l'avais trouvé le premier, je crois que je le lui aurais donné moi-même… Si c'était cela le dernier obstacle pour anéantir Voldemort…_

 _Mais là, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, pour de bon, enfin. Paralysés l'un et l'autre. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'attaques, Harry, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Enfin, si, tu l'as fait, mais pas avec ta baguette. Avec des mots. Tu m'as dit : « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Bellatrix, Drago ? Tu savais que c'était moi »._

 _« Drago… »_

 _C'était la première fois que je t'entendais prononcer mon prénom. Ça sonnait étrange, dans ta bouche… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre le dire encore…_

 _Ton attaque a frappé juste, évidemment. A ce moment-là, j'ai été pétrifié, parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu avais su lire en moi. Tu savais que j'avais des doutes, et tu as appuyé dessus. Je ne peux pas t'exprimer l'espoir que cela m'a fait ressentir… J'ai toujours cru que tu me considérais comme un crétin sans cervelle et monolithique. Sans nuances, sans émotions. Mais non, tu as su voir le déchirement en moi… Alors peut-être, peut-être que tu ne me prends pas uniquement pour un connard… Peut-être que tu as su te mettre à ma place, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une petite seconde…_

 _Là-dessus, W. et G. sont arrivés, et ça a été la guerre. Ces crétins de Crabbe et Goyle ont lancé des Avada Kedavra contre des Stupéfix… Au final, Crabbe a commis la connerie ultime, et il a libéré du Feudeymon._

 _J'ai cru que c'était la fin. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et je me suis dit qu'au moins, je pourrais mourir sur une pensée heureuse._

 _Mais c'est là que l'impensable est arrivé. Tu m'as sauvé, Harry. Tu m'as sauvé moi. Sept longues années à désirer ton attention, sept longues années à ne vivre que pour le moindre de tes regards, et ce jour-là, c'est moi que tu as sauvé… Enfin pour la première fois de ta vie, toi, Harry Potter, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi… Ton plus vieil ennemi. Drago Malefoy._

 _Tu nous as fait sortir de la Salle sur Demande sur un balai, et je me suis cramponné à toi aussi fort que j'ai pu. C'est stupide je le sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être conscient de ton corps contre le mien, à ce moment-là… Sans doute parce que nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Sans doute parce que j'avais désiré ce contact depuis si longtemps. Il remplissait ma conscience… Même le danger n'avait plus d'importance. Le danger, ça te connait. Je me sentais en sécurité. J'étais celui que tu protégeais…_

 _Au final, lorsque ça a été terminé, j'ai fait ce que je sais faire le mieux : je me suis enfui sans même plus penser au diadème. J'ai tenté de survivre au milieu du champ de bataille qu'était devenu le château. J'ai tenté d'apporter ma contribution à mon niveau, en trouvant Bellatrix et en lui réglant son compte une bonne fois pour toutes, mais avec tout ce chaos, c'était impossible… J'avais déjà du mal à empêcher les membres de l'Ordre de me tuer, hahaha…_

 _Je ne peux pas décrire le carnage d'une telle bataille. Les blessures, les hurlements, les sortilèges qui fusent de toutes parts… Les morts, par dizaines… Des visages amis, ennemis. Tous se confondent. Tous gisent à terre dans les bras les uns des autres, et leur mort est absurde. La guerre semble aussi insignifiante que deux mouches minuscules se battant sur la voûte d'une cathédrale. Il n'y a plus de sens, plus de logique, plus rien. Seule compte sa survie, et celle de ceux qui nous sont chers… J'ai essayé de retrouver Potter pour le protéger de loin, mais là, Voldemort a lancé son appel. Il prétendait nous accorder un répit, le temps que nous nous occupions de nos morts, et qu'Harry décide de se rendre…_

 _Jusqu'au dernier instant, j'ai cru que tu ne te rendrais, pas Harry. Tout ce que je connaissais de toi me criait que tu ne te rendrais pas. Mais tu l'as fait. Et lorsqu'Hagrid est revenu de la Forêt Interdite en te portant mort dans ses bras, j'ai cru mourir moi aussi…_

 _Tous les espoirs, toute la lumière que tu venais de rallumer en moi s'est éteinte aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. J'ai cru mourir, et lorsque Voldemort m'a demandé d'approcher de lui, lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et qu'il m'a félicité, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai ignoré l'instant présent, en visualisant la corde à laquelle je me pendrais en rentrant chez moi… Cette fois, je savais que j'en aurais le courage. Parce que tu étais mort. Et donc, je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre… Le pire scénario s'était réalisé : V. avait gagné, il t'avait tué…_

 _Et puis soudain, tu es revenu d'entre les morts. C'était un miracle, Harry. Pour la deuxième fois, tu as été le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Quand je revois l'horreur sur le visage de Voldemort… Ça aussi, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Mère m'a contraint à fuir la bataille avant que tout ne soit terminé. Mais je savais que c'était gagné, Harry. Les Mangemorts désertaient par dizaines…_

 _Je n'étais pas là quand tu as tué Voldemort. Je n'étais pas là pour voir comment ça s'est passé. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, parce que tu es en vie, et moi aussi. Parce que le monde va vivre…_

 _Je ne peux rien ajouter en ce qui concerne le futur. Je me contenterai donc d'écrire les tous derniers noms dans mon carnet. Fred Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin. Colin Crivey. Vincent Crabbe, parce que je le connaissais depuis si longtemps, et qu'il n'était qu'un gamin fanatisé de plus, qui n'aurait pas dû avoir à mourir dans cette guerre. Bellatrix Lestrange, parce que je célèbre sa mort. Et Severus Rogue, parce qu'il était mon parrain, en dépit de tout._

 _Le dernier nom, je ne l'écrirai pas. Toute sa vie, il a voulu qu'on le craigne. Alors aujourd'hui, je le fais tomber dans l'oubli. »_

 **XXX**

 _«_ _ **5 juin 1998.**_

 _C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'ai dix-huit ans. Une année de plus… Cette année que je croyais ne jamais pouvoir franchir…_

 _Le chaos commence doucement à retomber, et même moi, j'arrive à y voir plus clair. Le monde se relève lentement. Il a enterré ses morts, commémoré leur mémoire. Harry, tu me trouveras peut-être cynique ou tout simplement pessimiste, mais moi je crois être lucide : le monde réclamera vengeance, très bientôt._

 _La plupart des Mangemorts se sont enfuis, mais quelques-uns ont déjà été arrêtés et pourrissent dans les geôles d'Azkaban dans l'attente d'un procès. Mes parents et moi n'avons été épargnés qu'en raison du rôle ambigu que nous avons joué lors de la bataille. Ambigu… S'il y a bien un mot qui me résume parfaitement…_

 _En clair, je ne me fais aucune illusion : je me doute que c'est toi qui nous as obtenu un sursis Potter, mais ça ne tiendra pas. Il y aura un procès, très bientôt. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être là pour y assister._

 _Mes parents le savent eux aussi : ils ont d'ores et déjà entamé des préparatifs pour que nous puissions fuir ensemble tous les trois._

 _Je n'ai aucune intention de les suivre. L'issue de cette guerre m'a ouvert les yeux et libéré d'eux pour de bon. Plus jamais je n'accepterai de vivre dans l'ombre de Lucius Malefoy…_

 _J'ai tenté de contacter Astoria, pour que nous prenions la fuite elle et moi. J'ignore si elle recevra mon message, étant donné que le Ministère intercepte probablement notre courrier. Harry, je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… Pour combien de temps, je ne saurais le dire. Si je veux rester libre, je dois me résoudre à t'observer de loin pendant quelques temps. Tâche de te reconstruire, tu veux bien ? J'ai lu toutes les vérités que tu as révélées sur Rogue, et pour cela, je te suis infiniment reconnaissant… Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu lui dire que je l'aimais. D'avoir douté de lui. De ne pas avoir su voir l'homme extraordinaire qu'il était…_

 _Je suis sûr que sur ce point, tu me comprends toi aussi._

 _Je pars demain matin. Je laisse ce journal derrière-moi au cas où quelqu'un se donnerait la peine de le trouver. A défaut d'être quelqu'un d'important, je crois que ce journal, lui, est important. Quand j'ai commencé mon premier carnet à onze ans, j'étais persuadé qu'on s'en servirait plus tard pour écrire mes mémoires. Ensuite, en cinquième et sixième années, avec toutes ces choses affreuses qu'on me demandait de faire, je pensais que cela me permettrait de me défendre face à la postérité. Que cela permettrait de faire entendre ma voix, mes remords…_

 _Aujourd'hui, à la fin de cette septième année, je réalise que j'ai toujours eu tort sur le véritable but de ce journal. Tout cela n'a jamais été à propos de moi. Non, c'est un témoignage. Un témoignage de la guerre, et de toutes les victimes qu'elle a faites. Un hommage rendu à tous ces noms que j'ai consignés dans ce carnet page après page…_

 _J'ignore de quoi mon avenir sera fait, mais je sais que je m'emploierai à les venger. Un jour, l'un après l'autre, je ferai entendre leur voix à eux aussi. Je m'inspirerai de ta force, Harry._

 _Pour l'heure, je m'en remets à la fuite… Je t'aime. Merci pour tout. Adieu. »_


	10. Requiescat In Pace

Merci à tous pour vos retours =)

Je voulais juste prendre le temps ici de répondre à Babou, qui m'a demandé pourquoi Harry n'utilisait pas un Retourneur de Temps pour défaire ce qu'il a fait. En effet, j'ai fait mention d'un Retourneur de Temps dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre, mais il s'agissait en fait d'une pique à "Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit", dont je trouve le principe absolument foireux ^^ (ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront). Bref, dans les sept bouquins originaux, il est précisé qu'un Retourneur de Temps ne peut revenir que de cinq heures maximum dans le passé, au-delà c'est dangereux. Donc à moins d'en avoir un sous la main et d'y penser tout de suite... Et même si Harry avait pu s'en procurer un rapidement, je pense que ça aurait été compliqué de changer les choses. Il aurait été contraint de se prévenir lui-même, ce qui est dangereux et strictement interdit. Bref ^^ Tout ça pour dire que le Retourneur de Temps n'entrera pas en jeu dans cette fic. Sorry ^^ ;D

En attendant j'espère que la suite vous plaira quand même, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Nat'

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, transpercé par la lueur de l'aube. Lorsque je redresse la tête, les pages du carnet s'accrochent à mon visage, où elles ont laissé une marque, dans ma chair et dans mon âme. Celle de mon âme ne s'effacera pas…

Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormi, ni avoir fini le carnet. Mais je me souviens de mes rêves. Je me souviens avoir vu la silhouette de Drago adolescent, dans son uniforme de Poudlard, me toisant sans que je puisse le comprendre. Et je me souviens de l'homme que j'ai vu un bref instant dans cette ruelle, juste avant de le tuer…

J'ai le sentiment confus d'avoir pu dialoguer avec lui. Dans mon rêve, des phrases du dernier carnet ont refait surface, pour m'interpeller, me prendre à parti. Je me souviens les avoir entendues, mais… impossible de me souvenir de sa voix. J'en pleurerais presque de rage, s'il me restait une seule larme pour pleurer. J'ai lu les carnets, je les ai même rêvés, mais impossible de poser une voix sur cet être que j'ai perdu…

Malgré moi, mon esprit embrumé m'impose le souvenir de mes rêves si confus :

\- Il y a trois jours, je suis monté au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie pour trouver Dumbledore et le tuer, me confie un Drago tremblant, pleurant, adolescent. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, lui et moi… Mais au moment d'agir enfin, je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas pu le regarder dans les yeux et le tuer de sang-froid, lui le plus grand sorcier du monde, lui le seul espoir de contrer Voldemort… Je suis resté paralysé, écorché sur la pointe de l'indécision. Une voix hurlait dans ma tête en boucle : « Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier ! Et certainement pas pour Voldemort ! Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort, devenir réellement un Mangemort…

Bouleversé, je tente de répondre :

\- Je comprends, je murmure. Je comprends la situation dans laquelle tu étais, tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais tu as baissé ta baguette, Drago. En toi-même, tu as fait le bon choix, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Même Dumbledore l'avait vu en toi…

\- Mais à ce moment-là, Bellatrix est arrivée…, reprend-il en m'ignorant. Dumbledore a vu que la situation venait de basculer. Moi aussi, je l'ai senti. Je venais de perdre mon unique chance de me rallier à lui et d'échapper à tout ceci…

\- Une occasion manquée, encore une… Nous aurions pu te protéger…

\- Et puis Rogue est arrivé. Dumbledore aussi lui a demandé de l'aider, ce soir-là. Il lui a demandé de l'aider, et Rogue l'a tué.

Ma gorge se serre à ce souvenir. Je voudrais pouvoir dire au Drago que je vois dans mon rêve que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit, que Rogue n'était pas le Mangemort et le traitre qu'il imagine, mais… Lui comme moi, nous l'ignorions, à l'époque. Nous l'ignorions tous.

\- Dumbledore, je suis tellement désolé…, sanglote Drago. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû mourir ! Vous n'auriez pas dû accorder votre confiance à Rogue ! C'est votre faute ! Comment pouvez-vous nous laisser maintenant ? Comment pouvez-vous mourir et laisser le champ libre à Voldemort ? Tout est perdu. Tout est perdu… Plus rien ne se tient sur le chemin de Voldemort, désormais. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Bellatrix a tracé la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Puis nous nous sommes tous enfuis. C'est là que je t'ai vu, Potter.

Je me fige en entendant mon nom. Je vois ce regard gris, le regard de l'homme que j'ai tué, me crucifier sur place sans me laisser m'enfuir :

\- Plus jamais je ne pourrai te regarder dans les yeux, murmure-t-il en se détournant. Plus jamais je ne pourrai te regarder…

\- Non, Drago ! je veux répondre. Sur le moment, j'étais bouleversé, mais… Jamais je ne t'aurais tenu pour responsable de la mort de Dumbledore…

Mais Drago ne me répond pas. Il se perd dans la nuit, parce que ce n'est qu'un rêve, et un souvenir. Il m'entraîne avec lui dans ce long cauchemar qu'a été cette septième et dernière année :

\- Dire que j'ai rendu tout cela possible…, souffle-t-il tandis que je l'imagine, grand, maigre et vêtu de noir, dans les salles oppressantes de la demeure Malefoy. Jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner… Mais comme toujours, je suis trop lâche pour mettre un terme à ma vie…

Cette fois, je ne réponds rien. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. En moi-même, j'ignore comment Drago a vécu le reste de sa vie avec ce qui s'est passé durant cette guerre. J'ignore quel regard l'homme qu'il était devenu portait sur tout ceci. Les journaux que j'ai trouvés s'arrêtent à la septième année…

\- Aujourd'hui, je connaissais la victime que Voldemort a assassinée juste sous mes yeux, me raconte-t-il, le regard hanté, sans rien m'épargner. Elle s'appelait Charity Burbage. Et c'était l'une de mes professeurs. Je la connaissais, je l'ai vu me reconnaitre, et reconnaitre Rogue, et nous supplier… Mais nous n'avons rien fait. Rogue parce qu'il ne vaut guère mieux qu'un serpent froid, et moi… Moi, simplement par lâcheté. Je suis resté assis là sans oser la regarder, sans même avoir la décence d'affronter son regard… Et j'ai laissé Voldemort la tuer.

Je n'ose pas imaginer l'horreur d'une telle scène. Je n'ose pas affronter le regard de Drago adolescent, tandis que ses pensées nues couchées sur le papier m'avouent l'inavouable, des crimes au-delà de toute imagination…

\- Tu as dû te sentir tellement impuissant…, je lui réponds en rêve en m'approchant de lui. Mais tu avais raison, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Il t'aurait tué toi aussi, et tu serais mort en vain. Ce ne sont pas des arguments de lâche : tu n'étais qu'un enfant pris dans une guerre plus immense que toi, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

\- Je suis un lâche, c'est tout, réplique Drago. Et je mérite ce qui m'arrive, je mérite ce que j'endure, je mérite d'être ici.

\- Non, tu ne méritais rien de tout ça… Tu méritais que quelqu'un vienne te sauver… Je serais venu si seulement j'avais su…

Mais Drago aujourd'hui, parce qu'il est mort, reste et restera à tout jamais sourd à mes paroles… Cela me brise le cœur, et j'ai l'impression que mon rêve nous sépare un peu plus à chaque seconde, nous plonge dans un abyme d'incompréhension que nous ne résoudrons jamais…

\- La seule chose que je puisse faire pour me rendre un peu moins coupable, c'est de me rappeler de cette femme, et d'écrire son nom, reprend-il. Charity Burbage… A partir de maintenant, j'écrirai leurs noms à tous.

Je repense aux lettres. Les lettres de la Ronce, avec les noms de toutes les victimes… C'est là que tout a commencé. Déjà à l'époque…

\- Potter, tu dois t'enfuir, je t'en supplie ! s'exclame soudain Drago. Je compte sur tes amis pour te protéger. Puisque moi, je ne peux pas le faire…

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire, je réponds doucement, apaisant. Tu avais déjà suffisamment de problèmes à toi seul. Comment aurais-tu pu me venir en aide ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait partie du commando envoyé par Voldemort pour t'intercepter. Quelque part, peut-être que j'aurais aimé en faire partie : ça aurait été un bon prétexte pour me faire tuer sans avoir à me tuer moi-même… Et je serais peut-être mort de la main que celui que j'aime : y a-t-il une plus belle façon de mourir ?

Je sens des larmes poindre à travers mon rêve, à ces mots… Parce que les paroles de Drago ont ce quelque chose de tragique et d'inéluctable… L'adolescent qui les a écrites ignorait de quoi serait fait l'avenir. Moi, je le sais. Je sais très exactement comment cette histoire doit se terminer, et je sais que ton vœu, Drago, sera exaucé… Je sais que quelque part, treize ans après que tu aies écrit ces pages, je te tuerai de ma main et que tu mourras, sans m'avoir jamais rien dit des sentiments qui t'animaient…

\- Lorsque le destin nous confrontera toi et moi, et je sais qu'il le fera… Je te protègerai. Je mourrai en te protégeant, Potter. Voilà la résolution que j'ai prise. C'est le plus grand affront que je puisse faire à Voldemort, la plus belle mort que je puisse m'offrir, et l'unique moyen de laver mon honneur…

\- Et c'est ce que tu as fait, je soupire en essuyant mes larmes. Tu es mort en me protégeant. Tu es mort en me protégeant, Drago…

Je voudrais me réveiller. Et en même temps, je ne veux pas le quitter. Je veux m'infliger cette blessure, encore et encore, parce qu'elle m'accorde un tout petit peu de lui…

\- Potter, déclare Drago, soudain tout proche de moi. Ton visage est partout : à la une des journaux, des affiches, placardé dans toutes les rues… Impossible de faire un pas sans te croiser, sans croiser ton regard naïf et vaguement perdu, comme si tu te demandais toi-même toujours ce que tu faisais là, au milieu de cette guerre… C'est une torture de t'apercevoir comme cela sans arrêt alors que ce n'est pas vraiment toi, et en même temps, c'est un soulagement… Tous les jours, je vis dans l'angoisse qu'ils ne t'arrêtent, que Voldemort et ses sbires te retrouvent, qu'ils te raflent et te conduisent devant moi pour te tuer… Et à chaque nouveau jour qui passe sans nouvelle de toi, je suis soulagé. Survis, Harry. C'est ce que tu sais faire le mieux, après tout, pas vrai ? Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu… Survis encore une fois pour moi, s'il-te-plait. Survis. C'est le pire affront que tu puisses lui faire.

Je voudrais me prendre la tête dans les mains pour échapper à ces suppliques. Encore une fois, les paroles de Drago sont prémonitoires :

\- J'ai été raflé, j'articule très lentement. Ou du moins je vais l'être, très bientôt. Et tu me protègeras, comme tu l'as promis.

Je reprends en serrant les poings, envahi par une colère et un désespoir bruts tout à coup :

\- J'ai survécu, Drago ! je hurle presque. Je l'ai fait, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu survivre toi aussi ?!

Mais le Drago de mes rêves ne me répond pas.

\- Potter, tu es vraiment un inconscient ! crie-t-il plutôt en retour. Tu t'es montré au grand jour en plein cœur du Ministère, avec ces crétins de Weasley et Granger ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour agresser cette imbécile de Dolores Ombrage ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Je ne comprends pas quel était ton but en faisant cela, même si je suppose que c'était important… Harry, tu dois être plus prudent, d'accord ? Autrement, il te retrouvera, je te le garantis…

Je souris à la mention de ce souvenir. Je conçois que tout cela a dû paraitre étrange pour toi, de l'extérieur… Dans chacun de tes journaux, je sens ta détresse de te sentir spectateur de tout ce qui se passe. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes… Tu aurais peut-être été avec moi, pour infiltrer le Ministère…

Un brusque bond en avant se produit tout à coup, et puis soudain :

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry. Où es-tu ? Je songe à ce Noël ensemble que nous avons eu pendant notre quatrième année. Ça ne t'a rien fait de particulier bien sûr, et tu ne l'as sans doute même pas remarqué, mais… Moi, ça m'a marqué. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, quand nous n'étions encore que des enfants qui se haïssaient comme des enfants. Libres de se haïr sans que cela fasse partie d'une guerre… Libres de se réconcilier aussi… J'aimerais tellement être avec toi en ce moment-même. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'espère que tu es avec quelqu'un qui t'aime autant que je t'aime.

\- J'étais avec Hermione ce jour-là, je réponds avec une nostalgie douce-amère. Je m'en souviens très bien. Nous étions à Godric's Hollow, sur la tombe de mes parents. Donc oui, Drago, ne t'en fais pas : j'étais avec quelqu'un qui m'aimait et que j'aimais… Qu'en était-il de toi ? Tu as raison malheureusement, lorsque tu dis que je n'ai pas prêté attention à ce réveillon que nous avons passé ensemble. Je le regrette, j'en suis malade de le regretter, si tu savais… Pardonne-moi… C'est tout ce que je peux te demander… Mais tu ne m'entends pas.

Mon rêve fait de nouveau un saut dans le temps. Brusquement, je suis dans le sous-sol du Manoir Malefoy, et je vois une Luna adolescente, prisonnière de Voldemort :

\- La cave des Malefoy se remplit de plus en plus…, me confie Drago en ignorant ma présence. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Cette fois, je la connais. Elle est allée à Poudlard avec moi. Nous avons le même âge. Je l'ai vue soutenir Potter dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, je l'ai vue rire avec lui dans la Grande Salle, je l'ai vue à ses côtés dans toutes ses épreuves… Cette fille, ce n'est pas juste n'importe quelle fille. C'est une amie de Potter, une de ses plus proches amies. Et je la retiens en otage… Seigneur, je suis définitivement un monstre… Qu'est-ce que je ferai si Voldemort la torture ? S'il la tue ? Si j'avais un tant soit peu de courage, j'essaierai de la faire s'échapper… Ta vie contre la mienne, Luna… Je t'en prie, il faut que tu te battes. Je ne veux pas avoir à ajouter ton nom à ma liste. Je ne veux pas endurer le regard de Potter si je te laisse mourir sous mes yeux…

\- Drago…, je murmure. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu as dû te sentir. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça a dû être pour toi, d'avoir une de tes propres camarades prisonnière, ennemie, sous ton toit… J'aimerais que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. A aucun moment je ne t'en ai voulu, et Luna non plus. Elle est bien trop bienveillante pour cela… Elle aussi savait dans quelle situation difficile tu te trouvais. Je suis sûre que si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait cherché à t'aider. Tout comme moi… Tu étais tout sauf un monstre, Drago.

\- J'ai tellement honte d'être un Malefoy…

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte…

Mais le regard de Drago s'écartèle tout à coup :

\- Le pire est arrivé, souffle-t-il. Tout ce que je redoutais, le pire est arrivé. Potter et ses amis ont été capturés par des Rafleurs.

\- Mais je m'en suis sorti ! je proteste, tentant désespérément de l'atteindre. Nous nous en sommes tous sortis !

\- Quand je suis entré dans la pièce… Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi aussi…

\- Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je t'ai vu, j'ai croisé ton regard. J'ai senti toute ta peur, et ta colère… Et aussi la supplique. Je t'ai vu me supplier de ne pas te dénoncer. J'ai vu ta terreur à l'idée que je le fasse… Evidemment que tu étais terrifié… Tu n'avais aucune raison de me faire confiance. Aucune raison de croire que je mentirais pour toi… Pour toi, je n'ai jamais été qu'un Mangemort qui a tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore.

\- Non, tu te trompes… J'avais peur, c'est vrai, mais je savais que tu ne dirais rien. Je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette devant Dumbledore, Drago. Je savais que tu ne dirais rien… J'avais foi en cette humanité en toi…

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais dénoncé, tu sais. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire.

\- Tu me le dis à présent…

Mais Drago secoue la tête :

\- C'est là que les choses ont vraiment mal tourné, dit-il. Bellatrix a commencé à torturer Granger…

Je ferme les yeux à ce souvenir. C'est juste plus fort que moi. Ron et moi, nous n'avons rien vu, mais… Je me souviens encore des cris d'Hermione. Des hurlements, qui me réveillent encore parfois la nuit…

\- Hermione, fait Drago devant moi, doux, misérable et tendre, comme je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Je peux écrire ton nom dans mon carnet, maintenant… Hermione, je suis tellement désolé. Tu es une fille bien. Intelligente, belle, courageuse. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je t'ai enviée et admirée. Combien je t'ai détestée pour ça… Pour ton amitié avec Harry, pour ta droiture, ta force morale… Combien j'aurais aimé mieux te connaitre… Ce que Bellatrix t'a fait, je le vengerai, crois-moi. Cette femme est le pire être vivant qui ait jamais foulé cette Terre. Et un jour, elle le paiera. Je l'emporterai avec moi avant de mourir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione…

Ces excuses me bouleversent, au-delà des mots. J'aimerais les faire lire à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'ils comprennent tous, à quel point tu étais un homme bon, fort et torturé par son présent, et à quel point nous t'avons tous mal jugé, maltraité, à quel point tout ceci est injuste… Je voudrais le leur crier, à tous ! Pour rétablir ta mémoire ! Rétablir ton honneur, exactement comme tu l'as dit toi-même… Au lieu de cela, ils veulent t'envoyer à la fosse commune…

\- J'ai eu le droit à un de tes Expelliarmus, Potter. Entre nous, c'est quasiment un baiser…

Un rire nerveux m'échappe malgré moi. Est-ce étrange d'apprécier ton humour ? Est-ce étrange de me rendre compte, avec treize ans de retard, que tu étais une personne merveilleuse, sombre, cynique, et que j'adore ce cynisme ? C'est étrange, oui… Mais c'est surtout déchirant…

J'inspire à fond. Nous approchons du moment fatidique. Je vois le visage de Drago en esprit, je le vois se jeter sur moi et s'écrier :

\- Potter, tu es complètement fou ! Tu as cambriolé la chambre forte de Bellatrix, et tu t'es enfui à dos de dragon… Un dragon… Il n'y a décidément que toi pour faire des choses pareilles…

Je souris faiblement :

\- Tu aurais pu être sur le dragon avec moi…

\- Potter, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais, mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Etant donné leurs réactions, tu les as bien eus aujourd'hui. Continue… J'aimerais te dire d'être prudent, mais… Je te connais. Tu n'es pas lâche comme moi.

\- Tu n'es pas lâche… J'aimerais tellement que tu arrêtes de te déprécier de cette façon…

Irrésistiblement, Drago me fait penser à Noah. Lui aussi se dépréciait sans cesse. Lui aussi avait une très mauvaise image de lui-même…

Mon rêve fait place à un grand noir tout à coup. Ça y est nous y sommes, je le sens. Le jour du 2 mai…

\- L'Apocalypse a eu lieu, dit Drago. Comment décrire l'Apocalypse ?

Je ne sais pas. Même après toutes ces années, je garde un souvenir confus, horrifié, et terriblement douloureux des évènements qui se sont déroulés ce jour-là… J'ai perdu tant de ceux que j'aimais… J'ai vécu le summum de l'horreur, et je n'y repense qu'avec réticence. Mon subconscient se charge déjà suffisamment de me renvoyer ces images en pleine figure…

C'est encore plus dur de ton point de vue, Drago. Parce que toi aussi tu l'as vécu de l'intérieur. Toi aussi tu as eu peur pour ta vie, pour celle de tes proches – pour la mienne… Tout en sachant que tu te trouvais du mauvais côté de la barrière…

\- Harry, je suis bouleversé par les derniers évènements, ébranlé, épuisé, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni ressentir, et j'ignore totalement de quoi sera fait l'avenir…, poursuit Drago. Mais à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, de retour chez moi dans ma chambre – une scène surréaliste – je suis fondamentalement heureux.

Je vois Drago, échevelé dans son Manoir, épuisé, mais bien vivant :

\- Plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma courte et misérable vie, dit-il. Je suis heureux grâce à toi, Harry. Parce que tu es en vie. Parce que je n'ai jamais cru à une issue positive pour ce conflit, et pourtant, tu as réussi… Comme toujours, tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances, tu les as transcendées… Comme toujours, je t'aime à la folie, et je voudrais t'embrasser contre mon cœur et serrer très fort… Caresser chaque parcelle de ton corps pour m'assurer que tu n'as rien… Te guérir de tout ce mal que tu as dû endurer…

\- Moi aussi, je le voudrais…, je murmure presque malgré moi.

Je l'imagine déjà. Je m'imagine te prendre dans mes bras et t'enlacer comme tu m'as donné envie de le faire. Poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et goûter à cet amour que le destin nous a interdit… Je voudrais tous les envoyer se faire foutre, Drago, même la mort, tous pour t'aimer, me fondre en toi et célébrer la vie avec toi…

Mais c'est l'image de ton cadavre que je revois tout à coup. L'image de ton corps froid, pâle et nu, sous la lumière crue des tubes cathodiques… J'ai envie de vomir brusquement, et le jeune homme si heureux d'avoir survécu à la bataille de Poudlard treize ans plus tôt se décompose sous mes yeux…

\- Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, pour de bon, enfin, reprend Drago, intense, indifférent à mon malaise. Paralysés l'un et l'autre. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'attaques, Harry, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Enfin, si, tu l'as fait, mais pas avec ta baguette. Avec des mots. Tu m'as dit : « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Bellatrix, Drago ? Tu savais que c'était moi ». « Drago… ». C'était la première fois que je t'entendais prononcer mon prénom. Ça sonnait étrange, dans ta bouche… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre le dire encore…

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te le dire…, je murmure. Encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps, si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

\- Ton attaque a frappé juste, évidemment, sourit Drago, et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il peut me voir à cet instant. A ce moment-là, j'ai été pétrifié, parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu avais su lire en moi. Tu savais que j'avais des doutes, et tu as appuyé dessus. Je ne peux pas t'exprimer l'espoir que cela m'a fait ressentir… J'ai toujours cru que tu me considérais comme un crétin sans cervelle et monolithique.

\- Jamais de la vie…

\- Sans nuances, sans émotions. Mais non, tu as su voir le déchirement en moi… Alors peut-être, peut-être que tu ne me prends pas uniquement pour un connard… Peut-être que tu as su te mettre à ma place, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une petite seconde…

\- Je te comprends plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, crois-moi. Je te comprends, et je regrette, et je t'aime…

\- Mais c'est là que l'impensable est arrivé, m'interrompt alors Drago, et je sens ses yeux clairs me brûler. Tu m'as sauvé, Harry. Tu m'as sauvé moi. Sept longues années à désirer ton attention, sept longues années à ne vivre que pour le moindre de tes regards, et ce jour-là, c'est moi que tu as sauvé… Enfin pour la première fois de ta vie, toi, Harry Potter, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi… Ton plus vieil ennemi. Drago Malefoy.

\- Evidemment que je t'ai sauvé, idiot, je ris malgré moi, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?

\- Je me suis cramponné à toi aussi fort que j'ai pu. C'est stupide je le sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être conscient de ton corps contre le mien, à ce moment-là… Sans doute parce que nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Sans doute parce que j'avais désiré ce contact depuis si longtemps. Il remplissait ma conscience… Même le danger n'avait plus d'importance. Le danger, ça te connait. Je me sentais en sécurité. J'étais celui que tu protégeais…

\- Tu me donnes envie de toi aujourd'hui, et ce n'est pas juste… Ce n'est vraiment pas juste…

\- Lorsqu'Hagrid est revenu de la Forêt Interdite en te portant mort dans ses bras, j'ai cru mourir moi aussi…

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à endurer ça…

\- Tous les espoirs, toute la lumière que tu venais de rallumer en moi s'est éteinte aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. J'ai cru mourir, et lorsque Voldemort m'a demandé d'approcher de lui, lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et qu'il m'a félicité, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai ignoré l'instant présent, en visualisant la corde à laquelle je me pendrais en rentrant chez moi… Cette fois, je savais que j'en aurais le courage. Parce que tu étais mort. Et donc, je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre…

\- C'est exactement ce que je ressens à cet instant ! je m'exclame en pleurant, désespérant que Drago m'accorde un regard, un vrai regard. C'est ce que je ressens maintenant que tu es mort, que je t'ai tué…

\- Et puis soudain, tu es revenu d'entre les morts. C'était un miracle, Harry. Pour la deuxième fois, tu as été le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens pas d'entre les morts toi aussi, pour moi ? Je t'en prie, Drago… Accorde-moi ce miracle…

Mais je me prends la tête entre les mains, parce que je sais que c'est impossible. S'il y a bien une leçon que la vie m'a apprise dès mon plus jeune âge, c'est qu'on ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie…

Le monde s'éclaire tout à coup. Je suis dans un grand vide blanc, comme lorsque j'ai cru être mort et que j'ai vu Dumbledore à la gare de King's Cross… Je vois Drago aujourd'hui. Je le vois à dix-huit ans, grand, fier et apaisé, le visage marqué par la fatigue, mais déterminé :

\- Tu me trouveras peut-être cynique ou tout simplement pessimiste, dit-il, mais moi je crois être lucide : le monde réclamera vengeance, très bientôt.

\- Je te trouve lucide. Comme tu l'as toujours été…

\- Je ne me fais aucune illusion : je me doute que c'est toi qui nous as obtenu un sursis Potter, mais ça ne tiendra pas. Il y aura un procès, très bientôt. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être là pour y assister.

\- Encore une fois, tu as raison. C'est moi qui suis intervenu auprès de Shacklebolt, dans le plus grand secret… Mais les pressions qu'il subissait étaient trop fortes, il n'a pas pu empêcher un procès.

\- J'ai tenté de contacter Astoria, pour que nous prenions la fuite elle et moi. J'ignore si elle recevra mon message, étant donné que le Ministère intercepte probablement notre courrier.

\- Astoria Greengrass a disparu dans la nature à peu près en même temps que toi. Est-ce que vous étiez ensemble, tous les deux ? Est-ce que vous avez été heureux ?

\- Harry, je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…

\- Non, pas déjà…

\- Pour combien de temps, je ne saurais le dire.

\- Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait !

\- Tâche de te reconstruire, tu veux bien ?

\- Et toi, Drago ? Comment est-ce que tu vas te reconstruire maintenant… ?

\- Je pars demain matin. Je laisse ce journal derrière-moi au cas où quelqu'un se donnerait la peine de le trouver. A défaut d'être quelqu'un d'important, je crois que ce journal, lui, est important. C'est un témoignage. Un témoignage de la guerre, et de toutes les victimes qu'elle a faites. Un hommage rendu à tous ces noms que j'ai consignés dans ce carnet page après page… J'ignore de quoi mon avenir sera fait, mais je sais que je m'emploierai à les venger. Un jour, l'un après l'autre, je ferai entendre leur voix à eux aussi. Je m'inspirerai de ta force, Harry.

Je soupire. Ce n'est plus tout à fait la voix de Malefoy que j'entends à présent. Je retrouve le ton des lettres, cet interlocuteur fantôme que j'ai eu toutes ces années… Je retrouve la voix de la Ronce…

\- Pour l'heure, je m'en remets à la fuite… Je t'aime. Merci pour tout. Adieu.

\- Adieu…

Le mot meurt sur mes lèvres. Je me redresse en sursaut. Cette fois le jour est bien levé, et me prend en traître… Je me suis rendormi.

Je rage en moi-même, soupire, ferme les yeux. Je suis perclus de courbature à force d'avoir dormi à mon bureau. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter les paroles de Drago de la tête, et je n'arrive pas à croire que ce carnet était peut-être le dernier que je lirai jamais…

Ce n'est pas possible, il m'en faut plus… Plus de lui, tout ce que je peux trouver… Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où chercher.

Un petit bruit persistant attire soudain mon attention. C'est un hibou qui frappe à la fenêtre de mon salon. Son plumage entièrement noir ne me dit rien qui vaille, et mon sentiment se confirme lorsque je reconnais le sigle des pompes funèbres :

« Cher monsieur Potter, » dit la lettre. « Le docteur Drake nous a transmis la dépouille de monsieur Malefoy selon votre souhait. Nous en avons pris soin et tenions à vous informer qu'une cérémonie pourrait se dérouler dès demain, à votre convenance. Bien cordialement et avec nos plus sincères condoléances. »

Un sourire amer me tord le visage à la lecture de la missive. « Nos plus sincères condoléances »… Il n'y a bien que les pompes funèbres pour se montrer professionnelles en de pareilles circonstances…

Je froisse le papier entre mes mains malgré moi, puis réfléchis. Je suis encore brisé par les évènements de la veille et les rêves de cette nuit… Je m'accorde une douche et un café, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, le temps de redevenir maître de moi-même… Avec tout cela, Noah est presque sorti de mes pensées…

Je passe distraitement devant mon bureau et ressors d'un tiroir une photo de lui, prise des années plus tôt. Il me sourit et me nargue de son air narquois, comme s'il savait que je serai incapable de le laisser là dans le noir bien longtemps… Je caresse son visage et range le cadre.

Enfin, au cœur de mon désespoir, mes pensées se tournent naturellement vers Ginny. Ginny, ma bouée de sauvetage… Je me rassois à mon bureau lentement, et rédige une lettre simple :

« Ginny, je vais enterrer Malefoy demain. S'il-te-plait, ne dis rien aux autres, et ne viens pas. J'aimerais être seul. Mais je crois que ce serait bien que l'on se voit après, toi et moi, si tu veux bien. »

J'envoie mon hibou, puis j'emprunte celui des pompes funèbres pour leur répondre. J'arrange toutes les dispositions pour organiser la cérémonie à Godric's Hollow. Pas d'annonce mortuaire, pas d'officiant. Juste lui et moi, et quelqu'un pour refermer la tombe. Alors seulement, j'avale toute une bouteille de gin et je retourne me coucher, en espérant que le lendemain arrivera vite.

 **XXX**

Il fait très froid à Godric'Hollow, en ce mois de décembre. Je songe avec ironie que nous sommes presque à Noël. Nous aurions pu passer Noël ensemble, Drago, un Noël à Godric's Hollow…

Je déambule dans la rue principale tandis que les ombres lugubres du cimetière se profilent au loin. Je passe dans la maison en ruines dans laquelle mes parents ont été assassinés, presque trente ans plus tôt… Personne n'a jamais eu le cœur de la reconstruire. Ni même de la raser. Cette maison est condamnée à rester un vestige du passé, tout comme moi, en un sens, tout comme Malefoy…

Nous sommes hantés par ce que nous avons vu. Fait, et subi. Hantés pour toujours.

J'arrive enfin jusqu'au cimetière, où j'aperçois l'homme des pompes funèbres qui se tient respectueusement dans un coin. Il neige. La tombe de mes parents se recouvre lentement de flocons… Comme toujours, elle est très fleurie. Chaque semaine, des dizaines d'inconnus viennent déposer des fleurs pour James et Lily Potter, et quelque part, cela me fait toujours chaud au cœur. Qu'on ne les oublie pas. Qu'ils aient autant compté dans l'esprit de tous ces gens. Toi non plus Drago, je ne t'oublierai pas… Je ne laisserai jamais ta tombe nue, pas un seul jour…

La seule pensée d'imaginer Drago dans cette tombe me sape tout courage. Il y a eu tellement d'enterrements après la guerre… Cela fait si longtemps, mais il me semble aujourd'hui que c'était hier. Pas lui… Je ne veux pas l'abandonner ici, pas dans cet endroit froid et humide, maintenant que j'ai appris à le connaître…

Désemparé, je m'agenouille quelques instants devant la tombe de mes parents. Je caresse la pierre lisse, et je murmure :

\- Papa, Maman… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne veux pas le perdre, mais je l'ai déjà perdu. Je l'ai perdu avant même de l'aimer… Prenez soin de lui, où que vous soyez…

Je contiens tant bien que mal les sanglots qui me prennent à la gorge. Machinalement, je remets en place les fleurs du moment : ce sont surtout des lys, en l'honneur de ma mère, mais il y a également une couronne de narcisses, comme toujours : un choix inconnu et plutôt singulier… La couronne est fanée aujourd'hui. Je l'effleure doucement, fatigué de trouver la mort partout où se pose mon regard. Alors, enfin, je rejoins l'employé des pompes funèbres :

\- Bonjour monsieur Potter, me dit-il en me serrant la main.

J'acquiesce et je contemple ce qu'il a fait. Une pierre tombale sobrement gravée au nom de Drago Malefoy, avec ses dates de naissance et de mort, se dresse dans le fond du cimetière, à un endroit que peu de gens viendront visiter. Ainsi, on le laissera tranquille. Il ne sera pas profané. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère. Lors de notre échange, les pompes funèbres m'ont demandé si j'étais bien sûr de vouloir faire inscrire son nom, et j'ai répondu que oui. Comme toutes les victimes de la guerre, Drago mérite que l'on se souvienne de lui. Que son nom soit écrit en toutes lettres…

Ça y est, maintenant, je ne peux plus l'éviter. Irrésistiblement, mon regard est attiré vers le grand cercueil d'ébène noir, que l'employé des pompes funèbres n'a pas encore recouvert… Je caresse le bois malgré moi, terrorisé par son pouvoir magnétique, par la froideur qui s'en dégage… Tout ceci me semble irréel. Ce n'est pas Malefoy, ça, ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être lui en-dessous de ce couvercle. Et pourtant…

Jamais la mort ne m'a parue plus absurde qu'à cet instant. Jamais je n'ai autant souhaité faire partie d'un cauchemar et me réveiller. Mais la morsure du froid sur mon visage me rappelle que tout ceci est réel :

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir… ? je demande au croquemort, sans savoir si j'oserai.

L'homme m'accorde un regard impossible à interpréter :

\- Sa magie était puissante, me dit-il. Il est toujours tel qu'il était, et il le restera, sans doute longtemps.

Je n'ose comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Timidement, j'approche mes doigts des charnières. Tout dans mon être me crie de ne pas ouvrir ce cercueil, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas m'en empêcher. Comme à la morgue, il faut que je le voie. Encore plus maintenant que j'ai lu ses journaux… J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à un visage, une personne, une présence physique bien réelle… J'ai besoin de voir et de toucher l'homme qui a écrit tous ces mots, une dernière fois…

J'ouvre le cercueil.

C'est tel que l'employé des pompes funèbres me l'a dit. Et en un sens, c'est pire… Drago Malefoy est là, étendu devant moi, comme s'il dormait. On l'a revêtu du costume noir que j'ai fait acheter pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux blonds soigneusement arrangés luisent d'un éclat soyeux sous le pâle Soleil d'hiver. Plus que jamais, ils lui donnent l'air d'un ange… Un ange endormi dans la pierre… Seul son teint pâle pourrait le trahir : j'ai interdit le maquillage et autres artifices, que je trouve répugnants. Couché ainsi à l'ombre des ifs, Drago semble aussi diaphane que le marbre qui revêt certaines tombes. Il est d'une beauté froide, figée, intemporelle. Dur et sévère, même dans la mort. Solennel. Presque léonin…

Timidement, je tends la main pour toucher les siennes, que l'on a croisées sur son ventre. Elles sont très froides, comme le givre, comme la pierre tombale de mes parents. Mais ce sont les siennes. Douces et calleuses à la fois. Recouvertes par ce tatouage qui réagit à mon contact, instinctivement : l'entrelacs de ronces se délie, et quelques petites branches partent à la conquête de mes propres doigts, pour m'unir à lui… Comme si elles avaient pu sentir mon chagrin. Comme si le sortilège avait perçu le lien qui nous liait, par-delà la mort et le temps…

Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes à présent. Je demande à l'homme de me laisser seul. Il se retire dans les ombres, et alors, j'agrippe la main de Malefoy de toutes mes forces :

\- Je suis tellement désolé, j'articule, étouffé par mes sanglots. Tellement désolé, Drago… Je voudrais pouvoir changer les choses, n'importe quoi… Je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière, me montrer moins stupide… Mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est honorer ta mémoire…

Inspirant à fond, je sors le dernier journal de la poche intérieure de mon costume :

\- J'ai lu tes carnets, je murmure. Pardonne-moi. Mais ils m'ont aidé à comprendre qui tu étais, et… Je te rendrai justice, un jour. Je te le promets. Je me suis demandé un moment si je devais les enterrer ici avec toi. Mais c'est ta mémoire, ton héritage. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais. Et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi…

J'essuie mes larmes, sachant que de nouvelles viendront aussitôt les remplacer. Je le contemple encore une dernière fois, pour graver ses traits dans ma mémoire, pour ne jamais l'oublier, en sachant que cet instant sera le tout dernier…

Je songe un instant à l'embrasser, mais je n'ose pas. Drago et moi n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'être aussi proches dans la vraie vie, peu importe à quel point il l'a souhaité, et à quel point je le souhaite aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas lui voler un baiser alors qu'il n'est plus là pour me le donner… Je décide donc de refermer le couvercle, lentement, inexorablement. L'employé des pompes funèbres revient. Usant de sa baguette, il descend le cercueil en terre, puis le recouvre du marbre noir que j'ai choisi. Il m'adresse alors un signe de tête et s'en va.

Longtemps, je reste seul devant la tombe. Je finis par m'agenouiller dans la neige, en dépit de mon costume, pour me sentir au plus près de lui. Mais cela ne fait que souligner la frontière qui nous sépare, une barrière infranchissable…

\- Si tu veux accomplir un miracle, c'est maintenant, je dis en fixant le nom « Drago Malefoy » dans les yeux.

Mais seul le silence me répond. En-dessous, les deux dates fatidiques me narguent : « 5 juin 1980 – 14 décembre 2010 »…

Alors, je me relève et je pointe ma baguette sur le marbre noir. Comme Hermione avant moi, je fais surgir une gerbe de fleurs : des lys, comme pour ma mère, et j'en recouvre la tombe toute entière. Je ne laisse dégagé que le nom. Et alors, brusquement, une inspiration me prend. Une inspiration qui me bouleverse, mais qui résume à elle seule tout ce que je suis incapable d'exprimer. J'oriente à nouveau ma baguette, et doucement, dans une police fine et très sobre, je grave ces quelques mots, les derniers :

 _« Ce que l'on fait dans sa vie résonne dans l'éternité. »_


	11. Forsan et Haec Olim Meminisse Juvabit

Lorsque je rentre chez moi ce soir-là, je vois de la lumière allumée sous la porte d'entrée. J'entends des voix – plusieurs – des rires et des bruits de vaisselle. Je me passe la main sur les yeux :

\- Ginny…, je murmure.

J'ouvre la porte déjà déverrouillée et je me prépare à ce qui m'attend à l'intérieur :

\- Harry ! s'exclame Ginny depuis le salon dès qu'elle m'aperçoit.

Elle court jusqu'au vestibule et me serre dans ses bras sans me laisser le temps d'enlever mon manteau :

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas en parler aux autres ?

\- Ils ne sont pas venus à l'enterrement : c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Mais je crois que ça te ferait du bien de passer une soirée avec nous tous ensemble.

Je secoue la tête, sachant très bien que de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a fait des crêpes, sourit Ginny en se reculant pour me détailler. Comment tu te sens ?

J'évite son regard :

\- Fatigué.

Elle caresse ma joue :

\- J'ai parlé à Hermione, dit-elle. Je sais que tu es bouleversé. C'est normal, ça nous fait bizarre à nous aussi. Tu n'as pas à ressasser ça tout seul. Tu comprends ?

Je la dévisage quelques instants, seul à la lueur des bougies à l'encens qu'elle a allumées dans tout l'appartement. Elle est toujours aussi jolie. Elle a toujours ses longs cheveux roux si doux dans lesquels j'aimais enrouler mes doigts. Ce même parfum de cannelle, et ses yeux rieurs, malicieux, comme une petite fée posée sur mon épaule. Je n'ai besoin que d'un regard de Ginny, pour savoir qu'elle me comprend, que je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour avoir son soutien indéfectible, son amour, sa dévotion. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose d'instinctif et de fusionnel entre nous. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher pour un mariage d'adolescents hantés par la guerre, mais… Pour notre amitié, ça a toujours été une force. Ginny et moi avons partagé plus de choses que la plupart des gens. Nous nous sommes aimés de toutes les façons possibles. Nous nous sommes retrouvés parfois, à la faveur d'un soir, lorsque nous étions l'un et l'autre entre deux relations… Mais aujourd'hui, plus que tout, je sais que Ginny est ma meilleure amie. Mon alliée, quoi qu'il arrive. Celle à qui je peux tout confier.

\- Prêt à affronter la tempête ? me demande-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Je soupire, entrant dans son jeu malgré tout :

\- Puisqu'il le faut.

Je me débarrasse de mon manteau et nous passons au salon. Ron et Hermione sont déjà là, en train d'arranger des petits fours sur la table basse. Angelina fouille dans mon placard à alcool, et dans la cuisine, j'entends la voix de George qui fredonne en faisant sauter les crêpes.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, je répète à Ginny en secouant la tête.

\- Mais si.

Ginny m'embrasse sur la joue :

\- J'ai ramené du rhum.

\- Je déteste le rhum !

Trop tard, elle m'a déjà fourré un verre dans les mains :

\- Je sais, sourit-elle. Mais tu t'es toujours obstiné à en boire.

Je rends les armes et pars saluer Ron et Hermione. Fidèle à lui-même, Ron se lève et m'accorde une accolade bien bourrue :

\- Où sont les enfants ? je demande.

\- Chez ma mère.

Hermione, de son côté, me prend par la main et m'assoit auprès d'elle :

\- Comment tu te sens ? dit-elle.

Je m'attends à devoir répondre une bonne dizaine de fois à cette question au cours de la soirée…

\- Ça va aller, je mens sans espérer la convaincre.

Je vois déjà son regard plein de larmes prêtes à déborder, ce même regard brisé, triste et sincère qu'elle m'a adressé la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de la mort de Malefoy, et qui me bouleverse sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Sans le vouloir, elle me met mal à l'aise, comme si la tournure des évènements renfermait pour elle un secret que j'ignore, et que je suis voué à ne pas connaitre…

George arrive depuis la cuisine. Il n'a pas changé : grand, dégingandé, avec cette manière si particulière de paraître à la fois grave et léger. Il y a un sourire sur son visage, mais ses yeux, comme toujours, restent sérieux :

\- Harry, dit-il simplement.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue, puis je pars saluer Angelina. Alors, enfin, nous nous retrouvons tous affalés autour de la table basse, sous la lueur vivante des bougies, et la scène me semble surréaliste. Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow me hante encore, il est là tout au fond de moi, avec ses pierres tombales et son froid glacial… La dernière vision que j'ai eue du cadavre de Malefoy me revient sans cesse sous les yeux, m'empêchant de me concentrer, de suivre la conversation. Je me sens presque déplacé d'être ici avec mes amis. Cette réunion dans la chaleur, l'amour et l'odeur des crêpes me semble presque obscène, et je serre les poings très fort pour me retenir de hurler.

C'est un sentiment sporadique. Ça passe, ça revient. Un moment je suis là, et l'autre, je suis à Godric's Hollow. Il m'arrive d'apprécier la chaleur, la présence de Ginny, ou des autres, et l'instant d'après je ne les supporte plus. Heureusement, personne ne semble me tenir rigueur de mon air taciturne. Personne ne me force à participer ou à faire quoi que ce soit, mais on ne m'ignore pas non plus. La soirée s'écoule au rythme doux et discret des conversations, de mon verre qui se vide et de ce cocon que mes amis tentent désespérément de refermer autour de moi, pour m'empêcher d'aller mal…

Quelque part, je leur en suis reconnaissant. Infiniment. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais affronté la nuit seul sans eux. Ginny a eu une bonne idée, comme toujours…

Malefoy n'est pas abordé dans la discussion une seule fois. J'en conçois un sentiment étrange, complexe. Comme tout ce qui se rapporte à lui. Quelque part, je suis soulagé qu'on me laisse seul avec cette douleur qui m'appartient, qu'on la respecte et qu'on me laisse faire mon deuil. Mais de l'autre, je ne supporte pas cette indifférence de façade, alors que tous, tous autant qu'ils sont, mes amis savent pourquoi ils sont là ce soir, savent ce qui nous a réunis… Comment peuvent-ils continuer à vivre et à rire aussi bien, après cette fracture dans notre quotidien ? Ce fantôme du passé qui est venu nous rattraper, pour mourir aussitôt ? Comment peuvent-ils ne pas être affectés par ce qui s'est passé ? Seule Hermione semble capturer mon regard de temps à autre, et dans ses yeux, je vois une tristesse partagée. Je vois qu'elle me comprend, et qu'elle est aussi désolée que moi. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Ce repas, c'est une veillée funèbre pour Malefoy, mais son nom ne sera pas prononcé.

\- Je propose un jeu à boire, lance soudain George en levant la bouteille de Ginny qu'il s'est appropriée.

Tous les autres soupirent et envisagent déjà le pire, mais impossible de résister à George lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose :

\- Question, dit-il en contemplant son auditoire. Quelle est la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez jamais faite ? Soit vous répondez, soit vous buvez, à vous de choisir !

Angelina rit et lève son verre :

\- Epouser un imbécile comme toi, répond-elle, et elle avale malgré tout le contenu de son verre d'une traite.

George sourit mais accepte la réponse, beau prince :

\- Hermione ?

\- La même réponse que ta femme, répond Hermione en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron.

\- Hé !

\- Ron ?

Ron se gratte la tête, pensif :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il. Il y en a trop qui me vienne à l'esprit.

\- Alors tu bois !

Ron obéit sans se faire prier. Moi aussi je préfère passer mon tour, laissant la parole à Ginny, puis à George, qui se met à entamer la longue liste des farces en tous genres qu'il a menées avec Fred durant leur enfance.

Il n'y a pas de tristesse, dans sa voix. C'est un subtil mélange de chaleur, d'émotion pure et de nostalgie, et c'est infiniment beau à voir. Comme tous mes amis rassemblés autour de lui, je suis ému rien qu'à l'écouter. Je comprends brusquement ce que George a cherché à faire avec cette question. Il voulait me faire comprendre que tout cela ne serait plus qu'un souvenir un jour. Que la douleur qui me possédait maintenant ne disparaitrait peut-être jamais, mais qu'elle s'engourdirait avec le temps, s'atténuerait, pour qu'un jour je puisse en parler en ne gardant que le positif.

Je souris. George ignore tout des carnets, et à ses yeux, je n'ai jamais été proche de Malefoy. Pourtant, il comprend la puissance de mon deuil aujourd'hui. Il comprend le malaise que j'éprouve à l'idée d'avoir tué l'un de nos anciens camarades de classe. Pour cela, je ressens un brusque élan de gratitude et de reconnaissance envers lui.

Je lève mon verre à sa santé et propose une autre question juste pour lui faire le plaisir de jouer. Chacun notre tour, nous continuons ainsi, nous posant des questions légères et embarrassantes, mais pas trop, juste pour profiter de l'instant présent :

\- J'ai une question ! déclare Ron, que le rhum a rendu rouge tomate. Quel a été le plus grand amour de votre vie ?

Hermione lui donne une tape sur la nuque :

\- Quoi ? proteste-t-il.

\- La subtilité, c'est toujours pas ton fort, pas vrai ?

\- Quelle subtilité ?

Ginny hausse les épaules et répond, pour lui faire comprendre :

\- Harry Potter, dit-elle.

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège en souhaitant disparaitre. Heureusement, Angelina vient à ma rescousse :

\- George Weasley, répond-elle en embrassant son mari sur la joue.

\- Angelina Johnson, répond George en le lui rendant.

J'expire à fond. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai eu peur que George ne prononce mon nom…

\- Hermione ?

\- Victor Krum ! fait la jeune femme avec une moue boudeuse.

Ron démarre au quart de tour :

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Il n'y a que toi pour y croire, idiot !

Ron se rembrunit :

\- Hermione Granger, marmonne-t-il.

Tous rient. Puis tous se tournent vers moi. Et merde. Consciencieusement, je me redresse et j'avale mon verre :

\- Oh non, allez, Harry ! s'emporte Ron en me volant la bouteille, ignorant les coups de pied d'Hermione.

Je soupire :

\- Noah Loxley.

Je vois la bonne humeur de Ron se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Irrésistiblement, cela me fait sourire, et j'évite son regard pour ne pas l'énerver. Ron et Noah se sont toujours ouvertement détestés, dès leur première rencontre…

En face de moi, je le sens trépigner, hésiter, se retenant très fort pour ne pas dire ce qui lui brûle les lèvres… Mais il échoue :

\- Après tout ce temps ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Ron ! proteste Hermione.

\- Non mais sérieusement ! Ça fait sept ans ! Qui pense encore à son ex après sept ans ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais à lui.

Je soupire et je me renfonce dans le canapé. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aborder ce sujet, surtout avec Ron. Le souvenir de mes récentes retrouvailles brutales avec Noah me percute tout à coup, et je ferme les yeux, priant pour me couper de la conversation. Mais une fois lancé, Ron ne peut plus s'arrêter :

\- Non mais je suis le seul à trouver ça malsain ? Surtout pour un mec comme lui, excuse-moi Harry.

Cette remarque me fait instantanément rouvrir les yeux :

\- Un mec comme lui ? je répète.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour le cacher. Ce type était un sale enfoiré de première et un criminel. Une raclure, une petite frappe !

\- Ron, je te conseille de te taire maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie, ou où est-ce qu'il disparaissait toutes les nuits quand il ne rentrait pas chez toi ? C'était un paumé, un looser et un drogué à la petite semaine. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il t'ait quitté, franchement. A l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr qu'il est en train de faire la pute dans la rue pour se payer sa daube !

Je vois rouge. Tout le reste autour de moi n'existe plus. Je ne vois plus le silence gêné de mes amis, la colère d'Hermione ou les tentatives d'apaisement de Ginny. Je n'entends plus que les mots de Ron, et tout ce qu'ils réveillent en moi :

\- Tu vas la fermer oui ! je hurle en me jetant sur lui.

Sans réfléchir, je lui saute dessus, défonçant la table basse, ignorant Hermione qui tente de nous séparer. Ron se défend mais je l'ai pris par surprise : je lui assène mon poing en pleine figure, encore et encore et encore, et à chaque fois je vois cette image de Noah qui deale dans la rue et qui me fuit, et qui me susurre malgré moi que Ron dit peut-être vrai…

C'est George finalement qui arrive à nous séparer. Il retient Ron, échevelé et en sueur, la lèvre fendue, tandis que Ginny m'attire sur le balcon pour me calmer. L'air frais me fait comme une douche froide. Je regarde mes phalanges écorchées, et j'ai honte de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? me demande Ginny.

\- Je suis désolé, je réponds, laconique. Il m'a énervé.

\- Non, tu étais vraiment à cran. Je sais que tu es perturbé à cause de Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Il y a autre chose.

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais c'est Ginny, et il faut que ça sorte de ma tête :

\- J'ai revu Noah, j'avoue sans la regarder.

Ginny se recule :

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? Quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours. A Forrest Gate.

\- C'est un quartier Moldu… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Je ris, amer :

\- Il dealait.

Ginny me dévisage, indécise et compatissante :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Je secoue la tête :

\- Il m'a vu. Et il s'est enfui.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il s'est enfui, tout simplement. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui parler.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je souris, cynique. Il avait tellement changé…

\- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

\- Oh oui, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est enfui comme ça. Pourquoi il n'a même pas cherché à me parler… Ça faisait sept ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, et je l'ai perdu presque aussitôt…

Ginny garde le silence quelques instants, pensive, ignorant comment me réconforter.

\- Ça t'a fait mal d'entendre Ron dire toutes ces choses, dit-elle finalement.

Je hoche la tête :

\- Noah a toujours été quelqu'un de trouble, je le savais déjà à l'époque. Mais ce que Ron dit n'est pas vrai. Il n'était ni un looser ni un drogué, et… Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai vu à Forrest Gate. Noah ne se serait jamais enfui comme ça devant moi. Il n'aurait jamais eu peur de moi…

\- Il n'a vraiment rien dit ?

\- Je crois qu'il m'a crié d'aller me faire foutre.

Je ris malgré moi :

\- Quelque chose me force à admettre que Ron a peut-être raison, et ça me met hors de moi.

Ginny me serre dans ses bras :

\- Allez viens, dit-elle. Tu es bouleversé, c'est normal. Je parlerai à Ron.

Elle nous ramène dans le salon, où George et Angelina ont déjà réparé les dégâts. Hermione adresse un sermon silencieux à Ron, tout en lui appuyant de la glace sur la joue. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, Ron me lance un regard haineux, mais il baisse les yeux et articule :

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Pareil, je réponds sur le même ton.

\- Nous allons y aller, sourit George, un brin désolé. Merci pour la soirée, Harry. Écris-nous vite.

Je hoche la tête, je les salue tous les uns après les autres. Hermione m'accorde un regard désolé et une étreinte sincère. Ron me tape dans le dos sans rien dire, et enfin, il ne reste plus que Ginny, qui hésite sur le pas de la porte :

\- Tu veux que je reste ? demande-t-elle. Je peux rester tu sais. On parlera.

\- Non, je dis en tentant de la rassurer. Je vais dormir un peu. Je suis crevé, et j'ai besoin d'être seul je crois.

Elle acquiesce. Je la serre contre mon cœur un bref instant, et puis je suis de nouveau livré à moi-même. Je n'ai pas menti à Ginny : je pars aussitôt me coucher. Mais je sens que le sommeil me fuit ce soir. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixe le plafond, à la recherche de souvenirs que je cherche à éviter, la plupart du temps…

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas Malefoy qui remplit mon esprit. C'est Noah. Cette brûlure à vif que Ron a réveillé, et qui n'a jamais vraiment guéri… Cette blessure, elle est à l'image de notre relation, je crois. Rencontrer Noah, fréquenter Noah, vivre avec lui, c'était… comme passer du sel sur une plaie ouverte, juste pour le plaisir. Comme sauter dans le vide pour le bonheur de la chute, en sachant très bien ce qui nous attendrait en bas. C'était comme boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte un élixir rare et délicieux qui finirait par nous empoisonner. Noah, c'était tout cela à la fois : un bonheur, un poison, une aventure et un renouvellement constant, une lame à double tranchant, et une passion si terrible que nous savions très bien, l'un et l'autre, que nous ne pourrions y survivre…

Je crois que dès le début, j'ai su ce qui me plaisait en lui : son assurance, son cynisme, sa noirceur, l'irrésistible aura de secret qu'il dégageait… Mais dès le début, j'aurais dû savoir que ces mêmes choses finiraient par nous séparer. On ne peut pas construire une relation sur la durée avec une personne qui s'obstine à nous fuir… Une personne dont on ne connait rien, finalement.

Noah le savait. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de pire. Noah connaissait les abymes au fond de lui, et je crois qu'en lui-même, il a toujours su que le bonheur que nous partagions n'était pas fait pour durer. Que ce n'était qu'une petite bulle fragile et délicate, prête à exploser sous la pression de ses démons… Il l'a savourée et chérie autant qu'il l'a pu, jusqu'à ce que mes questions le fassent fuir…

Je soupire. Malgré moi, mes pensées me guident vers cette soirée de décembre, une nuit froide et glacée exactement comme celle-ci, où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois…

J'avais vingt ans. J'avais rompu avec George quelques mois plus tôt, et je n'avais fréquenté personne d'autre depuis. Je n'étais pas spécialement en attente d'une relation, en vérité. Je tentais encore de me comprendre, de démêler les fils de mon passé, de trouver un moyen d'être en paix avec moi-même… C'était un cheminement que je devais accomplir seul, et j'avais poussé la porte de ce bar ce soir-là uniquement pour profiter de la bière et du feu de cheminée, comptant sur la clientèle Moldue pour me laisser en paix. Ça avait bien marché, les vingt premières minutes.

Et puis, un inconnu était venu s'asseoir au comptoir près de moi et s'était mis à me parler. Il n'était pas déplaisant : il avait mon âge, un visage franc et ouvert, un beau sourire. Mais au bout de dix minutes de discussion somme toute banale, j'avoue que je ne savais plus réellement quoi lui dire. Je sentais que je lui plaisais, et je n'aurais peut-être pas dit non si je l'avais trouvé plus intéressant. A ce moment-là, une voix s'était fait entendre derrière moi :

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Nous nous étions retournés, tous les deux. C'est là que j'avais découvert un jeune homme grand, habillé en noir, ses cheveux bruns rejetés en arrière. Il faisait un sacré effet au milieu de ce bar : pâle, élancé, très sûr de lui. Il transpirait une insolence naturelle, assumée, revendiquée. Un air de sale gosse qui m'avait plu aussitôt, malgré moi, et mon compagnon d'infortune l'avait senti :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui avait-il demandé, hargneux.

\- Excuse-moi, avait-il répondu, pas désolé du tout, et sans le regarder une seconde. Je me suis dit que je devais tirer Harry Potter de ce mauvais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Le pauvre a l'air au bord du suicide intellectuel.

Mon compagnon de bar était devenu rouge de colère. Alors, l'inconnu lui avait concédé un regard : suffisant, maîtrisé, glacé :

\- Peut-être qu'il t'aurait trouvé plus intéressant si tu n'avais pas fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre.

Agrippant alors le jeune homme, il avait extirpé quelque chose de son jean :

\- Quand on veut se faire passer pour un Moldu, on ne cache pas sa baguette dans la poche de son jean.

Il avait souri, et son sourire m'avait fait mourir : cruel, narquois, carnassier… En deux minutes et à peine quelques mots, cet homme ne m'avait rien caché de ce qu'il était : ni quelqu'un de bien ni quelqu'un de gentil, mais quelqu'un de follement magnétique, le genre de personne pour qui l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de céder, même si on savait que l'on s'en mordrait les doigts ensuite…

Mon compagnon de bar était passé de la colère à la honte, sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de sourire, sans chercher à le tirer de son embarras, et il s'était esquivé de lui-même sans un mot d'adieu.

\- Merci ! lui avait crié mon inconnu en prenant sa place.

Alors, nous nous étions retrouvés face à face, et il m'avait dévisagé en silence sans rien dire, son rictus arrogant au coin de lèvres, comme s'il savait que le temps jouait pour lui. Il avait conscience de mon regard sur lui, et cela semblait l'amusait ses yeux disaient : « Je sais que tu me regardes, et que tu aimes ce que tu vois ». Finalement, je m'étais résolu à parler :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été secouru comme une demoiselle en détresse ?

\- D'habitude c'est toi qui sauve les demoiselles, pas vrai ? m'avait-il répliqué.

Avec un sourire radouci, il m'avait alors tendu la main :

\- Noah.

\- Harry.

Il avait ri :

\- Je sais, oui.

Ses yeux ne regardaient pas ma cicatrice, pourtant. Il avait beau s'être présenté en clamant m'avoir reconnu, il n'avait pas le regard que portaient habituellement les gens sur moi. Sa désinvolture était claire à cet égard : il n'en avait rien à foutre de mon nom ou de ma célébrité, c'était quelque chose d'autre qui l'intéressait. Pensant à mon compagnon de bar, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Ça marche toujours, ce genre de tactique ? Tu n'as pas peur de paraitre présomptueux ?

Il avait haussé les épaules :

\- Je suis présomptueux. Autant ne pas le cacher, ce serait malhonnête. Tu ne crois pas ?

Sa répartie m'avait fasciné ce soir-là. Il avait l'esprit fin, adroit, provocateur… Tout en lui me fascinait, en fait. Il avait un physique étrange, mais saisissant. Le front haut. Des sourcils fins et arqués, bien dessinés. Un nez droit, sévère, parfait, ponctuation nette dans la symétrie de ses traits. De grands yeux bleus aux paupières lourdes, qui lui donnaient instantanément l'air moqueur ou méprisant. Et pour compléter le tout, des lèvres charnues. Roses, sensuelles, boudeuses. Tout était réuni pour former un visage en apparence hautain, froid, forgé pour la personnalité qu'il abritait… Pourtant, et je l'avais découvert assez vite, ce visage était capable de chaleur. D'un sourire franc. De douceur.

Noah m'avait tout de suite séduit par son initiative, son charisme instinctif, son assurance. Cette nuit-là, à mesure que je lui parlais, il m'avait aussi séduit par son humour. Son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit. Il ne m'avait quasiment rien livré sur lui, malgré mes questions qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Il les évitait avec tact et malice. Déformait mes propos, les retournait contre moi, jouait avec moi. Face à lui, je me sentais comme une petite souris prise entre les griffes du chat. Mais le chat était tellement beau…

Jamais je n'avais été aussi intensément attiré par quelqu'un, en si peu de temps. Il le sentait, bien sûr. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur moi était différent. En entrant dans ce bar, je n'avais pas de projets particuliers pour une aventure d'un soir. Puis Will avait éveillé mon intérêt, et finalement, Noah… Je dois l'avouer, alors que nous discutions là dans ce bar à la faveur des flammes, mes pensées s'étaient faites de plus en plus évidentes, et indécentes. Plus je le regardais, plus j'avais envie de lui. Je devinais en lui une passion bouillonnante, une capacité à aimer avec fougue, sans retenue d'aucune sorte. Son attitude ne faisait qu'aiguiser mon sentiment : il flirtait, mais en retrait. Comme pour me défier d'approcher. Me narguer, en somme. Insolent jusqu'au bout. Ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux était différent, pourtant.

Noah me regardait comme personne ne m'avait encore jamais regardé. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité, de l'admiration ou du désir. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intime que cela. Noah me regardait comme s'il me connaissait depuis des siècles. Comme si nous étions deux vieux amis qui venions de nous retrouver là dans ce bar, après des années d'absence… Comme si j'étais un trésor unique, précieux, qu'il fallait couver à tout prix de ce regard très bleu.

En temps normal, j'aurais dû trouver cela étrange, venant d'un parfait inconnu. Mais cela ne faisait que me fasciner encore plus. Il me plaisait trop. Il m'intriguait trop. Son visage, sa voix, ce subtil mélange de légèreté, de moquerie et de sérieux dans ses propos… Je devinais instantanément en lui une gravité qui pesait sur le moindre de ses traits, le moindre de ses mots. Il avait une profondeur que ne possédaient pas d'ordinaire les rencontres de bar. Une profondeur qui m'obsédait, qui m'attirait, comme la noirceur peut attirer, parfois…

Oui, Noah semblait sombre, et déchiré, et secret. Il ne me parlait pas et ne me regardait pas comme une aventure d'un soir dont on souhaiterait vite se débarrasser. Alors, quand j'avais senti qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas et que je ne tiendrais pas une seconde de plus… Je l'avais invité à venir chez moi.

Etonnamment, il avait hésité. Souri. Il n'était pas surpris, mais… Je devinais de la prudence en lui. Cela m'avait fait monter le rose aux joues, parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans le rôle du prédateur et que j'avais vaguement honte de mon désir, de mon empressement… Mais il avait fini par dire oui. Nous étions sortis du bar, et je lui avais pris la main pour le faire transplaner jusque chez moi.

Par politesse, je nous avais fait atterrir dans le vestibule. Directement dans la chambre en aurait un peu trop révéler sur l'état dans lequel je me trouvais… Mais Noah n'était pas dupe pourtant, je le sentais. Surtout qu'à peine arrivé chez moi, j'avais hésité deux secondes, et puis je l'avais embrassé.

Mon baiser résumait la pulsion croissante qui s'était accumulée en moi au cours de la soirée : il était fort, ardent, jusqu'à ce que Noah m'écarte gentiment :

\- Doucement, Potter, m'avait-il dit avec un calme olympien.

Il semblait amusé, mais gentiment amusé. Il me regardait avec l'indulgence de quelqu'un qui comprend ce que je ressens, et qui le partage. Mais je retrouvais cette même gravité dans ses yeux. Pour lui cet instant n'était pas n'importe quel instant comme les autres. C'était un moment hors du temps. Un moment qu'il voulait célébrer, honorer dignement.

\- On a tout notre temps, avait-il murmuré.

Alors il m'avait embrassé, mais doucement, du bout des lèvres. J'avais senti ma fébrilité retomber. Ce qu'il me proposait était plus fort, plus intense. Il ne voulait pas déchirer mes fringues et me sauter – ce que je lui aurais probablement fait s'il ne m'avait pas arrêté. Non, il voulait m'embrasser, m'embrasser vraiment. Mes lèvres, et puis mon visage, ma mâchoire, mon cou. Ses baisers étaient autant de papillons délicats qui faisaient naitre des frissons sur ma peau. Lorsqu'il avait capturé mes lèvres à nouveau, cette fois, sa langue s'était unie à la mienne, et je m'étais senti partir dans un baiser passionné, un véritable baiser passionné. Une étreinte qui nous liait l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie était en jeu. Comme s'il nous était impossible de nous lâcher, d'être séparés.

Nous avions retiré nos vêtements finalement : chacun notre chemise, dans la clarté lunaire de mon appartement. Révélé ainsi, pâle et délié, il ressemblait à Endymion : sublime amant de la Lune, que celle-ci ne pouvait posséder… Il était fort et svelte, sans forcer le trait. Une myriade de petits grains de beauté parsemaient sa peau comme une constellation. Je voulais les embrasser tous. Finalement, c'était lui qui m'avait enlacé pour amener nos peaux l'une contre l'autre : un contact intime, fort et terriblement grisant, qui m'avait tourné la tête comme jamais encore personne ne l'avait fait. J'adorais ses caresses, j'adorais son odeur : un mélange d'écume et de fraicheur. J'aurais voulu me perdre contre sa peau pendant des heures, rien que pour cette odeur… Ses cheveux doux, ses lèvres tendres… Il n'était rien de tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il était tellement plus…

Au plus près de moi, je sentais son désir contre le mien, et finalement, je l'avais attiré dans ma chambre. Il m'avait fait asseoir et avait défait mon pantalon, sans que je puisse prendre la moindre décision : j'en aurais été incapable, de toute façon. Je me sentais comme la victime d'un rituel magnifique et incompréhensible, condamnée à attendre de voir ce qui arriverait ensuite…

Ses baisers étaient descendus dans mon cou, le long de mon torse, et puis finalement au plus près de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse entièrement. Je n'avais plus de mots pour résister à cet instant. J'étais tout entier à lui, pour tout ce qu'il aurait voulu me faire. Je n'avais pas un tempérament particulièrement passif d'habitude, mais cette nuit, avec lui, je voulais simplement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'aime avec toute l'intensité que je voyais dans ses yeux.

Il s'était allongé sur moi finalement, et il m'avait regardé au moment de me prendre : un regard comme je ne l'oublierai jamais : bleu, profond, intense, une union entière et limpide sans la moindre parole… J'avais tellement désespéré de l'avoir en moi que chaque va-et-vient était une brûlure, une gorgée de l'absinthe la plus pure… J'aurais aussi bien pu planer, ou être mort. Tout était intense au point d'en être merveilleux. C'était le moment le plus vrai et le plus bouleversant de toute ma vie. J'avais su à cet instant, à mesure qu'il m'effeuillait, m'embrassait, me possédait, que Noah ne resterait jamais qu'une rencontre de bar abandonnée au milieu de la nuit. J'avais su, et il le savait lui aussi, qu'il y aurait un lendemain, et puis un autre, et encore un autre, car ce que nous avions vécu cette nuit-là dépassait tout ce que nous avions déjà partagé avec qui que ce soit.

Lorsque ça avait été terminé, j'avais eu vaguement honte du désir purement charnel qui m'avait animé au début, alors que Noah voulait donner tellement plus… J'avais peur, aussi. J'avais peur parce que la nuit allait se terminer, et qu'il allait repartir dans l'inconnu, peut-être sans jamais revenir…

Finalement, il m'avait quitté sur un baiser, et sans un seul mot. Juste avec un regard, un de ces regards impossibles à interpréter, qui disait : « Je sais et je comprends tellement plus de choses que toi ».

Le lendemain, j'étais une âme en déshérence. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de l'expérience de plénitude que j'avais vécue. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu vivre sans elle jusqu'à présent, ni comment je pourrai survivre dans l'avenir maintenant que je l'avais vécue. Si Noah ne m'était pas offert à nouveau…

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, j'étais retourné au bar le lendemain soir. Je me sentais misérable et pathétique. Je me disais : « Tu as rêvé, mon pauvre. Il voulait seulement coucher avec toi, comme tu voulais coucher avec lui, et l'histoire s'arrête là ». Je le pensais, et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait renforçait cette pensée. J'enchainais les bières avec la sensation de vouloir m'y noyer. Et puis soudain, au bout d'une heure, une voix familière avait fait :

\- Besoin d'aide, Potter ?

Je m'étais retourné sans oser y croire. Mais c'était bien lui, il était bien là. Noah. La joie sans bornes devait se lire sur mon visage, car ça l'avait fait sourire, avec le flegme et la retenue qui lui étaient propres. Ce soir-là, j'avais su que ma vie venait de basculer. J'avais su que Noah était revenu et qu'il resterait. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, et ça a été le début de trois longues années intenses, divines et merveilleuses, parfaites sous tous les points de vue, magiques, comme Noah semblait l'être…

Il n'y avait que lui pour ramener un peu de magie dans ma vie…

Tout seul dans mon lit à présent, je sens ma gorge se serrer. Ma poitrine me fait tellement mal que je voudrais m'arracher le cœur si cela pouvait me soulager. Je vis toujours dans ce même appartement où Noah et moi nous sommes aimés pour la première fois. J'ai toujours le même lit, les mêmes meubles, là où il a fini par emménager au bout de quelques semaines à peine. Ma vie entière est peuplée de mes souvenirs de lui, que je ne peux me résoudre à quitter. Lorsqu'il est parti, il a oublié quelques affaires, que je garde encore dans le fond de mon armoire. Et à chaque fois que j'y pense ou que je pleure devant ses photos, je me sens pitoyable.

Parce que je me meurs de lui, alors que lui n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. Parce que j'ai toujours su que j'étais le plus épris des deux, dans l'histoire. Parce qu'il était voué à me quitter et que je n'ai pas su l'en empêcher…

Je ferme les yeux, espérant sans trop y croire que le sommeil emportera mon chagrin. Il n'en fait rien.


	12. Opera Posthuma

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux au petit matin, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Mais une idée pour repartir sur les traces de Malefoy.

Fébrilement, je me relève et me passe rapidement de l'eau sur le visage, pour être sûr que ça peut marcher, sûr que mes pensées sont lucides. Elles le sont. Alors, je retourne à mon bureau et je rédige rapidement une missive au médecin légiste :

 _« Drake, y avait-il un poinçon ou une marque d'identification quelconque sur les armes retrouvées sur Malefoy ? Je compte sur votre discrétion. »_

La réponse se fait attendre. Je tourne en rond dans mon salon, avale distraitement un petit déjeuner malgré mon estomac noué… Et si Drake prévenait le service des Aurors ? Et s'il prévenait Ron ?

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains en m'efforçant de ne pas y penser. Les souvenirs spasmodiques de la soirée de la veille et de la nuit qui a suivi me harcèlent. Je n'avais plus autant pensé à Noah depuis des mois, peut-être bien des années, et je sens à quel point il m'est impossible de me le sortir de la tête…

Cette enquête sur Malefoy pourrait me distraire. Occuper mes pensées, me plonger dans un passé différent, plus sombre, plus douloureux. Pendant que je rencontrais Noah, que faisais-tu, Drago ? As-tu eu des gens dans ta vie pendant toutes ces années ? J'espère que oui. J'espère que tu n'as pas passé ta vie seul à regarder derrière ton épaule. Tu méritais d'être aimé, et d'aimer sans avoir à te cacher…

Soudain, un hibou frappe à ma fenêtre, enfin. Je retiens ma respiration. Est-ce que Drake va coopérer ?

Je récompense l'oiseau et déroule rapidement le petit rouleau de parchemin :

 _« Un poinçon identique sur l'ensemble des lames »,_ indique le message _. « L'emblème d'une armurerie sur Sherrington Street. »_

Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Si je le pouvais, je crois bien que j'embrasserais ce foutu médecin et que je le serrerais jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. Mais Drake n'est pas là, et rien ne me garantit qu'il ne préviendra pas les Aurors malgré tout. Ni que ce renseignement mènera quelque part… Mais non, je ne dois pas raisonner comme ça. Cette piste, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour repartir sur les traces de Malefoy, découvrir qui il a été, comment il a vécu… Pourquoi nous avons dû nous retrouver face à face cette nuit-là, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tue l'autre…

Il me reste la clé aussi, bien sûr. Lentement, je révèle le compartiment secret de mon bureau, où je l'ai dissimulée. Pour la millième fois au moins, je la fais tourner entre mes doigts, à la recherche d'un indice, d'une inscription, quoi que ce soit. Mais non, il n'y a rien. Pas même un poinçon. Pas même un sortilège qui dissimulerait quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'une clé banale, ordinaire, une vieille clé en fer qui doit ouvrir une serrure plus ancienne encore… C'est tout ce que ça m'apprend. Le coffret que Malefoy voulait me confier était-il ancien ? Peut-être que je ne le saurai jamais. Ou peut-être que cette armurerie sera la première étape pour me permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair…

Fouillant dans mes papiers, j'en extrais l'un des anciens avis de recherche consacrés à Malefoy. A présent que la nouvelle de sa mort s'est répandue dans tout le pays, on a entrepris de décrocher tous ces portraits. Je ne te croiserai plus partout au détour d'un coin de rue, Drago… Est-ce une tristesse ou un soulagement ? Difficile à dire. Je pense à ton corps gelé qui repose sous la neige à Godric's Hollow, et mon cœur se serre. Il faut que je me ressaisisse.

Enfilant mon manteau, j'emporte l'avis de recherche et la clé avec moi et je transplane à quelques rues du Chemin de Traverse.

Sherrington Street est une petite rue Moldue, à la frontière du quartier sorcier. On y trouve essentiellement des habitations de briques comme l'Angleterre en compte tant, de petits commerces délabrés, et un léger parfum d'abandon. Les rues sont désertes. Les jardins mal entretenus. Sans être glauque, la rue parait vieillotte, un fantôme avant l'heure, qui contemple année après année ses résidants s'en aller vers des horizons plus prometteurs…

Il n'y a qu'une seule armurerie dans le coin, et je la repère vite : c'est une échoppe un peu branlante, à l'enseigne noire et sobre, craquelée par les ans. Une sonnette tinte lorsque j'entre. Derrière le comptoir, un vieux monsieur nettoie un assortiment de lames en argent, et cela me rappelle les heures les plus glorieuses de ma scolarité à Poudlard, lorsque Rusard me faisait astiquer la Salle des Trophées en guise de retenue…

\- Je peux vous aider ? me demande le vieil homme en levant les yeux sur moi.

Je sors l'avis de recherche de ma poche :

\- Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ? je demande.

Par souci du Moldu, j'ai pris soin de figer la photo, et Malefoy nous dévisage à présent d'un air froid et impénétrable.

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu, me répond l'armurier. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour :

\- Vous lui avez vendu des armes ?

\- Un certain nombre, oui. Des poignards, essentiellement. D'excellente qualité. Il m'a l'air d'être un collectionneur. Est-ce qu'il a des ennuis ? Vous êtes de la police ?

Je jure intérieurement. Heureusement, les Aurors ont toujours une fausse carte de police Moldue sur eux pour ce genre de situation :

\- Tout à fait, je réponds en exhibant ladite carte. Vous vous rappelez à peu près quand vous lui avez vendu ces armes ?

\- Oh il en achète très régulièrement. La dernière fois, je crois bien que c'était il y a deux mois.

\- Et est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que vous puissiez me dire sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il vous arrivait de discuter ?

Le vieil homme sourit, vaguement incrédule :

\- Bien sûr. Je le connais très bien, je lui ai loué le logement au-dessus.

Mon cœur rate un battement :

\- Vous lui avez quoi ?

\- Oui, je lui loue le logement au-dessus. Il y a deux appartements, vous comprenez, c'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Il a vu l'annonce la première fois qu'il est venu ici, et nous avons signé le contrat le lendemain.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent tout à coup. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'arrive pas à croire à ma chance…

\- C'est un excellent locataire, poursuit le vieil homme, inconscient de mon trouble. Il paye toujours son loyer à temps, il ne fait pas de bruit, il est poli…

\- Quand a-t-il emménagé chez vous ? je demande, la gorge sèche.

\- Oh, il y a peut-être… huit ou neuf ans ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Il est mort, je réponds laconiquement.

\- Oh ! s'exclame le vieil homme.

\- Navré de vous l'apprendre de cette façon.

\- C'est pour ça que vous venez ici ? Vous enquêtez sur sa mort ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

\- Est-ce que c'est un meurtre ?

Je baisse les yeux :

\- Non. Un accident.

L'armurier secoue la tête, désemparé :

\- Il avait l'air soucieux ces derniers temps. Quel dommage… Mourir si jeune…

Les remords me prennent à la gorge, mais je me force à prendre sur moi :

\- Ça vous dérangerais que je jette un coup d'œil chez lui ?

Le vieil homme se lève aussitôt :

\- Bien sûr, faites !

Il me guide dans les escaliers branlants de l'arrière-boutique, visiblement désireux de m'aider, désireux de faire ressortir quelque chose de bon de ce brusque malheur… Avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de l'appartement, je l'arrête :

\- Attendez une seconde.

Plein d'espoir, je saisis la clé, que j'approche de la serrure. Mais non. Ça ne correspond pas.

\- J'ai la clé monsieur, ne vous en faites pas, reprend le vieil homme en déverrouillant le battant.

Je me retrouve dans l'appartement de Malefoy. La première chose qui me frappe, c'est l'odeur. L'odeur de Malefoy, l'odeur de sa vie… Elle plane encore dans l'air, et elle a quelque chose d'étrangement familier, quelque chose de douloureux qui me frappe au cœur… Je me force à avancer.

L'appartement est ancien, mais correct. Il semble assez spacieux – un véritable luxe à Londres – et lumineux. Le vieux parquet grince sous mes pas. Le plafond en poutres apparentes compense la sobriété des meubles. Il n'y a que le strict nécessaire : un canapé, une table basse, et plusieurs étagères pleines de livres. Je me retourne vers le vieil homme avant d'aller plus loin :

\- Est-ce que d'autres policiers sont déjà venus fouiller cet endroit ? je demande.

\- Non, vous êtes le premier.

J'inspire à fond. J'éprouve un mélange d'émotions complexes et indescriptibles : je suis chez Malefoy, enfin. Je suis chez Malefoy… Cette pensée est tellement, tellement dérangeante… C'est là qu'il se cachait depuis toutes ces années. Un seul endroit, moi qui l'imaginais dormir sous les ponts et bouger sans arrêt… Mais non, Malefoy avait trouvé le moyen de se construire sa petite vie, presque sous le regard de tous…

\- C'était quelqu'un de très discret, reprend le vieil homme, qui fait le tour des lieux avec moi.

Sa présence m'irrite tout à coup. Je suis dans le sanctuaire de celui que je viens de perdre, de celui que j'ai appris à aimer, juste après l'avoir tué… Je voudrais me retrouver seul ici. Prendre le temps de communier, de comprendre peut-être l'homme qui habitait entre ces murs… Mais l'armurier possède sans doute des informations utiles :

\- Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de recevoir de la visite ? je demande.

Le vieil homme hausse les épaules :

\- Je ne savais pas grand-chose de ses allées et venues. Il y a une porte au fond du couloir qui dessert l'appartement sans passer par la boutique. Et je ne suis pas du genre à me mêler de la vie privée des gens. Nos conversations restaient courtoises, rien de plus.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu personne ?

\- Une femme, de temps en temps. Blonde. Mais elle n'est pas venue depuis plusieurs années.

« Astoria… »

J'avale ma salive et reprends :

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Eh bien, j'entendais des pas de temps en temps. Comme s'il n'était pas seul là-haut. J'ai supposé qu'il avait peut-être un chien, mais… Je n'ai jamais entendu aboyer.

Je regarde autour de moi. Aucune trace d'un chien. Aucune trace de qui que ce soit, en vérité. Mon métier d'Auror m'a appris que l'on peut en découvrir beaucoup sur les gens en observant l'endroit où ils vivent. La façon dont ils vivent. Malefoy devait le savoir lui aussi, car il a rendu son logement aussi sobre et impersonnel que possible. Au cas où on viendrait l'arrêter ? Au cas où cette pièce viendrait à être inspectée, comme je m'apprête à le faire ?

\- Je vous remercie, je dis à l'armurier. Accordez-moi un petit moment maintenant s'il vous plait. Je refermerai derrière moi.

\- Très bien.

Le vieil homme s'éclipse. Enfin, je suis seul chez toi, Drago… Est-ce vraiment là que tu as vécu ?

Eperdu, je m'assois sur le canapé. Je caresse la table basse, y laissant de petites empreintes éphémères. As-tu laissé les mêmes empreintes, Drago ? Toutes ces choses, tu les as touchées, tu y as vécu. Je me sens déplacé à l'idée de m'introduire ici, et pourtant… Il faut que je sache.

Je commence par retourner les coussins du canapé, mais évidemment, il n'y a rien. Les tiroirs de la table basse sont vides. Je m'attaque aux bibliothèques.

Parce que je connais la précédente cachette des journaux de Drago, j'extrais immédiatement tous les livres et je pars en quête d'un double fond. Mais non, là non plus, il n'y a rien. Alors, j'examine attentivement tous les ouvrages, un par un. Il y a de tout. Des manuels très techniques sur l'entretien et le maniement des armes. Des recueils de sortilèges. Quelques ouvrages de magie noire prohibés dont le Ministère croyait détenir toutes les copies… Et puis un recueil de Baudelaire. Des classiques de littérature anglaise. Des romans de science-fiction.

Je souris malgré moi. C'est une facette toute nouvelle et intime de Malefoy que je découvre là. Ces livres, il les a manipulés, ça se voit. Certains ont été lus plusieurs fois. Il y a même un dictionnaire de latin, des ouvrages sur les civilisations anciennes, et quelques pages de la rubrique sport de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu faisais de tout ça…, je murmure en souriant pour moi-même.

A nouveau, je me sens infiniment proche de toi. J'aimerais que nous puissions avoir une discussion sur tes goûts et tes aspirations. Débattre de pourquoi ta bibliothèque ressemble à celle d'un geek touche-à-tout. Mais nous ne le pourrons jamais, n'est-ce pas…

Me redressant, je pars fouiller les autres pièces de l'appartement.

La cuisine est très standard, et il n'y a rien dans les tiroirs. Visiblement, tu n'étais pas un grand amateur d'art culinaire. La poussière et l'abandon général de l'endroit commencent à me laisser penser que tu n'es pas venu là depuis un petit moment…

La salle de bain elle aussi est correct, mais rien de plus. Il n'y a pas de brosse à dents ni d'affaires de toilette : une autre preuve que tu avais élu domicile ailleurs, depuis quelques temps déjà…

Je me souviens des lignes du journal que j'ai trouvé sur toi, le journal que Ron m'a confisqué. Tu disais que tu étais en danger. Que tu avais été trahi, que tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'on te retrouve toi et le fameux coffret… Est-ce pour ça que tu es parti, Drago ? Mais où es-tu parti ?

Anxieusement, je passe à la chambre. Plus que jamais, je me sens mal à l'aise de pénétrer ici… Comme si je violais ton intimité sans te demander ton avis, l'intimité d'un mort… Est-ce cela que ressente les archéologues, lorsqu'ils profanent un tombeau ? Un léger parfum de sacrilège… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder.

Une fois encore, la pièce est sobre. Il n'y a qu'un lit double de facture assez simple, un édredon dans des tons gris-vert, et une grande armoire en chêne. J'hésite avant de l'ouvrir… Mais je l'ouvre.

L'odeur de Malefoy est plus forte ici. Et pour cause : ce sont ses vêtements qui s'étalent devant moi. Ses vêtements, ses armes… Je passe tout en revue, m'attardant un peu trop malgré moi sur chaque chose, ému à l'idée que c'est sa vie que j'inspecte, que je découvre ainsi… J'examine ensuite le meuble à la recherche de compartiments cachés, mais je suis encore déçu.

Arrive le moment de défaire le lit. Cette fois je me sens vraiment coupable, mais je vais jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux pas empêcher les questions de tourner dans ma tête. C'est là que tu dormais, Drago ? Est-ce que tu as pleuré, rêvé, aimé dans ce lit ? Qui d'autre l'a partagé avec toi ?

Je repense à la présence d'Astoria, et à nouveau, je regarde autour de moi. Mais il n'y a rien de féminin dans cette pièce. Rien qui aurait pu appartenir à une femme… Même dans l'armoire, il manque la moitié des affaires, comme si Drago avait plié bagage sans avoir le temps de tout emporter… Aurait-il pu faire disparaitre les traces d'une autre personne partageant sa vie ?

Dans le couloir, j'avise la porte qui donne sur l'arrière de l'immeuble, puis deux autres battants. Le premier donne sur une chambre d'ami qui me laisse plus ou moins perplexe. Qui Drago pouvait-il bien accueillir chez lui ? Il n'y a qu'un lit simple et une commode laissée vide.

Enfin, la dernière pièce est un bureau, où s'étale un amas monstrueux de documentation. Il est évident que Drago a pris l'essentiel avec lui avant de partir. Mais ce qu'il a laissé reste phénoménal.

L'ensemble des murs est recouvert d'articles de journaux, de cartes, de photos. De grands tableaux portent des inscriptions à la craie, des adresses, des noms barrés. Les bibliothèques débordent de dossiers d'où s'échappent des feuillets prêts à éclater, et même par terre, sur le bureau, partout, je distingue l'écriture fine et familière de Malefoy… Je suis en plein dans le repère de la Ronce.

Je prends la journée entière pour tout décortiquer, mais il faudrait des années. Dès les premières minutes, l'affaire est claire : cette pièce, tout ce travail, c'est ce à quoi Malefoy a consacré sa vie ces dix dernières années. Traquer les anciens Mangemorts. Traquer les anciens partisans de Voldemort et les éliminer, les uns après les autres. Je vois ici des notes sur Thorfinn Rowle, sur Antonin Dolohov, sur Dennis Travers… Des itinéraires, des plans, des factures en tous genres, et toutes les informations que Malefoy a pu glaner pour reconstituer leur parcours, leur vie, et l'endroit où ils se cachaient.

A lui seul, il a accompli un travail titanesque. Plus que tout le service des Aurors réuni.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je trouve le compartiment où il rangeait ses armes, bien que celles-ci aient toutes disparu. Je trouve des photos de femmes et d'enfants, et je comprends que ce sont certaines des victimes de la guerre… Ces victimes que la Ronce a voulu venger…

Je caresse du bout du doigt cet univers que Drago s'est construit, cette toile d'araignée, ce réseau qui confine à l'obsession…

S'il y a bien un endroit où les carnets pourraient être cachés, c'est ici. Les carnets, et le coffret…

Mais non, ce serait trop simple. Il n'y a pas le moindre signe de coffret ici. Vue la valeur que Drago semblait y accorder, il ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé là à la vue de tous, ni abandonné en laissant l'appartement derrière lui…

Cela signifie qu'il me reste encore un endroit à trouver. L'endroit où Drago s'est retiré dans les dernières semaines de sa vie, parce qu'on l'avait trahi et qu'il ne se sentait plus en sécurité…

Qui donc l'a trahi ? Pourquoi ? Où a-t-il trouvé refuge ? Où a-t-il caché le coffret ? Toutes ces questions, les journaux pourraient m'en donner la réponse… Mais Drago les a-t-il laissés ici ?

Par réflexe, je tente plusieurs sortilèges de révélation, sans rien trouver. Je perçois toutefois quelque chose dans l'air… Avec un nouveau sort et en me concentrant, je me rends compte que l'appartement est entièrement intriqué dans un énorme entrelacs de protections. Cet endroit est plus défendu qu'une forteresse, jamais je n'aurais dû pouvoir y entrer…

Pourtant, lorsque je teste la résistance des sorts, ceux-ci s'écartent devant moi. Comme le tatouage sur la peau de Drago… A nouveau, les sortilèges semblent me reconnaitre, et ils me laissent passer en ami…

Je reste confus, comme la première fois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Drago a choisi de me laisser libre accès à sa vie de cette manière. Pourquoi il plaçait cette confiance en moi… Cela réveille ma peine et ma culpabilité. Drago, aurais-tu également laissé tes journaux pour moi, comme des miettes de pain ?

Je ne sais pas où chercher. Mon regard se pose partout dans la pièce, questionnant, interrogeant. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une photo de moi.

Elle est là, au milieu de toutes les autres, accrochée au mur. Juste au-dessus du bureau. Là où Drago pouvait constamment la voir…

C'est une vulgaire coupure de journal, comme la Gazette en a publié des centaines sur moi. Le texte de l'article a été découpé, il ne reste que la photo… Je ne suis même pas bien dessus. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance : encore une fois, je reste incrédule, et bouleversé, et… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Drago. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais dire…

Délicatement, je détache la coupure. Derrière, le mur est nu, à un détail près. Un tout petit lion gravé dans le plâtre. Je passe mon doigt dessus. Alors, sous mes yeux fascinés, la créature s'anime, rugit, et s'écarte pour dévoiler un trou qui grandit, s'arrondit…

Il y a soudain une niche dans le mur. Et dans cette niche, il y a des journaux. Sept, huit, neuf… Dix journaux.

C'est absolument incroyable. J'en ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et je m'empare des carnets avant qu'il ne leur prenne la fantaisie de disparaitre. Je tremble presque en les recueillant contre moi. Je l'ai fait, je les ai trouvés… Encore une petite part de lui, encore un peu plus de lui…

Je ne peux pas les lire ici. A tout instant, je prends le risque de voir Ron débarquer avec la même idée que moi et me trouver là. Il faut que je parte. Même si ça me fend le cœur…

Emportant les journaux, je fais à nouveau le tour des pièces une par une. Je vole un pull et une chemise dans l'armoire, en me sentant minable et ridicule. Je prends aussi l'édition de Baudelaire et le « Dune » de Frank Herbert, qui semble être le roman le plus lu. J'emporte tout cela avec moi : les petites miettes de Drago… Tout ce qu'il reste de lui, désormais…

Avant de refermer la porte, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement. Je m'abreuve de son aspect, de son odeur, pour ne jamais l'oublier. C'est là que Drago a vécu…

Je descends l'escalier et dis vaguement au revoir au vieil homme. Je promets dans le vide de le prévenir des avancées de l'enquête, même si je ne compte pas revenir. Alors enfin, je transplane chez moi.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à me retrouver dans mon bureau, après avoir visité celui de Drago… Moi aussi, j'ai sa photo sur le mur, juste sous mes yeux. Moi aussi, j'ai des notes et un tableau d'enquêteur, tous consacrés à lui : la Ronce…

Un à un, je dépose les journaux sur le sous-main. Lequel est le plus ancien ? Je consulte rapidement les dates, contemplant le passé défiler. Enfin, je trouve l'année 1998. La toute fin 1998.

 _« 25 décembre 1998._

 _Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant longtemps. La situation a été chaotique. Mais me voilà stable à présent, autant que ma vie peut l'être désormais. »_


	13. Gens Humana Ruit Per Vetitum

Un peu en retard je sais désolée, on me force à me détacher de mon clavier de temps en temps ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner ;D

Enjoy !

Nat'

* * *

 _ **« 25 décembre 1998.**_

 _Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant longtemps. La situation a été chaotique. Mais me voilà stable à présent, autant que ma vie peut l'être désormais. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Sept mois se sont écoulés depuis ma dernière entrée dans mon dernier journal. Les premiers temps, j'ai tenté d'écrire à droite et à gauche, de griffonner quelques fragments de pensées, mais… J'étais trop dispersé, je crois. Comme si tout avait volé en éclats d'un seul coup : ma vie, mon esprit, mon temps, mon avenir…_

 _Survivre au jour le jour est aussi difficile que je l'avais imaginé. Cela fait perdre la notion du temps. Cela nous amène à errer sans but, en s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de chaque lever de Soleil, chaque battement de cœur. Toute ma vie j'ai cru vivre dans la fuite, mais la fuite n'était rien à côté de tout ceci. Je croyais échapper à la peur en partant de chez moi, en laissant le souvenir de Voldemort derrière moi, mais… La peur n'est pas une chose que l'on abandonne derrière soi. C'est un bagage que l'on emporte dans son ventre et qui nous pèse, partout. Du moins quand on est lâche comme moi._

 _Mais commençons par le commencement. Le 6 juin dernier, je me suis enfui de chez moi. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas parti sur un coup de tête. J'avais planifié les choses, comme les Serpentards savent si bien le faire. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la défaite de Voldemort._

 _Un mois, c'était largement suffisant pour me permettre de réaliser les conséquences de l'après-guerre, et de m'y préparer. Les procès arriveraient très bientôt, peu importaient les efforts de Potter pour les empêcher. Alors j'ai réfléchi._

 _J'ai rassemblé des objets de valeur à travers le Manoir. Petit à petit, lentement, consciencieusement, pour que mes parents ne le remarquent pas. Des objets en matériaux précieux : porcelaine, argent, diamants. Des objets non magiques. Je les ai fait disparaitre un à un dans une bourse sans fond, que j'ai pris avec moi le moment venu. Pratique, ce genre de bourse. La veille de mon départ, j'ai pu y glisser des vêtements, de l'argent, une radio, des vivres… Tout ce que je pouvais emporter sans que cela ne mène les enquêteurs jusqu'à moi. Tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de subsister. Et puis j'ai transplané._

 _Les premiers temps, j'ai su que ma disparition provoquerait un raz-de-marée au bureau des Aurors, aussi j'ai choisi pour destination un minuscule village perdu en Irlande. Un endroit où je pourrais m'isoler facilement sans que quiconque ne me pose de questions. Les Moldus qui peuplaient ce lieu n'ont même jamais su que j'étais là, en vérité._

 _Je me suis inspiré de toi sur ce coup-là, Harry. J'ai profité du relatif été pour dormir à la belle étoile pendant quelques semaines. Juste le temps que les choses se tassent. Juste le temps de trouver un moyen de rejoindre la civilisation sans me faire repérer… J'ai tenu tout un mois comme ça. J'ai écouté les informations déblatérer sur moi. J'ai su que mes parents s'étaient enfuis le lendemain de ma disparition. Evidemment : dès qu'ils se sont rendus compte que je n'étais plus là, ils ont su qu'ils devaient partir eux aussi, pour éviter le lynchage en place publique…_

 _Beaucoup de gens ont disparu pendant ces quelques semaines qui ont précédé les procès. Beaucoup de partisans de Voldemort que le Ministère n'avait pas les moyens de faire surveiller. Beaucoup d'ordures dispersées dans la nature… J'étais l'une d'entre elles._

 _Par la radio, j'ai appris qu'Astoria et sa famille avaient également disparu. Aucun signe d'eux. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ignore où se trouve Astoria ni si elle va bien. Je donnerais tout pour le savoir…_

 _Ça fait plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vue. L'année dernière, pendant que le monde sorcier se préparait au pire, ses parents semblent avoir eu un sursaut de conscience et l'ont éloignée du cercle de Voldemort. Elle n'a plus assisté à aucune réunion, et Voldemort n'est pas allé la chercher. Sans doute ne voyait-il en elle qu'une jeune fille peureuse et stupide. Astoria était tellement plus…_

 _Non, il faut que je me force à parler d'elle au présent. Il faut qu'elle aille bien, c'est une obligation._

 _Au début du mois de juillet, j'ai enclenché la deuxième phase de mon plan. Je suis retourné à Londres, mais dans le Londres Moldu. J'ai toujours été fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle il est possible d'échapper à la justice, lorsqu'on est un sorcier. Il suffit de s'infiltrer dans la société Moldue. Le manque de communication entre les deux mondes rend tout danger quasiment inexistant. Tant que je restais loin du Chemin de Traverse et que je ne croisais aucune connaissance, j'étais parfaitement en sécurité. Le seul problème, c'était l'argent : je n'avais pas d'argent moldu. Heureusement, j'avais prévu cela aussi._

 _La première chose que j'ai faite en arrivant à Londres a été de trouver un petit revendeur pas très regardant, à qui j'ai refourgué quelques bibelots appartenant à mes parents. Cela a été suffisant pour m'offrir une chambre d'hôtel et des repas décents. Je peux remercier Charity Burbage pour ses cours sur les Moldus…_

 _Le métro a été plus difficile à maîtriser, mais petit à petit, je me suis habitué. Je suis resté deux semaines dans mon hôtel à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Rester à Londres était dangereux. L'idéal aurait été de fuir le pays, mais là-bas aussi, on aurait pu m'arrêter. Quelque chose au fond de moi voulait rester près de la vie active, je crois… Près de ce monde qui ne voulait plus de moi… Et près de toi peut-être aussi, Harry._

 _Et puis finalement, le Ministère a lancé une offensive. Une offensive à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé. Mon portrait, ainsi que ceux de tous les criminels que le Ministère voulait retrouver, ont été diffusés à la police Moldue et partout dans les rues de Londres. Je me suis enfui avant d'être dénoncé. Cette fois je me suis bel et bien retrouvé à la rue._

 _De fil en aiguille, de ruelle en ruelle, d'heure en heure, j'ai atterri là où finissent toutes les ordures. Dans les grandes villes, le circuit ne suit qu'une seule direction : des sommets de la vie civilisée, jusque dans les profondeurs des bas-fonds…_

 _J'ignorais tout des bas-quartiers de Londres à l'époque. A part l'Allée des Embrumes, je n'avais jamais vraiment fréquenté d'endroits malfamés. La crasse et la pauvreté étaient inconnues pour moi, même si à l'intérieur, je me sentais sale depuis des années…_

 _En me retrouvant à la rue, j'ai découvert ce que crasse et pauvreté voulaient réellement dire. Je me suis caché. Terrifié à l'idée d'être reconnu, par des Moldus comme par des sorciers. J'ai dormi sous un pont pendant deux nuits, avec la perspective de plus en plus glaçante de m'être précipité tout droit dans un piège, sans pouvoir m'en extirper._

 _J'aurais pu transplaner, bien sûr. Retourner dans ce petit village d'Irlande et me cacher derrière des sortilèges. Mais combien de temps est-ce que cela aurait duré ? Je n'avais plus de provisions, plus d'argent, et tenter de revendre des diamants au fin fond de l'Irlande n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention sur moi. Non, je devais trouver un moyen de subsister. De me fondre dans la masse._

 _Heureusement, les gens parlent, dans les bas-fonds. Les frontières entre mondes sorcier et Moldu se troublent. Même si je fuyais la compagnie comme la peste, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de surprendre des bribes de conversation, des rumeurs sur le monde d'en haut, sur Potter, sur moi… J'ai appris aussi qu'un grand nombre d'anciens partisans de Voldemort avaient choisi de se cacher à Londres comme moi. Et qu'il existait des repères sûrs pour les gens comme nous._

 _Un jour entier, le dilemme m'a assailli. Partir me cacher avec des gens de leur espèce – de mon espèce – me répugnait. Mais quel autre choix me restait-il ? Il me fallait un endroit pour rebondir. De la nourriture dans mon ventre, et un toit sur ma tête. J'avais de l'argent sorcier, je pouvais payer. Alors, j'ai surpris le nom d'un de ces établissements au détour d'un murmure, et, maudissant tous les risques, je me suis aventuré à nouveau dans le Londres sorcier._

 _En arrivant au lieu-dit – « Le Repère du Diable » - j'ai immédiatement reconnu plusieurs visages familiers. L'espace d'une seconde, je suis resté bouche bée devant ces hommes qui me souriaient, comme si ma surprise les amusait._

 _\- Eh oui, on ne s'est pas fait prendre ! disaient-ils._

 _Alors que ces hommes étaient des criminels de la pire espèce. Je les connaissais. Je savais ce qu'ils avaient fait. Leurs noms étaient inscrits dans mes carnets, à côté de ceux de leurs victimes…_

 _J'ai quand même passé la nuit au Repère. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, ma bourse et ma cape avaient disparu. Je n'avais plus rien._

 _Inutile de décrire ma colère et mon désespoir, ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt. Mes voleurs étaient partis. Ils ne m'avaient laissé que ma baguette, et la vie sauve. C'était déjà bien, sans doute…_

 _A ce moment-là, j'ai su que j'étais véritablement au pied du mur, au fond du trou. Je pouvais me rendre. Je pouvais retourner trainer comme un rat dans le caniveau, ou attendre d'être reconnu. Je pouvais transplaner en Irlande et jeter un Imperium à deux pauvres fermiers pour qu'ils m'hébergent…_

 _Quand je suis sorti du Repère cette nuit-là, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. J'ai erré toute la nuit sans plus me préoccuper de mon visage. Comme si j'invitais les ennuis à venir, peut-être… Après tout, ils venaient toujours._

 _Au final, c'est un homme qui est venu. Il était plus âgé que moi, déjà grisonnant. Il m'a vu déambuler sans but et il m'a demandé combien je prenais. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je n'ai pas compris le sens de sa question, mais… La vie m'a pris mon innocence depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix plutôt qu'un autre. Pourquoi je ne suis pas parti vivre en Irlande au milieu des moutons. Pourquoi je me suis condamné à vivre cette vie… Une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, je l'ai fait exprès. Peut-être que les ténèbres ne se sont pas accrochées à moi, mais que c'est moi qui les ai cherchées. Peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour la lumière. Il y a cette petite voix en moi qui veut tout détruire et me détruire avec. Il y a cette petite voix en moi qui m'attire vers l'obscur, les bas-fonds, le plus noir de la magie et de l'espèce humaine. Parce que c'est ce avec quoi j'ai grandi. C'est ce que je connais. Et c'est tout ce que je crois mériter._

 _J'ai suivi cet homme jusque chez lui cette nuit-là, dans une piaule sordide du Sud de Londres. Ça n'a pas été difficile. Le sexe a toujours eu quelque chose de traumatisant pour moi, peut-être parce que je m'y suis initié trop tôt, pour de mauvaises raisons et avec de mauvaises personnes, mais surtout à cause de ce que Voldemort et Bellatrix m'ont forcé à faire. Mais avec le temps, comme à toute chose, on finit par s'habituer. Aussi horribles que ces heures aient été pour moi, j'ai été habitué à être violé par ma tante. Aussi, je me suis accommodé de cet homme dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, et une heure plus tard, j'avais de quoi m'offrir une piaule sordide à mon tour._

 _Cette fois, j'ai fait plus attention. J'ai appris l'art de survivre au jour le jour. Ne jamais dormir que d'un œil. Ne jamais quitter son argent des yeux. Ne jamais rien laisser sans protection. Bouger souvent. J'ai coupé mes cheveux à ras et je les ai teints en noir. J'ai utilisé quelques sortilèges subtils pour changer la couleur de mes yeux, la pâleur de ma peau… De petits détails, mais qui transforment un homme._

 _Ma vie de fugitif a achevé cette métamorphose. J'ai appris à connaitre tous les bouges de Londres. J'ai appris à connaître les endroits où trouver des hommes comme celui qui m'avait abordé la première nuit, et des hommes, il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres. Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment, à cette période. Je ne_ ressentais _pas. J'étais comme sur pilote automatique, un zombie calibré en mode « survie », et cela se répercutait sur mon apparence. J'ai beaucoup maigri en quelques semaines. L'angoisse, la solitude et le dégoût de moi-même me privaient de sommeil. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour sombrer à nouveau dans les seuls exutoires possibles pour les hommes tels que moi : l'alcool et la drogue._

 _La drogue coulait à flots dans les bas-fonds. Suffisamment pour que je ne me soucie plus d'être reconnu. Qui m'aurait reconnu, de toute façon ? Je croisais quelques fois des visages surgis de mon passé : d'anciens partisans de Voldemort comme ceux qui m'avaient dépouillé au Repère… Mais leur regard ne s'attardait pas sur moi. Sauf pour me sauter, ce que je refusais. Je n'étais pas encore descendu aussi bas…_

 _Ce petit manège a duré quatre mois. Quatre mois où j'ai senti mon identité se diluer lentement dans toutes les substances que j'ingérais… Une lente déliquescence… Chaque client, chaque bouteille, chaque seringue, emportait un petit fragment de moi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas assez pour tuer la voix à l'intérieur. Ce reliquat de conscience qui pensait à la guerre et à tout ce que j'avais fait et vécu. Cette voix qui me tirait vers le bas et qui m'y encourageait, chaque jour un peu plus… Quelques fois, je repensais à toi, Potter. Je repensais à la joie que j'avais ressentie lorsque tu avais triomphé. Où était passée cette joie désormais ? Je l'ignorais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais perdue. Ce n'était pas comme cela que j'imaginais ma fuite lorsque je m'étais enfui de chez mes parents… Pourtant, j'ai sombré petit à petit, inexorablement._

 _Je crois que je serais mort – d'overdose, de chagrin ou de solitude – si j'avais continué à vivre à ce train-là. Je n'aurais pas tenu plus de quelques semaines. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose il y a deux mois. Quelque chose qui m'a donné un sursaut, une raison de vivre. Un homme m'a interpelé pour que je le suive dans une impasse. Sans même m'adresser un mot, il a baissé son pantalon et m'a dévisagé. Cet homme, c'était le père d'Astoria._

 _Sur le moment, je suis resté sous le choc, incapable de comprendre qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'hésitais entre m'enfuir et le tabasser sur place. Finalement, j'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui :_

 _\- Où est Astoria ? j'ai lancé._

 _Il a écarquillé les yeux. Alors, il m'a regardé, vraiment regardé. Et il a su qui j'étais :_

 _\- Drago Malefoy…, a-t-il articulé._

 _\- Où est Astoria ?! j'ai répété en enfonçant ma baguette dans son cou._

 _Il est tombé à genoux, à moitié dénudé, tremblant de terreur. Lui aussi avait changé. Lui aussi avait l'air d'un rat dans son caniveau :_

 _\- Elle n'est plus avec moi…, a-t-il bredouillé en larmes._

 _Où était passé cet homme qui nous avait torturés Astoria et moi ? Cet homme qui dédaignait sa fille au point de lui infliger un viol et une humiliation publics, au nom du mage noir… Cet homme se tenait là à mes pieds aujourd'hui, et il n'avait plus rien d'un homme._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où est-elle ?! j'ai hurlé en l'agrippant par les cheveux._

 _\- Elle et Daphnée, je les ai laissées… à l'Eventail. Il y a trois mois de ça._

 _Je me suis figé. Je fréquentais suffisamment de mauvaises personnes depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qu'était l'Eventail. Un bordel. Un réseau de prostitution. Le plus vaste et le plus dur de Londres._

 _J'ai senti la haine affluer dans mes veines. Plus que jamais, je haïssais cet homme. Plus que mon père, plus que Voldemort : je haïssais le père d'Astoria pour ce qu'il nous avait fait à elle et moi, pour ce qu'il continuait à lui faire, alors que lui respirait toujours comme un porc…_

 _J'ai inspiré à fond. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais calme. Je me sentais lucide. Un sang-froid délicieux s'était coulé dans mes veines : implacable, terrible._

 _\- Quand tu dis que tu les as laissées là-bas…, j'ai articulé lentement. Tu veux dire que tu les as vendues, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _L'homme a gémi :_

 _\- N'est-ce pas ?!_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Combien ?_

 _Le père d'Astoria a tendu les mains vers son visage, en pleurs. Mais j'ai insisté. Je devais savoir :_

 _\- Combien ?_

 _Ma voix était froide, mesurée, comme celle d'un serpent. L'espace d'une brève seconde, j'ai eu conscience de la peur que j'infligeais à cet homme, et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu… J'ai aimé cette image de moi, ce passager sombre que je découvrais au fond de mon âme, et qui avait pris possession de mon corps, parlait par ma bouche…_

 _\- 100 Gallions, a répondu enfin Greengrass. Chacune._

 _\- 100 Gallions…, j'ai murmuré._

 _Je l'ai lâché. Il s'est effondré sur lui-même, toujours en sanglotant, la pluie dégoulinant sur sa peau nue._

 _\- C'est ce que vaut la vie de tes filles ?_

 _\- Je n'avais plus rien !_

 _\- Tu as encore ta vie. Et c'est déjà trop._

 _\- Pitié, ne me tue pas !_

 _Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment hésité. La question s'est posée très clairement dans mon esprit. J'ai vu cet homme agenouillé devant moi, à ma merci… Me suppliant de l'épargner. Et puis brusquement, d'un seul coup, comme si la drogue avait enfoncé les portes de ma mémoire, démoli toutes mes protections, je nous ai revus Astoria et moi, contraints de copuler lors de cette cérémonie abjecte devant tous ces gens… J'ai revu Astoria toutes ces nuits où je l'ai aimée lors de ma sixième année : douce, belle et tendre, fragile, magnifique, parfaite. Et j'ai vu Astoria telle qu'elle devait être maintenant. Livrée au même enfer que celui que je m'étais infligé. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, j'avais envie de vomir._

 _Alors, la petite voix dans mon esprit a dit : « Vas-y. Tue-le »._

 _Et je l'ai tué. Ça a été aussi simple que cela. Je n'ai même pas tremblé._

 _A l'instant où Greengrass s'est effondré dans la boue, j'ai ressenti comme un soulagement… Une ombre s'est envolée de mes épaules. Dire que pendant tous ces mois, j'avais redouté de tuer, redouté de me battre pendant la guerre, refusé de devenir un meurtrier…_

 _Mais c'était parce qu'on voulait m'y forcer. On voulait me contraindre à tuer de bonnes personnes. Ce meurtre-là, je l'ai choisi. Et celui que j'ai tué était loin d'être bon._

 _Petit à petit, alors que je laissais la pluie laver mes doutes, mes pensées se sont déroulées d'elles-mêmes. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas espérer survivre sans but dans ce monde. J'ai compris que j'étais destiné à autre chose, que je pouvais rendre mon existence utile, lui donner un sens. En tuant Greengrass, j'avais donné à mes démons un exutoire pour les distraire de moi-même. Qu'ils le dévorent lui, plutôt que moi. Qu'ils s'en repaissent._

 _Je me suis enfui de la ruelle en laissant le corps derrière moi. J'ai couru jusqu'à L'Eventail, le cœur battant la chamade, avec l'espoir insensé de retrouver Astoria… Mais la gérante à cet endroit m'a dit qu'elle et sa sœur avaient été revendues, presque immédiatement après leur arrivée._

 _\- Les jeunes et jolies Sang-Purs en fuite sont un met prisé, tu dois t'en douter mon mignon, m'a lancé la femme en me faisant un clin d'œil._

 _J'ai tenté de lui en faire dire plus, mais elle a refusé. Discrétion oblige. En revanche, elle m'a proposé un travail. Le même travail que celui que je faisais dans la rue, en somme. Mais pour elle. Avec de la nourriture et un toit sur la tête. J'ai accepté. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas pire que mes planques, et au moins, je pourrai creuser la piste pour retrouver Astoria…_

 _J'ai donc emporté les quelques affaires que j'avais et j'ai emménagé à L'Eventail. Je ne sais pas si la gérante ou les autres employés m'ont reconnu, mais je crois qu'ici tout le monde s'en tape. A côté des types qui passent nous voir, un ancien Mangemort comme moi fait figure d'enfant de chœur. Je me fais quand même passer pour un certain « Léo », par précaution. Ne me demande pas d'où me vient cette inspiration Harry, petit lion…_

 _C'est ici que j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je me suis sevré, du mieux que j'ai pu. Je veux avoir les idées claires si je veux traquer les hommes qui ont acheté Astoria._

 _Le quotidien est étonnamment paisible. La gérante prend soin de nous. Les clients sont propres et paient mieux que dans la rue. Comme à tout, je m'y suis fait. Même si je ne compte pas en rester là._

 _En attendant, c'est ici que je te laisse, parce que j'ai beaucoup écrit. Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui je m'adresse en disant cela… Peut-être à toi, Harry. Parce qu'au milieu de toute cette merde, tu me manques terriblement. »_

 **X**

 _ **« 5 février 1999.**_

 _Cela fera bientôt quatre mois que je vis à L'Eventail. J'ai sympathisé avec la plupart des filles, et aussi avec les autres mecs, même si nous sommes moins nombreux. Dans notre malheur, je couche quelques fois avec Mandy et Mike. Tous sont d'accord pour dire que la vie avant comme après Voldemort craint._

 _Mandy était la fille d'un sympathisant de Voldemort : avec les nouvelles lois que le Ministère a mises en place, sa famille a tout perdu et elle a été contrainte d'atterrir ici pour survivre. Mike, lui, se cache parce qu'il a eu le malheur de sortir avec un Mangemort…_

 _J'ai menti sur mon passé. A moitié. Moi aussi, j'ai inventé une jolie histoire de parents partisans du mage noir qui m'ont mouillé dans leurs combines jusqu'au cou. Je n'ai juste pas dit qu'ils s'appelaient Malefoy._

 _Je crois que Mike se doute de quelque chose. Avec le temps, les affiches me représentant ont disparu des ruelles, et j'ai toujours mes cheveux ras et noirs. Mais je crois percevoir dans son regard une lueur, comme s'il tentait de me dire : « Je connais ton secret, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirai rien »._

 _Qu'il se taise ou qu'il parle, de toute façon…_

 _Je sortirai bientôt d'ici. J'ai complètement arrêté la drogue. Bientôt j'aurai suffisamment d'argent pour repartir dans la nature. Mais pas en Irlande, cette fois._

 _A force de patience et de cajoleries, j'ai fini par faire parler certaines des filles qui ont connu Astoria pendant son bref séjour ici. Elles m'ont raconté qu'elle et sa sœur Daphnée avaient été achetées par le même homme, et que cet homme était connu dans les eaux troubles de Londres. Un ancien Mangemort, très probablement. Un homme qui devait fantasmer sur elles depuis longtemps, peut-être ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dois de la retrouver au plus vite. Je retournerai tout Londres s'il le faut, et tant pis pour les Aurors. Si elle est encore à Londres…_

 _Harry, je voudrais te demander ton aide. Je sais que toi, tu ne serais pas indifférent. Astoria est une victime innocente. Moi je me sens juste impuissant… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 16 avril 1999.**_

 _J'ai commencé les repérages pour ma première cible. Antonin Dolohov. Il est passé quelques fois au bordel, et les filles ont peur de lui. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas d'appétit pour les mecs…_

 _Je l'ai déjà suivi jusque chez lui, plusieurs fois. La semaine prochaine, je passe à l'action. Je me suis acheté un poignard avec l'argent que j'ai économisé. Pour une raison étrange, je ne veux pas le tuer par magie… C'est trop miséricordieux. C'est trop rapide, et indolore. Et puis la magie, quelque part… C'est ce qui m'a foutu dans cette merde. C'est ce qui a fait de mes parents des fanatiques et de moi un Mangemort. Je crois que j'aurais sans doute été plus heureux si j'étais né Moldu. Heureux sont les ignorants…_

 _Donc non, pas de magie. Sauf pour torturer, peut-être… L'Endoloris n'a pas son pareil. Si c'est lui qui détient Astoria, je le ferai parler. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 24 avril 1999.**_

 _Ça y est, je l'ai fait. Dolohov ne s'est douté de rien. Je suis entré chez lui hier soir – ses sortilèges de protection étaient ridicules – et je l'ai désarmé avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne m'a pas reconnu tout de suite. Mais quand il a vu qui j'étais, il a éclaté de rire. Je lui ai vite passé l'envie de rire…_

 _Je me suis acharné sur lui pendant des heures, mais il n'a rien voulu dire. Tout le temps que ça a duré, j'étais… Ailleurs. Comme une autre personne. En dehors de moi-même. Et pourtant, je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi conscient du poids de l'instant…_

 _Je l'ai tué en utilisant mon poignard. C'était sanglant, et plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru. Et ça ne m'a pas fait du bien. Pas comme avec Greengrass. Greengrass, c'était la première fois, c'était sur le coup de la colère… Dolohov, c'était calculé. Et même si je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait… Je sais que je viens de franchir une ligne que je ne pourrai plus jamais repasser. Ce meurtre a fait mourir quelque chose en moi-même, tout comme les passes et la drogue…_

 _Je dois continuer pourtant. Je dois retrouver Astoria. Et punir les salopards dans son genre…_

 _Comme je ne prends plus de drogue, mes rêves sont revenus. Chaque jour je revois ce que ces hommes nous ont fait, à Astoria et moi, mais aussi à toutes les victimes qui ont défilé au Manoir. Je me souviens de leurs noms, à toutes. Je me souviens de comment ça s'est passé, à chaque fois. Je veux les coucher sur le papier… Que quelqu'un sache… Qu'on les fasse payer._

 _Harry, c'est vers toi que je vais me tourner. C'est risqué et stupide sans doute, tu pourrais remonter ma trace. Mais je crois que tu me manques trop. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je veux t'avoir dans ma vie. Même si c'est en tant qu'Auror._

 _PS : j'ai fouillé l'appartement de Dolohov. J'y ai trouvé une quantité non négligeable d'argent, et une collection de potions qui me seront très utiles. Du Polynectar, notamment. Je crois qu'il est temps de changer de vie. Je crois que je suis prêt à devenir autre chose. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 mai 1999.**_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait un an que Voldemort est mort. Tu y crois toi, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Je lis souvent des articles sur toi dans les journaux. Je sais que tu as épousé Weasley juste après la guerre et que maintenant vous êtes en instance de divorce. Qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé ? Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'attriste de vous savoir séparés, mais… Je ne souhaite pas ton malheur. Et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais être avec toi, alors, autant ne pas rester seul…_

 _J'ai quitté L'Eventail il y a quelques jours et j'ai investi l'appartement de Dolohov. J'ai jeté son corps dans la Tamise, pour qu'il soit retrouvé rapidement. La nouvelle a fait la une des journaux… Mais ce n'est qu'un début. Londres et la vermine qui la ronge ne savent pas encore à quoi ils ont affaire. Les Aurors non plus._

 _Je crois que je vais résider ici pendant quelques temps. Les Aurors devraient mettre un certain temps à découvrir où Dolohov vivait. Ensuite, j'emménagerai chez ma prochaine victime, et ainsi de suite. Ça me parait être un bon plan._

 _Le Polynectar est aussi utile que je l'avais espéré. Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, j'ai pu me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse au grand jour. J'ai pu m'acheter la dernière édition de la Gazette et contempler ta photo s'étaler en première page, Potter._

 _Je songe à ce que ce monde est devenu. A ce que je suis devenu. A ce que signifie cette première année sans Voldemort. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout est aussi horrible qu'avant ?_

 _Mais les choses sont en train de s'améliorer, je le sens. J'ai choisi ma prochaine cible. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 juin 1999.**_

 _Joyeux anniversaire Drago. J'ai 19 ans. Qui aurait cru que je ferais autant de chemin ? Une chose est sûre : lorsque je me suis enfui de chez mes parents à la même date, je ne m'imaginais pas ici. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ma vie prendrait ce tournant. Tous les jours – toutes les nuits surtout – je dois vivre avec les choix que j'ai faits. Et c'est plus dur que jamais, parce que je ne t'ai plus sous les yeux, Harry… Je commence petit à petit à réaliser que je ne ferai plus jamais partie de ta vie…_

 _J'ai cédé. Pardonne-moi. Je t'ai écrit une lettre, avec les noms de certaines victimes. Je sais que toi au moins, tu y prêteras attention. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 10 août 1999.**_

 _Quand le meurtre devient-il une routine ? Quand est-ce qu'on s'habitue à ce genre de choses, comme on s'habitue au viol, aux passes et à tout le reste ?_

 _Je crois que je suis en train de m'habituer. Je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Depuis que j'ai assassiné le père d'Astoria dans cette ruelle sous une pluie battante, quatre autres hommes sont morts. Tous d'anciens Mangemorts, des proches de Voldemort. Tous des monstres qui apparaissaient dans mes cauchemars…_

 _Aucun n'a prononcé un mot sur Astoria. Elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée dans la nature, dévorée par le monde…_

 _Est-ce que je la reverrai un jour ? J'ai peur de répondre à cette question. Parce que si la réponse est non, alors, je pourrais aussi bien la considérer comme morte… Et Astoria ne peut pas être morte… Je ne veux pas écrire son nom dans une de mes lettres, Harry…_

 _Les journaux commencent à se douter qu'il se passe quelque chose, à présent. Les Aurors aussi l'ont compris. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, Harry, tu l'as compris… Il se passe quelque chose, et les premières réactions s'élèvent. Lorsque je flâne dans la rue sous l'apparence d'un autre, je capte des bribes de conversation, des opinions : les gens me soutiennent. Mais pas les Aurors. Les Aurors eux me haïssent. Histoire de changer. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 4 octobre 1999.**_

 _Désormais je vis dans l'appartement de Thorfinn Rowle. C'est la troisième fois que je change depuis que je me suis lancé dans… mes activités._

 _Je suis rôdé désormais. J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour me procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de Polynectar. C'était étrange pour moi, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé à nouveau devant un chaudron pour en faire… L'espace d'un bref instant, je me suis senti redevenir moi-même. L'adolescent de Poudlard, doué en Potions. Toi aussi, est-ce que tu fais des potions, Harry ? Cela fait partie de la formation d'Auror._

 _Le Polynectar est long et complexe à préparer. En moyenne, il ne fait effet qu'une heure, mais c'est beaucoup trop court. Un sorcier expérimenté en magie peut accoucher d'un breuvage qui dure douze heures. Moi, après quelques petites modifications à la recette, je le fais durer vingt-quatre heures._

 _Avec ce Polynectar, j'ai pu commencer à me fabriquer plusieurs identités. Je connais pas mal de monde dans la rue maintenant. J'ai mes contacts réguliers. Je sais qui vend de la drogue, qui vend de l'alcool, qui vend son corps. Je sais qui tabasse ou assassine sur commande. Je sais qui garde mes secrets et qui livre ceux des autres._

 _J'ai donc sélectionné plusieurs personnes, cinq pour l'instant, à qui j'achète des cheveux. Ce sont des types de la rue qui ne posent pas de question. Et grâce à eux, j'ai pu me forger des personnages._

 _Je suis plusieurs personnes à la fois. Je suis une ombre, insaisissable, parce que mes ennemis ignorent derrière quel masque je me cache. Je suis une araignée qui tisse lentement sa toile. Peut-être me faudrait-il un nom._

 _L'autre jour, dans la Gazette, j'ai lu un article qui me qualifiait d'épine dans le pied des autorités sorcières. Ça me plait bien ça, une épine. Je crois que je serai la Ronce. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 3 décembre 1999.**_

 _Mes victimes se multiplient. Mes lettres aussi. Harry, merci de m'avoir pris au sérieux… Merci d'avoir donné suite à mes missives. Grâce à toi, tous ces corps disparus peuvent enfin obtenir une sépulture décente. Toutes ces familles déchirées peuvent retrouver un semblant de paix, et faire leur deuil. Quelque part, ces lettres, c'est une façon pour moi de me racheter. Beaucoup trop tard, sans doute. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 17 janvier 2000.**_

 _Toujours aucun signe d'Astoria. J'ai l'impression de courir après un fantôme. Mais je n'arrêterai pas ma traque. Je suis allé trop loin, maintenant. Je ne peux plus reculer. C'est devenu ça, ma vie. Je suis devenu la Ronce, avant d'être Drago Malefoy. Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je ne veux plus être Drago Malefoy, de toute façon…_

 _Drago Malefoy est mort tellement de fois déjà. Il est mort dans la crypte de son Manoir quand il n'avait même pas cinq ans. Il est mort dans le grand salon quand il a dû coucher avec Astoria devant tous ces gens. Il est mort quand Voldemort l'a marqué, quand sa tante l'a violé, quand il s'est drogué, prostitué, quand il a tué Greengrass…_

 _Drago est mort tellement de fois. Viens me sauver, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 février 2000.**_

 _Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Harry. Je sais, c'est pathétique de ma part. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Ton absence palpite en moi comme une créature vivante._

 _Avant, dans mes heures les plus noires à Poudlard, tu étais quand même là pour me haïr. Tu étais mon repère, là juste sous mes yeux. Mon amour. Mon Soleil, autour duquel je pouvais maintenir ma vie en équilibre._

 _A présent, tu n'es plus là. Je dois me contenter de pâles photos volées à des articles de journaux. Alors aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai endossé l'une de mes apparences au hasard, et je suis allé attendre en bas de chez toi._

 _Je sais où tu habites. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. J'ai attendu que tu sortes de chez toi, et je t'ai suivi. Tu étais seul. Je sais que tu as rompu avec George Weasley il n'y a pas très longtemps. George Weasley, franchement… Tu comptes te faire toute la famille ?_

 _N'empêche, quand j'ai lu cette nouvelle dans les tabloïds, mon cœur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de battre plus vite… De toutes ces années où je t'ai observé de loin à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais soupçonné que tu pouvais aimer les hommes. Que tu pouvais être bi, toi aussi. C'était un espoir que je ne nourrissais même pas, même pas en rêve. Quelque part, peut-être que ça rendait les choses plus faciles. L'absence totale d'espoir me permettait de faire de toi un fantasme, sans réelle perspective d'aucune sorte._

 _Mais à présent que je sais que tu aimes les hommes… c'est différent. C'est comme si une porte c'était ouverte entre nous. A présent, je_ sais _que tu aurais pu m'aimer comme moi je t'ai aimé, si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Je le sais, et c'est encore plus terrible…_

 _J'ai encore davantage la sensation d'un acte manqué. Je suis fatigué des regrets. Je veux les ensevelir tous sous la Ronce…_

 _Tu n'as rejoint personne pour la Saint Valentin. Mais moi je t'ai observé, longtemps, de loin. C'était étrange de revoir tes cheveux ébouriffés, ta silhouette endurcie et tes lunettes rondes. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais…_

 _Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir : c'est trop tard à présent, je suis accro. Il faudra que je revienne, forcément…_

 _Heureusement, j'ai plusieurs identités à revendre._

 _Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne l'ai pas écrit depuis trop longtemps. Je ne me suis pas autorisé à le penser depuis trop longtemps. La personne que je suis devenue ne mérite pas de t'aimer, encore moins que le Mangemort que j'étais… Mais je n'y peux rien. Je t'aime. Mon cœur se réchauffe à chaque fois que j'écris ces mots. J'aimerais t'écrire des mots comme ceux-ci, plutôt que ces listes interminables de morts…_

 _Je t'aime, Harry Potter._

 _Je t'aime. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 18 mai 2000.**_

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, j'étais sur la trace de David Blackwood. Pas un ancien Mangemort, mais un proche sympathisant des idées de Voldemort malgré tout. A ma plus grande surprise, j'ai découvert que Blackwood avait trouvé le moyen de refaire sa vie confortablement aux yeux de tous, en plein cœur de Londres._

 _Mais que font les Aurors, franchement ? Ils viennent me conspuer dans les journaux et crient à tue-tête qu'ils me haïssent. Que je les fais passer pour des imbéciles, que mes méthodes ne sont pas humaines. Mais comment expliquer une telle incompétence de leur part ? Pourquoi tant de sympathisants de Voldemort sont-ils parvenus à passer entre les mailles du filet ? A part moi, qui tente de les rattraper ?_

 _Mais il y a pire. En arrivant dans la demeure de Blackwood, j'ai découvert qu'il avait une famille. Une femme, et un petit garçon d'environ six ans. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. J'ai confiné la femme et l'enfant dans la chambre. Ensuite, je me suis occupé du mari. En vain, comme toujours. Lorsque j'en ai eu terminé avec lui, je suis retourné dans la chambre. J'ai examiné la femme et l'enfant, longuement._

 _Je mets toujours un point d'honneur à tuer sous ma véritable apparence, mais je porte un foulard sur mon visage : aucun risque qu'ils m'aient reconnu. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser des témoins derrière moi…_

 _Mon choix a été vite fait. J'ai levé ma baguette pour leur lancer un Oubliette. Quand soudain, mon regard est tombé sur une ecchymose sur le bras du petit. Je lui ai dit d'approcher. J'ai forcé sa mère à le lâcher. Alors, je l'ai détaillé, plus attentivement. Le gamin tremblait. Il était maigre, et couvert de bleus. Couvert d'entailles. Je connaissais trop bien ces entailles…_

 _J'ai su ce qui se passait dans cette maison sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche. J'ai regardé la mère droit dans les yeux. J'ai su, à la façon dont elle me fixait, qu'elle savait que je savais. J'ai dit :_

 _\- Pourquoi faites-vous du mal à votre fils ?_

 _Elle m'a répondu :_

 _\- Pour l'endurcir contre des bêtes telles que vous._

 _En une seconde, j'ai revu Narcissa. Ma mère. J'ai revu Narcissa, et ses obsessions malsaines, son inaction devant les actes de mon père, la façon dont elle m'a jeté en pâture dans l'arène, sans jamais me protéger…_

 _Je l'ai sentie revenir, la colère. Cette même colère que lorsque j'avais tué Greengrass. Elle est revenue, et je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. Cette femme était un monstre. Cette femme torturait son fils pour perpétuer des croyances fanatiques. Cette femme, c'était ma mère. C'est ma mère que j'ai tuée à travers elle._

 _Lorsque je me suis retrouvé avec son corps dans les bras, je n'ai pas su quoi faire de l'enfant. J'ai mis trop de temps à réaliser que j'avais assassiné sa mère sous ses yeux. Je me suis approché de lui, et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, malgré ses efforts pour m'échapper. Je me suis efforcé de le calmer. Mais le gosse, évidemment, était terrorisé. Je me demande lequel de nous deux faisait le plus peur à l'autre…_

 _Mon pouls résonnait très fort contre mes tempes. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder l'enfant dans les yeux. J'avais trop peur de ce que je risquais d'y voir. En m'introduisant chez lui en pleine nuit, en assassinant ses parents, j'avais conscience d'être devenu à ses yeux l'un des monstres que je cherchais précisément à abattre… Peut-être que d'ici vingt ans, il reviendrait me réclamer sa vengeance…_

 _Mais en attendant, je devais décider quoi faire de lui. Je ne voulais pas lui jeter un Oubliette. Même si cela aurait été sans doute bénéfique pour lui, de retirer ce traumatisme de sa mémoire… Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. C'était trop important. Cela aurait été comme laver mon crime, et le tromper sur sa vie entière…_

 _Non, heureusement, j'ai mes contacts. Pas uniquement des mecs louches et des revendeurs de drogue. Mais des gens de confiance._

 _J'ai pris le gamin avec moi. Je l'ai emmené jusque chez l'un de mes amis, qui est d'origine bulgare. Je le lui ai confié, en sachant qu'il saurait où l'envoyer. La Bulgarie regorge de petits monastères où l'on prendra soin d'enfants orphelins comme lui, sans poser de questions. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui. L'éloigner de moi, sans le tuer…_

 _Avant de le laisser, j'ai baissé mon foulard pour que le gamin puisse voir mon visage._

 _\- Je m'appelle Drago, je lui ai dit. Retiens bien mon visage. Je serai là si tu veux me retrouver un jour._

 _Et je suis parti. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 26 août 2000.**_

 _L'incident avec les enfants s'est reproduit. Plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, je les envoie chez Dimitri, qui les expédie en Bulgarie, là où ils ne pourront pas parler de moi. A chaque fois, je tue leurs mères… Parce qu'à travers leurs mères, c'est la mienne que je vois. Parce que je ne peux pas cautionner des femmes qui blessent et torturent leurs enfants au nom d'idéologies pourries. Parce que je ne peux pas laisser de tels monstres vivre…_

 _Je l'ai vécu, je l'ai trop vécu. A mes yeux, ces femmes sont aussi complices que leurs maris. Elles ne méritent pas de vivre._

 _Evidemment, la Gazette fait déjà ses choux gras de toutes ces morts, et les Aurors n'hésitent pas à me qualifier de tueur d'enfants. L'opinion hésite, vacille. Mais qu'importe. Je suis toujours en mission. Je n'arrêterai pas, pas tant que toutes ces victimes n'auront pas été vengées, tant que tous ces monstres seront encore en liberté, et tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui est arrivé à Astoria._

 _Harry, que penses-tu de moi ? Que penses-tu de la Ronce ? Est-ce que tu crois tous ces mensonges sur moi ? Est-ce que tu me prends pour un psychopathe, toi aussi ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à Drago Malefoy, parfois ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 29 septembre 2000.**_

 _Je continue à te suivre, Harry. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je vais me brûler à ce petit jeu, tôt ou tard. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 décembre 2000.**_

 _Je l'ai fait. Je me suis brûlé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai suivi jusque dans ce bar Moldu hier soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand j'ai vu ce type commencer à te draguer juste sous mes yeux, je n'ai pas pu le supporter ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'intervienne ? Je… »_

 **XXX**

J'interromps ma lecture, pile à cet endroit. Le souffle me manque. Mes mains agrippent le carnet de toutes mes forces, et je crois bien que j'ai envie de vomir. La tête me tourne, les lettres se brouillent juste sous mes yeux.

Un bar Moldu. Un inconnu qui me drague, un autre qui intervient. Le 1er décembre 2000.

Le 1er décembre 2000, c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Noah.


	14. Alter Ego

Je me souviens de Noah comme d'un jeune homme vif et séduisant, fier, secret, assuré, rongé par une souffrance inconnue qui le pénétrait jusqu'à l'os. Je me souviens de lui comme du jeune homme le plus torturé et le plus intelligent que j'aie jamais rencontré. Trop pour son propre bien, sans doute. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne intelligente qui soit heureuse. Cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose…

Mais surtout, je me souviens de lui comme l'amour le plus intense et le plus absolu que j'aie jamais ressenti. Je l'ai su dès la première nuit, et toutes les autres nuits ensuite. Je l'ai laissé m'aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond : chaque seconde me voyait tomber un peu plus, tomber amoureux de lui, de sa voix, de son esprit, tomber amoureux de cette façon si particulière d'être et de me regarder, qui me faisait le préférer à tous les autres.

Je l'aimais un peu plus à chaque seconde. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir connu un tel sentiment, encore moins de l'inspirer. Noah était tout cela : inspirant. Envoûtant. De ces êtres qui nous agacent et nous fascinent, parce qu'on les sait différents, exceptionnels. Faire partie de leur monde n'est qu'un privilège, souvent temporaire. Et c'est une souffrance de vivre avec eux, parce que l'on sait qu'on ne les connaitra jamais vraiment…

Noah était tout cela pour moi. Le culte du secret exercé au maximum. Durant les premières semaines de notre relation, j'ai très vite cherché, bien sûr, à en apprendre plus sur lui, sur sa vie, sur sa famille. Il m'a très vite fait comprendre qu'il ne livrerait pas grand-chose de ce côté-là, et que je devais l'accepter. Au début, c'était un jeu auquel je me prêtais de bonne grâce. J'aimais ce caractère mystérieux qu'il se plaisait à arborer en permanence. Mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il se cachait une noirceur derrière toutes ces questions sans réponse. Un passé lourd et poisseux, qui pesait sur lui comme une seconde peau, entachait son ombre. Un présent guère plus glorieux, et, à l'origine de tout cela, des terreurs, des monstres, des fantômes, des souffrances inimaginables, et qui ne se manifestaient que la nuit, dans ses cauchemars…

Noah ne se réveillait pas toutes les nuits, mais presque. Il ne dormait pas toutes les nuits avec moi, non plus. Même lorsqu'il emménagea avec moi, ce qui se produisit au bout de quelques semaines. Il proposa de payer équitablement le loyer, et une fois encore, il n'accepta pas de me répondre quand je lui demandais d'où lui venait l'argent. Il ne répondait pas sur ses cauchemars, non plus. Il ne répondait sur rien. Et le jeune Auror que j'étais alors commençait à deviner des horizons plus sombres, une vie plus trouble, un dessein plus immense que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je me souviens de notre vie à deux. Je me souviens de comment c'était de rentrer à l'appartement le soir et de le trouver là, simplement attablé dans le salon, à lire le journal. Cela me faisait toujours un choc. Même en trois ans, je crois bien que je ne m'y suis jamais habitué. Noah avait ce petit quelque chose d'extraordinaire, de décalé, d'irréel. A chaque fois que je le voyais apparaitre chez moi, surgir de nulle part, c'était un petit miracle. Comme si le bonheur avait décidé de faire irruption dans ma vie, de se pencher sur mon pauvre destin si minable…

Pour ces mêmes raisons, je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer à voir Noah _vivre_ avec moi. C'était le genre de personne qui paraissait parfaite en toutes circonstances. Il s'habillait simplement, mais il avait un petit quelque chose dans son attitude, son port de tête, son maintien, qui le faisait paraitre prince au royaume des Potter. Noah avait une allure féline, avec son grand corps fin, sa prestance, ses regards condescendants et ses sourires narquois. Aussi c'était toujours un évènement pour moi de le voir faire la vaisselle, plier le linge ou ranger mes chaussettes. Noah paraissait au-dessus de ces choses-là, au-dessus de tout, supérieur à tant de points de vue…

Combien de fois l'ai-je regardé faire le ménage, un petit sourire aux lèvres, pendant que lui s'énervait de mes moqueries ? Combien de fois avons-nous fini sur le parquet au milieu des chaussettes, parce qu'il avait fini par céder et s'était jeté sur moi, juste pour m'embrasser, effacer mon sourire et m'enlacer ?

Noah, c'était cela aussi. La passion à l'état pur. Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un aussi intensément, au point que sa présence devienne un besoin vital, au même titre que l'air ou le sang. Combien de fois nous sommes-nous étreints l'un l'autre sans prévenir, juste pour un regard, un geste, une connexion qui nous unissait plus loin que la chair ? Combien de fois avons-nous fait l'amour dans le salon sur le tapis à même le sol, parce que nous ne pouvions pas attendre, parce que c'était ici et maintenant ?

Je me rappelle de Noah me toucher. M'embrasser, me caresser, m'aimer. Je me rappelle lui faire la même chose. Dans ces moments-là, nous étions infinis. En parfaite harmonie. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et que le monde ne se réduisait plus qu'à nos deux corps fondus l'un en l'autre. Noah avait toujours cette façon pénétrante de me regarder, à chaque fois que nous le faisions, et plus encore lorsque je le prenais. Comme si nous participions tous les deux à un rituel inconnu et sacré. Un rite aussi ancestral que le monde, et qu'il fallait honorer, chérir, embrasser peau contre peau.

Oui, dans chaque aspect de ce qu'il faisait, et plus particulièrement celui-ci, Noah m'a brûlé. Il m'a brûlé d'un éclat si intense qu'à présent, tout le reste me parait terne, vide et sans goût. Comment aimer à nouveau quand on a connu un tel amour ? Comment se contenter d'une flamme, quand on a eu le Soleil ? Noah était tout pour moi, mon Soleil. Il est entré dans mon cœur comme un météore et n'y a laissé que des cendres. Il m'a porté aux plus hauts sommets, aux plus belles promesses que la vie peut offrir, et il me les a reprises. Il m'a livré aux ténèbres. Et pourtant, pas une seconde, je n'ai regretté de l'avoir connu. Combien de fois ai-je pensé : « ma vie aurait-elle été plus heureuse si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré ? ». Oui, sans doute. Mais elle aurait eu moins de sens. Elle aurait été moins riche. Et j'aurais moins vécu. Noah m'a apporté l'absolu, la pureté, l'état de grâce. J'endurerais mille morts plutôt que de l'oublier.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Aujourd'hui, j'ai lu le journal de Drago Malefoy, et tous ces évènements, ces trois années vécues ensemble, viennent de prendre une coloration différente. Une myriade de souvenirs transpercent ma mémoire, éclairés par une connaissance que je ne possédais pas jusqu'alors.

Je me souviens de ce soir où Noah et moi avions joué à boire, tous seuls, dans notre appartement, comme nous aimions le faire parfois. J'étais assis sur le canapé, lui avait la tête posée sur mes genoux. Je me souviens qu'il souriait, parce qu'il savait qu'à chaque fois que nous faisions ce genre de jeux, je tentais de lui soutirer des détails sur son passé. Mais il était bien plus fort que moi.

\- Dans quelle maison tu étais à Poudlard ? je lui avais demandé.

\- Poufsouffle, avait-il répondu.

Nous nous étions esclaffés, mi-graves, mi-amusés, comme nous l'étions toujours. Il savait que j'attendais de véritables réponses à mes questions.

\- Tu sais très bien dans quelle maison j'étais, Potter, avait-il fini par répondre. Serpentard. J'ai plutôt le profil, tu ne trouves pas ?

A l'époque, Noah m'avait dit avoir cinq ans de plus que moi, ce qui expliquait que nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est faux.

\- Est-ce que tu t'y plaisais ? je lui avais demandé.

Il avait haussé les épaules :

\- Les garçons étaient mignons.

Je m'étais forcé à sourire. Comme toujours, Noah avait l'art de répondre sans répondre. Mais je me souviens de ce que j'avais lancé alors :

\- Drago Malefoy était dans ta maison.

Il avait hésité quelques instants. Et puis, l'air de rien :

\- C'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais toi si. Comment tu le trouvais ?

J'avais haussé les épaules :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vraiment connu. Il souffrait, je crois. Je l'ai plaint à mesure que le conflit empirait.

Noah était resté étrangement silencieux. Et puis, tel un chat malicieux, il m'avait demandé :

\- Tu le trouvais mignon ?

J'avais ri. A l'époque, cette question ne portait pas à conséquence :

\- Terriblement, j'avais répondu. C'était le petit blond le plus sexy que j'aie jamais vu.

Noah avait ri lui aussi – sérieusement, comme toujours. Après quoi j'avais tendu mon verre dans sa direction :

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de Serpentard avant toi, avais-je déclaré.

Il avait compris mon manège, bien sûr. Il avait bu sans rien dire.

\- A toi !

\- Non continue, je te sens inspiré.

J'avais retenu ma respiration, à l'époque. J'hésitais à voir là ma chance. Une chance de le faire parler, de le connaitre mieux… J'avais saisi cette chance :

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal pour gagner ma vie, j'avais lancé.

Il m'avait regardé en silence, et une fois encore, il avait bu. Dans son regard, j'avais décelé une lueur d'avertissement. Mais je l'avais ignorée :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu plus de cinq partenaires sexuels.

Il avait bu, moi aussi.

\- Dix partenaires ?

Cette fois, il avait bu seul.

\- Vingt ?

Il avait bu encore.

\- Combien ? avais-je fini par demander.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le jeu fonctionne, Potter.

\- Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un doute terrible s'était alors fait jour dans mon esprit. Un doute nourri par ses allures de chat de gouttière recueilli sous la pluie, et par les allégations que Ron tenait déjà contre lui…

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un contre de l'argent, j'avais déclaré.

Et il avait bu. Je me souviens d'avoir senti ma gorge se serrer à cet instant. Se serrer d'horreur ou de compassion, je n'aurais su le dire…

\- Pourquoi ? j'avais demandé.

Il avait haussé les épaules :

\- C'était il y a longtemps. J'étais à la rue, j'avais besoin d'argent. C'est fini maintenant.

J'avais secoué la tête. Plus sonné que je ne voulais l'admettre. Alors, presque malgré moi, j'avais lancé :

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Potter, m'avait-il interrompu. Ne pose pas de questions si tu n'es pas prêt à entendre les réponses.

Alors je l'avais regardé dans les yeux, et je m'étais tu ce soir-là. La question que je m'apprêtais à lui poser était : « Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un ». Je me demande s'il aurait bu.

 **X**

Noah n'a jamais fait mystère de ses activités illicites. Souvent, il me retenait de le questionner, parce qu'il savait que les réponses me contraindraient à l'arrêter. « Tu es Auror », me répétait-il. « Je ne veux pas te placer devant un dilemme de conscience, un conflit d'intérêts ». Mais pour moi, ce dilemme était déjà consommé. Le simple fait de le voir sortir le soir et d'ignorer où il allait jusqu'au matin me torturait.

Mais c'est Ron, surtout, qui n'a jamais supporté les airs de mystère et de duplicité dont Noah s'entourait. Ces deux-là se sont détestés à l'instant même où ils se sont rencontrés. Difficile de dire d'où ce sentiment venait, pour Ron. Il n'aimait pas Noah, tout simplement. Il n'aimait pas ses airs matois et son humour cynique. Il n'aimait pas la noirceur qui régnait autour de lui, ni la façon que Noah avait « d'étaler » sa criminalité sans s'en cacher, et surtout, il n'aimait pas notre relation. Il voyait bien, à nos seuls regards, à quel point nous étions proches. A quel point j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux, dépendant de ce jeune homme. Et comme chacune de mes relations avec des hommes, il ne comprenait pas.

Pour Noah, c'était différent. Noah était très sensible à l'attitude des autres à son égard, et y réagissait en conséquence. Aussi avait-il immédiatement perçu l'hostilité de Ron et y avait-il réagi comme il savait si bien le faire : en s'en moquant. Les premiers temps, l'agressivité de Ron l'avait laissé perplexe, puis il s'en était amusé. Peu à peu, il avait pris plaisir à le provoquer, à le chambrer, juste parce qu'il savait très exactement comment Ron répondrait. Noah rendait Ron fou de colère, simplement par une remarque, une façon d'être, un baiser appuyé sur mes lèvres, juste sous ses yeux. De mon regard extérieur, cela m'inquiétait un peu, parce que je connaissais Noah et que je savais qu'il n'agissait ainsi qu'avec les personnes qu'il méprisait. Celles qui ne méritaient pas son estime, et dont, par conséquent, il se moquait des opinions et des avis. La faute incombait à Ron bien sûr : c'était Ron qui l'avait pris en grippe dès le départ. Mais parce que je les aimais tous les deux, j'aurais voulu qu'ils s'entendent mieux. J'aurais aimé que Ron cesse de porter ce regard de jugement sur lui, sur moi, et qu'il m'accepte pour ce que j'étais vraiment…

Au lieu de cela, je me souviens d'un soir où il était entré chez moi sans prévenir, et où il nous avait trouvés Noah et moi, lors de l'une de nos passions improvisées. Il était sorti en trombe, extrêmement choqué, et je l'avais rejoint dans la rue pour le calmer.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux supporter ça ? m'avait-il alors crié. Comment est-ce que tu peux aimer ça, avec ce type ?

Cela m'avait fait sourire, et je n'avais rien répondu. Mais Ron avait continué. Alors, j'avais pris la pleine mesure de sa haine envers Noah, et de son dégoût envers la vie que je m'étais choisie :

\- Ce type est un criminel, une raclure, il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un rat dans un égout ! Et toi, tu te fais tringler par lui, et tu en redemandes !

Mon sourire s'était figé. J'avais tenté de comprendre pourquoi des mots aussi durs, pourquoi une telle rage. Mais Ron n'avait rien voulu entendre. Comme à son habitude dans ces moments-là, il était rouge de colère. Alors, hors de moi à mon tour, j'avais fini par lui dire :

\- Si ça te mets si mal à l'aise, si tu es si dégoûté par Noah et moi, c'est peut-être parce qu'intérieurement, tu as aimé ce que tu as vu.

J'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer. Mais non, il avait répliqué :

\- C'est un drogué ! Un criminel !

\- Il y a des remèdes contre l'addiction, j'avais répondu. En revanche, je ne vois pas de remède à ta connerie.

Et j'étais parti. Les choses n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes entre Ron et moi, à partir de ce jour-là…

Avec les autres, c'était différent. Noah entretenait une relation polie mais distante avec Ginny. Sans doute parce que Ginny savait que Noah l'avait supplantée dans mon cœur, et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'y revenir… Elle l'aimait bien, mais le voir lui faisait mal.

Avec George et Angelina, les choses s'étaient passées en douceur, le plus naturellement du monde. Tous les deux trouvaient Noah scandaleusement sexy. Mais la relation la plus étonnante que Noah avait liée avec mes proches, c'était avec Hermione. Contre toute attente, et malgré la désapprobation de Ron, Hermione et Noah étaient très vite devenus amis. De vrais amis. Cela nous avait tous laissés perplexes, mais moi, j'en étais heureux. Noah avait besoin d'amis en ce monde. Et je ne connaissais pas de meilleure amie qu'Hermione.

Bien sûr, encore une fois aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je comprends que Ron ne supportait pas Noah comme il ne supportait pas Malefoy. Et je comprends que Noah – comme Malefoy – avait laissé libre cours à son dédain et à son indifférence face à celui qui le méprisait. Je comprends, je comprends tant de choses…

Mon quotidien tout entier devient comme un livre qui retrouve ses pages, une peinture à l'encre secrète, dont la multitude de détails se révèlent, enfin…

Je revois Noah le matin, à la fenêtre de la cuisine, sous la lumière du Soleil. Je le revois tenant un livre, préparant du thé, en train de me sourire. Je revois mille et un aspects du quotidien. Je le revois allongé auprès de moi dans notre lit, encore endormi, inconscient de mon regard. Je revois trois années passées à ses côtés, trois merveilleuses années. Et je comprends tout.

Je comprends à présent pourquoi Noah était si sombre, si secret, si torturé. Je comprends pourquoi il refusait de se confier, et toutes ces choses qu'il me cachait. Je comprends pourquoi, avec le temps, mes questions lui ont pesé. Comme si, à chaque fois que je les lui posais, j'amenais au-devant de nous l'horizon sur lequel nous viendrions nous fracasser.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, Noah le savait. Nous n'aurions jamais pu tenir toute une vie ainsi sans jamais nous parler. Aujourd'hui seulement, je comprends pourquoi.

Je me souviens de cette nuit, où Noah m'avait chuchoté de lui faire confiance, et m'avait emmené dans notre chambre entièrement plongée dans le noir. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas rallumer la lumière, de ne laisser entrer aucun rayon, sous aucun prétexte, juste pour essayer. A l'époque, j'avais pris cela pour un fantasme, une fantaisie. Je m'étais laissé faire avec un abandon délicieux, et je me souviens que la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble ce soir-là avait été différente de toutes les autres.

Tout m'avait paru différent, sur le moment. Son odeur, ses cheveux, sa peau. J'avais mis cela sur le compte de mes sens, exacerbés par le noir absolu. Et puis sa voix restait la même, sa manière de me toucher, de m'embrasser…

Aujourd'hui, je comprends que cette nuit si particulière – quelques semaines à peine avant qu'il ne me quitte – représentait pour Noah tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Tout ce qu'il désespérait de vivre avec moi, mais qu'il s'interdisait. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Noah cette nuit-là : j'ai fait l'amour avec Drago. Une seule et unique fois, sous son vrai lui, sa véritable apparence… Ce bonheur auquel il aspirait tellement… Il ne pouvait s'en offrir que l'ombre, et encore : une seule fois…

Voilà ce qu'avaient dû représenter ces trois années pour lui, pour ce Drago qui a vécu à mes côtés sous les traits d'un autre : un mensonge, une mascarade, une contrefaçon, la pire des tromperies, et un mal-être croissant…

Je comprends tout cela aujourd'hui. Je comprends pourquoi Noah détestait son prénom et n'aimait pas que je l'admire avec attention. Je comprends pourquoi il méprisait les compliments sur son physique, et n'aimait pas que je lui dise que je l'aimais…

Parce que Noah n'était pas Noah : Noah, c'était Drago. Et qu'à chaque instant, à travers ses yeux, Drago me voyait en aimer un autre, un être qui était lui sans l'être vraiment, une illusion. Il devait croire que je ne le connaissais pas, et qu'il était condamné à demeurer inconnu de moi, prisonnier de son masque, contraint d'accepter l'amour et les compliments d'un amant qui ne le voyait pas tel qu'il était vraiment…

Je comprends la torture que cela a dû être pour lui. Je comprends pourquoi il m'a quitté. Mais pire que tout, je comprends une vérité avec laquelle je ne peux pas vivre.

Noah était Drago.

J'ai tué l'amour de ma vie.


	15. In Girum Imus Nocte Et Consumimur Igni

Le monde est devenu blanc. Je ne peux plus respirer, je ne peux plus penser. Ou seulement à la douleur que j'éprouve. Le monde est devenu blanc, comme figé dans un immense hurlement, une agonie qui ne vient pas, qui ne passera jamais. Tout est fini. Je suis condamné à vivre dans cet instant d'horreur, à jamais. Je n'en vois pas l'issue, ne souhaite même pas la trouver. Ce que j'ai compris ne peut pas être vrai… Mais ça l'est.

Ça l'est, et mon esprit se déchire face à cette vérité avec laquelle il ne peut pas vivre. Chaque souvenir, chaque déduction qu'effleure ma logique m'écorche un peu plus, tranche à vif dans mon cœur à nu, encore et encore et encore, sans me laisser mourir. Je préfèrerais être mort…

J'ai tué Drago. J'ai tué Noah. Drago était Noah. Pendant trois ans, j'ai vécu à ses côtés sans jamais connaitre la vérité. Pendant trois ans, je l'ai aimé, regardé vivre auprès de moi, écouté parler, et je n'ai jamais rien deviné. Moi son ancien camarade, son ancien ennemi, moi le directeur du service des Aurors… Je n'ai jamais rien deviné. J'ai vécu avec Drago Malefoy pendant trois ans, et je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné.

Malgré moi, je ris. Je ris tout à coup, pris d'une envie irrépressible. Je savoure l'ironie qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de Drago à deux reprises : sous l'aspect de Noah, et à travers ses journaux, simplement ses journaux… Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir aimé le même être deux fois ? De l'avoir découvert entièrement différemment, et d'être tombé amoureux dans l'ignorance, les deux fois ?

Tu es cruel, Drago. Tu m'as pris mon cœur alors même que tu étais déjà mort. Quel genre de pouvoir est-ce là ?

Les souvenirs de Noah m'assaillent à nouveau : mon amour pour lui, la conscience de sa mort, et mon esprit redevient un Enfer personnel dont je ne peux me barricader, un labyrinthe sans début ni fin, une douleur sans objet, sans substance, sans forme, mais continue et partout. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible…

Noah ne peut pas être mort. Noah et Drago ne peuvent pas être la même personne. Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai… Faites que l'homme que j'ai enterré i peine une semaine et que je n'ai pas osé embrasser ne soit pas cet homme que j'ai aimé, enlacé et chéri pendant trois ans. Faites que cet homme ne soit pas celui que j'ai désespéré de retrouver, pendant si longtemps…

Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas l'avoir aimé et tué deux fois… Drago et Noah…

Le temps s'effondre, les secondes se fondent dans les heures, la vie ne compte plus. Plus rien ne compte. Le monde est devenu une immense page grise vidée de sa substance. Il n'a plus rien à m'offrir, plus rien que je ne veuille accepter. La souffrance m'assèche, m'absorbe, me prive de toute volonté : je suis transpercé là, juste là, sur l'autel de la souffrance, écrasé comme un insecte, consumé, détruit. Je ne peux, je ne veux rien faire. A part rester là, dans un état de semi-conscience peut-être, étalé à même le sol de mon appartement, les carnets contre moi, en attendant que ça passe. En attendant de mourir. En attendant quelque chose.

Moi, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne me sens plus exister dans l'immensité de ce que je ressens. La douleur a tué l'individu, a dévoré la conscience, l'identité et les mots, pour ne plus laisser que cette enveloppe vide, passive, résignée à son sort. Je ne mérite rien. Pas même la délivrance que j'appelle de mes vœux. Je ne suis plus rien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule ainsi. Je ne sais pas si je dors, ou si le monde extérieur tente de m'atteindre. Plus rien n'a d'importance. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois Drago, et je vois Noah. Je revois le moment où je l'ai tué – où je les ai tués tous les deux, d'un seul coup. Je revois son corps étendu dans la neige, je revois l'enterrement. Je revois Noah et tout ce que j'aurais dû comprendre. Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites… Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de parler…

En larmes, je me rends compte que je peux me rappeler de sa voix, désormais. Puisque sa voix, c'était celle de Noah. Je me rends compte que si j'avais retenu mon geste ce jour-là, peut-être qu'il m'aurait dit la vérité. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il voulait me voir cette nuit-là. Peut-être que je l'aurais retrouvé…

A nouveau, je me noie dans les remords, le monde infini des possibles s'offre à moi, et chaque « et si » est une torture…

Je ne peux pas penser aux autres conséquences. A la Ronce, à notre rupture à Noah et moi… Tous les deux envahissent mon esprit tout entier à cet instant : Noah et Drago, mais je suis incapable d'une pensée cohérente, je suis incapable de poser des mots sur ce que je ressens : je suis tout entier livré aux flammes, à l'obscurité et aux larmes, une dimension sans fin qui me dévore, plus loin que la chair, plus loin que la vie…

Leurs images coïncident, se fondent, se mélangent. Drago… Il faut que je cesse de t'appeler Noah. Tu n'aurais pas aimé cela, sans doute. Il faut que je force cette vérité dans mon esprit… Mais cela revient à me détruire.

Je ne survivrai pas, pas avec ce meurtre sur la conscience, pas avec cette fatalité, cette ironie irréversible…

Je veux fermer les yeux et que ça s'arrête. Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête…

 **XXX**

Il y a du mouvement dans mon champ de vision. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds. Je crois me souvenir de qui il s'agit, mais mon esprit en lambeaux ne donne pas la réponse. J'entends des cris, des sons. Ils me parviennent étouffés, comme à travers la vitre d'un aquarium. Est-ce ainsi que je suis condamné à vivre désormais ? Séparé de tout, de mes émotions, de mes sensations, comme par un filtre invisible ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été amputé de quelque chose. La partie de moi qui désirait vivre. La partie de moi qui faisait mon identité. A cet instant précis, je ne ressens rien, parce que je ne suis plus rien. Un objet, une chose. Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de l'avenir.

 **XXX**

Des sensations, à nouveau. Venues de très loin. Du chaud. De l'eau, partout autour de moi. Un bain. Un matelas, sous mon dos. Des couvertures. Un lit. Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé là ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Le monde, même réduit à ma chambre, est bien trop vaste pour moi. Il agresse mes nerfs à vif. M'invite à revenir dans une réalité dont je ne veux plus faire partie. Je veux m'échapper, simplement m'échapper. Vivre dans un monde où rien de tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé, et pouvoir oublier. Quel genre de drogue m'offrirait cela ?

Le temps passe, je sens qu'on me redresse. On force quelque chose entre mes lèvres. De la nourriture. Je ne mange pas. Je ne sais même plus ce que cela veut dire. A quoi bon ? Manger est ce qui nous maintient en vie. Moi, je ne veux plus vivre.

Petit à petit, j'entends une voix, percer la bulle obscure de mon esprit. Elle aussi, elle semble tellement loin… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je me sens si étranger que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Ma conscience s'est retranchée quelque part, loin dans les confins de mon cerveau, derrière serrures et double tour, là où personne ne pourra plus jamais la dénicher, jamais. Là où personne ne pourra la faire souffrir…

Je suis insensible. Guère plus qu'un bout de chair, en fait. Combien de temps met la chair à mourir ?

 **XXX**

\- Harry ? fait la voix.

Qui est Harry ? Je ne veux pas être Harry. Harry est la chose recroquevillée dans un coin de mon esprit. Harry a tué Drago…

\- Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? reprend la voix.

Elle est douce. Ferme, familière. Pourquoi arrive-t-elle à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit, je l'ignore. Mais je l'ai entendue. Et à partir de cet instant, je ne peux plus l'ignorer…

La voix ne me quitte plus. Elle est à mes côtés, constamment. Elle remplit mon esprit de ses mots et de ses pensées. Elle devient mon monde, elle devient moi, puisque je n'existe plus. Peu à peu, chaque jour un peu plus, je la comprends davantage. Elle me dit : « Tout ira bien ». « Je suis là ». « Tout finira par s'arranger ». Elle me fait la lecture. Le journal, ou le recueil de Baudelaire. Baudelaire est une torture. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais plus. Elle serre ma main dans la sienne, et je redécouvre le toucher, peu à peu. Malgré moi, le monde s'impose à mon esprit. Chaque jour, il pénètre un peu plus, me ressuscite, me ramène à l'existence. Je ne veux pas. Déjà, je sens l'Enfer qui revient. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Un matin – ou est-ce le soir ? – j'ouvre les yeux, et je reconnais la silhouette agenouillée auprès de moi. Hermione. Je prononce son nom. Elle se réveille, et se précipite sur moi pour me sourire :

\- Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'était lui, j'articule, sans savoir ce que je dis.

Mes pensées se pressent au bord de mes lèvres et je n'ai aucun moyen de les retenir. Je me moque d'être compris, je me moque de faire sens : tout ce trop-plein d'émotions se déverse hors de moi, sans me libérer pour autant :

\- Drago était Noah, je murmure, mes larmes me brûlant déjà. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Noah…

Hermione ne dit rien. A nouveau, je vois la compassion dans son regard, sa main pressée dans la mienne, et ses pleurs…

Je suis pris d'une fulgurance telle qu'elle me traverse de part en part. Une décharge qui électrise mon cerveau, achève mon cœur comme une balle :

\- Tu savais, je déclare.

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est une certitude, ancrée là tout au fond de moi :

\- Tu le savais, depuis toujours, et tu n'as rien dit.

Hermione laisse s'écouler ses larmes. Cela vaut mieux que tous les aveux. Je la dévisage, et à présent je comprends : je comprends pourquoi la mort de Malefoy semblait l'avoir frappée autant, bien plus que tous les autres, je comprends pourquoi elle m'a apporté sa compassion et son soutien, et surtout, je comprends pourquoi elle me regardait de cette façon, exactement comme en ce moment : avec ce mélange de pitié, d'horreur et de chagrin, parce qu'elle savait, elle savait ce que j'avais fait… Elle savait ce que je venais de m'infliger à moi-même…

\- Comment ? j'articule, la gorge sèche.

Elle secoue la tête :

\- De petites choses, dit-elle. Sa voix, surtout. Elle m'était familière. Tu sais que je n'oublie jamais rien, pas vrai ? Ça m'a travaillée, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, et… un jour, en l'entendant prononcer ton nom, je me suis rappelée. Il avait la voix de Malefoy.

Elle avale sa salive, dépassée par sa peine elle aussi :

\- Après ça, je me suis montrée plus attentive… J'ai cherché des indices. Ses manières, son attitude… Tout ce mystère qui l'entourait… J'ai fini par accepter l'évidence.

\- Est-ce qu'il savait que tu savais ? je demande.

Ma gorge se noue. J'ai peur d'un nouveau coup de poignard, encore. Mais Hermione ne m'épargne pas :

\- Oui, dit-elle.

Tous mes muscles se tendent.

\- Je n'osais pas le confronter, parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction si je le faisais… Mais il voyait bien comment je le regardais. Nous étions amis. Alors un jour, il m'a dit la vérité.

\- Il te l'a dit.

\- Oui.

\- Il te l'a dit, à toi.

\- Oui.

Je ferme les yeux.

\- Harry…

\- Non. Ne parle pas.

Hermione m'agrippe les mains en face de moi :

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de révéler ce secret, Harry. C'était le choix de Drago.

\- Oui, et il a choisi de partir…

\- Comprends-le…

\- Je le comprends. Je le comprends, c'est ça le pire…

Je soupire. Nous restons là, tous les deux, deux âmes en peine déchirés par le sort d'un même homme… Au bout d'un moment, Hermione reprend, timidement :

\- C'est Gabrielle qui t'a trouvé, dit-elle. Elle est rentrée de France il y a quelques jours. Elle a dit que vous aviez parlé, que vous vous étiez disputés.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je lui ai dit. Je crois que je me suis débarrassé d'elle.

Hermione acquiesce, désolée :

\- C'est elle qui m'a prévenue. Et puis elle est partie.

Je ne ressens rien. Gabrielle m'est devenue totalement indifférente. Elle est à mille kilomètres de ce que je vis, de ce que j'éprouve…

A nouveau, la conscience de l'instant me frappe. La vérité, terrible, revient en boucle et rouvre la plaie :

\- Je l'ai tué…

Hermione me serre longtemps contre elle :

\- C'était un accident, sanglote-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- Non. J'aurais pu l'éviter. J'aurais pu l'éviter si seulement…

\- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?!

Elle me serre fort, pour me faire taire peut-être. Il n'y a pas de mots, de toute façon. Les mots sont vains, inutiles, et c'est d'autant plus frustrant. Je sens toute ma colère bouillir pour s'échapper de moi, mais elle ne le peut pas. Elle me possède tout entier…

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler, je murmure, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, de me dire ce qu'il voulait… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir…

Hermione garde longtemps le silence avant de me répondre. Et puis soudain, elle pose sa main sur un objet à côté de moi, et je reconnais l'un des journaux :

\- Maintenant, tu le peux peut-être, dit-elle doucement.

Mon cœur rate un battement. A nouveau, les conséquences défilent sous mes yeux, et je me glace d'horreur. Evidemment. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Tu les as lus ? je demande, terrorisé.

\- Seulement quelques pages, répond Hermione en détournant les yeux. J'ai arrêté quand j'ai compris ce que c'était.

\- Tu vas en parler à Ron ?

Elle s'immobilise, comme si l'idée ne l'avait pas effleurée une seconde :

\- C'est… ce qu'il faudrait faire, dit-elle prudemment. Mais d'abord, tu dois finir de les lire.

\- Quoi ?

Hermione se mord les lèvres. Elle doit savoir que la pente sur laquelle elle évolue est très glissante, mais elle continue quand même :

\- Ces journaux… Je ne sais pas comment tu les as eus et je ne veux pas le savoir, ce n'est pas important. Tout comme ce n'est pas important que Drago ait été la Ronce. Non, ce qui est important, c'est que… Drago était Noah. Et ces journaux, c'est lui. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. C'est à toi, Harry. C'est ta chance de comprendre… tout ce qu'il était. Tout ce que vous n'avez pas pu vous dire, quand vous étiez ensemble, et après… Tout ce qu'il ressentait… Les raisons qui ont motivé ses actes… Tout cela, tu as besoin de le savoir, tu as le _droit_ de le savoir.

Je tremble. Mes larmes se remettent à couler malgré moi. Je suis déjà fatigué de pleurer…

\- Je ne sais pas, je murmure, la voix cassée. Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrai, Hermione.

\- Tu veux ignorer les réponses, alors qu'elles se trouvent là devant toi, dans cette chambre ?

Je secoue la tête. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire, son raisonnement envahit mon esprit malgré moi. Je ne peux pas nier y avoir pensé… Mais je ne sais pas. Pour la première fois, le journal de Drago me tend les bras, et ce n'est plus un refuge. Mon enquête s'est muée en autre chose : ce sont les souvenirs de celui que j'ai aimé, et chaque ligne me fait le perdre et le retrouver un peu plus…

Je ne sais pas. Tout en moi veut lire ces journaux, et ne pas les lire… Je veux savoir, mais je ne veux pas souffrir… Je veux le retrouver, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes si je le peux… Mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas encore, pas une fois de plus… Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque viendra la dernière ligne ?

Je caresse la couverture, indécis, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Drago et Noah sont là, dans ces pages… J'échange un regard avec Hermione. Elle a compris. Elle se lève sans bruit :

\- Je serai dans la pièce d'à côté, dit-elle. Si tu as besoin de moi quand tu auras fini. Je serai toujours là, tu entends ?

J'acquiesce. Je me retrouve seul. Seul avec Drago.


	16. De Nobis Fabula Narratur

_**« 2 décembre 2000.**_

 _Je l'ai fait. Je me suis brûlé. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai suivi jusque dans ce bar Moldu hier soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand j'ai vu ce type commencer à te draguer juste sous mes yeux, je n'ai pas pu le supporter ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'intervienne ? Je n'ai pas réfléchi, sur le moment. J'en étais incapable. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était de faire cesser cette scène qui se déroulait devant moi, tout ce qui comptait c'était de tout arrêter, et après… Après, je ne sais pas._

 _Je me suis retrouvé là, debout en face de toi, à te parler. Ça semblait si facile, sur le moment… Comme si ce n'était pas réel. Si facile de faire dégager ce pauvre type insignifiant, et de prendre sa place…_

 _Et après ?_

 _Tu m'as parlé. Je me suis présenté, j'ai dit le premier nom qui me passait par la tête. Et tout était si… normal. Normal, et extraordinaire à la fois. Mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre très fort. Est-ce que tu pouvais le voir, Harry ? J'ai du mal à me rappeler de ce que nous nous sommes dits dans ce bar. Pour moi, c'était un instant de frénésie pure, d'euphorie. Tu n'avais plus été aussi proche de moi depuis… Tellement longtemps. Je crois bien que la dernière fois, c'était dans mon Manoir, quand Bellatrix m'a demandé de t'identifier… Je n'ai pas pu être proche de toi pendant la grande bataille. Et tu n'es devenu qu'une silhouette dans ma vie après cela…_

 _C'était grisant, envoûtant. D'être à nouveau là juste devant toi, présent, palpable. De pouvoir détailler ton visage, tes yeux, tes cheveux, et même le grain de ta peau… J'avais oublié comment c'était, comment c'était vraiment. J'avais oublié à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Je me suis brûlé, Harry… J'ai goûté à quelque chose auquel je ne peux plus renoncer._

 _J'ai bu très peu, pendant notre conversation. Parce que l'instinct de préservation m'a appris qu'il vaut mieux garder les idées claires en toutes circonstances. Aussi je suis resté sur mes gardes, je me suis montré prudent, pour ne rien laisser échapper par mégarde qui puisse me trahir… Mais j'ai tellement aimé parler avec toi, Harry. C'était comme… une danse. Une danse mortelle et magnifique entre deux serpents. J'ai adoré ton humour, adoré ta chaleur et tes traits d'esprit, tous ces aspects de toi que tu avais toujours offert aux autres, mais jamais à moi… A bien y réfléchir, je crois que c'était notre première vraie conversation… Dire qu'il a fallu attendre que je me cache derrière un faux visage…_

 _J'aurais voulu m'abandonner totalement à cette discussion, Harry. Savourer ta présence sans avoir à supporter le poids de cette angoisse sur mon épaule. Et puis finalement, alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin… Tu m'as invité chez toi. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça m'a troublé. J'y avais pensé, bien sûr. Tout au long de la soirée, je me suis efforcé de mettre de la distance, pour rester raisonnable, pour ne pas être tenté, mais… Le moment venu, je n'ai pas su dire non. Je n'ai pas pu. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré._

 _Alors cette pensée terrible s'est glissée dans mon esprit. Une pensée traître. « Rien qu'une fois, Drago », disait-elle. « Rien qu'une fois. Prends ce que tu désires, rien qu'une fois. Pour te donner une raison de vivre. Une raison d'avancer. Pour emporter avec toi un souvenir de lui, un souvenir tangible, réel, que tu pourras serrer contre ton cœur et chérir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie »._

 _Et j'ai obéi. J'ai cédé à la petite pensée traître dans mon esprit. Parce qu'envers et contre tout, je reste faible quand il s'agit de toi, Harry…_

 _Nous sommes donc allés chez toi. Et je t'ai aimé, comme j'avais toujours rêvé de le faire. Je ne peux pas décrire avec des mots ce que j'ai vécu et ressenti hier soir. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais espéré vivre. Un fantasme, un rêve que j'avais toujours cru hors d'atteinte, que je m'étais interdit de désirer…_

 _Mais tu étais bien là, sous mes doigts, hier soir… J'ai goûté ta peau, tes étreintes, tes lèvres, je t'ai serré contre moi, j'ai senti ton odeur, tes baisers, la chaleur de ton corps… Comment décrire l'inexprimable ? Pour moi, c'était parfait. Inespéré, brûlant, éphémère et tragique, magnifique, comme nous deux, Harry. Sacré. Je doute que tu aies ressenti la même chose : comment l'aurais-tu pu ? Je n'étais qu'un parfait inconnu pour toi… Mais je pense que tu as ressenti un peu de cette intensité qui me consumait, hier soir… Un peu de cette flamme que tu m'as toujours inspiré… J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait peur. J'espère avoir marqué ton esprit, la nuit du premier décembre, d'une étoile éclatante au ciel de ton existence. Parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de prochaine fois… »_

 **X**

 _ **« 3 décembre 2000.**_

 _Il y a eu une prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais après être rentré chez moi hier matin, Harry… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi. A cette nuit que nous avions vécue. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ces millions de petits détails que je n'avais jamais espéré connaitre sur toi._

 _Je suis pris au piège, une abeille qui a goûté au nectar des dieux : je m'y suis englué, et à présent… Je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'y noyer._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis sorti de chez moi hier soir parce que je ne supportais plus de rester seul avec mes pensées. J'ai erré sans but, et mes pas m'ont conduit dans ce même bar, le même, comme une sensation de déjà-vu…_

 _Je suis entré, et tu étais là. Ça m'a suffi. Ta seule présence était un aveu en soi. La preuve que toi aussi, tu recherchais ma présence, la preuve que pour toi aussi, cette nuit ne pouvait pas être la dernière, la seule et l'unique, que ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi…_

 _Je me suis assis dans ce bar, à la même place. Et ce matin, je me suis de nouveau réveillé avec toi… »_

 **X**

 _ **« 10 décembre 2000.**_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais plus comment arrêter la machine que j'ai mise en marche. Je joue un jeu dangereux, je le sais. Mais le jeu en vaut tellement la chandelle…_

 _Voilà une semaine que je te fréquente, Harry. Une semaine que je te retrouve tous les soirs, sans qu'il y ait de réelles explications entre nous, sans que nous cherchions à nous poser les questions que nous devrions nous poser, pourtant. Sans chercher à mettre des mots sur ce qui nous unit. Comme si tu savais, toi aussi, que c'était une petite chose fragile, un murmure qu'une simple question pourrait suffire à faire disparaître…_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage. Je sens monter en moi un sentiment que j'avais banni depuis longtemps, le pire sentiment de tous, celui qui torture l'esprit des hommes tels que moi._

 _L'espoir. »_

 **X**

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **janvier 2001.**_

 _D'une façon ou d'une autre, ma décision est prise. Je crois qu'elle s'est prise à mon insu, dans tes bras, dans mon sommeil auprès de toi. J'ai passé le Nouvel An à tes côtés, Harry, et j'ai décidé d'entamer cette nouvelle année avec toi. Je ne sais pas où cela me conduira. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera ce bonheur désespéré, illusoire, la seule forme de bonheur que je puisse m'accorder… Je sais juste que je ne peux pas y renoncer. J'en suis incapable. Toutes les fibres de mon être ont beau me susurrer que c'est stupide, aberrant et dangereux, que cette folie causera ma perte, et sans doute aussi la tienne… Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, je suis… apaisé. Je n'ose pas utiliser le mot « heureux », parce que c'est une notion trop étrangère pour moi. Je sais juste que je prendrai chaque seconde que tu voudras bien m'accorder. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 15 janvier 2001.**_

 _Les choses s'organisent, lentement mais sûrement, presque sans que je m'en rende compte. Je prends soin de continuer à préparer le Polynectar dans l'appartement de ma dernière victime, Tommy Lewis. J'en ai une bonne réserve d'avance, mais c'est une précaution que je m'impose. Je suis aussi retourné sur Chatter Street pour voir Justin, le garçon dont j'emprunte l'apparence lorsque je suis avec Harry. Le garçon qui, aux yeux d'Harry, incarne Noah…_

 _Justin est un Moldu, un petit dealer de rue qui ne pose pas de questions, même quand un type aussi bizarre que moi vient lui acheter ses cheveux… Il doit se dire que je nourris un fétichisme quelconque, mais ça m'est égal. Je l'ai à nouveau payé cent livres pour qu'il se rase entièrement la tête. Avec ça, je devrais en avoir pour plusieurs mois… Après quoi, je retournerai le voir. J'ai pris soin de lui montrer une photo d'Harry, pour qu'il s'enfuie aussitôt si jamais il venait à le croiser par hasard dans la rue. Comme à son habitude, Justin n'a pas posé de question. Je lui ai dit qu'Harry était flic, et ça lui a suffi. Je ne le devrais sans doute pas, mais je commence à penser que ce petit jeu d'illusion pourrait bien marcher… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 février 2001.**_

 _Tu m'as présenté à tes amis aujourd'hui, Harry. Comme c'était étrange de revoir Granger et Weasley… Sans surprise, ils sont mariés à présent. Granger attend même une future petite marmotte aux cheveux roux._

 _Nous sommes sortis tous les quatre pour la Saint Valentin, deux couples. Sans surprise aussi, Weasley m'a instantanément détesté. Cela m'a fait sourire, et je crois qu'il m'a haï encore plus pour ça… C'est comme s'il avait pu sentir ma véritable identité, par-dessous le masque…_

 _Enfin, peu importe Weasley. Il ne vaut pas l'encre que je gaspille à écrire sur lui. En revanche, j'étais étonnamment heureux de revoir Granger. Elle a l'air de s'être épanouie. Elle est devenue tout ce qu'elle promettait de devenir : une jeune femme forte, belle, intelligente, avec une brillante carrière devant elle…_

 _L'amour qu'elle éprouve pour Weasley est palpable, touchant, même s'il demeurera toujours un mystère pour moi. Weasley le lui rend au centuple, et c'est bien la seule qualité que je peux lui concéder._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était étrange de déambuler ainsi tous les quatre, de dîner à la même table qu'eux… Le trio d'or, et moi… Combien de fois n'ai-je pas fantasmé, durant mes années à Poudlard, de faire partie de ce petit cercle bien à part ? De me tenir à tes côtés, Harry, et de jouer le même rôle de soutien que Weasley et Granger durant tes heures les plus sombres ?_

 _Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, c'est devenu une réalité aujourd'hui. Je fais partie de ta vie._

 _Je fais partie de ta vie… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 3 mars 2001.**_

 _Tu commences à poser des questions, Harry. Quoi de plus naturel ? C'est ton droit. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais débrouillé pour les éviter, et tu t'étais pris au jeu, par malice peut-être : le frisson de l'Auror qui sait qu'il se compromet avec plus sombre que lui…_

 _Mais tu es Auror Harry, justement. C'est ton métier de poser des questions. J'ai dû me résoudre à te révéler cette vérité toute simple : beaucoup de réponses à mon sujet ne sont pas faites pour que tu les entendes. Au risque de me perdre…_

 _Tu as eu l'air troublé, en apprenant cela, évidemment. Mais guère surpris. Je suppose que la noirceur laisse une empreinte sur les gens, une aura, un sillage, et que cette marque est perceptible sur moi. Tu sais bien que je me réveille souvent en larmes la nuit, Harry. Tu sais qu'il y a des sujets qui me font tiquer, et des moments où je me retire en moi-même, malgré moi, parce que mes démons m'aspirent…_

 _Tu sais déjà tant de choses. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 29 mars 2001.**_

 _Je dois prendre garde à ne pas oublier qui je suis. Là d'où je viens. Les raisons de mes actes. Ces dernières semaines avec Harry m'ont semblé comme un rêve éveillé, mais il est temps pour moi de reprendre un peu prise avec la réalité, même si elle m'est détestable._

 _Comme tous les Aurors de Londres, Harry est chargé de l'enquête sur la Ronce. Or, il se trouve que la Ronce n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis décembre dernier. Un sommeil anormalement rond, pour ce justicier si actif…_

 _Harry m'en a fait la réflexion hier soir au dîner. Je me suis tendu, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Intérieurement, je me suis traité de tous les noms. Je me suis montré distrait et inconscient. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

 _Harry, tu as éclipsé tout le reste dans ma vie, comme tu as toujours si bien su le faire… Mais aujourd'hui, tu sors avec l'homme même que tu traques. Pour notre bonheur à tous les deux, je crois bien qu'il faut que je fasse preuve de davantage de prudence. Et il est temps pour la Ronce de sortir de son sommeil._

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 26 avril 2001.**_

 _Cela m'a pris plus de temps qu'auparavant. Plus de temps, parce qu'Harry occupe une part importante de ma vie désormais, et que je ne peux justifier des absences trop longues. C'est étrange et nouveau pour moi, d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter de mon emploi du temps…_

 _Cela m'a pris plus de temps, mais en fin de compte, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle piste. J'ai exécuté ma dernière victime hier soir. Je dois faire attention à ne jamais rien écrire devant Harry, pour qu'il ne puisse associer mon écriture à celle de la Ronce…_

 _Je crois aussi qu'il est temps que je cesse mes errances entre les appartements de mes victimes. Avec Harry si proche de moi, cela devient trop dangereux. J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr, où dissimuler le personnage de la Ronce à l'abri des regards. L'armurier chez qui je me procure mes lames m'a dit qu'il avait un appartement à louer au-dessus de sa boutique, la semaine dernière. Je pense que je vais le lui prendre. C'est un homme discret, un quartier tranquille, à la frontière du monde sorcier… Même si j'ai pratiquement emménagé avec Harry, de manière tacite, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où entreposer ma double vie. Et ce journal avec elle. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 15 mai 2001.**_

 _Je me sens coupable, Harry. Cela me pèse de vivre à tes côtés en sachant pertinemment qu'à chaque seconde, je te mens. En sachant que je rentre parfois dans notre appartement alors que je viens de laver le sang d'un de mes ennemis de mes mains. Je n'avais pas réfléchi aux conséquences avant de te fréquenter, mais je crois que les conséquences commencent doucement à me rattraper… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 26 juin 2001.**_

 _Six mois ont passé déjà. Six mois… Envolés, partis en un éclair… Est-ce que c'est ça la vie avec toi, Harry ? Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Tu dis que c'est étrange pour toi de me voir faire le ménage ou la vaisselle. Tu dis que j'ai l'air trop extraordinaire pour des tâches aussi triviales. Eh bien pour moi, tu représentes la même chose. J'ai toujours peine à réaliser que je partage ta vie désormais. J'ai toujours peine à réaliser que je me réveille presque chaque matin avec toi dans mes bras, et qu'enfin, après tant d'années à t'admirer, à te désirer, à te regarder de loin, j'ai le privilège de te connaitre._

 _Tu as cette façon si particulière de me regarder… Comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qui ait jamais existé en ce monde. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Je n'ai jamais cru mériter ce genre de regard, en vérité…_

 _Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu regardes, pas vrai ? Celui que tu regardes, c'est Noah. Le mystérieux et séduisant Noah, qui ne veut pas parler de son passé torturé… C'est tout cela qui te plait, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

 _Je te connais, et dans le même temps, tu me demeures inaccessible. Jamais je n'aurais cru que l'apparence d'un autre me deviendrait aussi lourde. A présent, chaque regard, chaque caresse de ta part me le rappelle : ce n'est pas moi que tu vois._

 _Tu me trouves beau, tu me trouves attirant. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à Justin de cette manière jusqu'à présent. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un type des rues un peu minable, un peu paumé. Mais tu me trouves beau lorsque je revêts ses traits. J'ai du mal à définir ce que cela m'inspire. Au départ, Noah n'était censé être qu'une couverture, un nom et un visage passe-partout, pour me permettre de partager ton quotidien…_

 _Je ne l'envisageais pas comme un être à part entière, mais tu m'y obliges à présent, Harry. Noah est partout : dans ma vie, dans notre appartement, entre nous. J'en suis venu à le haïr. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 18 août 2001.**_

 _Nous sommes partis en vacances au Terrier durant ce beau mois d'été. Moi au Terrier… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je serais reçu à la table d'Arthur et Molly Weasley…_

 _J'ai rencontré Ginny, la fameuse ex-femme d'Harry. Elle s'est montrée aimable envers moi, mais je sens bien qu'il ne pourra jamais rien avoir d'autre que de la froideur entre nous. Je la comprends. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle aime Harry comme moi-même je l'ai toujours aimé. Je sais que ma simple existence est une blessure de chaque instant pour elle. Alors je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence._

 _Par contre, j'ai sympathisé avec George et Angelina, étonnamment. Ces deux-là sont aussi tarés l'un que l'autre. Ils vont bien ensemble. Et j'ai revu Weasley et Granger…_

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous revoyons, évidemment : Harry les fréquente souvent, que ce soit chez eux ou chez nous. Mais c'est la première fois que je passe plusieurs semaines en leur compagnie, sous le même toit. C'est la première fois que je me sens autant entouré, en vérité…_

 _La famille Weasley est une plongée dans l'inconnu pour moi. L'incarnation de tout ce que ma famille n'a jamais été. Quand je pense à toutes ces années où je les ai méprisés… Aujourd'hui, à l'issu de ce bref séjour chez eux, je me rends une fois de plus compte d'à quel point j'ai été méprisant et stupide. Les Weasley sont une vraie famille, une famille aimante. Je suis content que tu aies pu compter sur eux, Harry, à défaut d'avoir tes parents… Je suis content qu'ils aient été là pour toi. Je leur serai éternellement reconnaissant pour l'amour et le soutien qu'ils t'ont apporté – et je parle même pour Ron._

 _Le fait est que j'ai fait l'expérience du mot « chaleureux » pendant ces vacances. Harry, tu avais l'air si heureux… Si insouciant. Je crois que je t'ai aimé plus encore dans ces instants, si c'est possible…_

 _J'ai aussi eu l'occasion de discuter avec Granger. Je ne peux pas vraiment décrire l'impression que cela m'a fait… Tout comme Harry, Hermione était une sorte de fantasme pour moi, un fantasme différent : j'avais l'envie de la connaitre, d'outrepasser les barrières que mon père m'avait imposé, pour céder à la curiosité qu'elle m'inspirait…_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est enfin chose faite. Et je ne suis pas déçu. Hermione est vraiment une personne extraordinaire : brillante, vive, amusante, subtile… C'est sans doute étrange, beaucoup plus pour moi que pour elle, mais… Je crois bien que nous sommes devenus amis. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 17 octobre 2001.**_

 _Harry et moi avons joué à boire hier soir. De nouveau, il m'a posé des questions, des questions dangereuses. Je lui ai donné certaines réponses, pour le dissuader d'aller plus loin. Pour qu'il comprenne que tout ce que j'aurais à lui dire serait forcément déplaisant. Ça a eu l'air de le réduire au silence, pour l'instant. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 décembre 2001.**_

 _Un an déjà. Un an… Tu te rends compte, Harry ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette folie irait aussi loin… Quelque part, je crois que toute cette histoire m'a totalement échappé. Je suis prisonnier du mensonge que j'ai tissé autour de moi depuis cette fameuse nuit de décembre. Je ne peux plus m'en dépêtrer : je suis entraîné malgré moi par les conséquences de mon masque._

 _Est-ce que je le regrette ? Je n'en suis pas toujours sûr. Par moments, je te regarde me sourire, m'aimer, m'embrasser, et je me dis que tout cela en vaut la peine. Je me dis que si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement les mêmes choix. Et par moments, je sens l'admiration dans tes yeux, la tendresse dans tes caresses, et tout ce que je peux voir, c'est la supercherie. L'illusion, le mensonge. Le masque de chair et de sang._

 _Je traverse un de ces moments-là, je crois…_

 _Hier soir, toi et moi sommes allés au bar où nous nous sommes rencontrés, pour fêter cette première année ensemble. Ce soir-là, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Ça peut paraitre stupide, mais c'était la toute première fois que tu me le disais. Je ne suis pas homme à exprimer facilement mes sentiments – ailleurs que sur le papier – et toi non plus. Tous les deux, cela nous met mal à l'aise, ce genre de choses… Alors oui, tu as attendu un an pour me le dire. Et j'ignore pourquoi… cela m'a rendu vide._

 _J'ai su que tu allais me le dire, avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche. Ces mots, j'ai rêvé de les entendre depuis ma plus tendre adolescence, depuis tellement longtemps… Ça pourrait presque être l'accomplissement de toute ma vie, je crois bien. Et pourtant, avant même que tu ne les prononces, j'ai su qu'ils seraient gâchés. Comme tout le reste dans ma vie : tout ce que je touche flétrit et pourrit. Tout ce que je touche est forcément perverti… Et ce « Je t'aime », même si je ne doute pas que pour toi, Harry, il était profond et sincère… Il était perverti. Parce que ce n'est pas à moi que tu as dit « Je t'aime ». Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu éprouves ces sentiments. C'est pour Noah. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 février 2002.**_

 _Je crois qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi : un sentiment, ce vieil instinct qui ne me quitte pas… Elle a cette façon de me regarder, parfois. De poser des questions d'une certaine manière, comme pour me prendre au piège. Des insinuations, de petits gestes…_

 _Je dois faire plus attention. Cela me trouble, car je ne perçois aucune hostilité dans ses tentatives subtiles. Rien que le désir d'en savoir plus, de comprendre…_

 _Elle dit qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle est mon amie. A elle aussi, cela me pèse de mentir… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 4 avril 2002.**_

 _Que dirais-tu, Harry, si tu apprenais que tu vis avec la Ronce depuis plus d'un an ? Que dirais-tu, si tu apprenais que l'homme que tu aimes, l'homme que tu as pris dans tes bras il y a encore quelques heures, était en fait Drago Malefoy, ton vieil ennemi et ancien Mangemort, l'homme le plus recherché du pays, et que tu es précisément chargé de traquer ?_

 _Ces questions me hantent la nuit. A chaque fois que tu poses le regard sur moi, à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu ressens réellement ces choses-là pour moi. Ce qu'il en serait si tu me voyais tel que je suis vraiment…_

 _Mais c'est un cercle vicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connaitrai jamais la réponse à ces questions. Jamais je ne pourrai t'avouer la vérité. Cela nous détruirait tous les deux, et ma mission en tant que la Ronce est loin d'être terminée : je ne peux pas me payer le luxe d'une incarcération…_

 _Cela signifie-t-il que je suis condamné à porter le masque de Noah jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?_

 _Jamais encore je n'avais pensé à l'avenir de cette façon, mais chaque jour, je m'y sens davantage forcé. Je ne peux pas compter sur le fait de prélever des cheveux à Justin pour le reste de ma vie, c'est absolument délirant. Et quand je vois ce que cette couverture me coûte au bout d'à peine un an, je n'ose imaginer le poids d'une vie, d'une vie toute entière, dans la peau d'un autre…_

 _Harry, je commence à admettre une vérité qui me fait peur. J'en étais conscient dès le premier soir, bien sûr, mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer… Ça ne pourra jamais durer toi et moi. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que l'on se dise au revoir… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 17 juin 2002.**_

 _Hermione m'a confronté hier soir. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Pourquoi ce soir-là plutôt qu'un autre ? Elle, Ron, George et Angelina étaient venus à la maison pour fêter la promotion d'Harry au sein du service des Aurors. Il y avait de la musique, nous avions bu et dansé. C'était une très belle soirée. Au bout d'un moment, comme il faisait chaud, je suis sorti sur le balcon quelques instants, et Hermione m'a rejoint._

 _\- Tu veux encore à boire, Drago ? m'a-t-elle demandé._

 _Je suis trop habile pour céder à ce genre de pièges. Mais mes pires craintes se sont confirmées. Hermione avait des soupçons, des soupçons suffisamment graves pour venir me confronter en personne…_

 _Passées les premières secondes de panique, j'ai songé… « Après tout, et alors ? Pourquoi nier ? Pourquoi lui mentir ? ». Je ne sais pas si c'est ma confiance en Hermione qui m'a décidé, ou tout simplement mon envie de me détruire, d'assassiner enfin Noah de mes propres mains…_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai souri, et j'ai dit :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?_

 _Elle s'est avancée vers moi. Elle avait peur, cela se voyait. Mais pas peur de moi. Je sais reconnaitre lorsque les gens ont peur de moi… Non, elle avait peur de ma réaction._

 _\- J'ai reconnu ta voix, a-t-elle fini par dire tout doucement. La façon dont tu appelles Harry par son nom, et moi aussi, parfois… Ensuite, j'ai commencé à me montrer plus attentive, et j'ai remarqué… Un tas de petites choses. La façon dont tu te comportes. La façon dont tu t'entends avec Ron._

 _J'ai souri à nouveau, sans la regarder. Perdu dans la nuit._

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Harry ? j'ai demandé._

 _Elle a fait non de la tête :_

 _\- C'est ton secret, Drago. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire à Harry._

 _\- Tu sais tout ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux tout à coup. Elle a dit oui. Alors, nous sommes restés silencieux, longtemps. Je crois que pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais étonnamment léger. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il y avait enfin une personne en ce monde qui partageait mon secret, enfin…_

 _En l'espace de quelques minutes, je me suis rappelé tous les souvenirs qui me liaient à Hermione, tous les souvenirs de notre amitié si inattendue, si étrange… Durant la soirée, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, nous avions même dansé ensemble. A présent, elle se tenait auprès de moi, en tant qu'amie, alors qu'elle savait qui j'étais…_

 _Sa main a saisi la mienne, et alors, nous nous sommes enlacés. Je crois qu'elle pleurait._

 _\- Je suis désolée, Drago, a-t-elle dit. J'ignore pour quoi exactement, mais je suis désolée de tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Je suis désolée que tu doives te cacher pour aimer Harry…_

 _J'ai fait non de la tête, comme si ce n'était pas grave, mais elle savait que ça l'était. Elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, après tout :_

 _\- Est-ce que tu comptes lui dire un jour ? m'a-t-elle demandé._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai murmuré. Cela le détruirait, et moi aussi. Il est bien trop droit pour outrepasser ses devoirs d'Auror. Et je suis ce que je suis… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Hermione. Je ne peux pas lui infliger la vérité. Le mettre dans l'obligation de m'arrêter et de me condamner…_

 _\- Il ne le ferait pas…_

 _\- Il le ferait. Il y serait obligé. Et même s'il passait outre sa morale… Il ne me pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir abusé de cette manière. Depuis plus d'un an, Hermione, plus d'un an… Il le verrait comme une trahison._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Je sais que ça ne pourra pas durer pour toujours._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

 _J'ai soupiré, pris ma tête entre mes mains :_

 _\- Je n'en sais rien…, j'ai murmuré._

 _Hermione a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Plus que jamais en cet instant, j'ai ressenti la fascination qu'elle m'avait toujours inspirée. Moi aussi, en un sens, je la fascinais. Je crois qu'elle et moi, à ce moment précis, étions tous les deux parfaitement conscients de ce lien spécial que nous partagions. Si Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais existé, cela aurait probablement été elle et moi…_

 _Je le lui ai dit. Elle a acquiescé. Alors, très brièvement, je l'ai embrassée, et je crois que cela a scellé notre secret. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 10 septembre 2002.**_

 _Les choses sont très différentes depuis qu'Hermione sait. J'ai enfin quelqu'un à qui me confier. Pas beaucoup, bien sûr, car je ne suis pas capable de me confier en dehors des pages de ce journal. Mais j'ai au moins pu m'amender pour mon comportement durant nos années à Poudlard. J'ai dit à Hermione que j'étais désolé, et je lui ai confié quelques éléments de réponse, quand à l'adolescent que j'étais à l'époque…_

 _Elle m'a pardonné. Je ne sais pas si cela signifie grand-chose pour elle, mais… Pour moi, c'est littéralement un poids qui s'est retiré de mes épaules._

 _Merci, Hermione. La situation commençait à devenir invivable dans mon esprit. Je crois que ta perspicacité nous a offert à Harry et moi quelques mois de plus. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 décembre 2002.**_

 _Deuxième anniversaire. Encore une fois, cela m'a laissé un sentiment étrange. Nous sommes retournés au bar, comme un pèlerinage, et tu as recommencé à me poser des questions, Harry. Mais cette fois, tu as insisté._

 _J'ai paniqué, j'ai eu peur, et comme à chaque fois que j'ai peur, je ne sais réagir que d'une seule façon : la colère._

 _Nous avons déjà eu notre lot de disputes toi et moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément facile à vivre : j'ai mon orgueil et mon sale caractère, parfois même, je prends plaisir à énerver les autres, simplement par jeu. Mais cette fois, c'était une vraie dispute. Une dispute importante. Cela m'a permis de réaliser une idée toute simple, qui aurait dû m'effleurer plus tôt : je ne suis pas le seul à penser à notre avenir. Toi aussi, Harry, tu commences à voir l'impasse se dessiner à l'horizon. Toi aussi, tu te demandes combien de temps tu pourras tenir au côté d'un homme dont tu ne sais presque rien et qui ne t'apporte aucune réponse. Et surtout, tu sais, tout comme moi, que cela ne pourra pas durer éternellement… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 4 décembre 2002.**_

 _Réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Comme toujours entre toi et moi. L'approche de Noël a aidé sans doute : nous étions sortis acheter nos cadeaux respectifs, et l'ambiance générale nous a rapprochés, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de rentrer sur un coup de tête…_

 _J'adore ces moments avec toi, Harry. J'adore lorsqu'à l'improviste, à l'issu d'un échange, d'un geste, d'un regard, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre comme si c'était la toute première fois. La véritable passion, à l'état pur… Le désir et le besoin réunis, absolus, sans cesse renouvelés. Mais tout a acquis une saveur d'adieu désormais. A chaque fois que je t'embrasse, à chaque fois que je te touche, je me demande si ce sera pour la dernière fois. Je me demande : « Encore combien de temps ? ». Et je goûte encore à tes lèvres, pour me rappeler du moindre souvenir de toi…_

 _J'ai l'impression de vivre pour chaque seconde. Comme au seuil d'un immense précipice qui se rapproche, inexorablement… Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'éviter. Je suis suffisamment lucide – ou cynique ? – pour savoir que souvent, l'amour ne suffit pas. Loin de là. La vie va nous séparer, comme elle l'a déjà fait il y a des années… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 4 mars 2003.**_

 _Weasley nous a surpris dans le salon aujourd'hui, Harry et moi. J'étais occupé à plier des chaussettes. Comme d'habitude lorsque je me livre à ce genre d'activité, Harry s'est moqué de moi jusqu'à ce que je lui jette les chaussettes à la figure avant de l'embrasser. Nous avons fait l'amour sur le canapé, et Weasley a transplané sans prévenir…_

 _Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de rire, mais je crois que je me souviendrai de sa tête jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Weasley, pauvre petit Weasley, si prude et si fermé…_

 _J'ai dit à Harry que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, mais il lui a couru après dans la rue. Ils se sont disputés, j'ai entendu ce qu'ils se sont dits._

 _Tu m'as défendu, Harry, comme d'habitude… Tu ne sais rien de moi, et pourtant, tu as une telle confiance, une telle foi, une telle certitude…_

 _Cela m'a bouleversé, au-delà des mots. Sans prévenir, je t'ai serré fort contre moi lorsque tu es revenu. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que ces deux merveilleuses années sont un cadeau que je n'aurais jamais espéré vivre, et que c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 16 juin 2003.**_

 _Nous nous parlons de moins en moins, toi et moi, pas vrai ? C'est ce que je redoutais. Malgré l'amour, la rancœur s'est installée. Tu m'en veux de garder le silence malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, Harry. Tu m'en veux de toutes ces nuits sans sommeil, de ces absences sans réponses, et de l'avenir dont elles nous privent. Tu as dû sentir en moi que je savais déjà comment tout cela se terminerait. Et cela te met en colère, pas vrai, Harry ? En bon héros que tu es, tu veux lutter contre l'inéluctable. Mais la fin est déjà là : elle me déchire déjà le cœur, et je tente à la fois de la fuir et de l'accepter…_

 _Que sera ma vie sans toi ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 25 septembre 2003.**_

 _Cela fait longtemps que mes activités en tant que la Ronce sont devenues une routine pour moi. Mes ennemis ont appris à mieux se cacher depuis qu'ils ont compris que je suis sur leurs traces, mais moi, j'ai appris à mieux les débusquer. Depuis son poste au bureau des Aurors, Harry le sait aussi bien que moi : la Ronce est devenue un personnage extrêmement influent. J'ai tout un réseau d'informateurs, désormais. Je gagne ma vie grâce à l'argent de mes victimes, mais je remplis aussi d'autres services : je connais tout le monde, alors je véhicule des secrets, des armes, tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter trouver… Je suis un business à part entière. Et perdu au milieu de tout ceci, perdu au milieu de mes soucis avec Harry, j'ai soudain mis la main sur un fantôme issu du passé._

 _Pour la première fois depuis des années, alors que j'avais presque renoncé, un nom a resurgi d'entre les morts. Astoria._

 _Ce n'est pas grand-chose : juste un nom dans un registre obtenu par un contact à l'Eventail, mais… Elle est belle et bien là, couchée sur le papier. Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass, vendues à un certain H. G. Shelby. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, mais je mènerai mon enquête…_

 _Presque malgré moi, j'ai l'impression de sentir le passé m'agripper, et me ramener jusqu'à lui… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 12 novembre 2003.**_

 _J'ai ce pressentiment, depuis quelques temps maintenant, ce pressentiment étrange. Je ne dors quasiment plus depuis deux semaines. J'ai le sentiment que tout va bientôt finir, Harry…_

 _Cela fait des mois que je ne me regarde plus dans un miroir. Des mois que la seule mention du prénom « Noah » me plonge dans des abymes noirs. Tu tentes de m'apaiser, de me comprendre, de me faire parler… Chacune de tes tentatives n'est qu'une agression de plus. Parce que tu veux faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas, Harry… Tu ne me vois pas et tu ne me verras, jamais, c'est sans espoir. Tu ne m'as même jamais vraiment embrassé, vraiment touché… Tu me regardes, et tout ce que tu vois c'est un jeune homme blessé au passé sombre, qui ne se livrera jamais à toi._

 _Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu m'aimes, comme si c'était une formule magique qui allait nous sauver. Je ne connais pas de remède à ce que je suis, Harry… Il n'y a pas de remède à la vérité, pas plus qu'au mensonge. Et mon mensonge est si noir, si profond, si laid…_

 _Je voudrais tellement tout te dire. Aujourd'hui après trois années, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécu qu'une farce. Une supercherie. Comment distinguer le vrai du faux dans ce que nous avons partagé ? Même cela, même notre relation, mon amour pour toi, j'ai réussi à le gâcher… Je t'aime, Harry, de toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais espéré pouvoir t'aimer d'aussi près. Mais je suis toujours le petit garçon de onze ans qui rêve de devenir ton ami, qui rêve d'être aimé de toi._

 _Pendant un temps, j'ai cru avoir réussi, mais… Ce n'est pas vrai, et ça ne le sera jamais. Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas qui tu as réellement en face de toi. Pas tant que tu ne sauras pas qui est l'homme que tu crois aimer… Mais si je te le disais…_

 _Je suis fatigué, fatigué de ce conflit entre nous, entre moi. La vérité est le remède, mais aussi le poison. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 décembre 2003.**_

 _Cela fait trois ans à présent. Quelque chose en moi sent qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre anniversaire. Alors j'ai cédé, j'ai fait ce que je me suis toujours interdit de faire…_

 _Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, Harry, je t'ai laissé m'aimer sous ma véritable image. Ma véritable apparence, mon véritable corps. Pour la première fois, tu m'as serré dans tes bras, aimé, embrassé, moi, Drago Malefoy…_

 _Mais tu ne le savais pas. T'es-tu rendu compte de quelque chose, Harry, tandis que je t'entrainais pour faire l'amour dans le noir ? As-tu senti une différence, dans la texture de mes cheveux, de ma peau, as-tu senti les cicatrices sur mon corps, la tension dans mes muscles ?_

 _Je suis condamné à l'ignorer. J'ignore même pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. C'est le geste d'un être désespéré. Mais je crois que c'était vital pour moi, Harry… De t'avoir enfin pour moi, vraiment… D'être réellement là avec toi… Cela m'a déchiré le cœur, tout le temps que ça a duré. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête, mais je savais qu'il le faudrait. Je savais que cette nuit dans le noir, c'était un adieu anticipé…_

 _Quand ça a été fini, je suis sorti dans la rue et j'ai hurlé tout le désespoir que cela m'inspirait. Toute la frustration et l'horreur infligées depuis trois années. Je n'aurais jamais cru en allant te parler dans ce bar trois ans plus tôt que cela me détruirait à ce point…_

 _Je suis une épave, Harry. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ou sans toi. Quelle que soit l'issu, je sombre dans ces ténèbres qui ont toujours été les miennes. Où que se porte mon regard, l'horizon me semble verrouillé, et je ne suis qu'un jouet au milieu de la tempête, prêt à céder aux pressions contraires… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 18 janvier 2004.**_

 _Ça y est, c'est arrivé. Est-ce le fruit du hasard, ou est-ce moi qui l'ai décidé ? Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais._

 _Harry et moi avons eu la dispute qui devait arriver, inexorablement. La dispute de trop. Celle que nous avions eu des dizaines de fois, et qui finirait par avoir raison de nous…_

 _Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, je travaille d'arrache-pied sur la piste d'Astoria. Je suis souvent absent, et j'évite peut-être Harry, inconsciemment…_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, cela a donné lieu à une nouvelle séance de questions, hier soir. Jusqu'à ce que je craque. Jusqu'à ce que l'évidence se fasse jour en moi, terrible, tranchante et froide, sans colère, sans larmes. Devant Harry à bout de souffle d'avoir crié, je me suis figé tout à coup. Il a vu le changement dans ma posture, dans mon regard, et ses yeux se sont soudain cramponnés à moi pour me supplier. « Non », semblaient-ils dire. « Ne renonce pas ! Ne renonce pas, pas maintenant ! »._

 _Alors j'ai dit :_

 _\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de t'interroger, n'est-ce pas ? Et je le comprends. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans ces réponses. Et moi, je ne cesserai jamais de te les cacher. Tu sais où cela nous mène, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Noah…_

 _\- Non. Rends-toi à l'évidence, Harry. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire. Je ne parlerai jamais. Et je ne peux pas exiger de toi que tu supportes cette situation plus longtemps._

 _\- Noah, je t'en prie…_

 _Le reste n'a pris que quelques minutes. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires, je les ai mises dans une valise, et je suis parti. Je n'ai rien entendu des supplications d'Harry, ou de ses tentatives pour me retenir. Je me suis évanoui dans la nuit, et ainsi, comme cela, au détour d'une rue, Noah Loxley a totalement disparu._

 _Pardonne-moi, Harry. A présent que je suis seul chez moi, mes larmes se sont libérées, et je ne sais pas si elles se tariront un jour. Tu me manques déjà. Tu me manques comme si j'avais laissé une partie de mon cœur là-bas avec toi. Mais nous savions que ce jour arriverait toi et moi, pas vrai ?_

 _Pas d'explications, je crois que cela vaut mieux. Pas d'ultime confrontation, qui pourrait faire fléchir ma résolution. Plus de filatures à l'improviste en bas de ton immeuble…_

 _Drago Malefoy est mort encore une fois, une dernière fois. Il faut croire qu'il restait encore quelque chose à tuer…_

 _Tu as bouleversé ma vie, Harry. Plus que tu ne l'avais encore jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'après trois années passées à tes côtés, je ne sais plus comment me débrouiller seul sans toi. Je ne sais plus comment accepter d'être moi et seulement moi, sans but dans la vie, si ce n'est la vengeance, et Astoria…_

 _Astoria est la réponse, sans doute. Je n'ai plus la force d'être Drago. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de rester en vie très longtemps, en vérité. Mais j'ai cette piste, ce minuscule filament d'information qui me maintient en vie…_

 _Oui, tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Astoria, je serai la Ronce. Plus rien d'autre ne compte désormais._

 _Adieu, Harry. »_


	17. Quia Nominor Leo

Je m'arrache au dernier paragraphe comme on émerge d'un long rêve. La dernière page se froisse entre mes doigts. Le journal git sur mes genoux, cadavre abandonné, coquille vide. J'en ai aspiré le contenu jusqu'à la moelle, et celui-ci s'est implanté à moi pour me hanter, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, à présent.

Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Je suis entré dans une phase où mon cœur, fatigué de tant d'émotions, semble comme endormi. Le monde m'apparait à travers un étrange nuage blanc, un rideau qui me protège de la rigueur du réel. Je suis lucide, mais je ne ressens pas, pas vraiment. Tout est étouffé. Tout est plus doux et plus distant, comme si j'assistais à la vie d'un autre à travers mes yeux, témoin silencieux du spectacle…

Le présent m'est indifférent, en fait. C'est le passé qui m'intéresse. Je voudrais rester entre ces pages, rester avec ce Drago qui souffre et que je voudrais aider, que j'aurais voulu aider, à l'époque… Si seulement il m'avait parlé… Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt… Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes… Si seulement.

Je suis fatigué de ces regrets, de toutes ces choses qui auraient pu se passer différemment, de ces scénarios sans fin qui me torturent…

Je me retire en moi-même. Je reste avec ce jeune homme que j'ai aimé sous un autre visage et un autre nom, mais qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, tout du long. Je reste avec ce jeune homme qui m'a menti, trahi de la pire des façons, qui m'a quitté sans un regard en arrière, qui a tué derrière mon dos et qui m'a aimé, aimé plus intensément que tout, plus loin que la chair, plus loin que la vie. Un tel amour ne pouvait laisser aucun d'entre nous intact, j'aurais dû m'en douter à l'époque. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Il y avait tant de choses que je ne voyais pas…

Aujourd'hui, des larmes m'échappent, et je serre compulsivement le journal contre moi. Mon esprit s'attarde sur un millier de détails inutiles, comme la conscience de sa main qui a tracé ces lignes, ce carnet qu'il a touché, qu'il a serré contre lui de la même manière, peut-être… Ces lignes, ces journaux, ce sont mon unique moyen de me lier à lui désormais. De rester connecté, malgré le sort qui nous a séparés. A travers ces lignes, Drago me parle et je lui parle, et nous nous disons enfin toutes ces choses que nous ne nous sommes jamais dites, et qui auraient pu nous sauver…

Je me résous à lâcher doucement le carnet. Il en reste encore six, empilés sur ma table de chevet. Je ne peux pas les lire pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'un instant, pour comprendre, pour absorber, pour laisser résonner en moi les mots de Drago, de Noah, et de tout ce qu'il a écrit sur nous…

Cette histoire est la nôtre. Ces trois carnets que je viens de lire, c'était notre histoire, notre amour, avec ses non-dits et ses imperfections, ses conflits, ses joies et ses larmes. A cet instant, Drago me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'une lame me transperce la poitrine. Mais Hermione avait raison. Même si la lecture de ces journaux m'a brisé, je suis heureux de les avoir lus. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans. Ils ont rempli mon cœur d'un mélange doux-amer, et au milieu de ce chaos qui s'est abattu sur ma vie, la douceur, même ténue, m'apaise…

Je me lève en tentant d'insuffler un peu de vie à mes muscles. J'abandonne le carnet sur le lit. Dans la pièce d'à côté, en m'entendant remuer, Hermione se précipite à ma rencontre :

\- Ça va ? demande-t-elle timidement, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

J'acquiesce. Je regarde vaguement la cuisine autour de moi en essayant d'y donner sens.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, je déclare alors. Et je prendrais bien un thé.

Hermione me regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais elle s'exécute. En route vers la salle de bain, j'enlève mes vêtements et me laisse caresser par l'eau chaude. J'ai l'étrange impression de fonctionner par automatisme, l'esprit en attente, en attende de quelque chose…

Les réponses sont toutes là, pourtant. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux désirer de plus. Un instant de calme, de réflexion, pour accepter ce que j'ai lu ?

Une fois sec, j'enfile des vêtements propres, lentement, consciencieusement. C'est sans doute stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que ces petits gestes du quotidien, cette prise de contrôle sur moi-même, maintiennent mon esprit en place. Comme si je construisais une digue, pour empêcher mes pensées de s'effondrer…

Hermione arrive avec le thé. Je m'assois avec elle en silence à la table de la cuisine, et des phrases du journal me Drago me sautent au visage, accompagnées d'images, de souvenirs…

Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à quitter cet appartement. Même si je ne l'ai jamais admis sciemment, c'était parce que je voulais continuer à vivre dans le souvenir de Noah, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, c'est plus vrai que jamais. Je revois Noah assis à la table de la cuisine, à la place d'Hermione. Je revois ces trois années passées au prisme de mon regard, et au prisme du sien. Deux expériences tellement différentes… Et également douloureuses.

En face de moi, Hermione n'ose rien dire, mais sa compassion se lit sur son visage et me fait du bien. Je sais soudainement ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je murmure en lui prenant la main. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Alors, sans prévenir. Hermione fond en larmes. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle, longtemps. Je réagis à son étreinte à distance, vaguement détaché, perturbé par ce monde autour de moi qui s'est vidé.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, je déclare alors. Je n'ai pas encore lu tous les journaux. Seulement ceux qui concernaient… Seulement ceux qui concernaient Drago et moi.

Hermione hoche la tête.

\- J'ai besoin d'un petit moment avant de continuer, je crois… Alors, s'il te plait, ne dis rien à Ron.

Elle presse ma main entre les siennes :

\- Je ne dirai rien, dit-elle. Moi aussi, je comprends. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je vois l'anxiété dans son regard, et ces mots qu'elle n'ose pas prononcer, alors je l'anticipe :

\- Je ne ferai rien de stupide, je te le promets. Je n'ai pas fini les journaux après tout, pas vrai ?

L'argument ne la rassure pas – cela signifie-t-il qu'elle devra avoir peur une fois les journaux terminés ? – mais elle l'accepte pour cette fois. J'enfile mon manteau, récupère les trois journaux que j'abrite contre moi, et je sors dans la froideur de l'hiver.

C'est le début de l'après-midi. Un Soleil pâle brille sur la ville. Au loin, la Lune, sa bien-aimée, le poursuit déjà… Mais tous deux sont voués à ne jamais se retrouver.

Je descends la rue et me laisse porter au hasard de mes pas. Mes pensées sont un amas de fils confus qui se croisent sans jamais rien signifier. Les idées et les émotions se mélangent, glissent comme du savon mouillé chaque fois que j'essaye de les saisir. Je ne suis plus le zombie amorphe qu'Hermione est venue secourir. Mais je ne suis plus moi-même non plus. Je suis autre chose. Harry sans Drago.

A mesure que je passe devant des boulangeries, des avenues, des écoles, je réalise que l'univers autour de moi me stupéfie. Je peine à évoluer dans un monde où tout semble si vivant, alors que moi je reste figé, figé dans le passé, figé entre les lignes d'un journal dont l'auteur a été tué de ma main… Son histoire était le fil de nos vies nouées. Plus jamais il ne sera là pour y apporter un nouveau chapitre, jamais. Ma course s'est arrêtée, en même temps que ces pages qui bientôt deviendront vierges : plus rien, plus rien… Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi alors ?

Perdu, je reste immobile au beau milieu d'un grand parc, frappé brusquement par la vacuité de ma vie et l'horreur du vide que recèle l'avenir… Mes pensées me semblent alors faibles et décousues, et je cherche, par tous les moyens, une prise sur la réalité. Quelque chose qui me ramènera à lui, quelques secondes peut-être… Inconsciemment, mon errance m'amène à l'entrée de Chatter Street.

Longtemps, j'attends, à l'abri d'une ruelle, que l'ombre de la nuit descende sur la ville. L'agitation gagne les pubs et les boites. La vie continue, ici aussi, même la nuit. Des groupes de jeunes gens se rassemblent, célèbrent la vie qui a peut-être encore un sens, pour eux. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'y ont jamais pensé. Ou peut-être qu'ils boivent pour l'oublier.

Mes pensées dérivent à nouveau, c'est dur de les rattraper. Et puis soudain, un visage au cœur de la foule me transperce sur place, aussi sûrement qu'un éclair. C'est lui, pas le moindre doute possible. Quelles étaient les chances qu'il ait gardé le même repère, des années après ? Mais c'est bien lui qui s'arrête à l'arrière d'un vieux bar et s'adosse à la paroi en briques. Très vite, des jeunes gens viennent le voir, payent, repartent. Mes vieux instincts se coulent en moi sans même que j'y pense. Ils ne m'ont jamais trahi.

Tirant ma capuche sur mon visage, je traverse la rue et longe la façade du bar, pour que le jeune homme ne m'aperçoive qu'à la dernière seconde. Alors, brusquement, je le plaque contre le mur et le laisse voir qui je suis :

\- N'aie pas peur, j'articule très vite. Ne crie pas et ne cherche pas à t'enfuir. Je sais qu'on t'a dit que j'étais flic : c'est la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, d'accord ? Sinon, je t'aurais déjà arrêté.

Prudemment, je le lâche. Le jeune homme me regarde avec dégoût. L'espace d'un instant, la ressemblance avec Noah est si frappante que je pourrais fondre en sanglots dans ses bras, là, tout de suite.

\- Je ne parle pas aux flics, crache-t-il enfin d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je ne te demande pas de balancer qui que ce soit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Lentement, je sors un avis de recherche de ma poche :

\- Tu es Justin, n'est-ce pas ? je lui demande.

Le jeune homme plisse les yeux.

\- Je voudrais que tu me parles de cet homme, je reprends en lui montrant la photo de Drago, immobilisée par magie. Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a parlé de moi.

\- C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Si on veut, oui.

Justin fait la moue :

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, dit-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années ce type-là.

\- Mais tu le connaissais ?

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Un peu. Je connais plein de monde ici.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui ?

Justin se radosse à la paroi :

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande-t-il. Il a des ennuis ?

\- Il est mort.

Sous mes yeux, Justin se trouble. Son expression change et il laisse échapper un soupir :

\- Ce sont les risques du métier, murmure-t-il.

\- Quel métier ?

A nouveau, il hausse les épaules :

\- Léo n'était pas un bavard, d'accord ? Peu d'entre nous le sont en réalité. Mais lui particulièrement. Je n'ai jamais rien pu lui faire dire sur lui ou sur ce qu'il voulait. Il me payait pour que je lui vende mes cheveux, c'est tout. C'est dingue, je sais. Mais ça avait l'air très important pour lui. Et il payait bien.

Brusquement, les souvenirs des journaux m'envahissent, les souvenirs de Noah, et je dois lutter pour empêcher mon regard de s'embuer :

\- Léo ? je répète.

\- Ouais. Léo Potter. Un sacré numéro, celui-là. Il était dangereux, ça se sentait. Mais réglo. Il payait toujours ce qu'il devait et il ne cherchait pas d'ennuis.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Au moins sept ans, je dirais.

Je ferme les yeux. Je les relève. A la faveur de la Lune, je détaille ces cheveux bruns, ce regard froid, ces yeux très bleus, et ces traits que j'ai aimés, embrassés, tellement de fois… Noah se tient là devant moi, en chair et en os, vivant, respirant, et c'est une torture. Mon esprit se heurte à cette incohérence qu'il comprend mais ne peut accepter. La raison comprend, le cœur, lui, non. Le cœur souffre, c'est tout. Le cœur voit son amant disparu et ne rêve que de le retrouver.

Quelque chose est différent pourtant. La voix de Justin, déjà : plus claire, plus tranchante, rien à voir avec celle de Drago. Et puis ensuite, un million de petits détails. Sa posture. La façon dont il se tient, adossé à la façade. L'expression de son visage, la manière dont ses traits se meuvent en une infinité de nuances étrangères. Et puis surtout, son regard. A moins d'un mètre de lui, je contemple le visage de Noah, et je vois bien que ce n'est pas lui. Rien ne pourrait être plus différent de lui, en vérité. Je suis devant une imitation, un faussaire, une copie, et la monstruosité de ce visage usurpé me frappe soudain de plein fouet.

Je me retourne tant je ne supporte plus de le fixer. L'espace d'une seconde, la douleur est devenue tellement forte, insoutenable, à tel point que j'aurais pu tuer Justin sur le champ pour le faire disparaître. Je sais que je dois me ressaisir, pourtant. Ce n'est pas la faute de ce pauvre garçon si Drago a emprunté ses traits. Ce n'est pas sa faute si je ne peux pas le voir à travers lui. Son existence n'est pas une profanation : elle est seulement la preuve, l'incarnation de ce masque que Drago a porté à mes côtés pendant trois ans…

En face de moi, Justin me dévisage avec inquiétude, hésitant à s'enfuir. Je peux le comprendre. Je dois avoir l'air d'un fou. Pourtant, je ne peux me retenir de faire à nouveau un pas vers lui, pour caresser sa joue. Il me laisse faire, stupéfait. Alors pour la dernière fois, je contemple ses traits, ses iris, le grain de sa peau, je savoure tout ce que je trouve en lui de semblable et de différent, et soudain, je souris. C'est comme si un Soleil venait brusquement d'éclore au fond de ma poitrine. Parce que je comprends que ce garçon en face de moi m'est aussi indifférent que n'importe quel étranger dans la rue. Tout ce que j'ai aimé est absent. Tout ce qui faisait de Noah ce qu'il était, mon amant et l'amour de ma vie, n'est pas dans ce beau visage qui me regarde sans comprendre.

Je pleure et je souris, parce que j'aimais Drago. Je l'aimais lui, malgré toutes ses angoisses et tous ses doutes. Sans même m'en apercevoir, j'ai su voir derrière le masque. J'aimais toutes ces choses invisibles dont Justin restera à jamais dépourvu. J'aimerais tellement avoir pu le lui dire…

Abandonnant le jeune homme sans un mot de plus, je regagne une ruelle déserte et je transplane à Godric'sHollow. Mes pas m'emmènent tout seuls vers le cimetière. Il fait froid, il neige comme en ce soir de décembre où Hermione et moi avons rendu visite à mes parents pour la première fois… Ce n'est pas eux que je viens voir aujourd'hui. Les fleurs fraiches couvrent toujours leur tombe, à côté des narcisses fanées… Je m'arrête devant la tombe de Drago.

Sans plus réfléchir, je tombe à genoux, comme arrivé au terme d'une très longue quête. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit et mon cœur m'ont enfin retrouvé : à cet instant, je suis douloureusement conscient. Je touche « Drago Malefoy » inscrit dans la pierre, comme si le seul contact de ce nom pouvait me permettre de le toucher lui, vraiment, l'espace d'un instant…

\- Salut, je murmure en sentant mes larmes chaudes couler dans l'air glacial. J'ai été voir Justin. Tout est tellement clair, désormais…

Je ris malgré moi, d'un rire qui me fait mal :

\- Tu as bon goût, Drago,. Tu aurais pu choisir un dealer plus laid. Tu es vraiment bien tombé.

Je caresse les lettres, m'y écorche le doigt qui laisse une empreinte rosée…

\- J'ai lu tes journaux, aussi…, je reprends très doucement. Et je suis tellement désolé… Je suis fatigué d'être désolé, Drago… Si je devais écrire des journaux moi aussi, le constat de ma vie serait sans doute celui-ci : je n'ai jamais su te comprendre. Je n'ai jamais su te voir tel que tu étais vraiment. Même dans la mort, tu as encore trouvé le moyen de me surprendre…

Je retiens un sanglot, et me force à continuer :

\- Même ça, ça me fait t'aimer encore plus, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? C'est cruel, Drago…

Je laisse retomber ma main dans la neige. Le froid pénètre mes os, sans que je cherche à l'empêcher. Autour de moi, la nature est belle et silencieuse, aussi silencieuse que l'homme auquel je m'adresse, et la sérénité tragique qui s'empare de moi tout à coup permet aux mots de franchir mes lèvres :

\- Je t'ai aimé, tu sais, je murmure. Vraiment. Je t'ai aimé toi, sous tes deux noms et tes deux apparences. Je t'ai aimé alors même que j'ignorais qui tu étais. Et je t'ai aimé à nouveau en le découvrant.

Je me rapproche de la pierre :

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, j'articule. Je pense que ça aurait apporté un peu de paix dans ta vie… J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, tellement de choses, mais… on ne peut rien changer pas vrai ? Tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est au moins cette certitude : je t'ai aimé. Malgré les mensonges, malgré tout le reste. Même si j'aurais voulu que tu me parles. Même aujourd'hui, alors que je me tiens en pleine lumière, dans la vérité nue, je t'aime toujours. Je t'aime plus fort que jamais.

J'essuie une larme, forcé de me confronter à moi-même :

\- J'ignore comment j'aurais réagi si tu m'avais avoué la vérité, je confie. Je comprends pourquoi tu as réagi comme tu l'as fait. Je comprends les choix que tu as faits…

Je verse une dernière larme qui se mélange aux quelques gouttes de mon sang dans la neige :

\- Je t'aime, Drago, je répète Il m'aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais au milieu de tout ce cauchemar, c'est ça le plus important. Je t'aime. J'aurais aimé que tu le ressentes davantage, quand il était encore temps… J'aurais aimé que tu puisses te sentir aimé de moi au moins une fois dans ta vie. Que tu puisses recevoir tout l'amour que tu méritais. J'espère que de là où tu es à présent, enfin, tu le ressens.

Alors, du bout des doigts, je dépose un baiser sur le marbre froid. Et puis enfin, je rentre chez moi. D'autres journaux m'attendent, je le sais. Des journaux qui ne renferment plus Noah, peut-être même plus Drago, mais la Ronce. Eh bien soit. Même cette partie de toi, Drago, je l'ai aimée et je l'aime encore.


	18. Quem Di Diligunt Adulescens Moritur

_**« 3 février 2004.**_

 _La vie est difficile sans toi, Harry. Je dois me réhabituer à être seul avec moi-même. A supporter ce que je suis. A apprivoiser les souvenirs qui me tourmentent la nuit. Mais surtout, la vie est difficile parce que tu me manques._

 _J'ai toujours vécu mon existence comme une épreuve. D'abord à cause de tout ce qui m'est arrivé, et ensuite à cause de ce que j'ai choisi de devenir. Toi, tu rendais mon existence supportable. C'était facile d'être la Ronce lorsque je pouvais rentrer chez nous le soir, oublier ce que je venais de faire, tomber le masque du meurtrier pour renfiler celui de Noah, à tes côtés…_

 _Jamais je n'aurais cru que le masque de Noah me manquerait, et pourtant, il me manque déjà. Tous les jours, je brûle d'envie d'aller te voir, de changer d'avis, de reprendre quelques cheveux à Justin et de descendre au bas de ton immeuble, pour te dire que j'ai fait une erreur, que je veux tout recommencer, que rien n'est perdu…_

 _Mais le bon sens m'en empêche. Je sais que cette sensation d'enfermement et de tromperie qui m'étouffe depuis trois ans resurgirait aussitôt si je revenais vers toi pour te mentir encore. Je sais que pour ton bien comme le mien, nous devons rester séparés. Combien de temps encore ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas me dire que c'est pour toujours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la quête d'Astoria suffira à me maintenir en vie, à me motiver à avancer. Je ne sais pas si je trouverai un jour quelque chose en ce monde qui me permettra d'aller de l'avant, d'envisager de vivre, sans toi… Je ne sais pas si un jour, les circonstances changeront, feront qu'il me sera possible d'aller vers toi et de me révéler en pleine lumière… Je ne le pense pas. Mais même moi, j'ai besoin de rêver. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 8 mars 2004.**_

 _Je sais que tu vas mal, Harry. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'observer quelques fois, lorsque tu sors de chez toi. De guetter tes allées et venues. Je vois bien que tu as maigri, que tu dors mal. Que Ron et Hermione te rendent souvent visite pour éviter que tu restes livré à toi-même. Hermione, toi aussi, tu me manques… Toi qui connais la vérité, que penses-tu de ma fuite ? Tu dois sans doute en soupçonner les véritables raisons. Comment me juges-tu, Hermione ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Futée comme tu es, tu avais dû comprendre que cette histoire était vouée à se terminer bien avant que je ne l'admette moi-même._

 _Je doute que Weasley me regrette beaucoup : il doit probablement fêter mon départ intérieurement… Mais toi, Harry, j'espère que tu finiras par aller mieux. Il le faut. Tu as toujours été capable de te débrouiller sans moi jusqu'à présent. Tu n'as pas eu à subir ce désespoir et cette dépendance qui m'ont frappé pendant toutes ces années…_

 _Je sais que tu peux te reconstruire. Cela me ferait mal de te voir abandonner mon souvenir, mais… J'en ai besoin pour tenir seul sur mes jambes, moi aussi. Si je te vois souffrir le martyr à cause de moi, je m'en voudrai une fois de plus… Et je ne sais pas combien de temps je supporterai de te voir ainsi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 6 avril 2004.**_

 _A présent que je peux être la Ronce à plein temps et que je n'ai plus à me cacher de tes regards, Harry, je suis plus efficace. Je peux m'attaquer aux plus gros morceaux : à ces Mangemorts et partisans qui ont toujours trop bien su se cacher de moi, et que je n'avais ni les moyens ni l'expérience de poursuivre, jusqu'à présent. C'est désormais chose faite. Je vis confortablement de ce que je fais, aussi méprisable cela soit-il. J'ai une réputation bien établie, tout un réseau d'informateurs à mon service, et la sécurité de multiples visages. J'ai mis certains de mes hommes sur la piste d'Astoria et de H.G. Shelby, cet inconnu censé l'avoir achetée il y a sept ans. Les dés sont jetés. Reste à savoir si je remporterai la mise… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 22 mai 2004.**_

 _L'enquête piétine. Shelby est un nom de famille bien trop répandu, et je ne peux pas réduire la recherche avec deux initiales… Quand je pense que je restreins mon champ d'investigation à Londres. Je n'ose imaginer si H. G. Shelby réside ailleurs au Royaume-Uni, et qu'il me faut retourner tout le pays… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **août 2004.**_

 _Notre petit jeu reprend, Harry. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. La Ronce t'a écrit une lettre pour ton anniversaire. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une liste de noms, comme d'habitude. Mais pour moi, cela signifiait davantage. C'est mon seul moyen de communiquer avec toi désormais. Le seul lien qu'il me reste…_

 _Je suis resté longtemps à contempler ma lettre, imprimant mon empreinte sur le papier, en songeant que bientôt, tu la tiendrais entre tes mains toi aussi… Je donnerais tout pour être cette feuille de papier. Pour pouvoir te rejoindre et sentir ta caresse à nouveau sur ma peau… Mais je ne peux pas. Tu es directeur du Service des Aurors à présent, Harry. Cela signifie que toi et moi sommes ennemis mortels. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, pas vrai ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 octobre 2004.**_

 _Je ne compte plus le nombre de « Shelby » sur lequel j'ai enquêté. Mes informateurs implantés à divers degrés dans l'administration me font parvenir des listes de noms, de recensement, des fiches de paye, des avis d'imposition… Toute cette paperasse administrative, je la classe et je l'examine, et puis j'espionne leurs propriétaires au cas par cas. Jusqu'à présent, tous les Shelby se sont avérés être des hommes ordinaires, voire même banals. Mes informateurs situés plus loin dans les bas-quartiers me rapportent le moindre murmure, la moindre rumeur sur n'importe quel dénommé Shelby. Des criminels Shelby, il y en a, bien sûr. Mais aucun qui semble avoir les moyens d'acheter deux jeunes femmes au bordel de l'Eventail._

 _Les recherches ne payent pas davantage en ce qui concerne Daphnée et Astoria. Avec toutes les années qui ont passé, je me rends compte que j'ai du mal à visualiser leurs visages dans mon esprit. Mais je me souviens qu'elles étaient de très belles jeunes femmes. Blondes comme les blés, ravissantes, Sang-Purs… Elles ne seraient pas passées inaperçues, quel que soit l'endroit. Mais là, elles semblent simplement s'être évaporées dans la nature… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 11 novembre 2004.**_

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, Harry. Rester loin de toi, ou te voir tomber dans les bras d'un autre._

 _C'était voué à arriver, fatalement. Hier soir, ce n'était qu'un inconnu dans un bar. Pas_ notre _bar : celui-là, tu n'as plus osé y aller depuis que je suis parti. Mais un bar dans le même quartier, un bar dans lequel tu es entré sans la moindre intention peut-être, juste parce que tu te sentais seul…_

 _Je sais que c'est ma faute, Harry. C'est ma faute si je me suis brûlé : je n'aurais pas dû regarder. Cela fait des mois que j'aurais dû arrêter de te suivre et de te surveiller. Mais j'en suis tout simplement incapable. Alors, cette nuit-là encore, je t'ai suivi, et je t'ai vu repartir avec cet inconnu, avec qui tu as couché, sans doute…_

 _C'est normal. C'est humain. Je sais que tu es malheureux et que tu te sens seul. Mais je sais aussi qu'un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que tu ramèneras chez toi, que tu serreras dans tes bras, et ce ne sera pas seulement une aventure d'un soir, cette fois. Ce sera le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Et ce jour-là, je souffrirai mille fois plus que ce que tu m'as infligé aujourd'hui._

 _Je suis fatigué de toutes ces contradictions, Harry. Je veux ton bien et ton bonheur, je veux que tu avances. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal d'être laissé en arrière ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 27 novembre 2004.**_

 _L'un de mes informateurs m'a encore donné une piste sur H.G. Shelby. C'est un petit revendeur qui accepte de me livrer des informations de temps en temps, moyennant finances. Il m'a parlé d'un asile Moldu dans lequel il s'introduit de temps à autre pour se procurer des drogues difficiles à trouver dans les milieux sorciers. Un jour, sur place, il a entendu l'un des infirmiers mentionner le nom d'un certain Shelby. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut. Pas grand-chose, sans doute. Encore un Shelby de plus perdu dans la masse de Londres. Mais comme pour tous les autres, je vais mener mon enquête. Je me rendrai sur place dès que j'aurai trouvé le moyen de m'introduire dans l'asile. Mon contact m'aidera._

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Harry. J'avoue qu'après presque un an passé loin de toi, je commence à me demander pourquoi je suis parti. Au moins à tes côtés, je me sentais vivre. Je t'avais auprès de moi, pour moi seul. A présent, j'ai l'impression de me vider chaque jour un peu plus de ma substance. Je me dessèche, je m'atrophie : mes meurtres ne me font plus rien, et je ne ressens même plus l'excitation de la traque ou l'angoisse du passage à l'acte… C'est comme si la Ronce avait pris le dessus sur moi, petit à petit. Je sens ses épines percer mon cœur et le paralyser. Je n'aime pas ce que je suis en train de devenir. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **décembre 2004.**_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Harry… Dans mon cœur, nous sommes toujours ensemble toi et moi. Cela fait quatre ans depuis cette nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce bar, et aimés pour la première fois. Trois années de passion, et une année de désert…_

 _Je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir d'avoir encore cette importance dans ta vie. Je sais que Granger et tous tes amis ont voulu passer cette journée avec toi pour que tu ne sois pas seul, et que tu les as mis à la porte…_

 _Je suis désolé, Harry. Je t'aime. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit possible. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 10 janvier 2005.**_

 _La piste de mon informateur était bonne. Qui l'eut cru ? Moi je ne l'aurais jamais parié, en tout cas._

 _Je tremble en écrivant ces lignes. Je tremble tellement que je ne sais même pas par où commencer, mais je dois raconter…_

 _Hier soir, je me suis introduit dans l'asile de Blackfriars. C'est un établissement ordinaire, loin des clichés du genre sur ce type d'institution. Mon contact m'a aidé à m'introduire dans le bâtiment, mais ensuite, je me suis débrouillé seul. J'avais affaire à des Moldus après tout. Il n'était pas difficile de détourner leur attention le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux registres, et d'identifier la chambre d'un certain Robert Shelby._

 _Déjà à cette mention, j'ai tiqué. L'initiale ne correspondait pas. Mais je me suis rendu dans la chambre malgré tout. J'ai jeté un sort pour déverrouiller la porte, ignorant ce que je trouverais derrière._

 _J'ai trouvé quelque chose, ça, aucun doute possible. Ce n'était pas Robert Shelby. Ce n'était pas Astoria. C'était mon père._

 _Je l'ai reconnu dès l'instant où je l'ai vu. Et pourtant, je crois que les premières secondes, je n'ai pas pu accepter ce que je voyais… Ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ?_

 _Je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à mon père depuis que j'ai fui la maison à l'âge de dix-sept ans. J'ai davantage pensé à ma mère, peut-être parce que, paradoxalement, c'est à elle que j'en veux le plus. Parce qu'elle aurait dû être celle qui devait m'aimer et me protéger plus que tout au monde, et qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait… Je l'ai tuée à travers toutes les femmes de Mangemort que j'ai tuées. Mais mon père… Il faisait partie d'un passé que je voulais oublier. Un passé dont je ne voulais plus faire partie. Le petit garçon terrifié par Lucius Malefoy et par la chambre noire semble tellement loin de moi, désormais…_

 _Pourtant, en voyant mon père dans cette petite cellule sous le clair de Lune, tout m'est revenu d'un seul coup, comme un poing en pleine figure. Brusquement, j'avais de nouveau cinq ans et j'étais un petit garçon effrayé, que l'on battait et que l'on enfermait pendant des heures. Je voyais Lucius, son visage si haut au-dessus de moi, lever sa baguette en ignorant mes suppliques. Je revoyais ma douleur, mes larmes et mes cris…_

 _Une part de moi était bouleversée et terrifiée, l'autre folle de fureur…_

 _Je me suis approché, conscient de rien si ce n'était d'avoir perdu tous mes moyens. Bien décidé à laisser ma colère s'échapper, à laisser l'homme que je suis devenu venger l'enfant que j'étais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si la Lune n'avait pas éclairé le visage de mon père à cet instant. Parce qu'alors, je me suis figé._

 _Lucius Malefoy n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme grand, abominable et froid que j'avais connu. Il ressemblait à une ombre, une parodie de lui-même, une copie pâle et délavée par les années. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il avait fondu, littéralement. La chair pendait sur ses os saillants. Ses yeux caves fixaient le vide, indifférents à ma présence. Ses mains osseuses agrippaient compulsivement ses genoux : assis sur son lit, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, dans une mare de sa propre urine._

 _Je me suis approché. Malgré moi, presque avec défiance, un mélange de dégoût et de pitié… Je me suis agenouillé en face de lui, et j'ai vu qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas._

 _\- Père, j'ai murmuré._

 _Aucune réaction._

 _\- Lucius. Lucius !_

 _J'ai insisté, empoignant son visage pour le forcer à me regarder :_

 _\- C'est moi, Drago ! C'est votre fils !_

 _Un instant, ses yeux se sont égarés sur moi. Ce que j'y ai vu n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était un esprit brisé à l'intérieur de ce corps brisé…_

 _En le regardant plus attentivement, j'ai décelé des cicatrices sur sa peau tavelée. Des coupures. Des brûlures de cigarette. Il lui manquait deux doigts à la main droite, le lobe d'une oreille, et presque tous ses cheveux avaient disparu._

 _J'ignore ce que mon père a vécu pendant ces sept années où je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ignore ce que lui et ma mère sont devenus après qu'ils aient pris la fuite, ni pourquoi ils semblent séparés aujourd'hui. Mais une chose est sûre : Lucius Malefoy n'était pas avec moi dans cette pièce. Quand j'ai tenté une nouvelle fois de lui parler, il a murmuré :_

 _\- Shelby, Robert Shelby… Qui est là ? On flotte tous là en bas, tu sais…_

 _Et ainsi de suite : un enchainement de phrases en boucle, sans le moindre sens…_

 _\- H. G. Shelby, j'ai articulé. Qui est H. G. Shelby ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?_

 _\- Harriet !_

 _A cet instant, son regard s'est écarquillé, et il n'a plus rien dit. Il s'est recroquevillé dans son lit, faible, misérable et puant, et il s'est mis à sucer son pouce. Je me suis écarté, lentement. Incapable de me remettre du choc. Incapable de décider quoi faire. Ma baguette à la main, je subissais les assauts de ma conscience. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que revoir mon père puisse me jeter dans un tel état de haine, totalement incontrôlable…_

 _Et pourtant, au fond de moi, je sentais quelque chose de glacé et de froid, qui a fini par prendre le dessus. J'ai contemplé mon père une dernière fois, et je me suis dit : « Voilà ce qu'il est devenu. Le grand Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme qui me faisait si peur étant enfant, cet homme qui a eu un tel impact sur ma vie, le responsable de tant de mes souffrances… Cet homme, ma bête noire, mon fantôme, voilà à quoi il est réduit. Regarde-le, Drago. C'est de ça que tu as eu peur toute ta vie ? Il n'est plus rien, regarde ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser te détruire à ce point ? Comment a-t-il pu avoir un tel pouvoir sur toi ? »_

 _Soudainement, ma colère s'est retournée contre moi-même. Mais c'était une colère saine, lucide. J'ai baissé ma baguette. J'ai su avant même de sortir de la pièce que ma décision était prise. Lucius Malefoy était là, à ma portée, aussi coupable que tous les Mangemorts que j'avais déjà assassinés. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû prendre sa vie à lui aussi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai préféré le laisser là, dans sa propre merde, là où il avait sa place._

 _Parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Parce qu'il n'est plus qu'une créature sans honneur et sans nom. Parce que son sort est pire que la mort. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 16 janvier 2005.**_

 _Que je le veuille ou non, je reste hanté par la vision de mon père. J'ai essayé d'interroger le personnel de l'asile, mais aucun d'eux n'a su me dire comment il en était arrivé là. Ils l'ont simplement retrouvé errant dans la rue il y a deux ans, délirant, ne sachant répéter que ce nom, « Shelby », et ils l'ont pris en charge. Personne ne s'est jamais manifesté pour le retrouver ou lui rendre visite. Aucune trace de ma mère._

 _Ce fantôme surgi d'entre les morts me force à me poser des questions sur mes parents, à réveiller des squelettes que j'aurais préféré garder enterrés, une bonne fois pour toutes…_

 _Mon père a prononcé un nom : Harriet. Harriet Shelby ? Se pourrait-il qu'Harriet Shelby, ce soit ma mère ?_

 _J'ai l'impression de m'avancer trop, et pourtant, cette possibilité revient en boucle dans ma tête… Jamais depuis toutes ces années, je n'avais envisagé de retrouver mes parents. D'être à nouveau face à eux, un jour…_

 _Mon père n'existe plus, mais qu'en est-il de ma mère ? Qu'adviendrait-il si je venais à la retrouver ? Comment est-ce que je réagirais ? Est-ce que je la tuerais, comme toutes les autres ?_

 _C'est une question à laquelle j'ai peur de répondre, et pourtant… Je crois bien que oui. Je ne veux pas ajouter « matricide » à la liste des crimes qui pèsent sur mes épaules, mais… je crois que j'ai ça en moi. J'ai ça dans le sang. Ce quelque chose de viscéral et noir, qui s'est habitué à la mort et en réclame toujours plus…_

 _Le sang de ma mère, combien de fois n'ai-je pas rêvé de le verser…_

 _PS : j'ai mis des hommes sur la piste d'Harriet Shelby, au cas où. Ça ne donnera peut-être rien, mais c'est la première piste sérieuse que j'ai depuis des années. L'association de mon père au nom de Shelby ne peut pas être un hasard. Il connaissait les Greengrass, il connaissait Astoria… Lui, ou cette fameuse Harriet, ont pu les acheter. Mais pourquoi ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 février 2005.**_

 _Tellement de questions restent en suspens. Cela me garde éveillé la nuit. Comment mon père a-t-il perdu la raison ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-il vraiment Shelby, et a-t-il été en contact avec Astoria ? Tout cela devrait me maintenir éloigné de toi, Harry, et pourtant…_

 _Pourtant, je reste cet imbécile désespérément amoureux de toi. Ça ne me lâchera jamais, pas vrai ? Toi aussi, je t'ai dans le sang._

 _Je ressens le besoin d'écrire aujourd'hui parce que c'est ma seconde Saint-Valentin sans toi, mais toi, cette année, tu n'es pas seul. Ça y est, c'est arrivén ce qui devait arriver. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre._

 _C'est une fille, je ne l'ai jamais vue et j'ignore comment tu l'as rencontrée. Je vois à la façon dont tu te comportes avec elle que tu ne la connais pas encore très bien. Que ce n'est pas encore sérieux entre vous, mais que tu aimerais que ça le devienne. Pour m'oublier, peut-être ? Pour enfin parvenir à aller de l'avant ?_

 _Désolé, j'ai toujours tendance à croire que je suis le centre de ton monde, comme tu es le centre du mien…_

 _J'ai mal, Harry, mais pas autant que je le pensais. Quelque part, je crois que je suis heureux pour toi. Et le mystère des Shelby efface tout le reste. Au moins un avantage à cet incroyable merdier… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 mars 2005.**_

 _Le nom d'Harriet Shelby semble enfin donner quelque chose. Un de mes informateurs a déniché un avis de décès, localisé à Godric's Hollow. Si ça ce n'est pas ironique…_

 _Je suis donc passé au cimetière aujourd'hui. J'ai vu la tombe de tes parents, Harry, et ça m'a fait penser à toi… J'ai déposé une couronne de narcisses pour eux. Des narcisses, parce que c'est la fleur qui me représente le mieux… Si toi tu ne comprendras pas le message, moi au moins je le saurai. Je crois que je vais continuer à le faire. En plus des lettres, ce sera notre lien secret à tous les deux…_

 _La tombe d'Harriet Shelby n'a rien livré de particulier. L'enterrement remonte à trois ans. Pas de fleurs sur la tombe, ni rien, en vérité. Mais l'avis de décès comportait une adresse : je compte bien aller jeter un œil dès demain. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 7 mars 2005.**_

 _J'écris ce journal alors que je ne suis probablement pas en état de le faire. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser, mais avant toute chose, il faut que je l'écrive._

 _Astoria est vivante._

 _Astoria est vivante, vivante, VIVANTE !_

 _Combien de fois n'ai-je pas rêvé de tracer ces mots dans ce carnet ? Combien d'espoirs, de tentatives avortées ? Combien d'années passées à traquer un fantôme, sans cesser d'y croire…_

 _Astoria est vivante, et je crois que jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir une joie aussi intense dans mon existence toute entière._

 _Reprenons les choses par le commencement. Dès demain, je commencerai un nouveau journal, un journal vierge, et j'utiliserai à nouveau des initiales à la place des noms. Ce que j'ai appris hier soir ne me permet plus de parler librement. Même en livrant mes propres pensées pour moi-même, je dois user de subterfuges, au cas où ces lignes tomberaient en de mauvaises mains…_

 _Je raconterai donc ce que je peux dire de la vérité, sous un aspect voilé, peut-être…_

 _Je me suis rendu à l'adresse indiquée sur l'avis de décès d'Harriet Shelby. Après quelques repérages, je me suis introduit en douce dans la maison, au beau milieu de la nuit, et j'ai parcouru les pièces vides. Quelqu'un vivait là pourtant, c'était évident. Il y avait de la vaisselle dans l'évier et les restes d'un feu dans la cheminée. Finalement, des pas se sont faits entendre dans les escaliers, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'enfuir._

 _Je l'ai vue. Debout, dans une chemise de nuit blanche, belle et parfaite. Astoria._

 _\- Drago ! s'est-elle exclamée._

 _Elle a porté une main à sa bouche. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais non, elle s'est jetée sur moi, et le reste s'est fait tout seul. Je l'ai serrée contre moi, serrée si fort que j'ai cru la briser, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter : je la sentais, c'était elle, elle était là ! Après toutes ces années de recherches, après avoir perdu espoir un nombre incalculable de fois, sans jamais renoncer, elle était là, bien vivante dans mes bras, saine et sauve !_

 _J'ai bien dû me résoudre à la lâcher un instant pour contempler ses traits, mais j'ai gardé ses mains dans les miennes, incapable de m'écarter. C'était comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse si je la lâchais. Comme si mon cerveau avait besoin de cette prise matérielle sur les choses, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient vraies… En face de moi, Astoria pleurait et riait, et je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi._

 _\- Où étais-tu, Drago ? a-t-elle articulé. Je croyais que tu étais mort…_

 _\- Je le croyais aussi…_

 _A nouveau, nous nous sommes étreints, et à nouveau, nous nous sommes contemplés comme si nous ne nous étions jamais vus. Elle était belle, debout à la lueur des braises… Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts : elle était exactement comme dans mon souvenir, plus épanouie, plus âgée, parfaite. Sa silhouette gracile qui se lovait exactement dans la mienne… Ces traits de poupée qui m'avaient accordé leur douceur, aux instants les plus sombres de ma vie… Astoria était là, et brusquement, c'était comme si ces sept années de séparation n'avaient jamais existé._

 _Il nous a fallu un moment pour reprendre nos esprits. C'est moi qui me suis ressaisi le premier :_

 _\- Tu es seule ? lui ai-je demandé, sur mes gardes._

 _\- Tu ne crains rien, m'a-t-elle rassuré._

 _Elle m'a fait asseoir, et lentement, maladroitement, je lui ai raconté l'histoire de ma quête. Comment j'avais retrouvé sa trace, envers et contre tout, malgré toutes ces années… Sans même en être conscient, je crois que je lui ai laissé échapper quelques petits bouts de moi : mon rôle en tant que la Ronce, les retrouvailles de mon père, les meurtres…_

 _Astoria n'a rien dit. Comme d'habitude, je lisais dans son regard cette compréhension qui nous avait toujours unis. Astoria ne m'a jamais jugé pour les actes que j'ai dû commettre, pas même pour celui que je lui infligé. Elle a toujours été pour moi le soutien sans faille qui m'a cruellement manqué pendant toutes ces années…_

 _Lorsque j'ai eu fini mon histoire, je me suis tu, et nous sommes restés longtemps silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, je lui pose la question :_

 _\- Où étais-tu… ?_

 _Alors, Astoria a pris une grande inspiration. Elle a pressé ma main entre les siennes, comme si elle savait que cette partie de l'histoire ne pouvait pas me plaire. Et puis, elle m'a raconté :_

 _\- Alors que j'aurais dû commencer ma sixième année à Poudlard, mes parents se sont retirés du cercle de Voldemort, a-t-elle dit._

 _J'ai hoché la tête. Je me rappelais de ce retrait soudain et de la disparition des Greengrass. J'en avais toujours ignoré la cause, et Astoria ne me l'a pas dite :_

 _\- Mes parents nous ont emmenées dans un lieu secret, ma sœur et moi. Un lieu qu'ils n'avaient partagé qu'avec quelques amis, y compris tes parents._

 _Cette nouvelle m'a fait un choc. Apprendre que mes parents savaient, depuis tout ce temps…_

 _\- Seulement après la défaite de Voldemort, mon père a paniqué, a repris Astoria. L'argent manquait. Il a décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus nous garder à charge, Daphnée et moi, alors que nous avions les moyens de gagner notre vie d'une autre façon… Nous avons protesté, ma mère aussi, mais… Il nous a trainées de force à l'Eventail, et il nous a vendues, Daphnée et moi._

 _J'ai senti mes poings se serrer, instinctivement. Elle m'a fait signe de me détendre :_

 _\- Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps pour avoir à faire quoi que ce soit, m'a-t-elle affirmée. La gérante voulait nous former d'abord, et au final, elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper… Une femme s'est présentée au bordel. Elle a dit s'appeler Harriet Shelby, mais moi, je savais qui c'était._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _Astoria a pressé sa main sur mon épaule :_

 _\- C'était ta mère, Drago._

 _Sur le moment, je crois bien que mon cœur a raté un battement. Immédiatement, j'ai revu la tombe lisse et sans fleurs que je venais de contempler quelques heures plus tôt. J'ai revu ce nom inscrit dans la pierre, et je lui superposais à présent le visage de ma mère…_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas possible…, j'ai murmuré. Pourquoi aurait-elle… ?_

 _\- Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris non plus, m'a coupé Astoria. Ta mère a dépensé presque tout l'argent qui lui restait pour nous acheter Daphnée et moi. Et puis elle nous a amenées ici, à l'abri, loin de tout. Ça a été très dur, les premiers temps. Nous mourions de faim, mais il était encore trop dangereux de sortir au grand-jour. Et puis, finalement, petit à petit… Nous nous sommes intégrées. Narcissa nous a fourni de faux papiers comme les siens, et nous avons pu travailler en nous faisant passer pour des Moldues. Les choses se sont améliorées, et… elle nous a sauvées, Drago._

 _Astoria s'est penchée sur moi, vibrante d'émotion, m'enivrant de sa présence et de ses mots :_

 _\- Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle nous a expliqué avoir tout abandonné pour nous. Ton père et elle avaient rejoint mes parents dans leur cachette dont ils connaissaient l'emplacement, mais mon père nous avait déjà vendues. En apprenant cela, ta mère a voulu nous sauver. Mais ton père s'y est fermement opposé. Il voulait nous laisser là où nous étions, et conserver sa fortune pour se cacher et rebâtir sa vie. Ta mère a agi sans l'écouter. Elle a volé tout l'argent qu'ils possédaient, et elle a tout risqué pour nous acheter et repartir de zéro. Elle n'a plus jamais revu ton père après ça. Mais elle a toujours eu peur qu'il nous retrouve…_

 _\- Il ne vous retrouvera pas, j'ai murmuré. Ce n'est plus qu'un légume…_

 _Astoria a acquiescé lentement. Et puis elle a repris, très tendre, très douce :_

 _\- Ta mère a vécu avec nous quatre belles années, Drago… Et puis, elle nous a quittées. Crise cardiaque. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Nous lui avons donné la sépulture qu'elle méritait, et puis Daphnée a décidé d'émigrer aux Etats-Unis, où la situation est plus sûre pour les gens comme nous. Moi, j'ai choisi de rester ici…_

 _Astoria a caressé mon visage :_

 _\- Je suis désolée, Drago. Désolée que tu aies à l'apprendre de cette manière. Je sais tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir et tout ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Mais elle avait changé. Elle répétait sans arrêt qu'elle faisait tout cela pour toi. Qu'elle ignorait si tu étais vivant ou mort là dehors, mais que c'était son seul moyen de se racheter, d'être la mère qu'elle aurait toujours dû être pour toi…_

 _Des larmes m'ont échappé malgré moi. Astoria m'a pris dans ses bras :_

 _\- Elle t'aimait, Drago. Même si tu peux penser que c'était trop tard, elle a ouvert les yeux, et elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur. Elle a abandonné ton père pour nous sauver en ton nom._

 _Je me suis reculé, bouleversé, toujours incapable de comprendre :_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? j'ai murmuré. Pourquoi ma mère aurait-elle tout sacrifié pour Daphnée et toi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle savait que je comptais pour toi, a répondu Astoria. Parce que je possédais quelque chose qui te revenait._

 _A ce moment-là, Astoria s'est levée, et elle m'a montré. Elle m'a montré la clé de cette histoire. Cette chose qui doit être protégée, et que j'appellerai simplement « le coffret »._

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 8 avril 2005.**_

 _Comment dire que ma vie est transfigurée ? Comment exprimer l'incroyable retournement que représente le retour d'A. dans ma vie ? Et le coffret…_

 _Cela fait un mois que je réside désormais à Godric's Hollow. Un mois que je ne peux me résoudre à quitter A. du regard, de peur de la voir partir en fumée… Un mois que je tente de faire la paix avec ma mère et de la comprendre, en passant des heures agenouillé sur sa tombe…_

 _Je lui parle, parfois. Je l'interpelle. Je lui dis : « Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit toutes ces choses ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais été bonne avec moi ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu qu'il soit trop tard pour tout rattraper ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé, sans une chance de te dire au revoir… »_

 _J'ai du mal à concilier mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à faire correspondre les souvenirs que je garde à l'image que A. me décrit. Pourtant, A. répond à toutes mes questions, patiemment, inlassablement, elle retrace avec moi ces quatre années que j'ai manquées, et qui me manqueront toujours… Elles font comme un vide dans mon cœur. Un vide sans réponses. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 26 juin 2005.**_

 _Voilà trois mois que la Ronce demeure silencieuse. J'avoue que j'ignore quel avenir je lui réserve… Tout est différent maintenant que j'ai retrouvé A. saine et sauve. Une petite voix me dit que je n'ai plus aucune raison de courir. Aucune raison de me venger. Je peux passer ma vie dans cette maison de Godric's Hollow, à mener une existence paisible loin de mes anciens démons… Et puis, le coffret change la donne. Ni lui ni A. ne peuvent être mis en danger. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je meurs d'envie de reprendre le chemin de Londres ? Pourquoi, alors que ma vie a été transfigurée à un point que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, ton souvenir continue-t-il à s'imposer à moi, H. ? Je ne suis pas raisonnable. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mais il reste des noms sur ma liste, et je veux retourner à Londres. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **août 2005.**_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, H._

 _A. a accepté de me suivre à Londres. Rien ne la retient ici, après tout. Et je crois qu'elle ne saisit pas très bien le danger que cela implique… Je me sens coupable, je devrais lui en parler, mais… la tentation est trop forte._

 _Nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour transférer le coffret. A présent, me voilà de retour dans mon appartement au-dessus de l'armurerie, et A. se réhabitue lentement à la vie de la grande ville. Grâce à mon réseau, j'ai pu lui trouver un travail discret dans une banque Moldue. Nous gagnons bien notre vie. L'existence est calme et paisible. J'espère que ça te plairait, H… J'espère que tu souhaites le même bonheur pour moi que celui que je souhaite pour toi._

 _Je sais que tu as rompu avec la fille de la dernière fois, et que tu sors avec un garçon, maintenant. Ça a l'air plus sérieux. Ça me fait toujours mal, mais la douleur est étouffée. Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose pour continuer d'avancer, finalement…_

 _A. a changé pendant ces sept années où nous avons été séparés. Tout comme moi, bien sûr. Nous étions des enfants écartelés par la guerre, et maintenant nous sommes les adultes qui y avons survécu. Nous avons souffert, grandi, elle a vécu des choses loin de moi et s'en est sortie seule… Mais malgré tout, il subsiste en elle toutes ces choses que j'ai toujours aimées. Sa compassion. Sa douceur. Sa patience. Son absence de jugement, et une âme égale à la mienne, forgée à la pointe de la même souffrance…_

 _A. et moi nous comprenons, mieux que personne d'autre sur cette Terre. Durant ces quelques mois à Godric's Hollow, nous avons réappris à nous connaitre. Doucement d'abord, comme deux félins qui s'apprivoisent, se tournent autour, se demandent s'ils peuvent encore se faire confiance et s'approcher. Et puis, comme si ces sept années n'avaient pas existé, nous avons retrouvé cette complicité instinctive qui nous a toujours liés. Nous n'avons rien osé faire d'autre que nous prendre les mains et nous embrasser pendant des semaines. Comme si nous avions peur de franchir le pas… Peur de nous brûler, peur de nous retrouver pour nous perdre à nouveau… Aucun de nous n'aurait pu supporter une telle souffrance, je crois… Quand on a mené une vie comme la nôtre, on a peur d'être heureux._

 _Mais finalement, A. a emménagé avec moi à Londres, et nous nous sommes aimés dans la chaleur de mon petit appartement, comme la toute première fois. Ça ressemblait à un rêve auquel j'avais peur de croire. La retrouver sous mes doigts, dans mes bras, la douceur de sa peau, la caresse de son corps, son odeur, ses baisers… A. était partout, abreuvait mon esprit et mes sens, remplissait mon cœur vide d'avoir trop pleuré…_

 _J'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler d'elle un jour, H. J'ai toujours aimé A. au moins aussi intensément que je t'ai aimé toi, même si nos histoires sont très différentes. Même si les racines de notre amour plonge loin dans la souffrance partagée. J'aurais aimé te dire tout ce qu'elle a toujours représenté pour moi. Elle est une part de mon être : je lui appartiens comme elle m'appartient, comme je t'appartiens… Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir la retrouver un jour. Je n'aurais jamais cru envisager d'être heureux à nouveau…_

 _H., je te souhaite la même chose. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je souffre en te voyant avec un autre, mais je l'accepte. Je te souhaite que ça dure avec lui, que tu t'installes, que tu reconstruises ta vie, que tu aies une maison, des enfants… Je te souhaite de retrouver un peu de cette paix que seule A. a su m'apporter. Je te souhaite d'être heureux, parce que moi, enfin, je le suis. Si j'ai pu le faire, tu devrais y arriver, pas vrai ?_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, H. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 12 octobre 2005.**_

 _La Ronce est enfin sortie de son sommeil. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà recommencé à écrire des lettres, mais… Cette fois, j'ai recommencé à tuer._

 _A. est au courant. Je ne lui cache rien, et je ne veux rien lui cacher. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle m'approuve, mais… Elle me soutient. Je sais qu'elle me soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive. Elle sait voir la souffrance et la rancœur en moi, et elle comprend pourquoi je fais tout cela. Parce que si je ne le fais pas, personne d'autre ne le fera, pas vrai ? Parce que le genre de mal qui ronge nos rues n'est pas de ceux que les Aurors peuvent combattre…_

 _Je suis désolé, H. Mais si l'un de nous deux doit se salir les mains, je préfère encore que ce soit moi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 décembre 2005.**_

 _J'avais oublié que c'était notre anniversaire, hier soir… Pour la première fois, c'est sorti de mes pensées. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en vouloir ou m'en réjouir. Toi aussi tu es loin de moi à présent H. Tu sembles avoir du mal à rester dans une relation stable, mais au moins, tu essaies. Tu ne te décourages pas. Tu es bon à ton travail, et tu mènes une bonne vie. Tu devrais peut-être abandonner enfin notre ancien appartement…_

 _Moi, je ne te suis plus dans la rue, je ne t'attends plus en bas de ton immeuble. Je pense souvent à toi, et quelques fois, tu me manques à tel point que j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mais dans ces moments-là, je regarde A. endormie à côté de moi, et je me dis que je dois accepter de vivre avec ce que j'ai pu obtenir. J'étais si mal parti, dans la vie… Je suis plus que reconnaissant._

 _Bien sûr, je triche un peu. Je dépose toujours des fleurs sur la tombe de tes parents, et je t'envoie des lettres. Je m'adresse à toi dans ces journaux, parce que toi aussi tu resteras à tout jamais une part de moi. C'est le seul secret, la seule concession à laquelle je ne veux pas renoncer. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 30 mars 2006.**_

 _C'est étrange de ne plus sentir ce poids sur mes épaules. Cette douleur lancinante. Ce manteau de dégoût et de culpabilité qui m'étouffait, m'engloutissait, me noyait… C'est étrange de sentir ma peine se dissiper, chaque jour un peu plus, jamais totalement mais… chaque jour un peu plus._

 _C'est étrange de se réveiller chaque matin aux côtés d'A. et de se rendre compte qu'un quotidien à deux a fini par prendre place. Un semblant de normalité. Un bonheur simple, honnête, partagé. Je crois que je n'avais jamais connu ça durant toute mon existence._

 _Avec A., je n'ai besoin d'aucun masque : elle voit droit au fond de moi, et elle reste quand même. En ferais-tu autant, H. ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir la réponse à cette question… Mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, pas vrai ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 juin 2006.**_

 _J'ai vingt-six ans. Vingt-six…_

 _Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre aussi vieux. Je me souviens du premier journal que j'ai commencé, le jour de mes onze ans, et je ne sais pas quel regard porter sur ces jeunes années… Je me souviens de toutes ces angoisses que j'ai couchées page après page sur le papier, de cette incertitude continue vis-à-vis de l'avenir, de toutes ces fois où j'ai cru que cet anniversaire serait le dernier…_

 _Je n'aurais pas dû survivre, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi. A présent, à l'aune de mes vingt-six ans, je me surprends à penser à l'avenir…_

 _Moi, Drago Malefoy, avec un avenir !_

 _Je peux remercier A. pour ça. Avec elle, tout semble possible. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 24 août 2006.**_

 _Je songe à arrêter. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour la Ronce de se flétrir, finalement… Peut-être que son travail en ce monde est terminé. La société sorcière est toujours déchirée à mon sujet, les Aurors me haïssent toujours et le peuple n'a toujours pas compris la mesure de leur inefficacité, ni la vérité, tout ce mal qui rôde toujours autour d'eux, impuni…_

 _Mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sens apaisé. Comme si je n'avais plus besoin de me jeter dans cette bataille sans fin, seul contre le monde. Ce n'est plus mon combat. J'ai ma propre vie à mener à présent. Une vie calme, paisible, avec A. Essayer de vivre, peut-être, au lieu de survivre… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 16 octobre 2006.**_

 _J'avais tort. Comme toujours dans cette existence sordide qui s'acharne pour tous nous détruire, j'avais tort. J'ai eu tort de croire que le bonheur était possible. J'ai eu tort de céder au plus dangereux sentiment de tous : l'espoir. J'ai eu tort de croire que la vie en avait fini avec moi…_

 _Il y a toujours une nouvelle blessure à infliger. Un nouveau coup à porter. Un nouvel amour à tuer…_

 _Astoria est morte._

 _J'écris son nom dans mon journal, et je me moque des conséquences. Je me moque de tout. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour trouver la force d'écrire dans ces pages, et plus rien n'a d'importance. Le nom d'Astoria mérite d'être écrit en toutes lettres, parce qu'elle est une victime, au même titre que toutes les autres. Parce qu'elle a été dénoncée par un client de l'Eventail qui l'a reconnue dans la rue, un truand à la petite semaine, une balance à la solde des Aurors, qui l'a livrée en songeant à la prime qu'il toucherait. Parce qu'elle a été assassinée en pleine rue comme un vulgaire animal, par les Aurors venus pour l'appréhender. Parce qu'elle a rendu son dernier soupir dans mes bras, après avoir transplané, mortellement blessée…_

 _Astoria est morte. Et je n'hésiterai pas à écrire son nom, dans ce journal et dans toutes les lettres de la Ronce. Tout comme le nom de celui qui l'a livrée : William Duval. Et le nom de celui qui l'a tuée._

 _Ce nom-là, je l'ignore. J'ignore quel est l'Auror qui a infligé le coup fatal. Mais je le découvrirai, un jour ou l'autre. Duval transmettait ses informations à quelqu'un, et ce sont ces gens-là qui sont impliqués…_

 _Une fois de plus, Drago Malefoy est mort. Il ne reste que la Ronce. »_

 **XXX**

J'interromps ma lecture ici. Tellement d'informations se bousculent dans mon esprit que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. La tristesse, l'émotion, la jalousie, le chagrin, se disputent à l'incompréhension en moi. Duval, William Duval, ce nom me dit quelque chose et j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi…

Maladroitement, je fais appel à tout mon sang-froid pour rédiger une missive à Drake en urgence. Le légiste me confirme ce que je sais déjà. William Duval, l'informateur dont parle Drago, est l'un des hommes qu'il a assassinés d'une dague, le fameux soir de notre face-à-face fatal. Un des hommes dont Drago m'a sauvé… C'était une balance au service des Aurors, et je n'ose imaginer ce que cela implique.


	19. Cave Ne Cadas

Ce chapitre est assez court et frustrant je pense, mais il est nécessaire pour nous amener vers la fin. A vos théories ;D

Nathalea

* * *

Je referme le journal lentement. Hermione est partie quelques heures plus tôt, et je me félicite d'être seul. Le sang qui bat à mes oreilles, mon cœur qui s'affole dans ma poitrine : tout m'indique que je suis sur le point de comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose qui changera ma vision de cette fameuse nuit de décembre, à tout jamais. Une sorte de signal d'alarme résonne dans mon esprit. Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? Probablement pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ma décision est déjà prise, aussi certaine que la mort de Drago, aussi certaine que l'horreur qui m'a frappé, pour toujours…

Je laisse tomber le journal. Il faut que je sache. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir…

Machinalement, je mets de l'ordre dans ma tenue pour avoir l'air un tantinet normal. Alors seulement, je transplane jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie.

Dans les couloirs, les gens me dévisagent. Tout le monde sait que je suis en congé depuis plus de deux semaines sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Tout le monde sait que j'ai tué Drago Malefoy, alias la Ronce, et je me précipite dans mon bureau avant que l'un de mes collègues ait la bonne idée de venir me féliciter.

J'ai tenté de me faire discret en traversant le service des Aurors, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion. Je suis le patron ici, et je sais d'ores et déjà que ma présence ne passera pas inaperçue. Très bientôt, Ron sera mis au courant, aussi dois-je me dépêcher de trouver ce que je cherche avant qu'il ne me tombe dessus pour m'interroger…

J'ai laissé des traces derrière moi, au fil de mon enquête. Tôt ou tard, Ron et ses hommes finiront par remonter la piste de Malefoy jusqu'à son appartement au-dessus de l'armurerie, et le propriétaire leur dira qu'un homme est déjà venu l'interroger… Alors, j'aurai à répondre de mes actes. Mais pas encore.

M'enfermant à double tour dans mon bureau, j'ouvre frénétiquement tous les tiroirs jusqu'à tomber sur celui que je cherche. Exhumant un classeur épais comme mon bras, je l'ouvre en grand et fait défiler les pages. Duval, Duval…

Je finis par le trouver. Juste là. William Duval. Bel et bien fiché comme informateur auprès du service des Aurors depuis six ans. Quelques efforts de mémoire supplémentaires me permettent également de retrouver le second agresseur de Malefoy : Henry Boyle. Lui aussi informateur, criminel à la petite semaine, à la solde des Auros depuis quatre ans.

Je compare les fiches des deux hommes sans oser comprendre, préservant mes pires craintes jusqu'à la toute fin… Mais mes pires craintes se réalisent. Pire que ça, même. C'est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé…

Je m'écroule soudain dans mon fauteuil, avec l'impression que mon estomac s'est changé en pierre. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être ça la réponse… Le monde ne peut pas être aussi cruel, ironique et abject. Il me reste une dernière preuve, un dernier recours…

Monopolisant toutes mes forces pour me relever, j'ouvre un nouveau casier à l'autre bout de la pièce, et je pars à la recherche des dossiers relatifs à octobre 2006. En tant que directeur du service des Aurors, j'ai accès à tout : toutes les informations sont là, à portée de main… Et grâce à Drago, je connais la date précise de la mort d'Astoria. Dans son journal, il indique que cette dernière a transplané chez lui avant de mourir, ce qui explique qu'on n'ait jamais retrouvé son corps. Mais si elle a bel et bien été interpellée par des Aurors, ces derniers auront certainement rédigé un rapport. Même s'ils ne l'ont pas reconnue, même s'ils ont été incapables de l'identifier… Il y aura eu un rapport.

Je remonte le temps, remonte le fil des dossiers, avec l'espoir viscéral que la réponse sera différente, que cette idée terrifiante qui s'est frayée en moi ne deviendra pas réalité, que je n'aurai pas à vivre avec les conséquences…

Je tombe enfin sur un dossier daté du 13 octobre 2006. Le signalement d'une femme pouvant être Astoria Greengrass, qui s'est échappée avant d'avoir pu être appréhendée. Lentement, je parcours le déroulement des faits, le rapport des agents présents, le dénouement de l'histoire… Les noms des principaux intéressés…

Je laisse tomber le dossier sur le sol. Pendant de longues secondes, je reste ainsi, comme suspendu dans le temps, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Mon cerveau rejette en bloc cette horreur de plus qu'il ne peut supporter. Et puis soudain elle arrive, plus forte que le choc, plus forte que le chagrin : la colère, froide, mortelle et terrifiante, une colère sans limite, sans nom, une colère folle.

Brusquement, je sais ce qu'il faut faire sans même me poser la question. Je ramasse le dossier, ramasse les fiches des informateurs sur mon bureau. J'en fais aussitôt des copies que j'emporte avec moi, avec les originaux. Je quitte le Ministère avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de me mettre la main dessus. De retour chez moi, je m'empare de tous les journaux un par un, et à leur tour, j'en fais des copies, beaucoup de copies. Je suis épuisé et en sueur, lorsque j'ai enfin terminé. Mais le temps joue contre moi. Mon escapade au Ministère sera bientôt connue, et les journaux ne sont pas saufs…

Je laisse une copie de tous les documents à l'appartement. Les autres, et les originaux, je les emporte avec moi jusqu'à la banque de Gringotts, où je m'empresse de les enfermer dans un coffre, à l'abri des regards, là où je sais que personne ne pourra venir les reprendre.

Je ne garde que les trois derniers journaux. Ceux que je n'ai pas encore lus. Je les ai copiés quand même, mais je ne les ai pas encore lus. J'ai le pressentiment étrange que peut-être, je sais déjà ce qu'ils contiennent… Ce qu'ils risquent de me révéler, au fil du temps et des pages… Je ne sais pas si je le supporterai. La lecture des rapports m'a donné toutes les réponses, et je ne sais pas si je supporterai de voir Drago foncer dans ce piège, s'enfoncer jour après jour dans une machination qui, à son terme, lui sera fatale… Je ne sais pas si je supporterai de voir ses adversaires gagner, page après page…

Mais il le faut, pas vrai ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, Drago… J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire ces mots. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment que c'est mon devoir de t'accompagner jusqu'en enfer, de vivre tes dernières années avec toi, d'apprendre à te connaitre durant tout ce temps passé loin de moi…

A la sortie de Gringotts, je m'assois sur un banc, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, la réalité de ta mort me rattrape. Le contenu des journaux, aussi… Je songe aux trois années qui ont suivi notre rupture. Je songe au regard que tu as porté sur moi, toi qui as continué à m'épier, toi qui as observé mes tentatives plus que vaines de t'oublier, de passer à autre chose, de fréquenter d'autres gens…

Quand j'y repense, j'ai honte. La première fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, j'ai tellement eu l'impression de te tromper que je n'ai plus jamais cherché à le recontacter. Après, c'est devenu plus facile, mais seulement physiquement. Je n'ai plus jamais été capable de garder quelqu'un très longtemps après toi. Même aujourd'hui, ma rupture avec Gabrielle me semble tellement secondaire…

Je secoue la tête. Ça a été dur de lire ces pages, Drago. Pas seulement à cause de ce que j'y ai découvert. Mais à cause de ce que tu y as décrit. Ton évolution, de plus en plus loin de moi, jusque dans les bras d'Astoria…

Tu as raison, j'ai été triste, jaloux, mais aussi heureux pour toi. Heureux que tu arrives à te reconstruire sans moi. Heureux que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ta vie, quelqu'un qui te permettait de te sentir en paix, serein, épanoui… Je suis heureux qu'Astoria ait représenté toutes ces choses pour toi… Et je suis dévasté qu'elle soit morte… Mais ça a été dur, Drago. Dur de lire tes pensées et de constater que tu étais passé à autre chose… Que tu avais réussi à te détacher de moi, pour regarder vers l'avenir… Moi je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'à présent, je n'y arriverai plus jamais.

Est-ce que je le voudrais, de toute façon ?

Inspirant profondément, je fais appel à toute ma volonté pour me relever et transplaner jusque chez moi. Encore une fois, je sais que le temps m'est compté. Je dois lire les derniers journaux avant qu'ils ne viennent. Ceux dont tu parlais dans ton dernier journal, Drago. Ceux qui t'ont piégé. Je dois lire les derniers journaux avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Avant de leur faire avouer la vérité…


	20. Memento Mori

_**« 4 avril 2007.**_

 _Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal. Six mois, je crois. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je ne suis pas sûr que j'écrirai jusqu'au bout…_

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaie. A chaque fois, c'est pareil. Les mots semblent trop vains, trop limités, trop stupides. Ou alors, je n'aime pas ce qu'ils révèlent de moi. Je n'aime pas ce qu'ils me forcent à affronter. Coucher mes sentiments sur le papier, c'est comme… Ça revient un peu à les rendre réels, non ? Concrets ? Et la mort d'Astoria, je ne veux pas la rendre réelle… Elle l'est, pourtant._

 _Je vais renoncer à tenter de décrire les étapes du deuil qui m'ont saisi au cours de ces six derniers mois. Même moi, je trouve cela d'un intérêt limité. Qu'y a-t-il à dire, de toute façon ? Elle est morte. Comme tant de gens autour de moi. Elle est morte par ma faute, parce que je l'ai convaincue de revenir à Londres, parce que je n'ai pas su renoncer à la Ronce… Je dois vivre avec cette charge sur les épaules, désormais. Encore une._

 _Allons, essayons d'éviter l'auto-apitoiement. L'expérience m'a appris que ce n'est jamais très productif. Elle m'a appris aussi que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je fasse, je ne semble pas décidé à mourir… Rejoindre Astoria n'est donc pas une option. Même si elle me manque, terriblement. Même si je déteste ma vie et que je me déteste moi-même. Je ne veux pas mourir. C'est comme ça. Pour l'instant, c'est la seule certitude qui me permet d'avancer. Ça, et le coffret, bien sûr. Je suis seul pour le protéger à présent. C'est ce qu'Astoria aurait voulu. C'est elle qui m'a confié cette charge, et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je dois m'en montrer digne… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 28 avril 2007.**_

 _Il faut quand même que je parle de ce que j'ai appris ces six derniers mois, je suppose. Dans les semaines qui ont suivi la mort d'Astoria, je me suis plongé dans une sorte de frénésie de la traque, comme si ça pouvait me distraire de ma douleur, la faire disparaitre avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me rattraper…_

 _Ça n'a pas été très productif au final. Qu'est-ce que j'ai appris ? Qu'Astoria a été reconnue par une petite frappe, William D., à la solde des Aurors. Que D. l'a vendue à ceux auxquels il transmet ses informations. Et que ces hommes ont débarqué aussitôt, et qu'ils ont jeté un sortilège mortel à Astoria à vue, sans même chercher à l'interpeler…_

 _Je le sais. J'ai fait mon enquête dans la rue pour savoir exactement comment les choses se sont passées. Les témoins disent tous la même chose : Astoria a été acculée comme un animal, et les Aurors n'ont pas cherché à lui poser de question, pas même à l'arrêter… Ils voulaient la capturer, c'est tout, morte ou vive. Plus morte que vive…_

 _Rapporter la tête d'Astoria Greengrass sur un plateau, quelle récompense cela leur aurait-il valu ?_

 _Malheureusement pour eux, Astoria a eu le temps de transplaner. Je l'ai enterrée à Godric's Hollow, à côté de ma mère, sous son véritable nom. Une personne de plus dont je dois fleurir la tombe… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 15 mai 2007.**_

 _Lorsque je n'ai plus trouvé de témoins à interroger sur les circonstances de l'attaque, je me suis intéressé à W.D. Ça, c'était davantage dans mes cordes. D. est un poisson d'eau trouble, comme moi. Nous fréquentons le même milieu, la même clandestinité, les mêmes personnes. Il sait que je suis une ombre qui plane sur Londres : pas moi, D.M., mais la Ronce. Il sait que je suis un être à plusieurs visages, que personne ne peut approcher. C'est tout ce qu'il sait de moi._

 _Depuis des années, je dois ma liberté et la réussite de mes crimes à ma totale discrétion. Je ne fais pratiquement jamais rien sous ma véritable apparence. J'ai des dizaines d'identité, à présent, et je les connais toutes parfaitement. Les gens dont j'emprunte l'apparence sont des Moldus, pour la plupart : ainsi, pas de chances qu'ils croisent mes ennemis, qu'ils se mettent à murmurer sur les pratiques de la Ronce, comment elle s'y prend, qui elle pourrait être…_

 _Mes identités ont été particulièrement actives lorsque je posais des questions sur l'attaque d'Astoria. C'était dangereux. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été prudent : les Aurors auraient pu remarquer tous ces inconnus étranges qui posaient des questions à leurs témoins, ils auraient pu poser des questions à leur tour… Je me suis conduit comme un chien fou. Mais avec D., c'est différent. Lui, j'ai pu l'observer de loin, et puis l'approcher tout doucement, un masque après l'autre…_

 _D. a une réputation ambigüe, même dans le milieu de la pègre. Beaucoup de gens le soupçonnent de parler aux Aurors, mais il est incrusté dans les bas-fonds depuis si longtemps que cela lui donne une sorte de statut. Personne ne songerait à le déloger. Moi, je voudrais l'ouvrir en deux pour avoir vendu Astoria… Mais je ne peux pas. Pas si je veux savoir à qui il a donné ses informations, et qui sont les Aurors qui ont abattu Astoria sans lui poser aucune question, sans lui donner aucune chance, aucune forme de jugement…_

 _Depuis des années, j'extermine les Mangemorts que le Ministère a laissés filé entre ses doigts. Mais le Ministère me dégoûte tout autant. Son système, ses Aurors qui ont contraint Astoria à la clandestinité alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien été d'autre qu'une victime… Au final, ce sont eux qui l'ont assassinée. Une innocente. Ce sont eux. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 31 juillet 2007.**_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, H. Ça a été très dur aujourd'hui. Il y a des jours, comme ça, qui sont plus difficiles que d'autres. Sans raison particulière, sans fondement. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends._

 _Aujourd'hui, parce que je pensais à toi, je suis retourné à Godric's Hollow et j'ai passé un peu de temps sur la tombe de ma mère et d'Astoria. J'ai déposé les habituels narcisses sur la tombe de tes parents, aussi. Je suis resté là au Soleil, à donner des miettes de pain aux oiseaux, sous ma véritable apparence, en songeant que tout ce qui était cher et précieux dans ma vie se trouvait ici, dans ce cimetière. C'est plutôt révélateur, non ? Je n'aime pas la mort, mais la mort est amoureuse de moi… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 13 octobre 2007.**_

 _C'est difficile de décrire à quel point il semble impossible de continuer, quand on a cru au bonheur une fois, une toute dernière fois, pour le perdre à nouveau…_

 _Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an qu'Astoria est morte. Un an, et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier… J'ai cru que la douleur finirait par s'atténuer dans ma poitrine, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour tout le reste. Mais non, ça n'a pas été le cas. Peut-être parce que dans toutes les autres épreuves que j'ai dû traverser, je défendais ma vie au jour le jour ? Je n'ai plus à faire ça aujourd'hui. Je suis bien installé, je sais comment mener ma vie. Rien ne me menace directement, tant que je reste prudent. Je n'ai rien pour m'occuper l'esprit, et tenir la douleur à distance…_

 _Bien sûr, je dois toujours veiller sur le coffret. Et la Ronce est sortie de son deuil pour continuer à tuer. Le reste du temps, pour m'empêcher de penser, je me consacre à mon enquête sur William D. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Tout me semble vide. Je pense à l'avenir, et je ne vois que mes devoirs, rien d'autre. Je vis par obligation, pour ce que je dois à Astoria, aux victimes des Mangemorts, au coffret… Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vis plus pour moi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **décembre 2007.**_

 _C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui, H. C'est plutôt étrange que je pense à ça maintenant, tu ne trouves pas ? Après toutes ces années… Je devrais t'avoir laissé partir. Je devrais avoir accepté que tu vives ta vie, loin de moi, et que nos chemins ne soient plus jamais amenés à se croiser… Nous sommes probablement devenus trop différents à présent, pas vrai ? La vie nous a changés. Si je surgissais devant toi là tout de suite, et que mes mensonges ne nous détruisaient pas, nos changements le feraient sans doute…_

 _Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir avoir ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. Non pas que j'entretienne le moindre espoir, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir aimer, c'est tout. Je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai tout donné, et deux fois. J'ai trop perdu. J'ai toujours entendu dire que l'amour enrichissait l'âme : plus on aime, plus on est capable d'aimer… Moi c'est l'inverse. Je ne peux plus. Je suis comme un mécanisme grippé auquel on demande d'avancer. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 6 janvier 2008.**_

 _Peut-être qu'en fait, j'aimerais que tu me contredises ? J'aimerais pouvoir te dire toutes ces choses, voir tes sourcils se froncer, l'inquiétude envahir tes yeux verts, supplantée par la colère, et là, tout à coup, tu t'écrirais : « Arrête tes conneries, Noah ! Bien sûr que tu peux aimer à nouveau ! Bien sûr que tu n'es pas grippé ! Tu peux aimer, tu peux ressentir cette étincelle à nouveau, tu peux la ressentir pour moi ! »_

 _C'est étrange, non ? Les tours et les détours que nous inflige notre cerveau… Je voudrais que tu me consoles d'un autre amour. Quelque part, il y a quelque chose de malsain là-dedans. Et par moments, je me dis, pas tellement. Je me suis toujours tourné vers toi par réflexe quand je me sentais mal, H. A travers ces pages, sans que tu le saches… J'ai toujours eu le fantasme de te confier toutes ces choses réellement, librement, sans crainte de ta réaction… Ce journal, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de le faire. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 18 mars 2008.**_

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose il y a une semaine. J'ai déconné. Je suis passé près, très près d'y laisser ma peau…_

 _J'étais sur la piste de ma prochaine victime. Je m'apprêtais à passer à l'action, sauf que cette fois, ma victime s'est défendue. Il a retourné l'une de mes lames contre moi, il savait se battre, et il a bien failli m'avoir, cet enfant de salaud… Au final, il m'a poignardé trois fois en pleine poitrine. Je n'ai dû ma survie qu'à mes réflexes, et à ma connaissance de l'anatomie humaine, depuis le temps… J'ai pu le dévier suffisamment pour éviter les organes vitaux. Ensuite, je lui ai planté une dague dans la tempe, et il n'a plus bougé. Mais je me suis retrouvé là comme un con, baignant dans mon propre sang, incapable de transplaner…_

 _Si j'avais tourné de l'œil, je serais mort. Heureusement, j'ai pu ramper pour récupérer ma baguette et atténuer un peu les dégâts. J'ai ensuite effacé toutes traces de mon passage, et j'ai transplané. Une fois à l'appartement, j'ai pu me soigner : j'ai tout un stock de potions pour ce genre de situations… Il m'a fallu une bonne semaine pour me rétablir…_

 _Mais voilà, je suis passé près. Trop près. L'expérience m'a rendu trop confiant et négligent. En rentrant à la maison, la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est le coffret, et je me suis dit : « Mon Dieu, D. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si tu étais mort dans cette planque miteuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'Astoria penserait de ta conduite ? »._

 _Je me suis montré stupide, et je voudrais me traiter de tous les noms… J'ai été imprudent. Je n'ai pas pensé à la sécurité du coffret, je n'ai pris aucune disposition au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, pour moi… Dès demain, il faudra que je me mette en quête de solutions. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 15 mai 2008.**_

 _Un de mes contacts m'a rencardé. Cet homme, Henry B., m'a proposé une solution à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé, même pas dans mes rêves les plus fous…_

 _Il m'a suggéré de créer un Horcruxe._

 _Dans les premiers instants, j'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu. J'ai cru que j'avais fait une erreur, ce n'était pas possible… Et pourtant, si, H.B. m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et il m'a réaffirmé que la meilleure protection que je pouvais m'offrir, c'était de me créer un Horcruxe…_

 _Je l'ai approché sous une de mes identités les plus passe-partout. C'est un masque que j'utilise très souvent, à qui j'ai même permis de tisser des relations et de se faire connaitre. Aux yeux du petit monde des bas-fonds londoniens, cette identité est une sorte d'homme à tout faire : un type fiable, mais secret, travaillant pour des maitres inconnus et capable de tout trouver, tout accomplir, tout obtenir. Je me suis présenté à H.B. en prétendant chercher une protection puissante pour l'un de mes maitres._

 _H.B. n'est pas le premier auquel je m'adresse. Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que je louvoie pour trouver une solution. Mais H.B. est le premier à m'apporter une réponse aussi concrète… J'aurais dû m'en douter en voyant le personnage, en même temps : il a repris la boutique de Barjow & Beurk. Il est trop jeune pour avoir été Mangemort, mais il pue la magie noire à plein nez, et, avec du recul, c'est logique qu'il m'ait fait cette suggestion…_

 _Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'a le plus choqué. Non, ce qui m'a choqué, c'est que l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai considéré cette solution. Et depuis que je l'ai fait, je n'arrive plus à me la sortir de la tête…_

 _La seule idée d'un Horcruxe me révulse. Elle me rappelle V. et toutes les horreurs qu'il a engendrées. Elle me rappelle toi, H… Et pourtant, une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il a raison : un Horcruxe est un acte de magie extrêmement puissant. Avec tous les meurtres que j'ai commis, j'aurais déjà pu m'en créer des dizaines… Un Horcruxe assurerait ma survivance en cas d'accidents comme celui de mars dernier._

 _Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre… Je me dégoûte rien que pour le fait d'y avoir pensé, de l'envisager… Une petite voix dans ma tête n'arrête pas de me murmurer : « Ce n'est pas à toi que tu dois penser en priorité. Pense au coffret. Pense à ce que tu dois faire pour le protéger. C'est ton devoir, D. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu n'espères plus, tu ne ressens plus. Tu n'es plus capable d'aimer. Ta vie ne t'appartient plus, alors autant la sacrifier entièrement à cette chose que tu protèges… »._

 _Mais il faut croire que j'existe encore un peu, quelque part au fond de moi, sous la surface. Une part d'individualité se bat pour exister… Pour ne pas être fendue en deux, sacrifiée sur l'autel de l'horreur… Je ne veux pas commettre un acte immoral de plus. Je veux rester moi, avec la culpabilité et les souffrances que cela implique. Je suis déchiré, H… Je ne sais pas quel choix faire. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 31 juillet 2008.**_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, H. J'ai l'affreuse impression d'avoir régressé. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis descendu dans ta rue pour t'espionner._

 _C'était étrange, de te revoir en vrai… Tu n'as pas tellement changé. Tes cheveux sont plus courts, peut-être, mais ça je l'avais déjà vu grâce aux coupures de journaux que je consulte régulièrement. Tu vis toujours dans notre petit appartement. Quelque part, ça me semble irréel… C'est comme si je pouvais débarquer à nouveau là, tout de suite, ouvrir à nouveau la porte et retrouver notre cuisine… Mais c'est tellement loin tout ça. J'ai du mal à réaliser que cela fait plus de quatre ans que je suis parti maintenant. Il s'est passé tellement de choses, en quatre ans…_

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis en colère contre moi-même, parce que mon comportement trahit ma faiblesse. L'état d'hésitation et de désespoir dans lequel je me trouve… A l'époque où j'étais Noah, je croyais naïvement que ma situation était insoutenable, que je ne pourrais jamais vivre pire…_

 _Comme d'habitude, je me trompais._

 _Je voudrais revenir à cette époque où tout était plus simple. Je voudrais rentrer dans notre appartement, te dire que j'ai passé une mauvaise journée et te prendre dans mes bras, quitte à endurer tes questions sans y répondre…_

 _J'ai dit que je ne voulais, que je ne pouvais plus aimer, mais en te voyant dans la rue aujourd'hui, j'ai su que c'était faux. Je reste humain, finalement, du moins tant que mon choix vis-à-vis de l'Horcruxe n'est pas arrêté. Je me sens seul, physiquement et moralement. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix… Ma vie est trop dangereuse pour laisser un(e) inconnu(e) entrer dans ma vie. Et mon bref passage à l'Eventail m'a à tout jamais dégoûté des endroits comme celui-ci._

 _Que penserais-tu de mon projet d'Horcruxe, H. ? Cette fois, je crois que tu serais définitivement incapable de m'aimer… Parfois la nuit, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je t'imagine essayant de me dissuader de le faire. C'est comme si j'avais besoin qu'on m'en dissuade, que quelqu'un m'en dissuade, n'importe qui… J'ai besoin d'être sauvé de moi-même parfois. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 9 septembre 2008.**_

 _H. B. m'a parlé d'une autre solution. Il a fait quelques recherches pour moi, et découvert la trace d'un sortilège très ancien. C'est de la vieille magie que l'on n'a plus pratiquée en Europe depuis des siècles… Mais le souvenir s'en est perpétué, de grimoire en grimoire…_

 _C'est un sortilège que l'on appelle «_ Carpe Noctem _». Est-ce que tu en as déjà entendu parler, H. ? Toi, avec ta formation d'Auror, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?_

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie noire, mais presque. Ça demande du sang. De la douleur, et de la patience. Cela nécessite de se faire faire un tatouage, sur l'intégralité du corps… Alors, le charme opère. C'est une protection, une armure magique capable de dévier les attaques subites, les coups, les armes… Ça ne marche pas contre les sortilèges puissants. Mais je me dis que ça reste une bonne alternative à l'Horcruxe… Après tout, l'homme qui a failli me tuer en mars l'a fait avec un de mes propres poignards. Au quotidien, ma vie est plus souvent menacée par des coups directs, physiques, que par des sortilèges. Alors oui, je considère la question…_

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, H. ? Cela pourrait être une protection suffisante pour moi. Et puis j'aime cette idée : «_ Carpe Noctem _»…_

 _« Cueille la nuit ». C'est ce que ce sortilège sera chargé de faire : cueillir la nuit, cueillir les ténèbres qui m'attaquent… Je lui souhaite bien du courage. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 10 octobre 2008.**_

 _J'ai choisi. Je ferai le tatouage, je ne ferai pas d'Horcruxe. Etrangement, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir un poids s'ôter de mes épaules, dès que ma décision a été prise… Il ne reste plus qu'un problème à régler maintenant. Pour exécuter le sortilège, je dois le faire sous ma véritable apparence. Or, les sorciers capables de manipuler ce savoir ancestral sont rares, de nos jours… Je répugne à faire confiance à H.B. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. Ce n'est pas un sort que je peux mettre en pratique seul… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 10 décembre 2008.**_

 _William D. a parlé. Depuis des mois maintenant, je me rapproche peu à peu de lui sous l'un de mes masques, je suis devenu son ami, son allié… Il a fini par me parler du marché qu'il a passé avec les Aurors, et il a proposé de m'en faire profiter. J'ai donc obtenu une rencontre avec l'un de ces hommes auxquels il rend des comptes, l'un des hommes qui a assassiné Astoria, sans aucun doute…_

 _Cet homme m'était inconnu. Il a dit s'appeler Robert G. Lorsque nous nous sommes vus, il m'a demandé si j'avais des informations pour lui, et il m'a payé. C'est tout. Mais j'ai son nom et son visage, désormais. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 janvier 2009.**_

 _J'ai commencé à enquêter sur R.G. Je le suis lorsqu'il rentre chez lui tard le soir. Après quelques jours de reconnaissance, j'ai même réussi à pénétrer dans son appartement. J'y ai trouvé des dossiers, mais rien qui concerne Astoria. En revanche, j'ai eu le nom de ses coéquipiers…_

 _Ils sont trois. Ce sont tous des hommes que je ne connais pas. Je suppose que je vais devoir leur rendre visite chacun à leur tour… Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me retiens d'agir. J'aurais eu dix fois l'occasion de trancher la gorge de R.G. dans son sommeil. Mais je ne le fais pas. Pourquoi ?_

 _Cela fait deux ans qu'Astoria est morte maintenant, mais la vengeance ne me quitte pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine ainsi, pourquoi est-ce que j'attends d'avoir le document sous les yeux, la preuve que l'ordre a été donné de la capturer, morte ou vive ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 25 mars 2009.**_

 _J'ai remis le tatouage à plus tard. Il me faut tester la fidélité de Henry B. d'abord. Lui aussi je le suis, je l'observe sous d'autres visages, pour voir s'il est digne de confiance… Lorsque j'en serai absolument certain – aussi certain que possible – alors je lui laisserai voir le vrai moi. En attendant, je redouble de prudence, et je fais en sorte que le coffret puisse se défendre lui aussi, au cas où quelqu'un chercherait à le détruire. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 8 mai 2009.**_

 _J'ai découvert un détail affreux aujourd'hui. Brusquement, c'est comme si deux de mes mondes séparés venaient d'entrer en collision…_

 _J'ai fouillé les appartements des trois autres Aurors, et j'ai fini par découvrir qu'ils rendaient tous des comptes au même supérieur. R.W. Un nom sorti du passé, pour me frapper en pleine figure…_

 _R.W. Il m'a toujours détesté, sous l'apparence de Noah, sous ma véritable apparence, dans le rôle de la Ronce… Il m'a toujours détesté, et aujourd'hui, enfin, il se retrouve sur ma route…_

 _Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Le nom figurait sur une feuille d'ordre où étaient données pour instructions : « Capturez Astoria Greengrass, de préférence vivante : elle pourrait être en lien avec Drago Malefoy, que nous soupçonnons d'être la Ronce. »_

 _Cette révélation m'a fait un choc. Je croyais que depuis des années, mon nom était mort et enterré. Je croyais que j'avais suffisamment couvert mes traces, que personne ne pouvait avoir le moindre soupçon sur mon identité… Et voilà qu'à présent, je découvre mon nom tracé de la main de R.W., bras droit du Service des Aurors…_

 _Cela m'a tordu le ventre, H. Parce que je sais que si W. envisage cette hypothèse, alors, toi aussi. Toi aussi tu enquêtes probablement sur moi, tu dois avoir des dossiers sur moi…_

 _Ta signature ne figurait pas sur la feuille d'ordres. Cela signifie que l'affaire est uniquement passée aux mains de W., et qu'il n'a pas ordonné la mort d'Astoria : ses hommes ont simplement commis une bavure…_

 _Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire à présent. Je me sens vide. La perspective que tu enquêtes sur moi et que tu me traques comme un criminel me broie le cœur. Découvrir qu'Astoria est morte parce que ces imbéciles d'Aurors n'ont pas su retenir leurs sorts me broie le cœur. C'est une mort stupide, vaine. Comme toutes les morts, finalement…_

 _Et que faire des responsables à présent ? Les tuer ? J'en meurs d'envie, mais cela condamnerait la réputation de la Ronce… Et même si je les tue en usant de la magie, sans associer ces meurtres à la Ronce, les Aurors ouvriront une enquête. Tu ouvriras une enquête, H., avec ton ami W. Et si vous êtes aussi proches de moi que vous semblez l'être…Ça ne parait guère prudent._

 _Je pourrais dénoncer la bavure dans une de mes lettres. Ou envoyer un courrier anonyme à la presse. Mais qui se soucierait de la mort d'Astoria Greengrass ? Qui cela indignerait-il de savoir qu'on l'a abattue comme un chien au lieu de la capturer vivante ? Personne. Ça ne ferait qu'augmenter les soupçons sur Drago Malefoy, je suppose…_

 _Non, je tiens enfin la preuve entre mes mains, et la vérité me rattrape soudain : je suis dans une impasse, et depuis le tout début, je savais que ça finirait ainsi… Je savais que mon enquête serait vaine. Je me suis lancé dans toutes ces investigations pour quoi ? Je ne peux pas assassiner ces Aurors et clamer mon indignation contre le Ministère de la Magie. Je ne peux pas obtenir justice pour Astoria. Je ne peux rien faire…_

 _A présent, je suis torturé par l'idée de savoir, H., savoir ce que tu sais sur moi… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 31 juillet 2009.**_

 _Tu n'étais pas chez toi pour fêter ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, H. Tu l'as fêté entre amis, au Terrier. Le Terrier… Quand je pense au temps que j'ai passé là-bas avec toi…Ça aussi, ça me semble surréaliste. Comme un rêve que j'aurais fait il y a très, très longtemps…_

 _Bref. Tu n'étais pas là, et j'ai fait quelque chose dont j'ai honte. Cela faisait des semaines que j'essayais de ne pas y penser, des semaines depuis la découverte des ordres de W., mais… Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Alors, aujourd'hui, en ton absence, je me suis introduit chez toi. Chez nous._

 _J'ai toujours ma clé, tu sais ? Je l'ai prise avec moi quand je suis parti. Les sortilèges de protection m'ont reconnu, et m'ont laissé passer. Aussitôt, j'ai été saisi par l'odeur, ton odeur. La mienne est partie depuis longtemps…_

 _J'ai regardé autour de moi. C'est fou comme presque rien n'a changé. Comme si nous étions dans un sanctuaire, que tu aurais entretenu depuis des années…_

 _Seules mes affaires étaient manquantes. Mais sinon, c'est toujours le même canapé où nous pliions des chaussettes, toujours les mêmes tasses à thé dans l'armoire de la cuisine, toujours la même parure de lit…_

 _Je n'ai pas pu résister, je te l'avoue. Toutes mes émotions me rattrapaient d'un coup, comme si le passé m'avalait. J'ai ouvert tous les tiroirs, j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires… J'ai trouvé un recoin obscur dans ton armoire, où tu as entassé toutes les petites choses que j'avais laissées derrière moi. Ça m'a bouleversé. Ça, et ma photo dans le tiroir de ton bureau… La photo de Noah. Nous nous sommes regardés sans nous voir, mon reflet et moi…_

 _Au bout d'un moment, il a bien fallu que je me ressaisisse. J'étais venu là pour une raison. J'ai fouillé ton bureau, H., j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Il fallait que je sache où en était ton enquête sur moi. Il fallait que je sache si tu savais pour Astoria…_

 _J'ai parcouru tous tes dossiers, toutes tes notes, tout ce qui pouvait me tomber sous la main. Et je n'ai rien trouvé. Je n'ai rien trouvé, H., Dieu merci…_

 _Je ne peux pas te décrire le soulagement que j'ai ressenti. Tu n'as pas ouvert d'enquête sur moi, et pourtant je sais que tu me suspectes d'être la Ronce : je le sais, parce que W. et toi en avait forcément parlé, c'est obligé… Pourtant, tu n'as pas ouvert d'enquête sur moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter : j'ose à peine l'interpréter… J'ai ce pâle et faible espoir que peut-être, loin sous la surface, au fond de toi, tu as compris… Tu as compris qui je suis, et pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais… Tu me soutiens, peut-être ?_

 _Tu es le directeur du service des Aurors, alors tu n'as d'autres choix que d'enquêter sur la Ronce, et tu ne peux certainement pas la soutenir, mais… Si tu penses que la Ronce est Drago Malefoy, et que tu ne l'écris pas dans tes dossiers officiels… Peut-être que quelque part, c'est parce que tu veux me préserver ?_

 _Je crois que malgré moi, j'ai toujours eu cet espoir que tu comprennes qui était la Ronce, H., simplement à travers mes lettres… Je m'adresse à toi comme je le faisais du temps de Poudlard. Serait-il possible qu'aujourd'hui, tu aies effectivement compris… Que tu aies fait part de tes soupçons à W… Dans ce cas, ça ne m'étonne pas que W. ait donné des ordres indépendamment de toi pour me retrouver. Lui n'a jamais pu m'encadrer…_

 _Ça a été dur de partir, H. Je t'ai volé un ou deux pulls, tu m'en excuseras. Ton odeur m'avait trop manqué. J'ai été tenté de te laisser un indice, une trace de mon passage, mais… Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ça aurait été cruel de t'infliger ça. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 28 septembre 2009**_

 _H.B. m'a demandé où j'en étais de l'Horcruxe et du tatouage aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit que l'Horcruxe n'était toujours pas d'actualité. Pour le tatouage, il m'a affirmé qu'il y travaillait : il faut qu'il apprenne à maitriser le sortilège, et c'est un art plus que délicat… J'ai dit que mon maitre patienterait. Cela me donne encore un peu de temps devant moi pour jauger à qui j'ai affaire. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 13 octobre 2009.**_

 _Cela fait trois ans qu'Astoria est morte aujourd'hui. C'est une sensation étrange. La découverte de mon nom sur ces ordres signés par W. a bouleversé mon existence, bouleversé ma façon de voir les choses… Le fait de retourner dans notre appartement, de goûter à mon ancienne vie pendant quelques heures…_

 _Tous ces évènements ont fini par occulter un tout petit peu le chagrin en moi. Mais à présent, j'éprouve une vague forme de honte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber Astoria. Je n'ai rien fait pour la venger, et sa mort restera inconnue de tous… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir écrire son histoire un jour, la faire lire, révéler la vérité… Mais je ne peux pas. Cela nous compromettrait, le coffret et moi. Et le coffret, à présent, c'est tout ce qui compte… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **décembre 2009.**_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, H. Je continue de penser à cette date, tu vois ? Je crois que j'y penserai toute ma vie. Sans regrets j'espère, sans amertume…_

 _Cette année a été étrange à bien des points de vue. Mais je crois que je commence enfin à m'en sortir. Je commence enfin à sentir le deuil glisser de mes épaules… Et j'arrive à me concentrer sur d'autres choses._

 _C'est grâce à toi, H. Ça m'a fait du bien de revenir chez nous, même un court instant. Ça m'a fait du bien de savoir que tu comprends les actions de la Ronce, que tu protèges ce vieil ennemi que tu appelles Drago Malefoy, sans savoir qu'il a partagé ta vie…_

 _Je ne sais pas si je pourrai à nouveau envisager un avenir comme je l'ai fait lorsque j'ai retrouvé Astoria. Mais au moins, j'ai toujours le coffret. Et H.B. a dit qu'il serait bientôt prêt à exécuter le sortilège. Je pense le connaitre depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir dire que je lui fais confiance, désormais. Lorsque j'aurai cette protection ancrée dans ma chair, je pourrai dormir plus tranquille. Qu'en est-il de toi, H. ? Il m'apparait de plus en plus évident que nous ne nous retrouverons jamais toi et moi. Mais, pendant ces quelques instants où j'ai redécouvert l'appartement, je me suis senti si proche de toi…_

 _Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas écrit entre ces pages. Je t'aime. Toujours. »_

 **XXX**

Je referme le carnet doucement. C'était le dernier, le dernier carnet. Et ses dernières lignes sont pour moi…

Bien sûr, il reste le carnet que Ron m'a confisqué quand Drago est mort. La dernière année… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le lire, parce que je sais ce qu'il contient désormais. Henry B., ce H.B. dont Drago parle dans ses journaux, c'est Henry Boyle. Le deuxième homme qu'il a abattu dans la ruelle, aux côtés de William Duval, juste avant que je ne le tue…

Je regarde le carnet fixement. A l'heure où il écrivait ces lignes, Drago ignorait ce que moi je sais. Il ignorait ce que j'ai découvert dans le dossier consacré aux informateurs des Aurors. Comme William Duval, Henry Boyle était un informateur.

Je caresse les derniers paragraphes, doucement. Je sais ce qu'il y a dans le prochain carnet. Drago s'apprête à accorder sa confiance à Henry Boyle. Il va se montrer à lui sous sa véritable apparence, pour qu'il lui fasse le tatouage… Et dès qu'il aura fini, Boyle le trahira.

J'entends soudain des coups frappés à ma porte. Je sursaute. J'entends la voix de Ron :

\- Harry ! s'écrie-t-il. Harry, il faut qu'on parle !

J'inspire à fond. Il semble que l'heure soit venue finalement. Ron semble enfin avoir additionné deux et deux : il a compris que j'avais mené mon enquête indépendamment de lui. Et moi, j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle, le 14 décembre dernier.

Tous les nerfs en ébullition, je me lève et j'ouvre la porte.


	21. Condemnant Quod Non Intellegunt

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! répète Ron dès que j'entrouvre le battant.

Ses traits sont plissés, soucieux. Il a l'air contrarié, mais il n'ose pas encore m'attaquer frontalement. Je reste son supérieur et son meilleur ami, après tout… Du moins sur le papier.

Je m'écarte sans dire un mot pour le laisser entrer. Lui aussi se tait. Là où un flot de reproches menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres deux secondes plus tôt, je devine en lui une réserve, une hésitation : il a perçu ma froideur et n'en a pas encore deviné l'origine… Il se lance malgré tout :

\- Tu m'as doublé ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu as obtenu des renseignements grâce à Drake, le légiste, et tu es allé interroger l'armurier sans moi, sans prévenir personne, sans autorisation officielle ! Tu as perquisitionné l'appartement de Malefoy ! Tu as…

Devant mon manque de réaction, il s'interrompt tout à coup, cherche ses mots. C'est un brin ridicule et j'aurais pu sourire, si ses paroles ne s'étaient pas contentées de glisser sur moi comme de l'eau.

\- Tu as compromis l'intégrité des preuves ! reprend-il comme s'il cherchait désespérément un crime à me reprocher. Tu as agis dans mon dos, à l'insu du Ministère, tu… Tu en as fait une affaire personnelle !

\- Ça l'était.

C'est ma première réponse. Je reconnais à peine ma propre voix. Visiblement, Ron non plus :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- C'était une affaire personnelle. Et tu étais bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron fronce les sourcils, sur la défensive :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Je te trouve vachement culoté de te pointer ici chez moi pour me reprocher d'avoir fait de Malefoy une affaire personnelle, j'articule doucement, ignorant ses paroles.

Mais j'ai vu juste, je le sais : le teint de Ron se colore de rouge, sa colère gonfle, enfle en lui :

\- Sois tu arrêtes tes insinuations, sois tu craches ton venin tout de suite, me lance-t-il. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, contrairement à toi !

Alors je relève les yeux sur lui. Lentement, irrévocablement. Tout est glacé au fond de mon cœur. Lorsque je reprends la parole, je ne suis plus rien, je suis devenu autre chose : la voix de la rancœur, du désespoir et de la vengeance, qui maudit la vérité à l'instant même où je la prononce :

\- Tu es le seul qui savait pour mon rendez-vous avec la Ronce.

Ron se fige. Sous mes yeux, je peux presque voir les rouages de son esprit s'aligner, et alors, enfin, il comprend. Il comprend la froideur de mon accueil et mon hostilité à son égard. Un éclair de peur passe dans ses yeux, aussitôt remplacé par de la haine, l'assurance d'avoir agi au mieux, et je l'interromps avant qu'il ne parle :

\- La Ronce m'avait fait parvenir un mot, à moi, personnellement. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Hermione, toi et moi, nous soupçonnions Malefoy d'être la Ronce, pas vrai ? Alors quand j'ai reçu ce mot, je m'en suis ouvert à toi. Parce que je voulais avoir ton opinion. Parce que je te faisais confiance. Parce que tu étais mon ami.

\- Je t'ai mis en garde ! se défendit Ron. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas y aller !

\- Oui, et comme je ne voulais pas t'écouter, tu as choisi de prendre les devants par toi-même. Tu avais raison, Ron, j'ai mené mon enquête de mon côté. Drake m'a aidé : c'est lui qui m'a conduit sur la piste de l'armurier. Et tu sais ce que j'ai découvert, en remontant le fil des preuves, Ron ? Les journaux de Malefoy.

Je vois la surprise hausser les sourcils de Ron :

\- Eh oui, il n'y en avait pas qu'un, j'articule lentement, comme si je me délectais de ce qu'il ignore. Il se trouve que Drago tenait un journal depuis ses onze ans. Je les ai retrouvés, tous. Je les ai tous lus. Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont appris ?

Ron garde le silence à présent. L'ultime barrière des coupables… Il sait ce que j'ai lu dans ses pages : il sait que je sais, mais je le prononce tout de même à haute voix, pour que la vérité éclate entre nous, claire, tangible :

\- En 2006, tu as reçu un rapport d'un de tes informateurs, William Duval, t'informant qu'Astoria Greengrass avait été vue à Londres. Tu as aussitôt envoyé tes hommes sur place, dans l'espoir de l'appréhender et d'obtenir des renseignements sur Drago. Mais tes hommes se sont montrés maladroits : ils ont blessé Astoria et elle n'a plus jamais refait surface… Tu n'as pas mentionné l'incident dans tes rapports. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Parce que déjà à l'époque, toi et moi avions des points de vue divergents sur Malefoy…

\- Tu te montrais faible ! hurle Ron. Tu soutenais les agissements de la Ronce au fond de toi, même si tu refusais de le reconnaitre !

\- Je ne les soutenais pas, je les comprenais.

\- Tu refusais d'appréhender Malefoy parce que ça te perturbait de te retrouver à nouveau face à lui ! Tu n'arrivais pas à te confronter à ce qu'il était devenu, tu ne voulais pas l'accepter parce que nous l'avions connu étant enfant !

\- Et c'était une raison pour outrepasser mes ordres ?! je réplique sèchement. C'était une raison pour agir sans rien me dire, en me maintenant dans l'ignorance ?

Ron ravale sa répartie.

\- Le premier de nous deux à avoir doublé l'autre, c'est toi, je reprends d'un ton horriblement calme, presque détaché. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, pas vrai ? Pas vrai, Ron ?

J'avale ma salive. Les mots me brûlent la gorge à mesure que je les prononce :

\- Plus tard, bien plus tard, au début de cette année, un de tes informateurs est entré directement en contact avec Drago Malefoy. Cet informateur s'appelait Henry Boyle. Grâce aux journaux, j'ai appris que Boyle connaissait Malefoy depuis plusieurs années en réalité : il ignorait à qui il avait affaire, c'est tout. Malefoy s'adressait à lui sous un autre visage et un autre nom. Mais Malefoy a fini par se dévoiler… Est-ce que ton informateur te l'a dit tout de suite, ou est-ce qu'il a attendu : je l'ignore… Est-ce qu'il a essayé de capturer Malefoy par lui-même ? Est-ce que Malefoy lui a filé entre les doigts ? Les réponses se trouvent dans le dernier journal, sans doute. Celui que tu n'as pas voulu que je lise.

Ron affronte mon regard, sans rien dire. J'en fais de même :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue, au cours de cette année, tu as fini par être mis au courant. Tu savais. Tu as mis tous tes informateurs sur le coup, mais Malefoy s'est fait de plus en plus insaisissable : il savait qu'on l'avait trahi, que ses identités pouvaient être compromises, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne… Pendant tout ce temps, il t'a échappé, pas vrai, Ron ? Et tu ne pouvais rien me dire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis tout cela comme si tu m'accusais ? rétorque Ron. Malefoy était un criminel, c'était bel et bien la Ronce, toi-même tu en as la preuve à présent ! Je n'ai fait que mon putain de job : celui que tu semblais avoir oublié depuis des années !

\- Tu étais le seul à savoir pour le rendez-vous ! je hurle tout à coup. Tu étais le seul : je te l'ai dit, à toi ! Quelle merveilleuse occasion ça a dû être pour toi, pas vrai ? Ce message, c'était tout ce qui te manquait : un lieu et une heure où tu étais sûr que Malefoy serait là, qu'il serait présent, que tu pourrais le trouver ! Mais il y avait un problème, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

Je ne peux plus contenir ma rage à présent. Je tremble, de tout mon corps :

\- Si tu envoyais les Aurors pour l'appréhender, tu savais qu'ils tomberaient aussi sur moi. Comment leur expliquer alors ? Comment justifier que le directeur du service des Aurors se trouvait là en pleine nuit pour discuter tranquillement avec la Ronce, sans en avoir informé personne, sans rapport officiel ? Et comment justifier, à moi, l'arrivée de ces Aurors, sans que je comprenne ce que tu avais fait ? La réponse était simple. Au diable la gloire, au diable les honneurs : tu trouverais bien un moyen d'en récupérer une petite partie de toute façon. Tout ce qui comptait pour toi, depuis toutes ces années, c'était appréhender la Ronce. Appréhender Malefoy… Trainer son nom dans la boue à la surface du monde, enfin, pour ce qu'il était vraiment… Alors, tu as convoqué tes deux précieux informateurs : Boyle et Duval. Tu leur as donné l'heure, le lieu. Et tu leur as dit : « Tuez-le. Tuez Malefoy. Ne touchez pas à Potter. Et votre fortune sera faite. Vous toucherez la prime du Ministère, et tous, nous obtiendrons tout ce que nous avons toujours souhaité ».

La lèvre de Ron frémit. Il est devenu d'une pâleur de marbre, et ses prunelles se sont fixées droit sur moi.

\- Dis-moi où est-ce que je me trompe, Ron. Dis-moi si j'ai fait une seule erreur dans mon récit.

Il garde le silence quelques instants. Et puis soudain, je vois la rage s'emparer de lui, se décider à se défendre, à tout avouer, enfin :

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, crache-t-il. Tu te montrais lâche, et faible ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen de te faire entendre raison ! Tu donnais à Malefoy l'occasion de te tuer sans même songer à l'appréhender, sans mettre en place aucun plan, aucune protection ! Tu voulais simplement le revoir et lui parler, pour satisfaire ta conscience ! Tu n'agissais pas en Auror !

\- Et toi si ?

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

Ron flamboie devant moi :

\- Et je ne supporte pas de me tenir là dans cette pièce avec toi, à devoir me justifier comme si j'avais commis un crime, alors que j'ai fait ce qui était juste ! Moi, j'ai fait ce qui était juste ! Toi, non ! C'est toi qui as commis un crime, Harry, un crime envers moi et envers le Ministère, mais surtout un crime envers la morale ! Envers la justice ! Envers toutes les monstruosités que Malefoy a perpétrées ces dix dernières années !

\- Il traquait les Mangemorts !

\- Il était un Mangemort !

\- Il y a été forcé ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, tu n'as pas lu ses journaux, tu ne le connaissais pas : tu n'as jamais cherché à le connaitre ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sa famille lui a fait subir pendant que toi et moi menions notre petite vie tranquille !

\- Notre petite vie tranquille ?!

\- Parfaitement ! A côté de ce qu'il a enduré, nos années Poudlard, ce n'était rien ! Mon combat contre Voldemort, ce n'était rien ! Lui vivait avec lui _quotidiennement_ ! Tu ne sais pas ce que Voldemort l'a forcé à faire, tu ne sais pas les horreurs qu'il a vues, affrontées, vécues, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dû faire pour survivre ! Personne n'était moins Mangemort que lui !

\- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Bientôt tu diras qu'il avait raison de tuer tous ces gens sans autre forme de procès ? Les femmes ? Les enfants ?

\- Il ne tuait pas les enfants, je réponds, plus acide que jamais. Quant aux femmes, elles étaient complices de leurs maris… Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne légitime pas leurs meurtres, mais je les comprends.

Ron ricane :

\- Tu les comprends… Ça nous fait une belle jambe. En attendant, moi, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait : j'ai traité Malefoy exactement comme lui-même traitait ses victimes, et l'histoire est réglée. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en reparler.

\- Il était Noah.

C'était tout juste un murmure. Ma voix s'est abaissée, sourde, basse, terrible… En face de moi, Ron a l'air de s'être pris un coup de poing en pleine figure :

\- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il.

Je le transperce à nouveau dans les yeux :

\- Drago était Noah, je répète d'une voix claire, forte, puissante. C'était lui, pendant toutes ces années, sous Polynectar. Et je l'ai tué…

\- Tu es sûr de… Comment est-ce que tu…

\- Je l'ai lu dans ses journaux. Tout est là.

Pour la première fois, je désigne les copies que j'ai faites des journaux, empilées sur le bureau derrière moi. Le visage de Ron s'illumine en les voyant. Difficile de savoir qui de la méfiance ou de la curiosité se dispute ses traits… Puis, la réalité de ce que je viens de lui avouer le rattrape enfin :

\- Alors pendant toutes ces années, ce fils de pute… Ce fils de pute était juste sous notre nez ! Et j'ai dîné avec lui, joué aux échecs avec lui, je l'ai invité dans la maison de mes parents, j'ai…

Il pousse soudain une exclamation et plaque sa main contre sa bouche :

\- Tu as couché avec lui !

\- Je l'aimais, je réponds simplement.

\- Tu as couché avec Malefoy ! Tu as couché avec ce sale enfoiré de vipère que nous avons traqué pendant dix ans !

\- JE L'AIMAIS !

A nouveau, j'ai hurlé. Les mots ont déchiré mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine s'est ouverte en grand devant moi pour déverser mon cœur. D'un seul coup, tous mes souvenirs communs avec Noah me reviennent en mémoire, tous les mots de Drago dans ses journaux, tous les baisers, les disputes, les étreintes, l'amour échangé… Tout cela refait surface en moi comme autant de lames qui me poignardent toutes en même temps. Je voudrais m'effondrer, mais je ne peux pas… Le regard de Ron m'en empêche… Il ne comprend pas, il ne pourra jamais comprendre…

\- Je l'aimais, je répète, des larmes dévalant mes joues. Et je me contrefous de ce que tu en penses. Je me contrefous de ton jugement. J'aurais dû te le dire il y a déjà bien longtemps… Mais maintenant, aujourd'hui, devant moi, je veux que tu reconnaisses ce que tu as fait et que tu comprennes qu'à cause de toi, l'homme que j'aimais est mort ! Drago est mort, Noah est mort : ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais pas vrai : tu les haïssais, tu les as toujours haïs tous les deux ! Mais moi, je les aimais… Je l'aimais… Et je l'ai tué, de mes propres mains…

Je baisse les yeux sous le poids de mes larmes. Ron, lui, n'ose plus rien dire.

\- Tu m'as forcé à vivre avec ce poids sur mes épaules, je murmure doucement, à bout de forces. Tu m'as forcé à vivre avec la mort de mon amour sur la conscience… A cause de toi, je ne serai plus jamais heureux…

Ron reste immobile un long moment. Il me regarde pleurer. Je ne veux pas relever la tête pour contempler l'expression d'incompréhension et de dégoût qu'il doit arborer… Et puis, soudain, il s'approche de moi. Je vois sa main tendue vers moi, très lentement, comme vers un animal blessé :

\- Harry, articule-t-il.

Je devine dans sa voix une profonde hésitation. Il sait que je ne suis plus moi-même à cet instant. Seulement ma douleur…

\- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre… Mais tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais blessé sciemment, pas vrai ?

\- Non, tu voulais le blesser lui !

Je me redresse brusquement :

\- Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, et à ta haine pour lui, ton désir de le voir mort !

Ron ne répond rien. Je sais qu'en son âme et conscience, il ne peut nier mes accusations. Mais je devine dans son regard une lueur, une connexion… Les vestiges de cette vieille amitié qui nous a unis depuis si longtemps… Ron voit ma souffrance, et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

\- Harry…, articule-t-il. Il faut que tu me racontes tout. S'il te plait.

\- D'abord, tu vas me laisser lire le dernier journal, je rétorque sèchement.

Ron semble un instant décontenancé :

\- Quoi ?

\- Le dernier journal. Je veux le lire.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas…

\- Je me contrefous de l'enquête ! Je me contrefous des autorisations : j'en sais déjà bien plus que toi de toute manière, admets-le ! Je veux le fin mot de l'histoire, Ron ! Je le veux, j'en ai besoin !

Ron doit percevoir le désespoir dans ma voix. Un éclat de pitié passe dans ses yeux, fugitif, mais insupportable. Son professionnalisme d'Auror reprend le dessus :

\- Il faudra que tu me donnes les autres journaux, déclare-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut ferme.

Je suis forcé de l'admettre : c'est une marque de courage de sa part… Mais mon visage se tord simplement d'un sourire sinistre :

\- Oh, tu peux les lire, j'articule. Je les ai dupliqués, ils sont tous là.

\- Il me faut les originaux.

\- Ça, tu peux toujours rêver.

\- Mais…

\- Que je te donne les originaux, pour que tu les détruises ? Pour que tu gardes tout par devers toi, comme tu l'as toujours fait pour tout ce qui concerne Drago ? Pour que tu ne répandes que des informations biaisées à son sujet ? Non. Je vais te donner la copie des journaux. Les originaux sont sous bonne garde, ne t'en fais pas. Et lorsque tu publieras les résultats de ton enquête, qui sait… Peut-être que je m'assurerai que la Gazette obtienne la bonne version des évènements.

Ron se récrie à nouveau :

\- Tu ne vas pas publier les journaux intimes d'un Mangemort ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! je réplique d'un air de défi. Peut-être que c'est exactement ce dont le monde sorcier a besoin ! Peut-être que si nous avions pris la peine de comprendre Drago depuis le début, nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là aujourd'hui ! Peut-être qu'il est enfin temps de laver son nom, et de le révéler pour ce qu'il était vraiment !

Ron ne dit rien. Je sens toujours son esprit opposé au mien : son opinion ne changera pas, jamais… Mais son regard fait des allés et retours entre moi et les journaux. Il hésite, il bascule, je le sens…

\- Très bien, décrète-t-il.

De la poche intérieure de sa veste, il sort le journal de Malefoy, soigneusement emballé dans une pochette scellée. Sans un mot, je lui tends les copies. Nous nous dévisageons quelques instants en silence, en chiens de faïence, deux amis divisés par un abyme insoluble, et qui ne savent plus quoi se dire à présent…

Les mots franchissent mes lèvres malgré tout :

\- Sors de chez moi.

Ron s'exécute. Il y a de la colère, du ressentiment et de la pitié dans le dernier regard qu'il me lance… Quel avenir y a-t-il, pour nous deux ? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai le dernier journal de Drago entre mes mains. Le dernier journal…

Drago, est-ce ainsi que je vais apprendre comment tu es mort ? L'entendre de la bouche de Ron ne m'a apporté aucun réconfort. Alors l'apprendre par tes mots…

Sans réfléchir, je presse le journal contre mon cœur et le serre très fort. C'est le dernier journal. Tout ce qu'il me reste de toi. Après cela, il faudra te laisser partir… Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Je voudrais me laisser partir moi aussi… Je voudrais me fondre dans ces pages et ne plus jamais revenir…

Mais pour l'heure, il faut continuer. Un dernier journal, une dernière fois. Mon futur s'arrête là.


	22. Omnes Vulnerant, Ultima Necat

Le prochain chapitre sera très probablement le dernier... Ce sera la fin d'une longue et belle aventure. A la semaine prochaine donc =)

Nat'

* * *

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **janvier 2010.**_

 _Ça y est, je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi la date du 31 décembre pour passer à l'acte. J'avais cette étrange superstition que le passage à la nouvelle année pouvait symboliser ce passage à un nouvel état, ancré (et encré) dans ma chair._

 _Je me suis aventuré dans l'Allée des Embrumes sous une de mes nombreuses apparences. J'ai attendu dans l'ombre que les derniers effets du Polynectar se dissipent, et alors seulement, je suis entré dans la boutique._

 _J'avais pris toutes les précautions, comme du temps où je travaillais à l'Eventail. J'ai rasé mes cheveux, teint mes sourcils en noir. J'ai fait pousser sur mon visage une barbe noire qui a dévoré mes traits. J'espérais que ces protections seraient suffisantes pour éviter que H. B. ne me reconnaisse, même si je devais le voir sous ma véritable apparence…_

 _Les premiers instants, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu. Je me suis présenté à lui comme le maître dont je lui avais tant parlé sous ma fausse identité. Il m'a aussitôt conduit à la cave, sans un mot, et il m'a demandé de me déshabiller._

 _C'était étrange, inutile de le nier. Cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas déshabillé en présence de quelqu'un, encore moins quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas intime. J'ai jugulé mon angoisse malgré tout. Il y a bien longtemps que la Marque des Ténèbres n'est plus visible sur mon bras. Rien d'autre sur mon corps ne peut révéler qui je suis. Seules mes cicatrices racontent l'histoire de ma vie… Mais H. B. serait bien incapable de les déchiffrer. En fait, au-delà du risque qu'il me reconnaisse moi, D.M., il y a surtout le risque qu'il me soupçonne d'être la Ronce… Ce risque hélas, je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen de l'éviter._

 _H.B. m'a fait m'allonger sur une table au fond de la pièce, et nous avons commencé, à la seule lueur des bougies. Ça n'a pas été aussi long que ce que j'imaginais, mais ce fut extrêmement douloureux. B. utilisait sa baguette pour parcourir chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, psalmodiant des incantations dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, incrustant dans ma chair de minuscules gouttelettes d'encre qui s'enroulaient, se tordaient… Je pouvais les sentir s'agiter juste sous ma peau. Je pouvais sentir le sang dégouliner de mon épiderme à vif. A la fin, mon corps tout entier me brûlait comme si j'étais resté une journée entière allongé nu en plein Soleil._

 _Pourtant, pendant tout le temps que ça a duré, je n'ai cessé de surveiller H. B. Il paraissait concentré sur sa tâche, perdu dans ce qu'il faisait. Mais j'ai cru voir le fil de ses pensées se dérouler sous mes yeux. Une telle proximité avec le corps d'un autre, cela laisse des traces… H. B. a-t-il fini par discerner les traits du jeune D.M., sous la barbe et les dix années écoulées ? Dans tous les cas, il ne m'a pas trahi. J'ai songé un instant à lui effacer la mémoire. Et puis j'ai renoncé. J'ignore les effets secondaires que ce sortilège pourrait avoir sur moi, je pourrais encore avoir besoin de lui. Et avant d'en arriver à des solutions aussi radicales, je peux déjà le surveiller dans les temps à venir._

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 20 janvier 2010.**_

 _Le tatouage a bien cicatrisé. Il n'apparait que sous un certain éclairage, si je le souhaite. Parfois la nuit, lorsque je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, j'ai l'impression de le sentir bouger, indépendamment de moi…_

 _Il est très beau, je dois bien l'admettre. C'est déjà ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour des considérations esthétiques, mais mieux vaut se promener avec ça sur le corps qu'avec un motif hideux. Il a la forme d'une treille végétale, d'une ronce qui se serait enroulée autour de moi… Si ce n'est pas ironique. Ça semble presque trop parfait. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il a une vie propre : il s'écarte devant certaines personnes, comme s'il sentait le moment de me protéger ou, au contraire, de s'ouvrir aux autres…_

 _Je dois avouer que je suis rassuré en tout cas. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être de la magie noire. Rien que de la magie ancestrale. Reste à savoir si elle sera efficace. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 2 février 2010.**_

 _Je suis retourné voir H.B. sous l'une de mes identités habituelles, pour lui donner la seconde moitié du paiement. Il n'a pas eu l'air de réagir plus que d'habitude. Fidèle à sa réputation, il ne m'a pas posé de questions après avoir vu mon « maitre » en chair et en os. Peut-être que je continuerai à faire affaire avec lui. H.B. m'a prouvé son utilité, et, de toute évidence, il est digne de confiance. S'il a deviné que j'étais la Ronce, il n'en a rien laissé paraître. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 23 mars 2010.**_

 _Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de noms sur ma liste. Après dix années de traque, enfin, il semblerait que le travail de la Ronce touche à son terme. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire après ?_

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je songe à arrêter. Déjà à la mort d'Astoria, lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul pour veiller sur le coffret, la question s'est posée. Devais-je arrêter, interrompre ma tâche, pour ne pas mettre le coffret en danger ? Pour ne pas reproduire la même erreur qu'avec Astoria ? J'aurais pu l'emmener dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, et me retirer du monde. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Il faut croire que je n'apprends pas de mes erreurs. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'abandonner ma tâche à moitié terminée, de cesser mon combat, alors que d'autres Mangemorts vivaient encore en liberté dans la nature…_

 _Alors, j'ai continué. Mais très bientôt, le choix ne se posera plus pour moi. Il ne reste que deux noms sur ma liste. Après ça, je cesserai d'être la Ronce. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 4 avril 2010.**_

 _H., que je le veuille ou non, mes pensées vont vers toi. J'ai repris l'habitude de voir où tu en es de temps en temps. Parfois tard le soir, à la faveur d'une insomnie, je me demande où tu es, ce que tu fais, avec qui tu partages cet instant… Alors je sors et je t'observe. Pendant la journée, en soirée… Lorsque je te surprends à sortir de chez toi, je te suis. Ce n'est plus un besoin aussi vital et malsain qu'avant. Même si je t'aime toujours et que je regretterai à jamais le temps passé ensemble, je ne souffre plus comme au lendemain de notre séparation. Non, c'est seulement un moyen pour moi de me rassurer, je crois. De m'apaiser. Savoir que tu mènes ta petite vie relativement tranquille non loin de moi, ça me permet de penser que peut-être, pour moi, une existence semblable est possible. Que peut-être un jour, moi aussi je pourrai rentrer chez moi, boire un verre avec des amis, aller au travail…_

 _Ça me semble surréaliste, tout ça. Ce sont des choses que je n'ai jamais eues, même quand je vivais avec toi. Une vie normale…_

 _Je ne sais pas si j'y ai jamais vraiment aspiré. Peut-être que ça m'ennuierait, peut-être que ça ne me plairait pas. Peut-être, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, que j'ai passé trop de temps dans la souffrance et les forces du Mal : peut-être qu'elles me manqueraient… J'espère que je ne suis pas comme ça. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, pour moi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 17 mai 2010.**_

 _Je sais d'où me viennent toutes ces réflexions. Pardonne-moi si elles t'ennuient, H. C'est l'avantage de te parler à travers ce journal : tu es forcé de m'écouter…_

 _Je ressasse ainsi parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un nom sur ma liste. Très bientôt, la Ronce cessera d'exister. Et je serai forcé de penser à l'avenir à nouveau. C'est une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais aimé penser. L'avenir ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 5 juin 2010.**_

 _J'ai trente ans. Quelle étrange idée._

 _Je ne sais pas très bien ce que ça m'inspire. Je me rappelle très bien de ce que j'écrivais dans mon journal, pendant ma sixième année à Poudlard, et l'année qui a suivi, auprès de V… Je me souviens que pour moi, à cette époque-là, chaque jour pouvait être le dernier. Parfois même, je le souhaitais._

 _Quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis mes onze ans… J'aurais dû mourir bien plus tôt, et tellement de fois. Mais non, il faut croire que je suis toujours là. Est-ce un bien, un mal ? Même moi, je ne saurais le dire. La vie que j'ai menée n'a pas fait de moi quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne suis pas mauvais non plus. Trop peu de gens seraient capables de voir la différence. Le spectre du bien et du mal se décline à l'infini, mais les gens préfèrent se cantonner aux extrêmes, et oublier tout le reste… C'est plus facile de diviser le monde en deux camps opposés. C'est plus difficile, en revanche, lorsque l'on se tient pile à la frontière, dans la zone de pénombre, là où lumière devient ténèbres…_

 _Dans l'ensemble, je crois que je suis heureux de m'en être sorti. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis fier, mais… Compte-tenu des circonstances, j'aurais pu tourner bien pire. Tellement pire… Peut-être est-il temps de laisser cette vie-là derrière moi maintenant. D'enterrer le passé et tous les morts qu'il contient, une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais connu, c'est pour ça que c'est si difficile… Mais je suis arrivé jusque-là. Je peux bien faire encore un pas en avant. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 31 juillet 2010.**_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, H. J'ai fait un saut du côté du Terrier aujourd'hui pour te voir. J'en avais besoin, je crois._

 _Vous étiez tous là : H. et W., les parents, les frères et la sœur de W., leurs conjoints, leurs enfants… Toute une joyeuse troupe de marmaille, piaillant et riant au Soleil… Une famille unie._

 _Je suis resté à l'écart, sur une colline en hauteur, pas loin de la maison de L. L. Je t'ai regardé poursuivre les gnomes de jardin avec les enfants dans le potager. Tu sors avec Gabrielle D. maintenant, depuis quelques semaines…_

 _Ça ne durera pas, je crois que tu le sais déjà. Mais je sais pourquoi tu l'as choisie. Elle est jeune, belle, vive, pleine d'esprit. Pleine de cette confiance en l'avenir que nous possédions étant plus jeunes, et qui nous fait défaut à nous, les trentenaires…_

 _Quand sommes-nous devenus vieux, H. ? Toi et moi, je crois que nous nous sentons vieux depuis très longtemps… Ça peut paraitre étrange, mais jamais tu ne m'as autant manqué. Peut-être parce que je suis sur la piste de mon dernier nom, et qu'alors, une fois ce dernier meurtre accompli, je serai libre… Délivré de la Ronce, délivré de mon passé. Une toute nouvelle vie s'ouvrira devant moi, et cette vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la remplir avec toi…_

 _C'est ça que j'ai décidé, H. Toutes ces nuits sans sommeil m'ont conduit à cette seule et unique conclusion. Je veux faire partie de ta vie à nouveau. Alors à présent, je cherche une solution. Dois-je porter un masque, ou non ? Te dire la vérité, ou non ? Redevenir Noah ?_

 _Je l'ignore. Chaque question soulève davantage de problèmes et d'interrogations. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'y vois pas une source d'inquiétude. Au contraire, j'ai retrouvé espoir. Tous ces problèmes signifient que j'ai décidé de refaire ma vie avec toi. Tu en feras partie à nouveau, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai de nouveau envie de vivre. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 25 août 2010.**_

 _Un incident s'est produit aujourd'hui. J'étais sur la piste de ma dernière victime, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais suivi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir l'identité de l'espion, ni de le coincer. J'ai immédiatement transplané chez moi et je n'en ai plus bougé. Mais je ne peux plus emprunter cette apparence pour l'instant. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 15 septembre 2010.**_

 _C'est encore arrivé. J'ai l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. Cette fois, j'étais sous l'apparence que j'utilisais pour interroger William D., et j'ai distinctement senti que l'on m'observait à l'autre bout d'une ruelle, attendant le moment de me coincer peut-être…_

 _Je suis forcé d'être plus prudent. »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 18 octobre 2010.**_

 _Presque toutes mes identités sont compromises. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se produire. J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer, mais je ne me sens plus en sécurité lorsque j'arpente l'Allée des Embrumes, peu importe le visage que j'adopte… J'ai l'impression que des agents des Aurors sont impliqués. La sécurité a été renforcée dans les rues, comme s'ils espéraient attraper quelqu'un entre leurs filets… J'ai réussi à passer entre les mailles jusqu'à présent, mais quelque chose se prépare. D'où vient la fuite ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 20 novembre 2010.**_

 _C'est Henry B. Je suis allé le voir aujourd'hui, sous le visage que je lui montre d'habitude. J'espérais obtenir des renseignements sur les agissements des Aurors, sachant qu'il était toujours très bien informé sur ce genre de choses. Quand j'y pense maintenant, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille…_

 _B. n'a rien pu me dire d'utile. Mais lorsque j'ai quitté sa boutique, je me suis très vite rendu compte qu'il essayait de me suivre. J'ai transplané avant qu'il en apprenne davantage sur ma destination. Mais je n'ose imaginer les implications de ce que je viens de découvrir…_

 _Henry B. est la fuite, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Il est le seul à m'avoir vu sous ma véritable apparence, le seul à pouvoir soupçonner ce que je représente… Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agi plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prévenu les Aurors lorsque j'étais nu à sa merci dans sa boutique, s'il est bien leur indic ? Peut-être a-t-il décidé de s'occuper de moi lui-même… Pour toucher la prime… Mais alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agi ?_

 _La peur, sans doute. La peur de s'en prendre à un ancien Mangemort, ou à la Ronce, sans la moindre préparation… Je peux me féliciter de sa prudence, mais ce que j'ai découvert est bien pire. Si Henry B. m'a suivi aujourd'hui, ça signifie qu'il sait qui je suis, sous ma fausse apparence. Je ne pense pas qu'il croit toujours à cette histoire de maître. Autrement, mes autres identités ne seraient pas compromises elles aussi. Non, B. a dû s'ouvrir à quelques-uns de ses amis à propos de moi. Ils ont dû recoupé leurs théories : tout le monde sait que la Ronce opère sans doute sous plusieurs visages. Il leur a suffi de recenser les hommes des bas-fonds un peu isolés, dont le passé demeurait secret, et de les faire surveiller, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se révèle enfin être la Ronce, peut-être…_

 _C'est pour cela que je me sens suivi, quel que soit le visage que j'adopte. Malgré mes multiples identités, mon profil est devenu trop reconnaissable. Que faire alors ? Je ne peux pas les laisser remonter jusqu'à moi. Que se serait-il passé si Henry B. avait suivi ma trace jusqu'au coffret ? Mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma dernière victime si près du but…_

 _Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Hâter un peu ma sortie hors du monde des bas-fonds. Me retirer dans les ombres, le temps de rayer le dernier nom sur ma liste, et d'y voir plus clair. Mais que faire du coffret ? Je ne peux pas le garder auprès de moi, ce ne serait pas sûr. Et je ne peux pas le laisser seul sans protection… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 29 novembre 2010.**_

 _La seule solution qui me semble viable, et j'ose à peine me l'avouer, ce serait de confier le coffret à P. Ça me semble surréaliste rien que de l'écrire, mais… J'envisageais bien d'entrer à nouveau dans sa vie après tout, pas vrai ? Il aurait bien fini par découvrir son existence un jour ou l'autre…_

 _P., je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de te demander ce service… Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je m'imaginais ressurgir dans ta vie… Je pensais faire ça de façon calme, correcte, posée. Prendre le temps de t'expliquer clairement les choses, et te laisser ensuite décider… Je ne t'aurais pas parlé du coffret avant d'être sûr que tu ne me ferais pas arrêter, même si je ne pense pas que tu aurais osé compromettre sa sécurité…_

 _P., dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Est-ce que je dois te confier le coffret ? Est-ce que je le peux ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix. Je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Et je te connais, je sais que tu comprendras. Qui sait, peut-être… Peut-être que ce sera le fameux premier pas qui nous permettra de nous retrouver, toi et moi ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **décembre 2010.**_

 _C'est notre anniversaire, P. Et ma décision est prise. Je vais t'envoyer un mot, sous l'identité de la Ronce. Je vais demander à te voir, et là, dans un premier temps, je te dirai le strict nécessaire, aussi vite que possible. Je te parlerai du coffret et du danger qu'il court. Peut-être parlerons-nous aussi un peu de la Ronce. Mais Noah, j'en ai bien peur, devra attendre encore un peu… Le contexte ne s'y prête pas._

 _C'est curieux comme les vieilles habitudes resurgissent vite. Depuis que je suis plongé dans la spirale du danger, et que je souhaite t'y mêler, j'ai de nouveau le réflexe de penser à toi sous ton nom de famille. Ça a toujours été presque plus intime que ton prénom, pour moi… Comme une façon de te dire « Je t'aime » lorsque je ne le pouvais pas._

 _Le fait est que d'ici quelques jours, P., nous allons nous revoir. Pas très longtemps, pas comme je l'espérais, mais… Nous allons nous revoir, sous ma véritable apparence : c'est un détail auquel je tiens. Plus de mensonges, plus de maques. Que se passera-t-il alors ? »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 3 décembre 2010.**_

 _J'ai mis le coffret en sécurité : à l'origine du lion, là où personne ne viendra le trouver… Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que P. répondra à l'appel. Il sait certainement que je suis la Ronce après toutes ces années. Cela signifie-t-il qu'il me fera confiance ? Qu'il acceptera de m'aider ? Il le faut, il le faut… »_

 _ **X**_

 _ **« 14 décembre 2010.**_

 _Jour fatidique. J'ai donné rendez-vous à P. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il sait qui je suis. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, je l'espère. J'espère ne pas avoir correspondu avec lui pendant toutes ces années sans qu'il sache qui j'étais… Cela rendrait une partie de mes actes vides de sens. Mais après tout, j'ai accepté depuis longtemps l'idée que mes espérances envers P. ne soient pas partagées._

 _J'espère qu'il me fera confiance. Il n'a aucune raison, après tout, mais c'est P. J'espère qu'il me fera confiance. Je suis dans l'impasse cette fois. Je dois lui confier le coffret. On m'a trahi, je ne peux pas le transporter moi-même au risque d'être pris… Je ne peux pas envoyer une simple missive à P. contenant une adresse et les instructions : mes lettres pourraient être interceptées… Non, je dois le voir en personne. Le rendez-vous en soi est risqué. S'ils interceptent mon message avec le point de rendez-vous… Ou si P. ramène tout le service des Aurors pour m'arrêter… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai personne d'autre sur qui compter. Personne en qui je fasse davantage confiance. Je dois confier le coffret à P. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen._ _»_

 **XXX**

Ma lecture s'interrompt ici. Le carnet s'arrête brusquement, à quelques pages de la fin, sur une écriture pressée et frénétique… Quand Drago a-t-il écrit ces lignes ? Quelques minutes à peine avant de me retrouver, peut-être ? Je sens la précipitation dans sa plume. L'angoisse qui s'exprime à travers ses mots. L'angoisse à l'idée de me revoir, que je le trahisse, que quelque chose se passe mal ? Si seulement il avait su…

Lentement, je referme le carnet, mais comme d'habitude, ses mots me poursuivent en pensée. Déjà, je sens la boule amère du chagrin durcir au creux de ma gorge. C'est terminé. Je l'ai lu : le dernier carnet, les toutes dernières lignes… Machinalement, j'en fais une copie qui ira rejoindre les exemplaires de Gringotts. Et je reste là, assis sur mon lit, sans savoir quoi faire de ma vie.

Une déception sourde se fait jour en moi. Quelque part, en lisant ce carnet, j'avais espéré… Espéré quoi ? Que Drago comprenne miraculeusement ce qui était sur le point de se passer ? Qu'il ait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à la mort, envers et contre tout ? Qu'il ait finalement créé cet Horcruxe qu'Henry Boyle lui avait conseillé de faire ? Mais non, il ne l'a pas fait. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Ça ne ressemble pas à Drago. Il n'aurait pas pu se trahir ainsi, lui et les sentiments que nous avons éprouvés l'un pour l'autre… Un Horcruxe les aurait gâchés, détruits. Drago ne reviendra plus…

Cette vérité me frappe, pire que la première fois. Cette fois le choc est diffus, mais plus insidieux. La douleur me pénètre jusqu'au creux de mes os. Et déjà, mes larmes me trahissent…

Rien dans ma vie n'aura été plus terrible que la lecture de ce dernier journal. Être témoin page après page du piège dans lequel Drago s'est précipité, et ne rien pouvoir y faire. Assister à sa lente renaissance au monde, à ses perspectives d'avenir. Apprendre qu'il voulait revenir auprès de moi… Qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser la Ronce derrière lui, pour revenir auprès de moi…

Mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Plus rien changer, sinon savourer mes regrets. Le passé est écrit, l'encre est sèche : jamais analogie n'aura été plus correcte que celle-ci… Le passé de Drago est écrit entre ces pages… Et je ne peux pas en changer un seul mot.

Regardant autour de moi, je tombe sur les quelques pulls que j'ai dérobés dans son appartement : il me semble que cela fait déjà une éternité… Compulsivement, je les serre contre moi. Ils portent encore l'odeur de Drago, mais elle aussi partira un jour, fatalement. Le temps détruit toute chose… Sauf la souffrance que j'éprouve…

Mes yeux me brûlent en songeant que Drago, lui aussi, il y a un an à peine, s'est introduit dans notre appartement, a marché dans cette même pièce, là où je me tiens en ce moment, et qu'il a eu le même réflexe que moi : me voler quelques pulls… Comme si nous nous étions parlés par-delà l'espace et le temps… Quelque part, c'est un peu ce que nous avons fait avec ces journaux. Même s'ils m'ont fait souffrir, je ne me féliciterai jamais assez de les avoir trouvés, Drago. Ils m'ont permis de te comprendre d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Ils m'ont permis de savoir que nous nous manquions l'un à l'autre, avec une égale intensité…

Mais à présent, tu me laisses avec un vide, et je n'ai plus rien. Seules tournent dans ma tête les allusions à cette vie et à cet avenir que tu voulais partager avec moi. Tout ce que j'ai gâché. Tout ce que je n'obtiendrai jamais, et qui est écrit là devant moi, dans ces pages…

Je presse le journal contre ma poitrine et je m'allonge sur le lit, là, l'esprit blanc, sans penser à rien. Tout me parait inutile. Je veux vivre dans ces journaux qui retracent les dix-neuf dernières années de ta vie. Dix-neuf années de journaux… Plus de la moitié de ton existence… Tu aurais mérité de vivre tellement plus longtemps, Drago…

Et ce coffret, ce coffret qui t'obsédait tellement ? J'espérais aussi que le dernier journal m'apporterait des réponses sur ce qu'il contenait, mais ça n'a pas été le cas… Au final, je ne suis pas plus avancé… Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut bien se trouver, et je ne le saurai jamais. Une part de mystère qui me demeurera à jamais cachée, Drago… Il te fallait bien ça, pas vrai ?

Eperdu, je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à présent. Il m'est douloureux de penser au lendemain, au surlendemain, et à la vie sans toi, après tout ce que j'ai appris… Moi non plus, Drago, je n'aime pas penser à l'avenir. Ton journal s'est nourri de mes rêves, de mon amour, de mes espoirs, de tout ce qu'il y avait de possible en moi… Je ne veux plus rien. Je suis seul.


	23. Et Lux In Tenebris Lucet

Je ne sais pas exactement comment décrire les jours qui viennent de s'écouler. Depuis la mort de Drago, le temps me semble distordu, irréel. C'est encore plus vrai depuis que j'ai fini les journaux. Aussi douloureuse qu'ait été leur lecture, ils étaient une promesse de découverte, d'abandon, de retrouver un peu l'homme que j'ai aimé entre leurs pages, l'espace de quelques instants… Traquer les journaux, les lire, suivre les traces laissées par Drago : c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Comme un moyen de fuir la réalité, de fuir la douleur… Mais je ne peux plus fuir, à présent. Cela fait un mois que Drago est mort.

Soufflant entre mes mains pour les réchauffer, je m'agenouille doucement au coin de la tombe à Godric's Hollow. Je suis encore revenu te voir, Drago. Je n'y peux rien. Je crois que je risque de revenir encore longtemps.

Comme d'habitude, je contemple la pierre couverte de neige, je déchiffre ton nom gravé dans la froideur du marbre, et tout cela aussi me semble irréel. Ou trop réel. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ça aussi, ça m'arrive souvent, dernièrement…

Je regarde le cimetière autour de moi, les tombes de mes parents au loin, et la terre si noire, et je sais, je sais, Drago, que cet endroit est le seul endroit sur Terre où nous serons jamais vraiment réunis, toi et moi. L'admettre me déchire le cœur. Pourtant, je continue de revenir, encore et encore… Si seulement tu pouvais revenir toi aussi…

Malgré moi, j'esquisse un sourire. J'ai déposé des narcisses sur la tombe de mes parents avant de venir te voir. Maintenant que je sais que c'était toi, Drago… C'était toi l'inconnu qui déposait toujours une couronne de narcisses sur leur tombe… Et c'est pour cela que les narcisses ont fané une fois que tu es mort…

Mais je ne les laisserai pas. Je continuerai à en apporter, encore et encore. Comme ça, tu ne partiras pas tout à fait…

Pour toi, je n'ai pas apporté de fleurs. Ma seule présence suffit. J'aimerais croire que tu peux la sentir, à travers la pierre, mais… Je sais bien que tu n'es pas là. Tout ce qui reste de toi partira bientôt en poussière : de la chair, des ossements, des cheveux et des ongles… En fait, je crois que je frissonnerais si je te savais prisonnier de cet endroit… Je préfère t'imaginer libre, loin d'ici, en paix. Avec mes parents, peut-être. Je crois que tu leur aurais plu.

Esquissant un geste, j'exhibe la dernière parution de la Gazette du Sorcier :

\- Regarde-ça, j'articule en souriant à la tombe. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, Drago, je sais que c'étaient tes journaux intimes, mais… J'ai dit la vérité. J'ai dit ta vérité au monde.

En première page, le titre s'étale : _« Drago Malefoy : Révélations sur le Mangemort qui devint la Ronce »._

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas très engageant dit comme ça, je reprends. Mais ils ont vraiment été honnêtes. Ils ont reproduit les extraits que je leur ai donnés. Et très bientôt, tout sera publié…

Je pense à l'immonde biographie écrite par Rita Skeeter sur Dumbledore des années plus tôt, et je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit :

\- Comme ça, ils sauront enfin qui tu étais, Drago. Tu comprends ? Plus de masques. Plus de mensonges. Ils sauront toute la vérité sur toi, ils sauront à quel point tu étais bon, à quel point tu n'as pas eu le choix, et tout ce que tu as souffert…

Je caresse la une du journal, où une photo d'un Drago adolescent me dévisage d'un air impassible :

\- J'espère que tu approuves mon choix, je murmure. Je ne vais rien censurer, rien cacher au monde : ils sauront tout de toi et moi… Même si ça me coûte ma place d'Auror… Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir faire ce métier, de toute façon.

Je secoue la tête. Cela fait une semaine que j'ai achevé ma lecture des journaux. Une semaine que Ron a débarqué dans mon appartement et m'a laissé lire le dernier journal… Lui aussi a lu tous les autres, à présent. Et je sais que son point de vue a changé. Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler, mais… Quand je lui ai dit que j'allais diffuser les journaux dans la Gazette, il n'a pas cherché à m'en empêcher. Il a simplement hoché la tête. Avant que je ne parte, il m'a semblé qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais… Il a renoncé. Il est encore trop tôt, sans doute. Lui aussi est sous le choc de ce qu'il a lu. Sous le choc de ce qu'il a fait. Au moins, nous sommes deux à porter ce fardeau, maintenant… Mais peut-être que nous aurons un avenir, en fin de compte…

Un avenir…

Distraitement, je caresse la pierre tombale, humide et froide. Par moments, je souhaiterais que ce soit cela mon avenir. Je ne vois que cela. Et puis mon esprit projette en rafale toutes les images des gens auxquels je tiens… Ron, Hermione, Ginny, tous les Weasley, leurs enfants, et même Gabrielle… Je vois toutes les amitiés, toutes les épreuves endurées, les sourires échangés, et je comprends que mon esprit tente désespérément de me dissuader. « Ne fais pas ça », me dit-il. « Ils ne méritent pas que tu leur infliges ça. Tu as encore une vie, malgré tout. Même s'il ne peut plus en faire partie. Drago n'aurait pas voulu que tu te suicides pour le rejoindre. »

C'est vrai. Tu n'aurais pas voulu ça, je le sais. Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit la vérité alors qu'il était déjà trop tard ?

Toutes ces questions tournent, sans but, dans ma tête. A chaque fois, leur vacuité me rattrape. Il n'y a pas d'explication. Il n'y a rien de rationnel dans la mort qui nous frappe. Aucune illumination ne viendra frapper d'un nouvel éclairage la mort de Drago pour lui donner sens. Il est mort, c'est tout. Et moi, je suis forcé de continuer…

Tremblant, je regarde vers le ciel. Mes longues heures passées à méditer dans le noir m'auront au moins rendu plus lucide vis-à-vis de ces dernières semaines. Je sais que la traque et la lecture des journaux a été pour moi une obsession, une échappatoire… Maintenant que tout est dévoilé, la seule échappatoire qu'il me reste, c'est le dernier mystère… Ce coffret dont tu n'as pas voulu parler, même dans tes journaux, Drago…

C'est aussi pour ça que je viens souvent à Godric's Hollow. L'origine du lion… C'est là que tu l'as caché, et le lien semble tellement clair… Astoria avait une maison à Godric's Hollow. Elle y a vécu avec ta mère, et puis avec toi. Alors, j'ai cherché dans les registres une maison ayant appartenu à Harriet Shelby, mais… Quand je m'y suis rendu, elle était vide. Inoccupée depuis des années.

Malgré tout, c'était étrange de déambuler entre ces murs, d'imaginer que tu y avais vécu, que tu y avais été heureux peut-être, l'espace de quelques instants… Que se serait-il passé si tu n'avais pas décidé de revenir à Londres, Drago ? Si tu avais laissé la Ronce s'éteindre, pour rester ici et construire une vie avec Astoria ? Vivriez-vous toujours ici alors, heureux, entre ces murs ? En vie, tous les deux…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer, et cela me met les larmes aux yeux. Un tel gâchis…

La maison de Godric's Hollow n'a rien donné, et je ne sais plus où chercher. Dans le doute, l'origine du lion aurait pu faire référence à Poudlard, à la maison Gryffondor, mais… Là-bas encore, je n'ai rien trouvé. Seulement le regard de pitié de Minerva McGonagall, quand elle a vu dans quel état j'étais… Je suis fatigué que l'on ait pitié de moi. Cela ancre un peu plus la tristesse dans ma chair, et tout ce que j'ai fait… Mais je ne peux pas l'éviter.

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu l'as caché, Drago ? je demande à la tombe silencieuse.

Une part de moi ne croit déjà plus vraiment à cette quête. J'y crois parce que, comme tout le reste, c'est un moyen d'échapper à la réalité, encore un petit peu. Parce que je redoute le moment où plus rien ne viendra me distraire de ta mort, de mes actes, de mes regrets. Mais je sais que c'est vain.

Il fait froid, la nuit tombe peu à peu. Je me résous à me relever.

\- A bientôt, je murmure.

Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu, mais j'essaye de m'en convaincre. Que dirais-tu si tu me voyais en ce moment, Drago ? J'aimerais tellement te parler, une fois, rien qu'une dernière fois… Pour te dire que je connais la vérité, que je t'aime quand même, pour te demander pardon… Pour te dire adieu…

Mais je ne peux pas. Chaque jour, le constat est le même, implacable. Alors, je remonte doucement la petite place de Godric's Hollow, incapable de transplaner. Je passe devant la statue qui représente mon père et ma mère, et moi enfant dans leurs bras… Je songe à ce Noël sinistre où Hermione et moi avons découvert ce village pour la toute première fois…

Et là, soudain, alors que la maison se dessine tout au bout de la rue, la vérité me frappe de plein fouet. La maison. Elle se tient là, invisible aux Moldus, en ruines, depuis toutes ces années. Ma maison. L'origine du lion. Se pourrait-il que…

Courant presque, j'affronte la neige jusqu'à franchir le portail. Tandis que j'effleure la porte d'entrée, des dizaines de mots, de messages de soutien, d'amour à la famille Potter, apparaissent gravés dans le bois. Parmi ces dessins, je le cherche : un indice, une marque… Un lion.

Un petit lion, minuscule, comme celui gravé dans la bibliothèque où se cachaient les journaux de Drago. Le lion… C'était moi. Ça a toujours été moi.

Tremblant de tout mon corps, je pousse le battant. Il est verrouillé, mais je sors la clé de Drago, et alors, il cède sans effort et s'ouvre devant moi. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je ne suis jamais rentré dans la maison. Même pas ce fameux soir, avec Hermione. Tout juste avais-je jeté un coup d'œil à l'étage de l'aile droite, détruite par le sortilège de Voldemort…

Aujourd'hui, j'entre, et je redoute ce que je vais voir…

Ce n'est plus seulement Drago qui m'appelle par-delà la mort. Ce sont aussi mon père et ma mère. Ils ont vécu entre ces murs, avec moi, ils y ont été heureux, et ils y sont morts… Drago, pourquoi me fais-tu revivre ça ?

« Parce que tu es le seul qui aurait pu comprendre la référence », me murmure une voix qui est celle de Drago. « Parce que personne d'autre que toi ne se serait aventuré jusqu'ici… ».

Ce raisonnement se déroule, très clair, dans mon esprit, à mesure que je l'évoque. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur de la maison. La poussière et les toiles d'araignée recouvrent tout. Plus rien n'est discernable dans la brume de mes souvenirs : un canapé, une cuisine peut-être, mais ils ne m'évoquent rien… Tous les souvenirs importants sont depuis longtemps tombés en poussière, avalés par les hautes herbes, emportés par le vent, les intempéries et les animaux… Plus personne n'est entré ici depuis vingt-neuf ans… Plus personne, sauf Drago peut-être ?

Désespérément, je cherche des signes d'activité autour de moi. J'aperçois des trouées dans les toiles d'araignées. Des altérations dans les couches de poussière. Je les suis, le cœur de plus en plus frénétique, incapable de croire que peut-être, j'ai vu juste, peut-être, je vais trouver le coffret, enfin…

Et ensuite ? Je continuerai à le protéger, puisque c'était ce que Drago voulait, mais… Que contient-il ? Pourquoi était-ce si important à ses yeux, important au point de mourir pour lui ?

Je m'arrête net, pétrifié. Les traces s'interrompent en haut d'un escalier étroit qui plonge dans le noir. Au bas de l'escalier, une porte. Et sous la porte, de la lumière.

Je descends les marches, silencieux, focalisé sur ce qui m'attend au bas de ces marches. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, mon chagrin m'a quitté : je ne pense plus qu'à ce qui m'attend dans les reflets chauds de cette lueur, et déjà, les espoirs les plus fous prennent leur envol en moi, se déploient, s'élancent… Je tente de les maitriser, mais je ne peux pas. Je désespère trop de le revoir…

Je pousse le battant, et la lumière m'inonde.

C'est une pièce longue et basse de plafond, sans doute une cave, à l'époque où mes parents habitaient la maison. Quelqu'un l'a nettoyée et a consolidé les murs. Des flammes en bocal projettent leur lueur sur le sol en terre battue et les parois de pierres nues. A l'intérieur, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Des étagères à vin, que l'on a reconverties pour ranger des livres. Une table branlante et deux chaises, recouvertes de papiers. Un évier en pierre, un poêle où une buche se consume doucement… Une porte perce le mur du fond, ouverte sur l'obscurité.

Prudemment, je m'avance. J'ai à peine remarqué que j'ai sorti ma baguette, par réflexe. Je ne vois pas trace d'un coffret nulle part. En revanche, l'endroit parait habité : l'atmosphère est tiède, et quelqu'un d'autre a dû faire apparaitre les flammes, sinon elles se seraient éteintes à la mort de Drago.

Je fais le tour de la pièce, pas à pas. Chaque regard m'apporte de nouveaux indices qui nourrissent mon espoir : je trouve des couverts, des provisions, un livre ouvert sur la table… La porte obscure donne sur une salle de bain étroite, et enfin, une chambre…

Le lit est défait. La personne qui y a dormi pour la dernière fois lisait un roman de science-fiction. Comme les romans que j'ai trouvés dans l'appartement de Drago…

L'espoir m'étouffe tout à coup, m'étreint, mais soudain la porte des escaliers claque et une voix lance sèchement :

 _\- Expelliarmus._

Ma baguette jaillit de mes doigts sans que je puisse la retenir. Stupéfait, mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine, et je me retourne pour découvrir une silhouette pâle et fine, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'espace d'une seconde, je crois bien que mon esprit s'arrête. C'est lui, il n'y a pas de doute possible. C'est lui à treize ans, lorsque nous nous affrontions encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais les secondes passent, et petit à petit, la vérité s'impose à moi : non, ce n'est pas lui, mais c'est un jeune garçon au teint pâle qui me dévisage d'un air impassible, un jeune garçon qui porte sur ses traits le fantôme de Drago…

Ses yeux se plissent pour s'habituer à l'obscurité, et il semble alors me reconnaitre :

\- Mon père m'avait dit que vous viendriez, lance-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il baisse sa baguette. Je le regarde, abasourdi, n'osant comprendre ce que ses paroles et ses traits révèlent :

\- Ton père ? je répète bêtement.

\- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix est froide en disant cela. La voix d'un enfant qui n'a déjà plus aucune illusion sur la vie, et qui a accepté ce deuil comme une évidence, inéluctable, glacée. Devant mon silence, il reprend :

\- Mon père m'avait dit que les choses pouvaient mal tourner. Il m'a demandé d'attendre ici un mois, et puis de partir si je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui ou de vous. Vous avez de la chance. J'avais prévu de partir dans deux jours.

Hébété, mes mots ont du mal à rejoindre mes pensées :

\- C'est toi le coffret… ? j'articule sans y croire.

Il me fixe, et un petit sourire en coin se dessine alors sur ses traits, comme s'il avait pitié de mon ignorance. Il ressemble tellement à Drago à cet instant que je suis tout simplement incapable de bouger. Mais ses yeux sont verts, comme l'étaient sans doute ceux d'Astoria. Ses traits, pâles et pointus, sont empreints d'une douceur fragile que Drago n'avait pas, presque féminine. Des cheveux très fins encadrent ce beau visage triste… Ils sont blonds, comme ceux de Drago…

Esquissant soudain un geste vers la table, l'enfant fouille dans la pile de papiers. Il en retire un rouleau de parchemin qu'il me tend sans trahir la moindre émotion :

\- Mon père m'avait demandé de vous donner ça, au cas où il ne reviendrait pas.

A nouveau, mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je saisis le parchemin qui semble étonnamment doux entre mes doigts. Je remarque que le sceau a été brisé :

\- Tu l'as lu ? je demande en fixant le garçon.

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne s'en veut pas et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir non plus. Si ce sont bien les dernières paroles de son père…

Fébrile, je déroule le parchemin. A nouveau, pour la toute dernière fois, l'écriture fine et rigoureuse de Drago se délie devant moi :

 _« Harry,_

 _Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire et j'ai si peu de temps pour le faire. Si tu lis cette lettre, alors je présume que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici sans encombre, mais que moi, en revanche, je n'ai pas eu autant de chance. Peu importe. Je dois parer à toutes les éventualités, alors voici le plus important : Harry, je sais que de ton point de vue, j'ai toujours été ton ennemi : en tant que Mangemort à Poudlard, en tant que la Ronce à présent… Je sais qu'à tes yeux, nous n'avons jamais rien partagé, que nous ne nous connaissons pas, et que tu n'as aucune raison de m'aider, de me rendre service, ou de couvrir mes crimes…_

 _Pourtant, Harry, même si cela te semblera difficile à croire, nous avons été proches, dans cette vie. Plus proches que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer, et c'est sans doute ma faute si tu l'ignores aujourd'hui. Harry, je suis Noah._

 _Cette affirmation va te laisser sans voix, je le sais, et dans un premier temps, tu ne me croiras pas. Alors laisse-moi te convaincre. Je suis Noah. Je t'ai rencontré dans un bar le 1_ _er_ _décembre 2000. J'ai emménagé avec toi quelques semaines plus tard, et ensemble, nous avons passé trois années merveilleuses. Trois années qui m'ont permis d'apprendre à te connaitre. Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu te réveilles encore parfois la nuit à cause des guerres que tu as vécues. Je sais que tu bois ton café froid le matin et que tu prends toujours deux sucres dans ton thé. Je sais que tu aimes veiller tard le soir, que tu n'as jamais pu me battre aux échecs, et que tu te moquais de moi lorsque nous pliions des chaussettes sur le canapé les weekends. Je sais que tu aimais que je t'embrasse dans le cou quand nous faisions l'amour. Et un million de détails, un million de petites choses que je ne peux pas retranscrire par des mots. Ton rire, le goût de la pluie sur ta peau lorsque tu rentrais du travail, la sensation d'avoir un foyer lorsque nous étions ensemble… Tout cela, je l'ai perdu le jour où je t'ai quitté. Il ne s'est pas écoulé un seul jour depuis sans que je regrette de l'avoir fait. Mais aujourd'hui, tu comprends pourquoi._

 _Je suis désolé, Harry, désolé de te balancer tout ceci dans une lettre, sur un simple bout de papier, en quelques lignes, alors que je devrais te le dire en face, après toutes ces années. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir, et désolé d'avoir été celui que je suis : un Mangemort, un criminel et un meurtrier. J'aurais souhaité une vie plus simple, pour toi et moi. Mais aujourd'hui, si je t'écris tout cela dans la hâte, c'est que j'ai désespérément besoin de toi. Si tu m'as suffisamment aimé dans ta vie, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie : trouve la force de me pardonner pour ce qui va suivre._

 _Harry, j'ai besoin que tu protèges mon fils. Tu as dû le rencontrer si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui. Il a treize ans, il est le fils que j'ai eu avec Astoria Greengrass pendant cette terrible année où Voldemort régnait… J'ignorais son existence lorsque nous sortions ensemble. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a cinq ans. Sa mère est morte depuis, et je suis tout ce qui lui reste. Si tu lis ces lignes, il est probablement tout seul à présent…_

 _Harry, je t'en prie. Si tu sais qui je suis, alors tu sais aussi que j'ai de nombreux ennemis, qui seraient ravis de s'en prendre à lui, que ce soit pour m'atteindre ou pour éteindre une bonne fois pour toutes la lignée des Malefoy. Je t'en supplie, prends soin de lui. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, comme nous l'étions, toi et moi : il n'a rien à voir dans les conflits qui agitent notre monde, et dans les crimes que j'ai commis. Je sais que tu comprendras, que tu feras ce qui est juste._

 _Merci, Harry, de tout mon cœur. Et je te demande encore une fois de me pardonner. Comme dans toutes les épreuves de ta vie, je t'en demande trop. Mais si tu lis cette lettre alors que je suis retenu, blessé ou prisonnier, je te promets de faire mon possible pour revenir à toi et m'expliquer en personne. Si je ne suis plus de ce monde, en revanche, sache que je t'ai aimé, de toutes les façons qu'une personne puisse aimer. Tu as été un éclat de chaleur, de pureté, d'espoir, dans ma vie. Tu as compté plus que n'importe qui d'autre en ce monde, et tu m'as sauvé, de si nombreuses fois, sans même le savoir._

 _Si tu éprouves un jour le désir de comprendre, rends-toi sur Sherrington Street, à Londres. Tu y trouveras un petit armurier, et au-dessus de son local, l'appartement où j'ai vécu ces sept dernières années. Au-dessus de mon bureau, derrière la coupure de journal qui te représente, tu trouveras un petit lion gravé. Passe ton doigt dessus : il te reconnaitra. Tu trouveras alors, je l'espère, quelques fragments de moi… Mes journaux intimes de ces dix dernières années : lis-les, je t'en prie, et tu comprendras… Tu verras à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point tu comptais pour moi… Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux. Personne d'autre que moi ne regrette davantage, crois-moi, de ne pas être à tes côtés en cet instant._

 _Je t'aime, à tout jamais,_

 _Drago. »_

Lorsque j'achève ma lecture, des larmes baignent mon visage. L'enfant me regarde en silence, et je devine derrière cette distance, cette façade, qu'il cherche à se protéger de mon chagrin. Lui aussi souffre, même s'il a appris à ne pas le montrer. Lui aussi sait que nous avons tous les deux partagé un lien, un lien très fort, privilégié, avec une personne extraordinaire qui s'en est allée aujourd'hui… Il sait que j'ai aimé son père, comme lui-même l'a aimé, et que nous sommes unis par une même souffrance…

Lentement, puisant dans mes ressources les plus insoupçonnées, je me redresse et je lui demande :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Scorpius, répond-il. Scorpius Malefoy.

Je hoche la tête, paralysé par ses yeux verts. Il me semble qu'à travers eux, Drago me fixe, par-delà la chair, la mort et le temps. Les mots de sa lettre résonnent en moi : ses aveux, son amour, ses excuses, alors que je devrais être celui qui demande pardon… Drago a écrit ces lignes juste avant de me retrouver… Dans l'éventualité où il mourrait… Se doutait-il, alors, qu'il confierait son fils à l'homme qui venait de l'assassiner ?

Cette vérité me poignarde, les mots s'étouffent dans ma gorge. Comment suis-je censé regarder cet enfant en face ? Comment suis-je censé affronter son regard, jour après jour ?

\- Oui, il est mort…, je murmure enfin, en réponse à sa question. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je… Tout est arrivé si vite… Il est mort, je l'ai tué…

L'enfant est d'une pâleur de marbre devant moi. Je le sens lutter contre les larmes : il y parvient. Il articule alors de sa voix si jeune :

\- Il vous aimait… Et je sais que vous l'aimiez, vous aussi. Il m'a souvent parlé de vous. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, ce n'était pas votre faute.

Il détourne les yeux en disant cela. Mais l'émotion qui me traverse tout à coup est sans nom, intense. C'est comme si tous mes remords des dernières semaines prenaient corps tout à coup, et qu'ils étaient absous, véritablement absous, par une personne dont le jugement importe… Le fils de Drago… Et à travers lui, Drago lui-même…

Ses dernières lignes résonnent en boucle dans ma tête. Des paroles d'amour. Même dans l'urgence, jusqu'au dernier instant, Drago m'a aimé. Je peux imaginer à présent ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il brûlait de me dire ce soir-là, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le froid glacial, par une nuit de décembre…

Et aujourd'hui, alors que je dévisage cet enfant, je comprends. Je comprends que Drago m'a légué la seule et unique chose capable de redonner un sens à ma vie. Une lumière. Un espoir. Un cadeau, une rédemption : la promesse d'une vie nouvelle, tout simplement.

Alors, timidement, pleurant toujours et souriant malgré tout, je tends la main vers Scorpius. Il fronce les sourcils – exactement comme son père – mais il la saisit malgré tout, comme s'il avait compris. Ensemble, nous quittons le sous-sol, gravissons l'escalier, et nous entrons dans la lumière.

* * *

Bonjour amis lecteurs,

Et voilà, Carpe Noctem est maintenant terminée ! Que dire à part que ce fut un énorme travail : reconstituer 19 années de journaux intimes, mois après mois, a été un challenge exigeant, laborieux et en même temps merveilleux. Cette fiction fut riche en émotions, et j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, j'ai adoré ce mode de narration si particulier, l'ironie dramatique qu'il créait, et j'ai adoré partager tout cela avec vous.

Vous l'avez vu, j'ai tenu ma promesse : pas de résurrection inopinée et complètement what the fuck. Même si ça aurait fait plaisir à beaucoup d'entre vous sur le moment, je pense que ça aurait sapé toute la puissance narrative de la fiction. J'espère donc que vous avez aimé cette fin malgré tout, et toutes les péripéties qui l'ont précédée. Félicitations à ceux qui avaient trouvé ce qu'était le coffret ;)

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Pandemonium, l'autre fiction que je publie en ce moment.

 **Je tiens également à vous dire que mon roman, Ezéchiel, paraitra bientôt dans une nouvelle édition bien plus abordable sur Amazon. Vous pouvez déjà retrouver le premier chapitre en avant-première sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea), Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) et FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea). N'hésitez pas également à vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur la publication. Enfin si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)**

Je vous dis un grand merci à tous, et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)

Nathalea


	24. Annonce

Bonjour amis lecteurs !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fausse alerte ^^, mais je tenais à vous dire que j'ai publié un roman, un vrai, et qu'il est désormais disponible sur Amazon ! Il s'appelle « Ezéchiel », c'est un roman psychologique doublé d'une jolie romance qui, je pense, pourrait vous plaire ;)

Aussi si vous avez aimé « A Cœurs Perdus », si vous aimez ce que je fais et si vous souhaitez me soutenir, moi et mes écrits, n'hésitez pas à chercher « Ezéchiel Sophie Griselle » sur Amazon (je ne peux pas mettre de liens internet sur ce site, désolée), et sélectionnez bien la version avec la couverture en couleurs à 18 euros (la version avec la couverture blanche était celle publiée avec Edilivre, qui était beaucoup trop chère !).

N'oubliez pas également de vous abonner à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel (toujours en cherchant « Ezéchiel Sophie Griselle », car oui, c'est mon nom ^^), afin d'obtenir plus d'infos sur le roman, la publication, mes inspirations, les illustrations, et plein d'autres choses.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos questions, remarques, avis, commentaires en review, en MP ou même sur Facebook, je serais très heureuse de discuter avec vous et d'avoir vos retours =)

Aidez-moi à faire vivre ce projet ! ;)

Nathalea


End file.
